Il était enfin une fin
by Gargouilles
Summary: Arthur regardait le quai de gare, le village, la bâtisse qui surplombait la rue. Rien n’avait changé. Toute son enfance était concentrée sous ses yeux, dans le lieu où il ne pensait jamais revenir, et dans lequel, pourtant, il se trouvait désormais, pour affronter son destin.
1. Partie 1 : La rencontre - chapitre 1

_Bonjour à vous, mes varans à écailles ! Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle publication !_

 _Vous me connaissez et vous connaissez la série Merlin ? Ravie de vous retrouver sur cette aventure, merci de continuer de me suivre et de me faire confiance pour vous offrir une bonne dose de sadisme et de drame et de larmes... Vous me connaissez *smiley sadique* :) Vous pouvez passer directement au texte, merci de votre passage ;)_

 _Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais vous connaissez la série Merlin ? Enchantée de vous rencontrer :) J'espère que nous passerons un bon moment ensemble ! J'ai déjà pas mal traîné sur Merlin fut un temps (lointain... que le temps passe si vite !), et je suis enchantée d'en revenir à mes premières amours, sur un texte que j'adore au delà de la raison... Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi, chers nouveaux lecteurs... et que vous appréciez le sadisme. Le sadisme, c'est cool x)_

 _Vous me connaissez, mais vous ne connaissez pas la série Merlin ? Eh bien je suis infiniment reconnaissante de la confiance que vous m'accordez pour me suivre sur une série que vous ne connaissez pas... Mais heureusement, et comme promis, j'ai un "petit" (aha, on y croit. Comme si je savais faire court) résumé des choses importantes à savoir à vous proposer, vous le trouverez juste un peu plus bas ;)_

 _Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous ne connaissez pas la série Merlin ? Je m'inquiète, comment êtes-vous arrivé là au juste ? Oo_

 _ **Disclaimer général :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages de Merlin, ni ne réalisé de profits avec ce texte. Vous pouvez toutefois me rémunérer en chocolat et en mots d'amour. On n'a jamais trop de chocolat. Ni d'amour. Je ne possède que le texte et les quelques personnages originaux qui pourront faire leur apparition. Merlin est la propriété de la BBC et de la bande-des-J, comme je les appelle, qui ont l'amabilité de nous les prêter pour qu'on joue avec... (Julian Jones, Julian Murphy, Johnny Capps, Jake Michie)_

 _ **Niveau de spoiler** : faut-il encore le préciser, tant d'années après la fin de la série ? _

_**Rythme de publication :** sachez que la fic est intégralement écrite, comme toujours. Elle fait quatre parties, à peu près équilibrées (comprenez : de plus en plus longues), et sa publication sera sur un rythme hebdomadaire, avec une pause rituelle de deux semaines entre chaque partie. La publication durera à peu près jusqu'en janvier 2020... Vous comprendrez pourquoi ^-^_

 _ **Bêtas :** Biquette et Merveille, as always and for ever. Je les aime et elles m'aiment. Vous êtes l'une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivé au cours de ma vie, les filles. Je ne vous lâche plus pour le restant de mon existence. _

_**Rating :** M. Je ne sais pas faire simple, je ne sais pas faire doux, je ne sais pas faire tendre. Il y aura du sang et des larmes et des thèmes interdits aux moins de dix-huit._

 _ **Dédicace :** Ce texte a été écrit pour _Nahy _, qui m'avait donné quelque chose d'assez simple à faire. Sauf que le simple et moi, on n'est pas copains. L'OS prévu s'est transformé en monstre de 200 pages, et je suis très heureuse de ce que j'ai produit. Merci de m'avoir fait écrire sur ce thème, d'avoir apprécié ce texte, et d'en avoir autorisé sa publication !_

 _Merci également à_ **Abooklikethis** _, qui ne lira jamais ça, mais qui a un jour écrit une_ Parenthèse _. Merci pour cette fic magnifique et merveilleuse, qui me fait pleurer à chaque fois que je la relis, et qui est mille fois plus splendide que ce modeste écrit, qui ne sera jamais qu'un pâle hommage._

 _ **Une dernière chose ?** Comme je le répète souvent, je n'écris que pour moi, pour exsuder mes névroses et mieux survivre à ma vie. A partir du moment où le texte a été écrit et me plaît, il a atteint son but. La publication, en revanche, est pour vous, lecteurs, en me disant que ce qui me plaît tant à moi pourrait plaire à d'autres. La review est un droit du lecteur, qu'il choisit ou non d'exercer, cela m'est égal, tant que vous restez courtois et respectueux :) Mais sachez que tous les mots d'amour, y compris les critiques fondées et argumentées, sont un bonheur incommensurable pour l'auteure, même simplement avec quelques mots simples pour dire que vous aimez, ça n'a pas de prix. La réponse à review est pour moi un devoir de l'auteur... Je réponds toujours à toutes mes reviews, pardonnez moi si je prends un peu de temps parfois... Entre la vie IRL et la procrastination, ce n'est pas toujours évident ^^_

 _Je pense avoir tout dit... Désolée du long blabla ! il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter **une bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Les grandes lignes pour comprendre Merlin BBC - Attention, SPOIL A MORT !**_

 _Il y a 20 ans, le roi Uther Pendragon et sa femme Ygerne, souverains du royaume de Camelot, un des cinq royaumes d'Albion, se désespéraient de ne pas parvenir à concevoir d'héritiers. Uther fait alors appel à la magie, et une sorcière, sans bien prendre le temps de lire les petites lignes en bas du contrat : Arthur, leur fils et Prince héritier, naît grâce à la magie, et prend la vie de sa mère en venant au monde : une vie pour une vie._

 _Uther, complètement aveuglé et stupide, entreprend alors une vendetta contre la magie, la déclare interdite de son royaume, la bannit, et entame la Grande Purge : la traque de tous les êtres doués de magie, magiciens, sorcières, créatures magiques, druides, etc._

 _Durant 20 ans, la Purge est là. Arthur grandit dans l'idée que la magie est mauvaise, lui a pris sa mère, et doit être éradiquée. Il est Prince, jeune, beau, le monde à ses pieds, con et arrogant au possible._

 _C'est dans ce contexte que débarque à la capitale Merlin, jeune naïf au sourire d'ange (comment ça je ne suis pas objective ? Mais si). Il vient d'un village juste à la frontière, du pays voisin, et il est accessoirement magicien. Et si, dans un premier temps, il n'est pas franchement doué et doit apprendre les choses, les légendes parlent de lui comme le plus grand magicien de tous les temps, de son nom druidique "Emrys". Et au fil des saisons, c'est ce qu'il va devenir. Il n'y a rien que Merlin ne puisse faire par magie, et ce parfaitement instinctivement._

 _Merlin débarque donc dans une ville où la magie est durement réprimée, et il trouve le moyen de s'engueuler avec Arthur, de lui sauver la vie (via la magie), et de devenir son valet personnel. Merlin va donc, au service d'Arthur, sauver les miches de ce crétin de prince aveugle toutes les dix secondes environ, en utilisant la magie à l'insu de tous ou presque, cachant ses pouvoirs fantastiques sous sa dégaine d'idiot maladroit au sourire trop large. (Objectivité ? Non je ne connais toujours pas)_

 _Merlin et Arthur vont, au fil des saisons, connaître une histoire d'amitié (selon la série) et d'amour non concrétisé (bon Dieu, ça crève les yeux) absolument magnifique. Ils passent leur temps à se chamailler, mais leur relation est magnifique. Arthur va perdre son père, devenir roi, Merlin ne sera jamais rien d'autre que son servant, à qui Arthur fait faire toutes les tâches ingrates, mais leur relation est juste sublime : la confiance que Merlin a en Arthur est inouïe. Malgré son statut de valet et le fait qu'il se foute de lui tout le temps, Arthur respecte et estime Merlin, l'écoute, le protège. Lentement, l'un avec l'autre, ils accomplissent leur destin et marchent sur le chemin de la prophétie qui les lie : Arthur et Merlin sont les deux faces d'une même pièce, Arthur était destiné à devenir le roi d'Albion tout entière..._

 _Ça, c'est pour le global._

 _Mais plus précisément, il faut aussi savoir ça :_

 _Arthur a une demi-sœur, Morgana, qui, malheureusement, a hérité de sa maman des pouvoirs magiques. Dont elle n'a absolument pas conscience. Et qui se réveillent lentement, par le biais de cauchemars. Le jour où elle apprend qu'elle est la demi-sœur d'Arthur et non son amie d'enfance recueillie par Uther, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses et sa magie, qu'elle ne maîtrise pas, dont on lui a toujours dit qu'elle était mauvaise, devient clairement instable._

 _La relation entre Morgana et Merlin est extrêmement douloureuse : Merlin VOIT que Morgana s'éveille à la magie, et une partie de lui rêverait de partager son statut de magicien, de parler avec elle, de l'accompagner. Mais sa loyauté envers Arthur, la crainte d'être découvert sera plus forte. Dans le final d'une des saisons, le château tout entier est enchanté et se meurt. Le seul moyen d'arrêter cela est de tuer Morgana, source du maléfice. Et Merlin, dans une scène terriblement douloureuse, se résous à empoisonner Morgana, pour sauver à Arthur. Parce que la loyauté de Merlin ira toujours à Arthur. Morgana, quand elle comprend que Merlin vient de l'empoisonner, a un regard détruit qui conditionnera le futur de la série : à compter de ce moment, Morgana n'aura plus qu'un seul but : embrasser pleinement sa condition de magicienne, se venger d'Arthur et d'Uther qui ont toujours réprimé les gens comme elle, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre gosse effrayée par la découverte de ses pouvoirs, et se venger de Merlin, en qui elle avait confiance, et qui a tenté de la tuer pour sauver Arthur et le royaume. Et prendre la couronne qu'elle estime lui revenir de droit, de par son sang royal._

 _Pendant plusieurs saisons, Morgana va défier Camelot, essayer de récupérer son trône, gagner en puissance magique, et être mise hors d'état de nuire par Merlin, dont elle ignore parfaitement la condition magique. Et à chaque bataille contre Morgana, à chaque fois qu'il la vainque, Merlin souffre d'être incapable de sauver Morgana d'elle-même et de sa folie meurtrière dans laquelle elle s'abîme de plus en plus. Il est, à chaque fois, incapable de la tuer, lui laissant la possibilité de revenir à chaque fois plus puissante et plus déterminée._

 _En marge de cela, Arthur, ce grand nigaud, va s'enticher d'une fille de forgeron, Gwen (Guenièvre), et ils vont surmonter bien des obstacles afin de pouvoir, à la fin, vivre heureux ensemble, et se marier, Gwen devenant reine de Camelot. Mais tout cela n'a que peu d'importance dans mon histoire. (mais ils sont mignons quand même. Je les aime très fort)_

 _Dans le genre important, par contre, il y a Mordred. Mordred, au début, est un enfant druide, blessé et terrifié, recueilli par Morgana, du temps où elle ne fomentait pas de renverser le gouvernement d'Uther. Arthur et Merlin, malgré le statut d'enfant druide de Mordred, vont aider Morgana à soigner l'enfant, le cacher, et le rendre aux siens. Mordred, malgré son jeune âge (une dizaine d'années), est extrêmement puissant, et maîtrise notamment la télépathie. Sa magie est aussi instinctive que celle de Merlin, et probablement aussi puissante. Ils ont une histoire relativement compliquée, due au fait que Merlin, quoi qu'il se passe, choisit toujours Arthur au détriment de ce qui devrait être son peuple, les magiciens. Dans leur dernière scène ensemble, Merlin essaye de faire arrêter Mordred. Ce dernier parvient à s'enfuir, mais précise à Merlin qu'il n'oubliera jamais ce qu'il vient de faire..._

 _Leur relation est d'autant plus compliquée que le Grand Dragon, BFF de Merlin, créature millénaire et dernière de son espèce, répète régulièrement à Merlin son destin, celui d'Arthur, et de se méfier du "druid-boy" (Mordred), car il mènera à la perte d'Arthur..._

 _On en arrive ensuite à la dernière saison. Arthur est un grand roi, il a épousé Gwen qui fait une parfaite reine, Merlin est toujours serviteur-baby-sitter d'Arthur, toujours en taisant ses pouvoirs, et Morgana fomente toujours des complots dans un coin. Mordred, devenu grand et fort (et à ce moment là de la série, je l'ai épousé en bonne et due forme, j'avais déjà un énorme crush sur l'enfant, je suis tombée raide dingue de l'adulte, donc voilà, Mordred EST. À. MOI) entre au service d'Arthur en tant que chevalier, parfaitement loyal, taisant sa magie, un petit concentré de perfection et de loyauté... auquel Merlin est incapable d'accorder sa confiance. Il a tellement peur que Mordred révèle tout à Arthur... Mordred et Merlin ont une relation complexe et tendue, à base de culture du secret, défiance et protection de l'autre (j'ai écrit une fic entière reprenant seconde par seconde les épisodes de la saison 5 pour expliquer la complexité de leur relation), mais suite à qql problèmes, Mordred devient fou, et passe du côté de Morgana, révélant à celle-ci le secret de Merlin : il est Emrys, le plus puissant sorcier du monde et le protecteur silencieux d'Arthur. Lors de la bataille finale, Mordred achève sa prophétie en mettant un coup d'épée mortel à Arthur, avant de s'écrouler lui-même, mortellement blessé. Merlin, enfin, va tuer Morgana une bonne fois pour toutes, révéler à un Arthur mourant ses pouvoirs et son secret, et tenter désespérément de le sauver... En vain. Arthur mourra, au terme d'une balade dans les bois avec Merlin pour apprendre à le connaître vraiment et à lui pardonner (à ce stade, je suis généralement réduite à l'état de loque pleurnichante), et Merlin l'enverra rejoindre le lac d'Avalon. L'une des dernières scènes montre Gwen, seule au monde, qui va désormais gouverner le royaume. The King is dead. Long live the Queen._

 _Voilà. Et ce n'est qu'un aperçu TRÈS rapide des choses dont j'ai besoin pour ma fic. Il y a mille autres personnages, plus ou moins complexes, mais la palme revient assurément à Merlin. Il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules, son avenir, l'avenir du monde, la protection d'Arthur, les prophéties, son don à cacher absolument, sa puissance absolue, et il souffre de chacune des décisions qu'il prend, qui éloigne Morgana un peu plus du droit chemin, qui font se dresser Mordred contre lui, qui l'obligent à mentir à Arthur en permanence. La série se veut drôle et légère, vaguement enfantine, mais Dieu, la fidélité de Merlin pour Arthur, sa loyauté, et son amour évident (que cela soit romantique ou non, Merlin AIME Arthur, c'est indéniable. De tout son corps. De toute son âme) pour son Roi éternel est juste bouleversante et douloureuse. Et il arrive pourtant à continuer de sourire de ce large sourire si magnifique et si beau, pour lequel n'importe qui se damnerait (en toute objectivité toujours)_

 _Arthur, qui souvent se comporte en crétin aveugle, a aussi une évolution profonde et la beauté de sa relation avec Merlin est touchante. Le fait qu'il épouse Gwen, une fille du peuple, envers et contre tout, est aussi très intéressant._

 _Morgana, malgré toutes les saloperies qu'elle va faire, n'est pas juste une pétasse sans cœur. C'est une enfant perdue dans sa magie, rejetée par ceux qu'elle appelait sa famille au simple motif qu'elle est magicienne, recueillie par le monde magique, qui la dresseront contre Uther et sa Purge, qui les a violemment décimés._

 _Tout est beaucoup plus subtil qu'il n'y paraît. Et je chiale comme un bébé à la fin. À chaque fois._

 _Ah et la magie est caractérisée par les yeux qui changent de couleur pour devenir dorés. Voilà._

* * *

 **Partie 1 – La rencontre**

 **Chapitre 1**

Les portes du train s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement. Arthur grimaça. Il détestait ce bruit. Ce bruit qui lui rappelait où il était. Avec un profond soupir, il posa un pied sur le marchepied, puis un pied sur le quai, et descendit finalement du train, se retrouvant seul. Presque aussitôt, le train émit un bruit, un sifflement se fit entendre, et il n'eut que le temps de faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la bordure du quai que le wagon se remettait en branle et s'enfuyait à l'horizon. Sans surprise, il était le seul à être descendu du train à cet arrêt-là. Tôt le matin ou tard le soir, il y avait sans doute plus de monde, mais en tout début d'après-midi, il était le seul à rejoindre ce coin paumé.

Ce coin paumé qui avait été toute sa vie. Ce coin paumé dans lequel il avait grandi. Ce coin paumé qu'il ne pouvait plus voir en peinture, et dans lequel il revenait, contraint et forcé.

Il prit un instant pour chasser la boule dans sa gorge, soufflant profondément pour calmer ses nerfs. Machinalement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, avant de ramasser le sac qui traînait à ses pieds et se décider à bouger enfin.

Dans la gare, il n'y avait personne non plus. Les horaires lumineux annonçaient que le prochain passage n'était pas prévu avant trois bonnes heures. Il était le seul à être arrivé à l'instant, et bien sûr, personne pour l'accueillir. L'écran brillant d'une horloge lui donnait l'heure et décomptait les secondes qui s'égrenaient, lui rappelant qu'il avait débarqué depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et qu'il était toujours aussi bloqué au stade de la gare.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il ne servait rien de remuer le passé, sinon se faire du mal. Il était de retour dans son enfance, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et le pire était sans doute à venir.

Le village était si éloigné de la technologie et de la capitale que les portes n'étaient même pas automatiques, et il dut tirer (après s'être acharné à pousser pendant une bonne minute comme un idiot) pour réussir à l'ouvrir, et débarquer de plein pied dans le centre-ville. Si on pouvait qualifier cela de centre-ville.

Arthur n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient toujours vécu ici. Cardiff n'était pas si loin. Même Londres n'était pas loin, si on y réfléchissait bien. Et même si tous les anglais râlaient sur le prix de l'immobilier de la capitale, ils avaient largement les moyens de se payer un duplex en centre-ville, s'ils l'avaient voulu.

Au lieu de quoi, ils étaient restés bloqués dans ce minuscule village fortifié. Le dernier d'Angleterre. C'était très étrange à voir, très étrange à vivre, car tout était enclavé derrière des remparts. Il n'y avait qu'une seule vraie rue, tout le reste étant trop petit pour y faire passer la moindre voiture, et donc réservé aux piétons, vélos et autres trottinettes. À l'extérieur de la ville, il y avait un parking, puis la vaste et luxuriante campagne anglaise. Peu de gens vivaient vraiment au village, qui existait encore grâce au tourisme. Rien que leurs fortifications valaient le détour, mais il y avait également un musée et des tas de sites archéologiques à visiter, qui présentaient de vieilles constructions et des restes impossibles à identifier.

Le village s'articulait autour de la grande rue principale, qui desservait la gare, à un bout, les commerces, tout le long, et à l'autre bout, l'immense bâtisse qui avait dû être la résidence du châtelain local, des décennies plus tôt.

L'immense bâtisse qui avait abrité tous les rêves et les espérances d'Arthur, ses fous rires et ses peines, ses jeux d'enfant et la création de l'homme adulte qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Cette maison qu'il avait quittée sans un regard en arrière, cinq ans plus tôt, à peine sa majorité atteinte. Cette maison vers laquelle il marchait désormais, avec la même envie qu'un condamné à mort va vers l'échafaud.

Au fur et à mesure de son parcours, en ligne parfaitement droite, sur un kilomètre, il voyait la maison de son enfance grandir et le narguer.

Mais il ne faillait pas, et s'obligeait à avancer, le dos droit, mention fier et redressé.

Du coin de l'œil, à chaque pas, il observait son environnement, s'amusait des ressemblances et des différences. La boulangerie avait exactement le même aspect que dans son souvenir. La fontaine de la place centrale semblait avoir bénéficié une sacré rénovation, peinture et nettoyage. Quelqu'un avait repris la librairie poussiéreuse qui était fermée depuis quelques mois quand il était parti. Certaines façades avaient subi un ravalement. D'autres n'avaient pas changé. L'étrange porte bleue vif et son heurtoir en forme de corbeau qui avait nourri nombre de ses rêves d'enfant étaient toujours là.

Et sa maison, au fond de la rue, était toujours là. Semblable à son souvenir. Mais en même temps, il voyait, plus que sur n'importe quelle façade, les balafres du temps sur la chaux blanche.

Dans sa mémoire, sa maison était un château gigantesque. En cela, il n'avait pas entièrement tort. La ville était fortifiée, et durant des années, elle avait été le siège d'un duché quelconque, dont son père et lui étaient les héritiers. Leur maison, patrimoine familial depuis des générations, était l'équivalent d'un château.

Aujourd'hui, Arthur la trouvait toujours aussi grande, énorme, gigantesque, étouffante, tout en voyant bien à quel point, lentement mais sûrement, elle dépérissait.

À présent qu'il était le seul dépositaire de la mémoire de la maison, et du reste de son héritage, Arthur n'était plus très sûr que cela lui survive.

* * *

La clé qui pendait à son trousseau depuis des années n'avait pas changé. Le portail du jardin grinça à peine quand il le poussa, avant de s'engager sur le chemin de pierre qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Le verrou céda sans aucune difficulté, et la porte ne fit aucun bruit en tournant sur ses gonds.

Arthur aurait préféré. Le silence qui l'accueillit lui sembla être un tombeau. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement faux.

Après tout, c'était ici que son père avait vécu, et ici qu'il était mort. Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'Arthur pour hanter les lieux. Il n'avait pas revu son père depuis cinq ans. Aujourd'hui, il était décédé, et Arthur avait une heure et demie devant lui avant de rejoindre le notaire.

Le temps pour lui de pénétrer dans chacune des pièces de l'immense bâtisse, ouvrir les fenêtres, repasser sur les pas de son enfance, secouer les draps blancs tendus sur les meubles pour les protéger de la poussière, laisser s'échapper la sensation oppressante de se déplacer dans un caveau.

La boule dans sa gorge ne diminuait plus vraiment, et il n'arrivait pas à la chasser. Il passa en revue la cuisine, le cellier, le garde-manger, le salon et la salle à manger, puis se promena dans la bibliothèque, le bureau, et le secrétaire, le tout au rez-de-chaussée.

L'immense escalier de pierre taillé en colimaçon, qu'il avait si souvent dévalé, accueillit ses pas lourds et empesés. Au premier étage, deux salles de bains, cinq chambres, un bureau, une bibliothèque. Le deuxième étage comptait encore deux chambres d'amis et leurs salles d'eau, et l'immense pièce vide et haute de plafond qui pouvait aisément servir de salle de bal ou de réception. Au troisième étage, on retrouvait les chambres de bonnes, le grenier et les combles.

La maison comptait également des écuries attenantes, une cave à vin, une cave normale, et un domaine de plusieurs centaines d'hectares. En fait, c'était même le seul endroit du village qui n'était pas fortifié. Le jardin n'avait pas de limites, et on pouvait facilement passer dans un champ sans s'en rendre compte. Une bizarrerie de plus, qu'Arthur avait depuis longtemps cessé de remettre en cause. C'était ce qu'il avait connu toute sa vie.

Il ne fut pas capable, au cours de sa visite, d'entrer dans la chambre de son père. Il le faudrait bien, pourtant, à un moment ou un autre. Il était là pour ça. Prendre connaissance de son testament, découvrir son héritage, et prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Il avait trois mois pour cela. Dans trois mois, il devrait repartir.

Sa propre chambre, porte close, fut également un obstacle insurmontable. Il avait peur de ce qu'il aurait pu bien trouver derrière. Des souvenirs d'enfance. La pièce, tel qu'il l'avait quittée en tant qu'ado. Un mausolée suite à son départ. Une pièce entièrement vide, dépossédée de sa vie. Tant de possibilités qui traversaient son esprit et il fut incapable d'appuyer sur la poignée de la porte pour pousser le battant et découvrir s'il avait raison ou tort.

Il préféra faire demi-tour, et jeta son sac de voyage dans l'une des chambres d'amis vide du premier étage. Lui et son père avaient vécu juste tous les deux depuis toujours. Arthur avait eu, enfant, une salle de jeux, mais quand il avait grandi, les pièces étaient redevenues des chambres, avec l'ameublement nécessaire. Le lit n'était pas fait, mais il savait où trouver les draps. C'était moins angoissant, pour l'instant, de se retrouver en terrain connu sans pour autant revenir aux quatre murs étouffants de sa chambre d'adolescent.

* * *

Le notaire avait, dans l'esprit d'Arthur, l'exact tête qu'il fallait avoir pour être notaire. Un mélange de sérieux, de tristesse comme un croque-mort, d'absence de joie, et un enthousiasme délirant pour des formulations latines et anglaises compliquées, et alambiquées. Ils intervenaient rarement à la naissance d'un enfant, et toujours dans le cas de la mort d'un parent, et leurs visages avaient dû naturellement s'adapter à ce marasme et cette détresse ambiante.

Tandis que l'homme lui lisait d'une voix monocorde les dernières volontés de son père, le testament et la liste de son héritage (dont Arthur connaissait déjà les grandes lignes, il avait vécu ici, dans ce bled qui était tout leur monde, et où son père lui avait appris avec toute la générosité qui était la sienne la place et le rang qu'Arthur devait exercer en toutes circonstances), le jeune homme se prit à délirer sur comment naissaient les notaires. S'ils avaient déjà cette tête en venant au monde. Ou si les notaires se mariaient avec des notaires et faisaient des bébés notaires à qui ils apprenaient à être sinistres et leur récitaient le code de la propriété (ou un truc de ce genre) dès leur plus jeune âge ?

– Vous acceptez l'héritage ?

La voix, un ton plus haut que précédemment, le coupa dans ses réflexions. De toute évidence, il en avait fini de lister l'inventaire des biens dont Arthur était le seul propriétaire, désormais, du manoir aux écuries en passant par la porcelaine de chine, l'argenterie et un ou deux vases Ming. La fortune de son père, et avant lui de leur famille tout entière, lui revenait également de droit et son banquier allait probablement faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque les virements seraient effectués. Arthur l'avait plutôt habitué aux découverts perpétuels durant un temps, et le nombre de zéros qui allaient s'afficher n'allait pas tenir sur la case habituelle.

Arthur récupérait aussi les comptes à l'étranger, les participations dans diverses sociétés fructueuses, tout le patrimoine immatériel. Il lui appartenait désormais de le faire fructifier. Mais pour ça comme pour le reste, son père l'avait préparé à ce rôle.

Son père avait été tellement parfait qu'il n'y avait aucune dette à accepter avec l'héritage. Seul un fou refuserait une telle opportunité dans la vie. Arthur n'était pas fou. Mais il avait vécu enfermé dans ce carcan toute sa vie, son éducation, son rang avait pesé lourd sur sa vie durant chaque seconde de son existence.

Il était venu ici sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de refuser. Tout serait alors vendu. Sa maison dépossédée de ses affaires, vendue. Les meubles en bois des siècles passés seraient disséminés aux quatre vents au gré des enchères. Il pouvait demander à ce que les bénéfices de ventes reviennent entièrement à des associations.

Le notaire le regarda, perplexe. Son silence l'inquiétait, manifestement. Il avait posé cette question par pure habitude, par pur formalisme, mais il ne doutait pas de la réponse.

Arthur, lui, en doutait.

Pourtant, il s'entendit répondre sans réfléchir :

– Oui.

Il s'étonna de lui-même. En même temps, il aurait répondu non qu'il aurait été étonné tout autant.

Le notaire hocha la tête. Il lui tendit une première liasse de papiers, lui demanda de parapher chaque page, de signer, de dater.

Une deuxième liasse remplaça la première, puis une troisième. Trois minutes plus tard, Arthur avait apposé ses initiales et sa signature sur plus de documents qu'il n'en pensait possible, avait parfaitement perdu le fil, et ignorait clairement ce qu'il fabriquait.

– Et voilà, conclut le notaire, ravi. Je vais vous remettre les clés de la maison...

– Quelle maison ?

Le froncement de sourcil perplexe d'Arthur trouva un écho sur celui du notaire lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase.

– Eh bien, la maison. Le Manoir. Qui domine la ville, vous voyez ?

Mais à qui croyait-il s'adresser, au juste ? Arthur fut soudain très inquiet. Ce notaire était le seul du village, mais jamais son père n'aurait commis l'erreur de prendre un incompétent, proximité ou non. Il devait plaisanter, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

– Je vois bien, oui. C'est ma maison.

– Bien sûr que c'est votre maison. Vous avez signé.

Soit il était très très bouché, soit il était très très con. Soit tous ces papiers et cette poussière lui étaient monté au cerveau. Arthur préféra ne pas trancher la question.

– Ma maison d'enfance. Là où j'ai grandi. Là où j'ai posé mes affaires en arrivant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir les clés. Je les ai déjà. Depuis que j'ai cinq ans.

Il secoua son trousseau d'un air ironique. Le visage de l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas frémi, ni surprise, ni évidence.

– Eh bien, j'ai quand même des clés à vous remettre.

Arthur ne chercha pas à protester. Il soupira, rangea son trousseau, et accepta celui tendu par le notaire. Ce n'était pas plus mal, finalement. Vu le poids du truc et l'aspect de certaines clés, il devait y avoir la clé du grenier, des caves, des dépendances et de toutes les pièces qu'Arthur avait oubliées depuis le temps.

Il récupéra également les procurations sur les comptes, un double d'un certain nombre de paperasses, et puis finalement, des sincères condoléances et une poignée de main.

Et il se retrouva dehors, dans la lumière de l'après-midi, son sac débordant de papiers, et le sentiment d'être plus vide qu'avant. Il avait pourtant tout, désormais. Il était riche, il pouvait ne rien faire ou tout faire, comme il le souhaitait. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir de manière exponentielle, entièrement vide.

* * *

Ce fut un petit raclement de gorge qui fit relever la tête à Arthur. Ou pas exactement un raclement de gorge. Un bruit de surprise étouffé. Un glapissement. Un son qu'il n'aurait pas été certain de qualifier d'humain, s'il n'avait pas aperçu un garçon à quelques mètres de lui, en relevant les yeux.

– Bonjour, salua-t-il maladroitement en se relevant.

Ses genoux devaient être plein de terre. Leur village était trop petit pour que le cimetière soit bien entretenu avec de belles allées en gravier. C'étaient de la terre et de la boue, et la tombe de son père n'avait pas été épargnée par les dernières intempéries.

Arthur ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fabriquait ici. Le cimetière n'était pas, comme souvent, attenant à l'église, mais éloigné, dans la campagne. Il avait marché ici comme un automate, se sentant seul et vide à chaque pas. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation de désespoir et de vide. Il avait toujours été entouré. Enfant choyé et adoré, grandissant dans le souvenir d'une mère aimée, aimante, et lumineuse. Adolescent populaire, chef de l'équipe de football. Camarade apprécié et respecté. Il n'avait jamais vécu une seule seconde seul, lui semblait-il. Pourtant, depuis la lettre qui, deux mois plus tôt, lui avait annoncé la mort de son père, un vide glacé avait pris place en son cœur et ne faisait que grandir depuis.

Il n'avait pas versé une larme en lisant la lettre. Le temps qu'elle lui parvienne, on avait déjà dû inhumer le corps dans le caveau familial, aux côtés de sa mère et ses grands-parents. Le temps qu'il puisse organiser son retour, et parvienne jusqu'ici, le marbre avait été gravé du nom et des dates et aucune fleur n'était venue garnir la tombe.

Pour combler ce sentiment de vide qui l'animait, il avait laissé faire son instinct, qui avait, semblait-il, choisi le cimetière comme meilleure option.

Mais ça ne l'était pas, de toute évidence. Il était là depuis il ne savait combien de temps, agenouillé devant une tombe dégarnie, et il n'avait même pas emmené de fleurs. Et il devait avoir l'air d'être un sacré fou dans le regard du garçon planté devant lui.

– Bonjour... lui répondit-il lentement.

Un bref instant, Arthur le regarda dans les yeux, et fut transpercé par la douleur qu'il y lut. Il détourna le regard presque aussitôt. Fixer les gens dans les yeux était malpoli. Surtout des gens dans les cimetières, qui venaient généralement se recueillir et exprimer leur douleur. Arthur n'était pas tout à fait sûr que lui-même exprimait sa douleur. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour ce père à qui il n'avait pas fait ses adieux.

Le garçon, mal à l'aise, se dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre, et Arthur en profita pour l'observer. On ne pouvait pas faire plus différent de lui. Il était pâle, maigre, les cheveux noirs, l'air chétif et malade, là où Arthur aimait sa peau brunie par le soleil, ses muscles et sa parfaite condition physique, ses cheveux blonds qui se teintaient d'or au soleil. Au final, seul leurs yeux se ressemblaient. Bleus, tous les deux, dans des teintes différentes, mais avec cette même expression étrange, indéfinissable. Le vide qui habitait Arthur se transmettait par ses prunelles. Celles de l'inconnu avaient leur propre histoire.

– Tiens.

Surpris, Arthur vit l'inconnu arracher trois fleurs du bouquet qu'il tenait à la main, et les tendre à Arthur.

– Je... hésita-t-il.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait aucune raison d'accepter une offrande de la part d'un étranger pour garnir la tombe de son père. Il n'avait pas non plus de raison de refuser.

– Ma mère ne m'en voudra pas de sacrifier un peu son bouquet. Elle était trop généreuse pour ça.

Sa mère, donc. Arthur en fut gêné. Lui avait perdu son père. Ce garçon avait perdu sa mère. Il y avait sans doute un protocole à suivre quand on rencontrait un inconnu dans un cimetière qui partageait la même douleur que soi – si tant est qu'Arthur ressente de la douleur, ce qui n'était toujours pas certain – mais de toute évidence, Arthur ne le connaissait pas. Alors il se contenta d'un bête :

– Merci.

En acceptant les roses du bout des doigts.

– Toutes mes condoléances, reprit le garçon en s'approchant un peu plus. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ton père, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne partage pas ta peine, et je suis désolé pour toi.

De toute évidence, l'inconnu connaissait le protocole à appliquer, lui. Mais il n'avait pas dû le lire jusqu'au bout. On n'insultait pas les morts en disant aux vivants qui restaient qu'on ne les aimait pas. N'importe qui d'autre qu'Arthur se serait insurgé. Mais lui, au contraire, laissa échapper un bruit étrange, étranglé, qui ressemblait presque à un rire.

Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait ri.

– Toutes mes condoléances à toi aussi pour ta mère, répondit-il.

C'était probablement la plus longue phrase qu'il prononçait depuis des lustres. Le garçon lui répondit par un sourire lumineux. Comment pouvait-il sourire ainsi au milieu d'un cimetière ? C'était probablement inconvenant. Heureusement, nulle bigote à l'horizon pour leur reprocher leur comportement inapproprié. Et le garçon continuait de sourire, d'une oreille à l'autre, un sourire à la fois magnifique et fragile, qui faisait mal à regarder.

– Merci. Elle aurait sans doute été très touchée par tes condoléances, souffla-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla soudain devant la tombe juste à côté de celle du père d'Arthur, et déposa le reste du bouquet de roses, amputé de celles qu'Arthur tenait toujours à la main, dans un vase. Le regard de l'inconnu s'était fait grave, et il arrangea lentement les roses dans un mouvement respectueux. Dans un élan de voyeurisme, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de lire le nom inscrit dans la pierre. Hunith. Cela ne lui disait rien du tout. La date de décès mentionnait l'année en cours. Il n'y avait pas le jour ou le mois, mais ils étaient en janvier. Cela impliquait donc que le décès dont souffrait le jeune inconnu était plus récent que celui d'Arthur, qui était intervenu deux mois plus tôt.

– Elle me connaissait ? Ta mère ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander après un instant.

Il s'était de nouveau agenouillé, lui aussi, et avait posé les roses sur le marbre. Il n'avait pas de vase, et les trois fleurs rouges semblaient une tâche de sang sur le marbre noir.

Cela lui paraissait surréaliste d'avoir une conversation avec l'homme de la tombe d'à côté, et il lui semblait qu'à tout instant, l'autre allait l'envoyer bouler. Pourtant, il lui répondit.

– Tout le monde te connaît, Arthur.

Son ton était amusé. Arthur ne voyait que son profil, et pourtant il devina une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres roses et de l'amusement dans ses pupilles.

– Alors toi aussi, tu me connais. Et tu connais... connaissais mon père ?

– Tout le monde te connaît, Arthur, répéta-t-il.

Et cette fois, sa voix était devenue plus grave, plus passionnée, et Arthur frissonna.

Il y eut un silence. L'inconnu s'absorbait dans la contemplation de la tombe de sa mère, se recueillant probablement en silence. Arthur s'absorbait dans la contemplation du profil de l'inconnu. Il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu.

– Mais moi je ne te connais pas, finit-il par dire pour briser le silence.

Son ton sonnait sans doute plus accusateur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il était réellement curieux.

– C'est vrai. Tu ne me connais pas. Je m'appelle Merlin, enchanté.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 30 janvier 2019 ! Review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	2. Partie 1 : la rencontre - chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous, mes petits pingouins, et merci de vos retours, cela me fait très plaisir d'être suivie dans cette nouvelle aventure... et oui, le sadisme habituel qui me caractérise sera au rendez-vous. Attendez vous à sortir vos mouchoirs... héhéhé._

 _RaR des anonymes :_

 _ **Mikawaii-chan :** Bonjour, et merci de ta review, je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu jusqu'à maintenant ;) Mon résumé de la série est assez de partie pris, j'avoue. Il établit les grandes lignes et le schéma général, et il ne parle que ce dont j'ai besoin comme clé de compréhension pour ma fic, du coup, il est loin d'être exhaustif ;p Mais tant mieux s'il t'a plu xD Quant à la question d'une réincarnation, d'un UA, ou de la suite de la série, je n'y répondrais évidemment pas, puisque tout reste à découvrir et que rien n'est jamais simple... J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci encore pour la review :)_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 **Chapitre 2**

Il tendit sa main, et Arthur la serra par réflexe, surpris de découvrir une étincelle dans sa paume quand sa main toucha celle de l'autre.

– Merlin ? répéta-t-il, un peu amusé.

L'autre se fâcha, son regard s'assombrit, mais il avait l'air plus amusé en essayant de faire semblant d'être fâché que l'inverse.

– Oh ça va, hein. À la grande loterie des prénoms, tu as tiré un meilleur numéro que moi, que veux-tu. Ma mère aimait l'originalité.

Arthur pouffa malgré lui. Inconvenant dans un cimetière, toujours, mais ils n'en étaient plus là depuis longtemps.

– C'est vrai, j'ai eu de la chance. Je crois que ma mère a grandement contribué à me faire porter un prénom normal. Les traditions familiales ont la vie dure.

– Vous avez tous des prénoms des légendes, c'est ça ?

Arthur hocha la tête.

– Des légendes arthuriennes, oui. Mon père n'avait pas franchement tiré un bon numéro avec Uther. J'imagine que m'appeler Arthur devait le rassurer sur mon futur au niveau des moqueries à l'école. J'ai des cousins et des grands-oncles éloignés qui ont eu moins de chance que moi : Bédivère est devenu alcoolique avant même ses vingt ans, et il était mort d'une cirrhose du foie à quarante. Je crois que Pellinor a vécu plus longtemps... Mais il fait encore moins bon être une fille dans notre famille. Autant Viviane est un prénom supportable, autant les jumelles Morgause et Nimueh l'ont toujours eu mauvaise !

Merlin riait désormais, et un sourire naissait sur les lèvres d'Arthur. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri. Qu'il n'avait pas fait rire quelqu'un. Qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de rire. Et il fallait que cela se passe sur la tombe de son père et d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, en compagnie du fils de celle-ci !

– Je préfère mon Merlin, finalement. Au moins c'était donné et porté avec amour !

La douceur de son ton transpira sur son visage, tandis qu'il reportait son regard sur la tombe qu'il avait fleurie.

– Je n'avais pas tant ri depuis son décès, murmura-t-il. Merci beaucoup.

Arthur se sentit mal à l'aise. Mais l'autre avait l'air sincère.

– Je t'en prie. Je... Je vais y aller, te laisser tranquille...

– NON !

La violence dans la voix de Merlin le surprit. Il était déjà en train de se relever, et il chancela sous la puissance du mot crié.

– Je vais partir aussi, de toute manière, décréta Merlin sans s'excuser de son hurlement.

– Tu peux rester...

Il secoua négativement la tête, se relevant à son tour, époussetant son jean plein de terre. Ils devaient présenter un drôle de spectacle, tous les deux, leurs pantalons crasseux au niveau des genoux.

– J'ai des choses à faire. Je reviendrai plus tard. Maman ne m'en voudra sans doute pas.

– Je n'en doute pas, répondit Arthur plus par automatisme que par conviction. Tu vis au village ?

Merlin avait le regard dans le vague.

Arthur reposa sa question. La possibilité que le garçon soit venu en voiture d'un village voisin était existante. Arthur avait entendu dire qu'à part ses ancêtres, dont les tombes tombaient parfois en décrépitude et remplissaient un bon tiers du cimetière, peu de gens venaient se faire enterrer ici. Des concessions réputées en état d'abandon fleurissaient un peu partout, et il était simple et sans doute peu cher d'en obtenir une. Sans doute plus simple et moins cher que d'autres villages à proximité, dont la réputation et la proximité avec Londres les rendaient plus attractifs que leur petite ville fortifiée.

– Oui. Je tiens la librairie.

La réponse avait mis du temps à venir, mais elle était là, et elle surprit Arthur.

– Tu tiens la librairie ? Tu possèdes la librairie ?

Il avait l'air tellement jeune pour cela ! Arthur avait vingt-trois et il en aurait donné dix-huit au maximum à son nouvel ami. Pas l'âge de posséder une boutique.

– Oui. Je le fais seul depuis la mort de ma mère, bien sûr, avant c'était nous deux.

Ah oui, bien sûr, il n'avait pas songé à cela et Arthur se morigéna en silence, se traitant de crétin. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas que le garçon avait perdu sa mère depuis maximum trois semaines !

– Ce n'est pas trop dur, tout seul, à ton âge ?

En discutant, ils s'étaient mis à marcher, et avaient rapidement atteint le bord du cimetière et la route de campagne qui les ramènerait au centre du village. Arthur ne pouvait pas observer l'entièreté du visage de son compagnon de route et d'infortune, mais il décela aussitôt l'amusement sur ses traits.

– Quel âge crois-tu que j'ai, au juste ? Seize ans ? se moqua-t-il. J'en ai eu vingt-trois juste après Noël, et c'était moi qui m'occupait de tout depuis toujours, de toute manière. Maman avait une santé fragile. Je m'occupe de la librairie depuis que j'ai dix-huit ans. L'air de la campagne lui avait fait du bien...

 _Pendant cinq ans,_ acheva mentalement Arthur. Avant que la maladie ne l'emporte manifestement, juste après le vingt-troisième anniversaire de son fils. Arthur n'avait jamais été très versé dans les célébrations de fin d'année, mais il se surprit à espérer que Merlin et sa mère aient pu profiter d'un dernier Noël heureux ensemble. Ce Noël que lui n'avait pas eu avec son père, et qu'il avait passé loin de chez lui, comme tous les autres depuis cinq ans.

– J'aurai vingt-quatre ans en juin, révéla-t-il. On a le même âge, en fait.

– On a bien plus que cela en commun, murmura Merlin.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Cette phrase n'avait pas de sens. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. De toute évidence, Hunith avait racheté la librairie peu après la majorité et départ d'Arthur de sa maison. Merlin était arrivé dans le village alors que lui en était parti, et ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Merlin avait su son nom, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Son père était connu, dans le micro-monde qui était le leur à l'abri des remparts du village. Lui aussi l'avait été. Le fils prodigue, le fils adorable, le fils charmant, la dernière lignée Ridrachen, de ce drôle de nom de famille qu'ils portaient et qu'Arthur n'avait jamais rencontré chez personne d'autre que lui. Les jeunes n'étaient pas très fréquents au village, et cela ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'on parle de lui après son départ, de sorte que Merlin pouvait parfaitement avoir entendu parler de lui. D'autant plus s'il connaissait son père, comme il l'avait plus ou moins mentionné...

– Tu connaissais bien mon père, au fait ?

Merlin lui coula un bref regard, tout en continuant sa marche en direction du village. Ils ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre. Ce n'était pas si loin.

– Tout le monde le connaissait.

– Tu as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup...

– Et c'était vrai, j'en suis désolé.

Arthur balaya l'excuse d'un revers de la main. Cesser de dire du mal des gens qu'on n'appréciait pas quand ils mourraient au prétexte qu'on ne disait pas du mal des morts l'avait toujours agacé. Il préférait l'honnêteté du garçon, dont il n'était de toute manière pas loin de partager l'opinion. Lui aussi avait détesté son père, fut un temps. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus trop quels sentiments l'animaient à son égard, mais il était loin d'être son plus grand fan.

Uther avait toujours été un homme impitoyable, et dur, y compris avec son propre fils. Enfant, Arthur ne l'avait pas trop ressenti. Adolescent, le poids de sa lignée avait pesé trop lourd sur ses épaules et il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi conserver les traditions antiques d'une famille décimée depuis si longtemps. Leur maison elle-même, bien que bénéficiant de tout le confort courant, était l'héritage de leur empire vieillot, avec ses poutres apparentes, le mobilier de bois, et les tableaux de maître représentant ses ancêtres dans les couloirs. Il y en avait même un entièrement dédié à leur arbre généalogique, mais il ne remontait que sur trois cents ans. Au-delà, les documents dont ils disposaient à la cave étaient trop abîmés.

– Cela sous-entend donc que tu le connaissais plus que simplement de réputation, reprit Arthur. Pourquoi tu ne l'aimais pas ?

Merlin poussa un profond soupir.

– Je l'ai bien connu, oui. Et je n'ai jamais aimé son discours. Ce serait trop long de tout t'expliquer. Je n'ai pas très envie de penser à ça. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce dont tu aies vraiment envie, pour évoquer les souvenirs de ton père disparu, c'est d'en discuter avec des gens qui en diront du mal. Tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne pour glorifier sa mémoire.

Arthur leva un sourcil perplexe. À sa connaissance, son père était sur la fin de sa vie un vieux grincheux (enfin, tout était relatif, il avait cinquante ans à peine, et n'était donc pas franchement vieux, mais grincheux, assurément, et cela le faisait paraître bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était) qui ne sortait pas franchement de chez lui. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment Merlin aurait pu « bien le connaître ».

– Et si je n'avais pas envie de glorifier sa mémoire ? répliqua-t-il.

Merlin soupira de nouveau, sans le regarder.

– C'était ton père, Arthur. Tu pleureras son absence et tu glorifieras sa mémoire. Pas forcément aujourd'hui. Mais tu le feras. Je sais que tu le feras.

Sa manière de parler comme s'il connaissait mieux Arthur que lui-même (alors qu'ils s'étaient objectivement rencontrés dans un cimetière il y avait moins d'une heure de cela) surprit une fois de plus le jeune homme.

– Je vais par-là, annonça soudain Merlin, montrant un point sur la droite, dans la grande rue principale, où Arthur distinguait en effet la devanture de la librairie que Merlin avait dit posséder.

Il devait logiquement habiter pas loin. Sans doute dans l'appartement juste au-dessus.

Le Manoir, lui, se situait sur la gauche, pas très loin, au bout de la rue. La nuit était tombée (il faisait déjà bien sombre quand Arthur avait rencontré Merlin dans le cimetière, et le temps qu'ils reviennent au village, il faisait noir) et la bâtisse paraissait lugubre à la lumière des lampadaires.

Arthur grimaça.

– Tu crois que _Just Eat_ fonctionne, par ici ?

Il avait vérifié que la maison avait du chauffage et de l'électricité, mais il n'avait pas ouvert les placards et le frigo... ce qui valait mieux. Quelqu'un avait tendu des draps sur les meubles pour leur éviter de prendre la poussière. Ce même quelqu'un avait dû avoir la prévenance de vider les denrées périssables de la maison. Arthur doutait qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit à manger. Son dernier repas avait été constitué d'un mauvais sandwich dans le train, il n'avait rien avalé depuis et il découvrait qu'il avait faim. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui.

– Ça, ça m'étonnerait grandement ! rit Merlin. On n'a déjà pas de livreur de pizza, ou alors il faut le faire venir de Trehafod ! Ça met des plombes ! Il vaut mieux ne pas avoir très faim, et être très patient !

La grimace encore plus prononcée d'Arthur fit s'arrêter le jeune homme dans son hilarité.

– Tu n'as rien à manger chez toi ?

– Je suis arrivé en début d'après-midi. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir le notaire et d'aller...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Merlin l'avait croisé au cimetière, il savait bien ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée.

– Tu as le choix. Tu peux encore aller faire les courses chez Joe, ouvert jusqu'à 19h30, le summum du tard dans notre petite bourgade, mais il est réapprovisionné tous les mardis, et nous sommes lundi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reste grand-chose de consommable dans ses rayons. Tu peux aussi aller chez Mina, le seul restaurant du village.

– Si c'est toujours aussi mauvais que dans mon souvenir, je préférerais vraiment éviter, grinça Arthur.

Merlin rit de bon cœur de nouveau.

– Ça l'est. Sinon, tu peux venir manger chez moi. Je m'approvisionne à Trehafod pour tous les produits courants, et à la ferme Hafod Ganol pour tous les fruits, les légumes, les œufs, la viande... Et je suis bon cuisinier.

Il souriait toujours et Arthur fut bouche bée. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et Merlin l'invitait ? Avec le sourire, en plus ! C'était si étrange comme comportement ! Si nouveau, pour Arthur, qu'on ait pour lui autant d'attention !

– C'est une invitation ? demanda-t-il d'un air vaguement taquin.

Mais sa blague tomba à l'eau quand le regard de son nouvel ami s'assombrit.

– Pas vraiment. C'est plutôt un guet-apens. Je cuisine peut-être bien, mais je suis mauvais plombier, et il pleut dans mon appartement. Le chauffage est aussi du genre capricieux. Ce n'est pas franchement attirant, en fait.

Arthur eut le cœur qui se serra. C'était absurde. Les problèmes de plomberie et d'isolation d'un mec qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam ne devraient pas le concerner. Ni l'atteindre.

– Alors je te propose un marché. Tu viens cuisiner chez moi. Et on mange ensemble. Il fait chaud et il ne pleut pas chez moi.

L'éclat qui passa dans les prunelles de Merlin, à la lumière blafarde des lampadaires, fut difficile à déchiffrer, mais Arthur sentit distinctement son cœur cogner dans sa cage thoracique à lui en faire mal. Il ne savait pas lire dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour qu'il prétende cela, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de savoir, au fond de lui, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

– Hum. C'est tentant. Mais c'est sans compter Morgan, je le crains. Je ne suis pas tout seul. J'aurais peut-être dû te le préciser avant de t'inviter.

Arthur sentit un rougissement intempestif gagner ses joues, heureusement masqué par l'obscurité de la rue. Il n'avait même pas pensé que Merlin pouvait ne pas vivre seul ! Il l'avait bêtement supposé quand Merlin avait mentionné sa mère décédée, et qu'il en avait conclu que le jeune homme vivait avec elle. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à poser la question de la petite amie. Quel idiot il faisait !

Il s'efforça de rester digne. Après tout, il s'était fait un drôle d'ami dans cette ville minuscule, et il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir après si peu de temps.

– Eh bien tu n'as qu'à venir avec, proposa-t-il. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Ça ne me gêne pas du tout, assura-t-il.

Les pupilles de Merlin brillaient. Il penchait la tête sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait, et c'était bizarrement attendrissant, comme un spectacle d'un chiot qui faisait les yeux doux. Décidément, le deuil n'aidait en rien Arthur à stopper ses pensées incongrues.

– Si vraiment tu es d'accord. On se retrouve chez toi, alors ?

– Viens quand tu veux, affirma Arthur en lui tendant la main pour le saluer. Mais tu ferais bien d'amener absolument tout ce qu'il faut pour faire le repas, je doute même d'avoir du sel dans les placards !

Ils se quittèrent sur ces entrefaites, Merlin assurant qu'il arrivait d'ici trente minutes (ce n'était pas comme si le trajet était bien long, vu la taille de leur village) et Arthur regarda son nouvel ami partir dans la lumière jaune de l'éclairage public.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu en revenant ici. Signer les papiers, récupérer son héritage ou le refuser, cela il l'avait envisagé. Rencontrer un garçon de son âge et dîner avec lui et sa copine ? Certainement pas. Il avait trois mois avant d'être rappelé. Il n'avait pas forcément prévu de rester ici pendant les trois mois, ni même ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire durant cette période, mais bizarrement, il ne l'appréhendait plus autant, désormais. Tant que ce drôle de garçon acceptait de lui parler.

* * *

 _Ils sont mignons, hein ? Et un peu con, dans le cas d'Arthur. Rassurez-vous, ça ne durera pas ! (la mignonnitude. Contre la stupidité d'Arthur, je ne peux rien)_

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 6 février_ _! Review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	3. Partie 1 : La rencontre - chapitre 3

_Bonjour mes petits capybaras à poils un peu trop long ! (je commence à manquer d'imagination pour les animaux... faut que je me trouve un dictionnaire des animaux méconnus, tant qu'à faire) Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour l'accueil que vous réservez à ma petite gribouille qui va les faire tellement souffrir...héhéhé. Aujourd'hui au programme, l'arrivée de mon personnage préféré._ _ _D'entre tous._ Et un Arthur à l'apogée de son art, c'est à dire être stupide et ne pas réfléchir plus de dix secondes, tirant des conclusions hâtives pour tout. Il avait si bien commencé, ce serait bête de ne pas continuer xD (et c'est le début de la souffrance, la vraie, la bonne, la rude !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 3**

Arthur avait passé en revue l'intégralité de ses placards quand la porte sonna. L'inventaire tenait en bien peu de choses : absolument rien, à part une scolopendre morte, et deux araignées bien vivantes qui, désormais, ne l'étaient plus. Il en avait aussi profité pour découvrir que le frigo n'était pas branché, ce qu'il avait fait, et il espérait qu'il serait rapidement assez froid pour s'en servir.

Puis, bien décidé à se débarrasser des cadavres des insectes, il s'était armé d'eau chaude, d'une éponge et de détergent trouvés à leur place habituelle, et avait entrepris le nettoyage en profondeur de la cuisine. Cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir un but, quelque chose pour s'occuper. À part un peu de poussière, la maison était parfaitement habitable, mais s'occuper les mains lui permettait de ne pas trop penser.

Il s'essuya les mains sur un vieux torchon quand il entendit la sonnette, et ne put s'empêcher de se regarder dans le miroir de l'entrée avant d'ouvrir. Une partie de lui avait hâte de découvrir cette fameuse Morgan, et il voulait être à son avantage, sans en connaître la raison. L'autre partie soutenait fermement qu'il était un crétin.

Et de toute manière, comme lui apprit son reflet dans la glace, il ne ressemblait à rien. Les longs cheveux blonds qui avaient fait sa fierté étaient coupés courts sur son crâne, son visage était plus émacié et adulte que lorsqu'il était adolescent, et ses yeux bleus trahissaient un peu trop de son vide intérieur.

On re-sonna, et il entendit juste derrière la porte un chuchotis agacé. Il se pressa pour ouvrir.

– Bienven...

Ses salutations moururent dans sa gorge tandis qu'il contemplait le spectacle sur le pas de la porte. Merlin n'était pas venu seul, comme il l'avait annoncé. Mais il n'était pas non plus venu avec sa copine comme Arthur l'avait supposé. Il avait un sac à l'épaule, qui semblait peser lourd, un sac de courses dans une main, et un enfant dans les bras.

Un enfant dont les grands yeux bleus paraissaient transpercer Arthur de part en part. Ses yeux étaient si bleus, si clairs et ne cillaient pas, et ils auraient mis mal à l'aise n'importe qui. De grandes boucles noir corbeau caressaient son visage pâle, et il ressemblait assurément à Merlin. Sa bouche ronde accueillait un pouce sucé avec vigueur, et il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

– Enlève ton pouce et dis bonjour ! le morigéna Merlin.

– Bonjour, Arthur.

Il n'y avait aucun défaut de langage ou zozotement propre à l'enfance. Il avait obéi à son père sans le regarder, ses prunelles toujours braquées dans celles d'Arthur, et une maturité bien trop grave inscrite au fond. Cette maturité qu'Arthur avait déjà cru voir dans celles de Merlin. Père d'un gamin de cinq ans, donc. Devenu père à dix-huit ans, semblait-il, s'il calculait bien à partir du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

D'une certaine manière, Arthur le comprenait. Merlin avait débarqué dans ce bled paumé à dix-huit ans, et à part draguer les (rares) filles (potables) du lycée, le village n'offrait guère de distraction. Un accident était si vite arrivé. Arthur savait de quoi il parlait, il avait eu des sueurs froides une semaine durant, quand sa copine de l'époque lui avait annoncé un retard de règles. Ils avaient dix-sept ans, et elle flippait tellement qu'elle avait même peur d'aller acheter un test de grossesse à la pharmacie du coin, qui irait aussitôt le rapporter à ses parents. Arthur avait fini par faire cinquante kilomètres aller-cinquante kilomètres retour, en scooter, pour se rendre dans la pharmacie la plus éloignée possible, et en ramener le précieux sésame qui, une fois utilisé, les avait rassurés. Ils avaient encore un peu flippé durant les mois suivants en cas de déni de grossesse ou de faux négatif, s'étaient séparés, et la vie avait continué.

Merlin, de toute évidence, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Ce n'était pas vraiment rare, dans le village. Se marier tôt, faire des enfants, rester au village, cela faisait partie de leurs vies. Les couples se connaissaient généralement depuis l'enfance, et ils n'attendaient pas pour s'épouser et fonder une famille. L'histoire de Merlin était peut-être tout bête.

– Tu pèses lourd, râla-t-il en déposant son précieux fardeau. Voici Morgan. Tu as dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas.

Il parlait à Arthur en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sa main serrée dans celle du garçonnet.

– Ça ne me dérange pas, réaffirma Arthur. Tu as amené de quoi cuisiner, alors ?

Il s'effaça du passage pour les laisser entrer, et se dépêcha de refermer derrière eux. Le chauffage marchait à fond et il faisait bon dans la maison, et l'air dehors était glacial. Manifestement, Merlin et son fils avaient dû arriver à la même conclusion, puisque l'enfant avait rapidement sauté hors de ses chaussures, et bataillait désormais avec son pull.

Merlin, lui, essayait de lui faire garder, de crainte qu'il n'ait froid.

– Il peut y aller, intervint Arthur. Il fait bon ici, comme dans toutes les pièces. Je peux monter le chauffage d'un cran si tu as peur qu'il ait froid.

L'enfant le regarda d'un air émerveillé, et son père vaguement inquiet.

– Je ne veux pas t'embêter...

Arthur haussa les épaules, et se rendit d'un pas résolu en direction de la cuisine, avant de passer dans la pièce où se trouvait la chaudière, et tourner résolument le bouton d'un cran et demi.

– Voilà. Il n'aura pas froid comme ça.

Morgan avait l'air enchanté, et une moitié de sourire se dessina sur le visage de Merlin. Il détourna le regard en marmonnant quelque chose. Arthur n'osa pas lui demander de répéter. Il préféra s'émerveiller du spectacle incroyable du garçonnet qui sortit aussitôt d'un sac un tablier adapté à sa taille, et réclama qu'on lui attache, afin qu'ils puissent commencer à cuisiner.

Il était enthousiaste et souriant, et peu de temps après, la cuisine embaumait des fumets qu'elle n'avait plus dû connaître depuis longtemps. Morgan aidait son père avec bonne humeur et précision, pour un enfant si jeune. Il marmonnait plus qu'il ne parlait, mais toujours avec bonne humeur. Arthur avait été chassé de la cuisine, mais il entendait de temps à autre des explosions de joie, et il se sentait bêtement sourire.

Pendant que les deux invités s'affairaient en cuisine, Arthur se mit en quête de la vaisselle, épousseta la table, les chaises, secoua le linge de maison, trouva une nappe blanche, et dressa le couvert.

* * *

Le repas fut délicieux. Merlin n'avait pas menti : il était bon cuisinier, et en plus, il s'assurait que son fils mange équilibré, autant de viande que de légumes, rendant le plat savoureux. Arthur n'aurait su dire depuis quand il n'avait pas aussi bien mangé. Depuis l'ère où ils avaient encore une cuisinière, probablement.

Après le repas, Merlin eut de nouveau ce regard gêné, celui qui disait qu'ils devaient partir, parce qu'il devait coucher l'enfant. Arthur eut en retour le regard inflexible de celui qui ne voulait pas rester seul, et que l'enfant était mieux ici au chaud, dans l'une des multiples chambres d'amis, que dans l'appartement humide et froid de Merlin. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Morgan dormait en T-shirt sous douze édredons, au fond d'un lit confortable, et Arthur et Merlin étaient seuls au salon.

La conversation à table avait été facile et aisée, grâce à la présence de l'enfant. Il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard, mais il avait répondu sans aucun problème à toutes les questions d'Arthur, encouragé par le regard de Merlin. Le maître des lieux avait révélé à l'enfant que ce dernier fréquentait la même école que celle où Arthur avait étudié dans son enfance, et le garçonnet avait trouvé cela merveilleux. Avec l'ingénuité de son âge, il avait fait la conversation avec Arthur et permettant d'éviter le malaise entre les deux adultes.

Désormais, ils se retrouvaient seuls dans le salon comme deux idiots, et Arthur se sentit obligé de leur verser un verre de vin pour leur donner quelque chose à tenir et avoir l'air moins stupides.

– Désolé. Je ne bois pas, refusa doucement Merlin quand il lui tendit le sien.

– Oh. Pardon.

– Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

– C'est dommage. Connaissant mon père, cela devait être un grand cru. C'était dans la cave. C'est bien les seules denrées encore mangeables qui sont restées là.

Merlin sourit. Il imaginait sans peine la cave d'un homme comme Uther.

– Tu n'as qu'à boire ma part.

– Le repas était délicieux, au fait. Merci.

– Ce n'est rien. C'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été seul chez moi. C'était du basique.

– Mais du basique bien meilleur que ce j'ai mangé depuis des lustres.

– C'est un des plats préférés de Morgan. Ce n'était pas au menu du jour, mais ça m'a paru important. Pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise.

Arthur baissa les yeux. Le petit garçon ne lui avait paru en rien mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment non plus Merlin. Mais le verre de vin qu'il avait vidé lui donna probablement le courage de poser la question stupide qui franchit ses lèvres.

– Et sa mère ? Elle t'a quitté il y a longtemps, ou... ?

Devant le regard étrange que lui lança Merlin de l'autre bout du canapé, il se fustigea mentalement d'avoir posé la question. Le gamin n'avait que cinq ans. À tous les coups, l'épreuve était récente. La manière dont Merlin avait dit qu'il n'était pas seul, plus tôt au cimetière, n'avait pas évoqué une compagne, même si Arthur s'était mépris sur le sexe de Morgan. Si ce n'était que lui et Morgan, cela voulait dire que la mère de l'enfant ne vivait pas avec Merlin. Elle était peut-être décédée, comme la mère de Merlin.

– Sa mère ne m'a pas quitté, non. Pas dans le sens dans lequel tu l'entends.

Le sourire narquois de Merlin se serait parfaitement accordé avec un verre en cristal et du vin rouge. Et laissa Arthur très perplexe. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette image, mais il n'avait jamais vu Merlin avant aujourd'hui, et il n'avait jamais rencontré quiconque ressemblant de près ou de loin à ce drôle de garçon.

– Ah, c'est toi qui l'a quitté, alors ? hasarda-t-il.

– Non plus.

Manifestement, son incompréhension amusait grandement son interlocuteur. Un bref instant, Arthur fut tenté de lui ordonner de cesser ce sourire arrogant, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait aucune autorité sur Merlin, aucune légitimité pour le faire.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, marmonna-t-il.

Son cerveau s'échafaudait à des tas d'hypothèses, mais aucune n'avait le moindre sens.

Merlin mit fin à son dilemme en éclatant de rire.

– Tu as vraiment cru que Morgan était mon fils ? se moqua-t-il. Tu t'imagines quoi, au juste ? Que j'ai fricoté avec une bourgeoise qui l'a posé devant ma porte un soir d'Halloween avec un mot dans son panier disant qu'il fallait que je m'en occupe et qu'il était un sorcier ? C'était drôle de lui dire de faire attention à ne pas m'appeler directement, pour te regarder toute la soirée patauger dans tes a priori !

Il rit tout seul de sa référence à Harry Potter, et Arthur grommela un son inintelligible, vexé.

– Je pensais plutôt à un parvis d'église enneigé, comme dans un roman de Dickens, répliqua-t-il, vexé.

Sa réplique fit mouche, et Merlin ne rit que davantage. Arthur se joignit à lui. Ça n'expliquait en rien qui était l'enfant, mais bizarrement, cela le rassurait qu'il ne soit pas le fils de Merlin.

– C'est mon frère, finit par lui dire Merlin dans un sourire. Du moins, je le soupçonne et c'est ce qu'il croit. Il est ma famille, et je suis la sienne, tout simplement.

Son sourire était doux en disant cela, mais Arthur entendit distinctement la douleur dans sa voix. Les mots prononcés par Merlin un instant plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire « _Sa mère ne m'a pas quitté, non. Pas dans le sens dans lequel tu l'entends_ ». Si Morgan était son frère, cela voulait dire que sa mère était celle de Merlin... Et elle les avait effectivement quittés, mais certainement pas sous l'angle d'une rupture amoureuse comme l'avait effectivement cru Arthur.

Obéissant à son instinct, il reposa subitement son verre de vin vide, et glissa sur le canapé pour se rapprocher de son nouvel ami, et lui prendre d'autorité la main, dans un geste de réconfort logique qu'il n'avait pas envie de réfréner.

Merlin sursauta, mais ne se déroba pas à son contact.

– Je suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances, pour ta mère, votre mère, je veux dire, je...

Merlin secoua la tête en récupérant sa main, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

– Ce n'est rien. Oublie ça. Je vais le récupérer et rentrer. Je...

Un bref instant, Arthur voulut le retenir, lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par « soupçonner qu'il s'agissait de son frère », l'obliger à lui parler. Mais il savait au fond de lui que le garçon au regard trop sérieux ne lui répondrait en rien s'il ne l'avait pas décidé. Son regard était trop profond pour ça.

Pourtant, l'idée que le jeune homme et le garçonnet rentrent dans leur appartement glacial lui parut absurde et lui arracha un frisson.

– Hors de question. Laisse-le dormir au chaud. Y'a bien assez de chambres dans cette immense baraque, rien qu'avec le premier étage. Choisis-en une, et reste ici cette nuit. Tu t'occuperas de ta plomberie et ton chauffage demain.

Merlin parut surpris de l'invitation. Et hésita.

– Pour Morgan, insista-t-il. Il a cinq ans. Il mérite de dormir sans attraper une pneumonie.

Merlin le considéra de nouveau, intrigué, yeux plissés, trop proche sur le canapé trop rouge et trop confortable.

– Avant, tu n'aurais jamais proposé cela de toi-même. Il aurait fallu que l'on t'y pousse.

Les mots de Merlin n'avaient été qu'un murmure, un éclat de vent. Arthur n'avait même pas compris la moitié des syllabes. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander des précisions que son ami s'était levé et plongeait son regard dans le sien.

– D'accord. Si tu me le proposes et que tu le veux, j'accepte.

Arthur n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'acquiescer.

– Je te le propose, je le veux et j'accepte, affirma-t-il.

Et il eut aussitôt le sentiment grandissant d'avoir fait une erreur monumentale, sans savoir quoi.

* * *

Un hurlement déchirant le fit sursauter au milieu de la nuit. Paniqué, Arthur chercha instinctivement l'arme au pied de son lit, mais il ne rencontra que le vide. Bien sûr. Il n'était pas sur un champ de bataille, mais dans une chambre dans la maison de son enfance. Le cri résonna de nouveau. Sur les cinq chambres du premier étage, l'une était celle d'enfant d'Arthur, et une deuxième celle de son père, et il n'y était pas entré.

Les trois autres, il s'en souvint dans un sursaut de lucidité, étaient respectivement occupées par Merlin, Morgan, et lui-même.

On hurla de nouveau. Il alluma l'écran de son téléphone. Trois heures du matin, et le cri n'était pas enfantin. Ce n'était donc pas Morgan. Ce n'était pas lui. Cela ne laissait que Merlin comme possibilité.

Il ne réfléchit pas. Bondit sur ses pieds. Et se précipita dans la chambre d'à côté. Le spectacle qui s'y jouait lui brisa momentanément le cœur. La lampe de chevet était allumée, et à la tête du lit, le petit Morgan, T-shirt flottant sur ses hanches et pieds nus, murmurait des « schhh », et autres « calme-toi, Merlin, tout va bien » à un Merlin en proie à un horrible cauchemar. Et Merlin, dans le lit, les couvertures jetées à terre, les yeux révulsés et nimbés de blanc qui ne voyaient rien, se débattait et hurlait dans son sommeil des mots indistincts.

Il pleurait et sanglotait, s'étouffant avec sa propre salive. Et continuait sa litanie de « _non, non, non, ne me le prenez pas, ne me le prenez moi, prenez-moi, prenez-moi à sa place, non pas lui, pas lui, pas lui, non, non, non, je vous en supplie, le destin, le destin, non, je vous en prie, ne le prenez pas, ne le prenez pas, ne me le prenez pas..._ ».

Arthur n'avait aucune idée de qui il parlait, mais sa voix étouffée et balbutiante, rendue pâteuse par le sommeil, était douloureuse à entendre. Et voir le garçonnet de cinq ans penché sur son frère aîné, sa petite main posée sur le front en sueur ne rendait le spectacle que plus difficile à regarder encore.

Dans un élan surprenant de voyeurisme, Arthur remarqua néanmoins une large cicatrice sur le torse nu, à moitié caché par les couvertures, du jeune homme qui cauchemardait. Sur le côté gauche, épaisse et blanche, à mi-hauteur du torse, elle accrocha son regard, et il porta instinctivement la main à sa propre poitrine. C'était absurde. Lui n'avait pas de cicatrice. Pourquoi en aurait-il eu une ? Il resta un peu trop longtemps figé, quand un nouveau sanglot désespéré le sortit de sa torpeur. Il s'approcha, et constata qu'à sa grande honte, le cauchemar de Merlin était en train de se calmer alors qu'il n'avait rien fait et laissé l'enfant gérer. Le corps agité de soubresauts s'apaisait lentement.

– Il ne faudrait pas le réveiller ? chuchota-t-il à Morgan, toujours penché sur son aîné.

– Surtout pas, lui répondit l'enfant. Ce serait pire pour lui.

De nouveau, Arthur fut frappé par la gravité du garçonnet. Il avait cinq ans, plus de mère, et apaisait les cauchemars de son frère aîné. Par-dessus le marché, ils vivaient dans un appartement insalubre et glacial. La vie était tellement injuste. Arthur, lui, disposait d'un château et d'une dizaine de chambres pour lui tout seul. Son salon de réception devait faire la taille de leur appartement.

– Ça lui arrive souvent ? murmura-t-il alors que la respiration de Merlin ralentissait et ses yeux exorbités se refermaient alors qu'il replongeait dans le sommeil.

Morgan ne répondit rien dans un premier temps.

– Avant, oui. Je crois.

La réponse énigmatique fut la seule qu'Arthur obtint.

– Je vais dormir avec lui, souffla l'enfant en se hissant dans le lit.

Il se blottit aussitôt contre le torse nu de son grand frère, et Arthur s'empressa de récupérer les couvertures, plutôt malmenées, échouées sur le sol et au fond du lit pour les en revêtir. Et ne put, au passage, s'empêcher d'ébouriffer les cheveux du garçonnet et sécher les joues humides de Merlin du plat de sa main.

– Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il. N'hésite pas à venir me réveiller si tu as un problème.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Les yeux clos, Morgan s'était déjà rendormi. Sans un bruit, Arthur éteignit la lampe de chevet, et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Aucun autre incident ne vint troubler leur repos. Mais Arthur fut incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

 _Ahh, il était temps qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Eh bien voilà mesdames et messieurs, on entre directement dans le vif du sujet ;p Mais rassurez-vous; c'est normal de ne rien comprendre ou de n'avoir aucune certitude ;p Et croyez-moi, si vous pensez ne rien comprendre, c'est encore pire pour ce grand nigaud d'Arthur :D_

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 13 février_ _! Review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	4. Partie 1 : La rencontre - chapitre 4

_Bonjour mes petits chinchillas ! On arrive déjà à la fin de la partie 1, eh oui ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews et votre accueil !_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **Chapitre 4**

Quand Merlin débarqua dans la cuisine, le lendemain matin, il était en T-shirt et boxer, et il avait l'air de marcher comme un zombie. Arthur le regarda faire, vaguement amusé, se demandant par quel miracle il avait réussi à descendre le magnifique escalier de pierre et de marbre en colimaçon (Arthur soupçonnait que l'un de ses ancêtres avait eu un fantasme d'un double escalier en hélice comme dans un de ces châteaux français dont il avait étudié l'architecture) sans tomber.

– Désolé. Je n'ai pas de café.

Le mot parut réveiller Merlin, qui battit des paupières, un peu plus fort.

– Quuuoiii ? demanda-t-il dans un bâillement.

– Du café, répéta Arthur charitablement. Tu as l'air d'un zombie cherchant une dose de caféine, et je suis au regret de te dire que je n'en possède pas. Pas du tout.

Cette fois, le jeune homme avait l'air parfaitement réveillé, et glacé d'horreur. Il posait sur Arthur un regard aussi effrayé que s'il avait été un psychopathe armé d'un couteau.

– Pas. De. Café ? Comment est-ce possible, ça ? Ce n'est humainement pas possible.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

– Je suis arrivé hier soir et je n'ai pas fait les courses, tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui a vidé le contenu de ton frigo dans le mien. Et tu n'avais prévu que le poulet rôti et les haricots verts. Pas le café, le jus de fruit et le thé. Et je n'ai rien de tout ça. Au moins, on a de l'eau chaude... Il doit y avoir des plantes aromatiques du genre verveine ou menthe, dans le jardin. Si tu veux improviser une infusion. Je suis allé chercher des viennoiseries...

De la main, Arthur balaya la table sur laquelle étaient disposés les sachets de la boulangerie. Comme il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il avait pu se lever tôt, et se rendre au magasin, mais rien d'autre n'était ouvert et il n'avait pas pu acheter du thé, du café ou autres boissons pour le petit déjeuner. Mais au moins, ils avaient à manger.

Merlin considéra la table de la cuisine d'un œil critique, puis Arthur, attablé à celle-ci, derrière son ordinateur branché, et semblait vérifier les dernières nouvelles dans le monde. La maison devait avoir le wifi, a priori.

Puis il revint à la table, puis encore à Arthur, bouche bée.

– Vous êtes allés à la boulangerie ? balbutia-t-il.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

– Vous ?

Jusqu'à maintenant, le jeune homme et lui s'étaient naturellement tutoyés, comme entre tous jeunes du même âge. Pourtant, il y avait soudain une révérence et un étonnement sincère dans la voix de Merlin, et c'était bizarre à entendre. À la fois bizarre, et pas désagréable, et un frisson parcourut Arthur.

– Tu es allé à la boulangerie, se corrigea Merlin. Pardon. Matin. Pas réveillé, sans café.

– Je vois ça, se moqua Arthur en désignant sa tenue qui ne cachait pas grand-chose.

Son boxer était un peu trop petit, et son T-Shirt bâillait, laissant apercevoir son cou et ses clavicules. Une forme sombre semblait d'ailleurs se dessiner sur la poitrine du jeune homme, et Arthur fronça les sourcils derechef. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, puisque son invité avait reculé, paniqué et rougissant, et foutrement adorable. Un spectacle particulièrement drôle à observer.

– Oh mon Dieu. Pardon. Désolé. J'avais oublié, ce matin... Pas du matin... J'ai oublié... Où j'étais... Suis venu par réflexe... Pardon.

Il semblait brusquement réaliser qu'il était à moitié nu dans la cuisine d'un étranger, parfaitement habillé, lui.

– Oh mon Dieu, Morgan ! L'école ! Je... aller le réveiller ! Je... Pardon !

– Calme-toi, lui ordonna Arthur en se redressant. Nous sommes samedi. Morgan n'a pas école. Le petit déjeuner est servi. Va t'habiller, et laisse ce môme dormir !

Sa voix n'admettait pas la réplique, et Merlin le défia du regard. Avant de répondre, sur un ton parfaitement normal.

– Je dois ouvrir la librairie. Je vais m'habiller et ramener Morgan chez nous. Merci pour le petit-déj, mais...

– Mais rien du tout. Va réveiller ton frère. Habille-toi. Et viens manger un truc avant de partir travailler. Je peux le garder, si tu veux. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Il sera mieux ici que tout seul chez toi avec la fuite, non ?

Sa proposition n'était pas entièrement désintéressée. Cela lui donnait une occasion de revoir Merlin. Et de mieux comprendre ce drôle de garçon.

– Pourquoi... vous... toi... et Morgan ?

Arthur haussa les épaules.

– Il a cinq ans, il ne porte pas de couche, et il ne faut pas lui donner de biberon, pas vrai ? Je devrais m'en sortir. Si tu n'as pas peur de me le confier, bien sûr.

Et là-dessus, Merlin éclata de rire. Un immense rire, bruyant, à gorge déployée, et des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Un rire durant lequel il marmonnait des phrases inintelligibles. Arthur ne comprit que quelques mots, et cela avait encore moins de sens : « plutôt lui que j'aurais peur » et « vous confierai ma vie » et « aujourd'hui et hier » et « pour toujours et à jamais ».

– M'rlin ?

Le petit Morgan, pieds nus, les yeux ensommeillés, se frottant les paupières, se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

– Salut petit druide, le salua Merlin, dans la continuité de sa bonne humeur.

Merlin se figea soudainement. Morgan lui-même cessa de bouger et de se frotter les yeux. Les deux frères se regardèrent soudain dans les yeux, bleu contre bleu, dans une conversation muette fraternelle dont était exclu Arthur.

– Tu aimerais rester ici pour la journée, Morgan ? demanda doucement Merlin une fois leur conversation de pupilles finie. Pendant que je travaille ?

– Je dois avoir plein de jouets au grenier, ajouta Arthur.

La simple mention du mot grenier avait fait briller les yeux de l'enfant. Merlin n'avait pas le cœur de refuser quoi que ce soit au petit. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ce fut entendu. Le temps que Merlin s'habille, son frère, assis sur une chaise rehaussée d'un coussin, dévorait un croissant en buvant un simili thé à la verveine (c'est-à-dire de l'eau chaude et de la verveine du jardin, donc de l'eau chaude vaguement parfumée), et le jeune homme partit sans un regard en arrière, un croissant en coin de la bouche, et le cœur léger. Merlin ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Morgan serait heureux de sa journée avec Arthur.

Quand la porte claqua derrière son grand frère, Morgan parut un instant perdu, l'humeur assombrie, vaguement inquiet.

– Tu veux aller visiter le grenier ? lui demanda Arthur avec un air de conspirateur.

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira. Et Arthur songea que ce petit bonhomme était la meilleure nouvelle de sa journée. Après tout, il était là pour ça, pour trier sa maison, faire l'inventaire de ses nouvelles possessions, reprendre ses marques dans ce lieu où flottait le spectre de son père et de leurs disputes, et savoir quoi décider pour la suite. Et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un enfant innocent qui ne voulait rien d'autre que jouer à l'archéologue, aux pirates ou aux chercheurs de trésors ?

Arthur lui rendit son sourire. Les grands yeux clairs de Morgan étaient tellement vivants, transperçant son cœur et son âme.

* * *

Quand Merlin rentra ce soir-là, le salon et la salle à manger d'Arthur étaient un champ de bataille. Littéralement. Un fort en coussins se dressait dans une pièce, un deuxième dans l'autre, et les deux grandes portes battantes étaient ouvertes. Chacun retranché dans leurs positions, les chefs de guerre Morgan et Arthur passaient en revue leurs possibilités et leurs armes. Dans le grand espace entre eux, il y avait des peluches et des coussins, des munitions en tout genre, des armes en plastiques abandonnées, des épées en mousse et des lance-pierres.

Merlin, amusé, fit un pas en direction du champ de bataille. Il avait eu le temps de s'inquiéter pour Morgan, au cours de la journée, mais de toute évidence, c'était en vain.

Il savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que jouer. Morgan connaissait par cœur le numéro de portable de son frère aîné, et Merlin avait donc eu la joie de recevoir dans la journée le SMS suivant « _c'est Arthur. On va faire des courses. Qu'est-ce que tu veux préparer à manger ce soir ? Et j'achète du café pour ton petit déj demain ;)_ »

Ce qui avait eu le don de le laisser extrêmement perplexe pendant très longtemps. Il n'avait rien osé y répondre. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment appréhender cette invitation déguisée à rester dîner et dormir, une nuit de plus. Après avoir passé la journée à garder son cadet par-dessus le marché.

Il s'apprêtait à signaler sa présence aux deux combattants qui, de toute évidence, n'avaient rien remarqué de son arrivée, retranchés qu'ils étaient dans leurs fiefs, quand Arthur se mit à parler.

– Nous règlerons ça par l'épée, Seigneur Morgan ! C'est notre dernière option !

– D'accord, Seigneur Arthur !

Et les deux combattants bondirent de leurs positions, épées factices à la main, se lançant en courant vers l'autre, et cri de guerre à la bouche :

– Pour Avalon !

– Pour Camlann !

Morgan avait choisi le nom de la librairie de son grand frère comme cri de ralliement. Arthur avait laissé parler son inconscient.

Et Merlin, au milieu de tout ça, sentit son sang geler dans ses veines, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, incapable de respirer.

– Non... murmura-t-il.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir fut les quatre yeux bleus de Morgan et Arthur, tournés vers lui, étonnés d'être ainsi dérangés dans leur assaut final. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Arthur, dans un réflexe inouï, rattrapa le corps de Merlin qui tombait. Son épée en mousse fut abandonnée dans le même instant. Il cria, mais de toute évidence, c'était trop tard. Le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas.

Morgan, figé dans son assaut, le poing toujours tendu, semblait perdu. Entendre crier son frère dans son sommeil était une chose. Le voir s'évanouir en était une autre. Il resta tétanisé.

– Mord... Mordr... marmonna Merlin.

– Il est dans le salon, répondit aussitôt la voix d'Arthur, en se précipitant au chevet de son nouvel ami.

Après avoir ordonné à Morgan de rester au chaud dans le salon, il n'avait qu'à regarder la télé sur l'immense et magnifique écran plat (ils avaient Dieu savait combien de chaînes, dont un certain nombre ne diffusant en continu que des dessins animés pour enfants), Arthur avait amené Merlin dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé la veille, et était resté à ses côtés en attendant qu'il se réveille. Ce qui n'avait pas pris trop de temps. Morgan ne devait même pas avoir fini le premier épisode de la saga avec des Dragons pour laquelle il s'était enchanté. Il ne risquait pas de venir voir de sitôt ce qui se tramait. Ce qui en faisait un excellent moment pour qu'Arthur interroge Merlin. Et vice-versa.

– Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement tandis que Merlin se redressait et papillonnait des yeux.

– Oui... Merci. Désolé. Je... Où est Morgan ?

– En bas. Il regarde la télé, ne t'inquiète pas. Il va très bien.

– 'M'inquiète pas pour lui. 'M'inquiète pour toi, crétin royal, marmotta Merlin.

– Quoi ?

Arthur n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

– Rien, soupira Merlin en se relevant. Laisse tomber. Je vais bien. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je...

– Tu rien du tout, décréta Arthur. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi. Couper l'eau. Mettre des bassines sous les fuites. Prendre deux grosses valises et les bourrer de vêtements pour toi et Morgan. Vider ton frigo et tes placards. Et ramener tes cliques, tes claques et les affaires de ton frère chez moi. Vous vous installez ici, à durée indéterminée. Je n'ai pas de boulot. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de Morgan quand tu travailles, mais j'imagine que soit il reste seul, soit il est à la librairie avec toi. Alors c'est niet, fini. Je m'occupe de lui en rentrant de l'école. Il va m'obliger à passer en revue chaque recoin de cette immense baraque trop grande. Et tu feras à manger, et t'auras du café le matin, promis. Alors va chercher tes affaires, et reviens vite. Parce que c'est un ordre. Et c'est non négociable.

Arthur était très sérieux. Il en avait sans doute un peu trop fait, se laissant emporter par des images qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas, mais l'air amusé de Merlin était trop adorable pour vouloir s'en exonérer.

– Et si je refuse ? s'amusa le jeune homme.

– Pas une option. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Les yeux bleus de Merlin pétillaient.

– Très bien. Disons que j'accepte à une condition. D'accord ?

– Tout ce que tu veux, affirma Arthur, se rengorgeant de fierté comme un paon de la réussite de son plan.

Le regard trop amusé de son vis-à-vis aurait dû l'inquiéter sur la nature de cette condition, mais il n'y vit que du feu.

– Je ne répondrai à aucune question. Aucune question. Tu n'es rien autorisé à demander. Jamais. Rien du tout. C'est ma condition.

Son ton s'était fait sérieux, et Arthur le fixa intensément.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Quelles questions ?

– Je suis sûr que tu le sais très bien.

– Des questions du genre « pourquoi tu hurles dans tes cauchemars ? », c'est ça ?

– Exactement, répondit Merlin d'un ton placide.

Et là, Arthur comprit qu'il s'était entièrement fait avoir.

– C'est injuste ! J'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi tu hurles dans la baraque durant la nuit comme si on t'écartelait !

– Tu es en droit de poser la question, mais dans ce cas, je ne m'installe pas ici avec Morgan. Et au demeurant, que tu sois en droit de poser la question ou non, je suis en droit de te refuser la réponse de certaines choses... personnelles.

Arthur comprit qu'il avait perdu. Il ne pourrait pas faire céder la résolution qu'il lisait dans les iris bleues. Alors il acquiesça.

– Ça marche. Tu t'installes ici. Et je ne demande rien.

Il ignorait à quel point sa promesse serait dure à tenir.

* * *

 ** _FIN DE LA PARTIE 1_**

 _C'est pas drôle si la vie est simple pour eux, voyons xD_

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 27 février_ _! Eh oui, pause de deux semaines pour fin de partie 1 ;)_

 _Review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	5. Partie 2 : La vie - chapitre 5

_Bonjour mes petits pangolins à écailles ! Bon retour sur la partie 2 de la vie de Merlin, Morgan et Arthur ! Les choses vont avancer.. Un peu. Ou pas. Ou alors pas dans le bon sens, comme toujours xD_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **Chapitre 5**

Sans aucune surprise, le plus enthousiaste à leur cohabitation fut Morgan. Il avait manifestement une admiration totale et éperdue pour Arthur, et vivre sous le même toit que lui lui paraissait être la plus merveilleuse des grandes aventures. Sans compter que la maison recelait de cachettes et de secrets. Elle était peut-être à la pointe de la modernité, wi-fi partout, lumières LED qu'Arthur pouvait commander de son smartphone, écran plat et autres gadgets technologiques, mais c'était aussi une vieille maison en pierre, avec un escalier en colimaçon, des recoins sombres, un immense grenier, des passages « secrets », et des mystères à percer. Et puis cela le détournait de l'appartement où ils avaient vécu avec Merlin et leur mère, et qui lui rappelait douloureusement la perte de sa figure maternelle.

Morgan était enchanté par la grande bâtisse. L'enfant passait ses journées à l'école, et rentrait ensuite avec une bonne humeur évidente pour retrouver Arthur, et percer les secrets de la maison.

Rapidement, et le fait fut confirmé par Merlin, Arthur réalisa à quel point l'enfant n'avait pas besoin de lui. Son émerveillement et sa joie pour un rien étaient symptomatiques de son âge enfantin, mais il était suffisamment mature, à un point effrayant et Arthur ne s'inquiétait pas s'il le voyait disparaître. La maison était grande, et l'enfant aimait la découvrir. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le surveille.

Le maître des lieux aimait savoir la présence du petit Morgan dans ses murs. Cela l'apaisait. Quand il entendait un grattement, un éclat de rire, un bruit sourd, il n'imaginait pas un cambrioleur, une souris ou un drame, mais savait simplement que le gamin s'amusait.

Merlin, en revanche, s'en inquiétait beaucoup plus.

– Tu vas finir prématurément ridé, si tu n'arrêtes pas de stresser pour tout et pour rien tout le temps comme ça, le taquina Arthur un soir.

La télévision diffusait une série qu'Arthur ne suivait pas vraiment. Merlin compulsait un énorme volume ancien et poussiéreux déterré de l'antique bibliothèque ancestrale d'Arthur, et ils vivaient un de ces moments précieux de leur drôle de colocation, où le silence était roi et qu'ils l'appréciaient à sa juste valeur.

– Je ne m'inquiète pas, répliqua Merlin sans lever les yeux de son livre.

– À d'autres ! se moqua Arthur. Depuis que Morgan est allé se coucher, tu as levé les yeux vers le plafond au moins dix fois en mordillant et torturant tes lèvres, qui, franchement, ne méritent pas ça ! Cesse de stresser à propos de ce pauvre môme !

Merlin releva les yeux, le regard amusé.

– Parce que tu regardes mes lèvres et tu t'intéresses à leur sort ? blagua-t-il.

La plaisanterie n'était pas franchement nouvelle. Mais elle avait toujours le don de mettre Arthur mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

– Je te parle de Morgan, préféra-t-il insister.

– Je m'inquiète pour Morgan, c'est vrai, reconnut Merlin en redevant sérieux, étendant ses jambes sur le canapé.

Il était adossé à un accoudoir, et ses orteils touchaient presque Arthur, à l'autre bout.

– Eh bien tu ne devrais pas, répondit Arthur en essayant d'éviter de penser que Merlin avait les pieds nus, et il avait beau faire chaud dans la maison, malgré la saison glaciale au dehors, ce n'était pas raisonnable !

– Si. Il fait des choses... qu'il ne devrait pas faire.

Merlin avait froncé les sourcils, et n'avait pas l'air de vraiment voir Arthur.

– Comme sortir des bouquins de la bibliothèque qui ne sont pas de son âge et les lire ? Tu ne peux pas lutter contre son intelligence et sa précocité.

Cela faisait seulement trois semaines que Merlin et Morgan étaient là, et c'était un fait établi. L'enfant avait clairement des facilités et des capacités largement supérieures à son âge.

– Oui ça, d'accord, balaya Merlin de la main. Mais...

Ses yeux s'envolèrent de nouveau vers le plafond, là où se trouvait la chambre du garçonnet. Il avait bien pris ses marques, désormais, et ses jouets traînaient dans la pièce, ses livres sur la table de chevet, et ses vêtements dans l'armoire.

– Mais il fait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas faire du genre venir consoler son grand frère toutes les nuits ou presque ? attaqua Arthur.

Le regard de Merlin revint immédiatement sur lui. Dur, froid, et en colère. Ce qui tombait plutôt bien. Arthur n'avait plus aucune velléité à suivre le film (ou la série, ou bien était-ce une série de films ? Dans tous les cas, c'était mauvais), et il ne supportait déjà plus cet arrangement entre eux, ne pas poser de questions.

Il fallait reconnaître que selon ses propres critères, il avait été du genre très patient. En temps normal, il exigeait et obtenait. Il savait que c'était un très mauvais trait de caractère, mais pour sa défense, il avait été élevé ainsi. Son père l'avait éduqué dans le mantra de son excellence et de sa magnificence. Officiellement, ils n'avaient plus aucun titre de noblesse, mais Uther s'était toujours comporté comme un châtelain sur son royaume. Il était anobli, pour des raisons qui restaient très obscures à Arthur, et la plupart des gens du village l'appelaient Sir Uther. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Arthur avait eu l'habitude d'être vouvoyé, appelé « Monsieur Arthur » et traité comme s'il était une petite chose fragile, délicate, précieuse, à laquelle il fallait obéir absolument et immédiatement. Ils avaient eu une cuisinière, une femme de ménage, et un précepteur particulier durant ses premières années.

Sa maison avait un couloir dévolu aux portraits peints à l'huile de ses ancêtres ! Sa mère et son père avaient même leur toile, présentant un Arthur tout bébé, quelques mois après sa naissance, et avant le décès de sa mère.

On ne lui avait jamais inculqué les vertus de la patience, et même la politesse n'avait pas été son fort pendant très longtemps. Alors cette situation ne lui convenait pas du tout.

Parce que Merlin continuait de cauchemarder toutes les nuits. Il gémissait, criait, murmurait aléatoirement, et pleurait systématiquement. Et Morgan, toutes les nuits, se réveillait, se glissait dans la chambre de son grand frère, et murmurait des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à chasser les mauvais rêves. Ce n'était pas une vie pour le gamin. Ni pour Merlin, d'ailleurs. Mais ce dernier restait fermé comme une huître à ce sujet.

La seule information dont Arthur disposait, c'était Morgan qui avait consenti à la donner, et si elle témoignait de la maturité de l'enfant, elle n'expliquait rien du tout : « Parce que Merlin attend qu'on lui rende son cœur et son âme. En attendant, il ne peut pas être complet ».

Arthur avait trouvé cela tellement sibyllin qu'il se demandait même si le gamin ne l'avait pas lu quelque part et ressorti tel quel.

– Tu n'es pas en droit de poser ce genre de questions, répliqua Merlin, glacial, refermant d'un coup sec le livre qu'il lisait.

– Je ne pose pas la question. Je fais une remarque. Tu trouves ça juste de le réveiller toutes les nuits ?

– Je ne le fais pas exprès.

– Au moins dis-lui de retourner se coucher, de me laisser gérer ça ! C'est moi l'adulte, ici !

Merlin laissa échapper un rire amer et moqueur.

– Adulte, vraiment Arthur ? Morgan n'est pas celui derrière lequel je dois courir pour récupérer son linge sale pour faire tourner une machine.

Avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, Arthur balaya l'argument sans répondre, de son air le plus détaché. Il n'était pas du tout bordélique, et c'était absolument faux que ses chaussettes après une machine étaient toujours dépareillées.

– Sérieusement. Je peux gérer ça, non ? Morgan ferait les nuits complètes nécessaires à sa croissance.

– Sa croissance !

De nouveau, Merlin fit un bruit bizarre, à mi-chemin entre l'étranglement et le rire. C'était bizarre. Comme à peu près quatre-vingt-dix-pour-cent des mimiques de Merlin. C'était aussi bizarrement adorable, la plupart du temps.

– Et non, Arthur, tu ne peux pas gérer ça. Je t'assure. Seul Mord... Morgan le peut. Il sait faire. Laisse-le.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord !

– Et tu proposes quoi ? Me veiller toute la nuit ? Dormir sur une chaise au pied de mon lit ? Te rouler en boule sur le tapis ? Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Arthur. Ton complexe du héros ne peut rien pour moi. Tu ne peux pas me sauver.

Les mots suivants ne furent pas prononcés à voix haute, mais de toute évidence, Merlin ignorait qu'Arthur savait lire sur les lèvres : « Je suis déjà mort ». Il ne savait pas ce qui avait brisé le cœur de Merlin, mais de toute évidence, il avait subi plus qu'une énième déception sentimentale avec une fille. Mais il ne voulait pas trop y penser. La souffrance de Merlin, celle qui parfois s'échappait de lui sans qu'il la retienne, semblait trop immense pour qu'il puisse la comprendre, et cela l'effrayait un peu, parfois.

– Je n'ai pas de complexe du héros ! s'insurgea celui qui avait, précisément, un complexe du héros.

Le regard de pitié que lui renvoya Merlin était si vexant qu'Arthur eut le réflexe immédiat de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine dans un air boudeur.

– Sérieusement ? Tu nous as accueillis ici simplement sur la base d'une affirmation d'une fuite. Et t'as refusé de nous laisser partir. Complexe du héros.

– Même pas vrai !

– Et je ne parle même pas du reste !

Arthur n'osa pas demander « quel reste ? ». Merlin et lui pouvaient avoir des discussions intenses, passionnées et passionnantes, mais il y avait des sujets qu'ils évitaient entièrement : Hunith, la mère de Merlin. Uther, le père d'Arthur. Et le boulot d'Arthur.

Il ne doutait pas que Merlin avait deviné tout seul qu'il était militaire. En permission pour trois mois, et pas une seconde de plus pour gérer le décès de son père, l'héritage et la succession. Il était en mission en Afghanistan quand la lettre était arrivée. Elle avait fait du chemin, et mit le temps pour arriver. Le temps qu'Arthur en prenne connaissance, son père était enterré depuis longtemps. Il était revenu le plus rapidement possible, le temps que l'armée valide son congé et trouve un remplaçant ad interim pour son poste de Lieutenant.

Complexe du héros, torturé par l'envie d'aller mourir pour des inconnus ? Entièrement. Cela, Merlin le savait sans doute pertinemment.

Ils restèrent un instant dans le silence, regardant vaguement la lumière bleutée de la télévision qui continuait d'émettre.

– Merlin... Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi ?

– C'est une question ? Tu n'as pas le droit aux questions.

– C'est une supplique.

– À laquelle je vais donc devoir résister.

– Je n'aime pas savoir que tu souffres, osa Arthur.

Cela lui semblait moins grave, dit dans la douceur de la nuit, seuls sur un canapé, comme aveu.

– Je ne souffre pas, lui répondit Merlin dans un murmure. Je ne peux plus souffrir. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai atteint mon seuil maximal. Les cauchemars, après tout... c'est un bien faible prix à payer pour se souvenir. Les souvenirs, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Et eux aussi commencent à disparaître.

Il avait l'air tellement effrayé, misérable, et paniqué en disant cela qu'Arthur ne put s'empêcher de bondir de sa place et de répondre à son instinct, prenant son ami dans ses bras, et le serrant fort.

Si au début, il sentit distinctement Merlin se raidir à son contact, cela ne dura pas, et le jeune homme devint rapidement poupée de chiffon entre ses bras, se laissant bercer comme un enfant.

Arthur en conclut la supposition que les cauchemars de Merlin, que seul son frère pouvait apaiser, étaient liés à sa mère et sa mort prématurée, et il s'abandonnait dans cette étreinte comme dans celle qu'il ne pouvait plus recevoir de sa mère. C'était une explication comme une autre. Et ça lui évitait de s'attarder sur les battements déraisonnés de son cœur, et celui de Merlin, alors qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre sur le canapé, comme les derniers survivants d'un naufrage.

* * *

Ce fut trois nuits plus tard que la dynamique des choses changea subtilement. C'était pourtant une nuit comme toutes les autres. Arthur fut tiré du sommeil par un léger geignement, ce qui ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Sa chambre était à côté de celle de Merlin (puisqu'il était toujours aussi incapable de rentrer dans celle de son père ou sa chambre d'enfance. Les deux portes fermées attisaient d'ailleurs la curiosité du petit Morgan autant que celle de la pièce interdite dans le conte de Barbe Bleue), et il se réveillait désormais presque instinctivement, dès les premiers bruits. Alors cela ne l'étonna pas. Pourtant, quand il battit des paupières pour ouvrir les yeux, et qu'il tendit l'oreille, il n'entendit rien. Seulement le silence de la nuit. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil auquel il venait d'être arraché, il ne perçut pas tout de suite l'incongruité de la situation. Il avait été réveillé par le bruit, mais n'entendait plus rien. Pourtant, quand il fermait les yeux, il l'entendait encore.

Cela n'avait aucun sens, et l'esprit rationnel et ensommeillé d'Arthur n'arriva à produire qu'un « hein ?», qui résumait bien sa pensée actuelle.

Puis il referma les yeux, se concentra, et réalisa, en dépit de tout le bon sens et la logique, que même les yeux fermés, ses oreilles n'entendaient rien, en fait. La maison était parfaitement silencieuse. Mais dans sa tête, il y avait un bruit. Et son cerveau, pour pallier ce phénomène inexplicable, lui envoyait un signal contradictoire de bruit reçu par ses oreilles, alors que son ouïe n'était pas le moins du monde impliquée dans l'histoire.

Il entendait gémir Merlin dans sa tête. C'était absurde.

Il entendait gémir Merlin dans sa tête. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il entendait gémir Merlin dans sa tête. C'était physiquement impossible.

Il entendait gémir Merlin dans sa tête. Arthur était un homme rationnel et sensé.

Il entendait gémir Merlin dans sa tête. La logique n'aurait pas dû permettre un tel événement.

Mais bordel, il entendait gémir Merlin dans sa tête et il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il savait que certains jumeaux, de manière inexplicable, pouvaient se comprendre sans parler, ou ressentir ce que vivait l'autre à distance. Certains mentalistes se targuaient de lire dans l'esprit des gens. La plupart des magiciens faisaient mine de deviner vos pensées en découvrant une carte choisie dans un tas aléatoire.

Et même si certains phénomènes étaient simulés, et qu'Arthur croyait modérément aux autres, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un phénomène suffisamment précis pour ENTENDRE distinctement un mot. Parce que c'était bien ce qui venait de se produire. Merlin venait de murmurer un « non » déchirant, directement dans la tête d'Arthur. Bien sûr, son subconscient aurait pu l'inventer. Après tout, il entendait Merlin toutes les nuits depuis des semaines, cela n'aurait pas été très compliqué à générer. Mais pourtant, Arthur réfutait cette idée, et faisait fi de toute logique, rejeta violemment ses couvertures, et sauta à bas de son lit. Il réalisa à peine qu'il ratait ses chaussons et n'attrapait pas sa robe de chambre, et se précipita dans le couloir pour atteindre la porte suivante, qu'il ouvrit sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation. Pour se retrouver confronté à un phénomène troublant : Merlin dormait.

Il dormait profondément. Normalement. Sans s'agiter, sans hurler, sans sangloter, sans pleurer, sans émettre de sons déchirants de douleur.

Il ne dormait pas sereinement pour autant. Son visage, visible grâce à la lune pleine, belle et blanche, était marqué par la souffrance. Sa bouche se tordait dans une grimace crispée. Son front se garnissait de rides d'anxiété. Mais il ne pleurait pas, du moins pas encore, et ne gémissait pas davantage.

Arthur s'approcha lentement, fasciné par le phénomène inexplicable. Puis la bouche s'ouvrit, les lèvres s'incurvèrent délicatement, et Arthur sut instinctivement le « Noooon » que Merlin s'apprêtait à prononcer.

Alors mû par un instinct fou, il traversa la pièce à grands pas, et attrapa les épaules de son ami. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le secouer, ou de le réveiller. Juste de le toucher. De le bercer. De lui murmurer des mots apaisants, comme Morgan le faisait toutes les nuits. Alors il se précipita contre lui, fit entrer sa peau en contact avec la sienne, et pencha son front vers le sien, presque à le toucher.

– Je suis là, Merlin, jura-t-il dans un murmure aussi doux qu'un souffle.

Et sa respiration vint s'échouer sur les lèvres de Merlin, au moment précis où ce dernier gémissait, absorbant les bruits du jeune homme endormi.

Cela n'était rien, pas une victoire. Merlin pouvait tout à fait poursuivre sa crise de panique habituelle, repousser inconsciemment la présence d'Arthur, s'agiter, défaire les draps, et finir en sueur. Mais pourtant Arthur s'enorgueillit de ce presque rien. Et pressa, lentement, leurs deux fronts ensemble, s'obligeant à mettre le plus possible de centimètre carré de leurs peaux en contact.

Des larmes pointèrent au coin des yeux de Merlin. Arthur les essuya de son pouce. Il recommença à gémir. Il lui jura de nouveau d'être toujours là. Il avala ses exhalaisons et ses geignements, sécha ses larmes, et ne cessa jamais de lui murmurer des bêtises.

Arthur n'avait jamais compris la langue dans laquelle Morgan s'adressait à son frère durant ses nuits de cauchemars. Au début, il avait cru que le charabia n'avait pas de sens parce qu'il était tard, et qu'il dormait debout, il avait dû mal comprendre. Puis il s'était dit que c'était Morgan qui était mal réveillé, et il racontait n'importe quoi, mélangeait les syllabes. Et puis il avait réalisé qu'en fait, il y avait un schéma cohérent. Des choses qui revenaient des mots, qui se ressemblaient, des structures logiques. Mais il n'en comprenait pas le moindre mot. Et cela ne ressemblait à aucune langue connue.

Sa dernière option en date était qu'il s'agissait d'une langue inventée par les deux frères, ou plus raisonnablement par l'aîné pour avoir un « langage secret » avec son cadet. Connaissant les deux lascars, c'était la meilleure théorie d'Arthur.

Mais il découvrait ce soir-là qu'en fait, comprendre la langue avec laquelle Morgan chuchotait à son frère n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'être là, et les mots en anglais d'Arthur, murmurés avec dévotion et amitié, valaient bien la langue inconnue empreinte d'amour fraternel de Morgan.

Arthur crut vaguement entendre du bruit derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas. Cela ne pouvait être que Morgan, probablement réveillé par l'absence de cris à l'heure habituelle où les cauchemars de Merlin auraient dû agiter toute la maisonnée. Le propriétaire des lieux, toujours penché sur Merlin, serré contre lui, ses pieds glacés sur le bois noble, n'avait pas de temps à consacrer au garçonnet. Seul comptait Merlin, contre lui, qui gémissait doucement et laissait lentement couler des larmes, au lieu de hurler et sangloter à s'en couper le souffle.

La présence derrière Arthur finit par disparaître. Morgan avait dû retourner se coucher après avoir vu son frère en de bonnes mains, et bêtement, le jeune homme s'en félicita intérieurement. C'était la preuve qu'il pouvait prendre soin de Merlin, lui aussi. Être un véritable adulte compétent.

Puis il devint évident que la présence n'était pas suffisante. Merlin tremblait, convulsait presque, et se tendait inconsciemment vers Arthur au-dessus, comme recherchant plus de contact, désespérément.

Demain, Arthur mettrait son comportement sur le coup de la panique, le stress et le manque de sommeil, mais sur le moment, cela lui parut être l'idée la plus lumineuse du monde : il ouvrit les draps, poussa Merlin, et se glissa sous la couette. Avec lui.

L'effet fut immédiat. Merlin arrêta de trembler. Et enroula son long corps fin contre celui d'Arthur, respirant contre lui à grandes bouffées d'air désespérées.

– Les faces d'une même pièce sont toujours reliées. Mais on n'en a jamais été là, murmura Arthur.

Sa phrase n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant, elle lui paraissait essentielle, vitale, profondément vraie, et elle le submergea totalement. Contre lui, il sentit Merlin se détendre. Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il s'endormit profondément aux côtés de son ami.

* * *

 _Pauvre Arthur... Il ne comprend rien et presque tout ce qu'il pense, suppose, croit deviner, imagine, est faux. C'est drôle non ? x)_

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 6 mars !_

 _Review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	6. Partie 2 : La vie - chapitre 6

_Bonjour mes petits écureuils qui cherchez des indices comme vous chercheriez des glands ! ;p Je vous remercie de continuer d'être fidèle à cette petite fic, et de vous creuser la tête ;p_

 _On continue cette semaine avec le réveil Merlin-Arthur dans le même lit... vous vouliez des explications et des grandes discussions... C'est si mal me connaître et les connaître :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 6**

Parce qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il fallut que le lendemain matin soit un dimanche. Un de ces jours où Morgan aimait se réveiller tôt, et aller chercher son frère pour le tirer du lit à grands renforts de chatouilles, de câlins, et de cris de joie, comme l'enfant qu'il était parfois.

Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Empêchant donc Arthur de se réveiller naturellement, rougir, et filer dans sa propre chambre à l'anglaise, comme une conquête d'une nuit s'éclipse avant l'arrivée de la femme officielle.

Au lieu de cela, l'enfant se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre de son aîné, escalada le lit, s'installa confortablement au bout, à moitié sur les quatre pieds sous les draps.

Et cria :

– BOUH !

Réveillés en sursaut (et à une heure beaucoup trop matinale), Arthur et Merlin s'agitèrent, se redressèrent, se découvrirent l'un contre l'autre, et n'eurent pas le temps d'assimiler la situation ou de dire quoi que ce soit, avant que l'enfant ne leur assène le coup de grâce :

– Pourquoi vous dormez ensemble comme des amoureux ?

Merlin s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Arthur devint blanc comme un linge. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de se sortir de cette drôle de situation !

* * *

À compter de là, Morgan les regarda tous les deux avec des regards en coin amusés, tout le temps. Arthur finissait par se demander sérieusement l'âge mental de ce môme, et songeait que Merlin devait le faire tester de toute urgence pour déterminer son QI, parce que franchement, il était flippant pour un gamin. Mais les regards rieurs de Morgan et ses grimaces enfantines n'étaient rien comparés à ceux, furieux, de Merlin. Ils n'avaient pas discuté. Arthur avait habilement utilisé l'enfant pour fuir la conversation. Et depuis, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Il fallait dire qu'Arthur était très mal à l'aise, et jamais il n'aurait abordé le sujet de lui-même. Quant à Merlin, le courage d'affronter la discussion semblait l'avoir quitté depuis, et il préférait se contenter de regards sombres dardés sur Arthur.

Ce qui leur allait bien, finalement. Entre deux froncements de sourcils, ils vivaient normalement, et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

La seule bizarrerie dont Arthur fut témoin, après cet épisode, fut une discussion entre les deux frères. Arthur savait qu'il aurait dû partir, ou manifester sa présence, mais il fut incapable de sortir de derrière la porte, tandis que Merlin et Morgan s'engueulaient dans la salle de bains. Il y en avait deux, au premier étage qu'ils occupaient tous les trois, l'une dévolue à Arthur, l'autre pour les deux frères, et c'était un truc stupide, du genre un manque de shampooing, qui avait amené le propriétaire des lieux à un endroit de la maison où il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds en temps normal, raison pour laquelle Morgan et Merlin croyaient pouvoir discuter tranquilles.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? siffla Merlin, voix amère et pleine de reproches.

Arthur ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages, caché derrière sa porte, mais il les connaissait déjà suffisamment pour deviner à quoi ils ressemblaient.

– Tu ne m'as pas appelé ! répliqua l'enfant, de cette voix anormale pour son âge, trop mature.

Arthur devait se rappeler, quand il avait ce ton-là, qu'il avait bientôt six ans, et pas seize ou vingt.

– Je...

– Tu l'as appelé, lui.

– Je n'ai pas fait ça, répliqua Merlin, dents serrées.

– Tu ne m'as pas appelé. Je n'ai rien entendu. Je suis venu. Il était déjà là. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

– Mais...

– Je ne pouvais rien faire, Merlin. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas...

– Tais-toi.

Le ton glacial était sans appel. Morgan n'insista pas, dans un premier temps.

– Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

La voix de l'enfant était douce et tendre, mais fêlée de craquelures et de douleur. Arthur ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire, quels secrets nichaient au creux de leurs êtres. Merlin n'appelait pas expressément son frère, durant ses cauchemars. Pas plus que cette nuit-là, il avait appelé Arthur. La conversation n'avait pas tellement de sens pour lui, et pressentant qu'il serait mauvais pour lui d'être découvert à espionner, il préféra partir rapidement, sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand les cris déchirants de Merlin réveillèrent la maisonnée, Morgan était aux côtés de son aîné quand Arthur vint dans la chambre.

Ils n'en reparlèrent jamais.

* * *

Par la suite, il arriva cependant que le phénomène inexpliqué des acouphènes mystères d'Arthur se reproduise : il entendait alors crier Merlin dans son esprit, avant même que la bouche de celui-ci ne produise le moindre son dans la réalité. Il avait cessé de chercher une explication. Il se rendait simplement dans la chambre de Merlin, s'asseyait sur une chaise à ses côtés, et caressait ses cheveux et son visage en lui murmurant des bêtises, le temps que passent les ombres de la nuit. Généralement, une heure suffisait, et puis le sommeil troublé de Merlin s'apaisait. Arthur regagnait alors sa chambre, et finissait sa nuit tranquillement.

Il faisait une sieste dans l'après-midi pour compenser les heures de sommeil qu'il perdait, et tout allait très bien.

* * *

Leur cohabitation durait désormais depuis presque deux mois. À l'échelle d'une vie, cela était si peu, et pourtant Arthur avait la sensation d'avoir toujours vécu ainsi. Ils s'étaient tous les trois habitués à la présence des autres sans aucune difficulté.

Jamais Arthur n'avait posé de questions à Merlin, honorant sa promesse, même si parfois elles se bousculaient sur ses lèvres, tambourinaient dans son cœur, tournoyaient dans son esprit.

Merlin, en retour, n'avait jamais évoqué le fait de rentrer chez eux. La fuite d'eau avait été, parait-il, réparée, non pas que ça intéresse quiconque. Morgan aimait avoir sa chambre. Il aimait le grenier qu'il avait vidé des soldats de plomb et des déguisements de chevaliers d'Arthur. Il aimait le long couloir sombre avec les portraits des ancêtres d'Arthur. Il aimait les recoins et les cachettes de la maison biscornue. Il aimait l'immense télé écran plat. Il aimait l'immense salle de bal, faute d'un meilleur terme, au deuxième étage, dans laquelle il pouvait courir, crier, régner, trôner, combattre des géants et des dragons, jouer au sorcier et au roi. Il aimait la bibliothèque et ses trois cheminées dans laquelle Arthur entretenait régulièrement des feux ronflants. Il aimait les couloirs alambiqués du sous-sol, qui contenaient les caves, et qui étaient si sombres, juste ce qu'il fallait pour tester le courage d'un petit garçon qui grandissait, et qui parfois, se perdaient dans les souvenirs tristes de la mère qu'il avait perdue, et qui avait besoin de se distraire.

Arthur, qui détestait la maison de son enfance pour tous les souvenirs qu'elle contenait, aimait la présence des deux garçons. Morgan lui faisait tout revoir sous un autre angle. Grâce à lui, il avait pu entrer dans la chambre de son père, et faire le tri dans ses affaires, découvrant à sa grande tristesse qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Il avait trouvé une pochette, qui contenait des tas de lettres, celles d'Ygerne à Uther, celles d'Uther à Ygerne, et Arthur avait refusé de plonger dans l'intimité de l'amour de ses parents. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de pleurer deux heures durant. Il pleurait encore, ce soir-là, quand Merlin était rentré de la librairie.

* * *

Merlin aussi devait, au moins un minimum, apprécier leur colocation. C'était cependant celui qui râlait le plus. Tout le temps, en fait.

Il râlait parce qu'il préparait à manger tous les soirs. Parce qu'il faisait les courses. Parce qu'il prévoyait les menus. Parce qu'il faisait les lessives. Parce qu'il faisait la quête du linge sale, poursuivant Arthur pour lui faire comprendre l'utilité de la panière de linge sale. Parce qu'il courait après les chaussettes esseulées. Parce qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux sur toutes les chaussettes désespérément noires et blanches d'eux trois, mais toutes subtilement différentes les uns des autres, et bon courage pour reconstituer les paires, hein. Parce qu'il remplissait et vidait le lave-vaisselle. Parce qu'il nettoyait la salle de bains et les toilettes. Parce qu'il attrapait les araignées qui avaient le tort de s'installer chez eux, et les remettait dehors. Parce qu'il nettoyait toute l'immense baraque. Parce qu'il rangeait tous les jouets de Morgan dans le salon, parce qu'il aidait son frère à ranger ses affaires. Parce qu'il savait toujours où Arthur avait bien pu cacher le chargeur de son téléphone, de son ordinateur, de sa tablette, de sa liseuse. Parce qu'il pliait le linge propre. Parce qu'il refaisait les lits. Parce qu'il pensait à racheter du café et du chocolat. Parce qu'il changeait les draps.

Il passait même la tondeuse dans le jardin. Le tout en ouvrant sa librairie plusieurs heures par jour.

À la réflexion, Merlin avait sans doute des bonnes raisons de râler, en fait. Il en avait même tellement qu'Arthur trouvait incompréhensible qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti en rendant son tablier. Même si, au final, c'était Merlin qui s'imposait de faire tout ça : quand Arthur ou même Morgan essayaient de l'aider, ils ne faisaient jamais rien de assez bien pour le perfectionniste et maniaque Merlin. Alors ils avaient abandonné la guerre, se contentant de peu, et attendaient, patiemment, le jour où Merlin cesserait de vouloir la perfection et accepterait de l'aide.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors c'était sans doute arrogant de sa part, mais Arthur espérait que si Merlin endurait tout cela, c'était pour une bonne raison, et que la raison en question était qu'il était heureux, avec lui, avec eux, à vivre dans cette grande maison comme une famille, à y rechercher la perfection.

* * *

Le village s'était rapidement habitué à leur colocation. Arthur sortait peu, mais suffisamment pour savoir ce qui se disait sur le marché, sur la place et dans les commerces. Leur monde était si petit, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Merlin et Morgan, surtout depuis la mort de leur mère, y étaient très appréciés.

La librairie du jeune homme n'était pas très fournie, mais elle répondait aux exacts besoins de la population : pour tous les touristes qui allaient et venaient, visitaient les fortifications et le reste des lieux historiques, il y avait les guides et les ouvrages historiques, soit très précis pour les aficionados, soit généraliste pour les touristes de passage.

Pour tous les gens qui vivaient ici à demeure, il y avait le dernier volume d'une série romantique pour la pré-adolescente qui s'appelait Katia et vivait près de la gare. Pour la femme du boucher, Merlin commandait les dernières nouveautés de polar susceptibles de lui plaire. Pour monsieur le notaire, à l'immense surprise d'Arthur, c'était de l'héroic-fantasy. Mrs James préférait les romans d'anticipation, et Mr Andrew ceux historiques. Pour Henry, Carla et Mickael, Merlin prévoyait les dernières sorties mangas les plus populaires, et susceptibles de leur plaire.

Le stock de Merlin était très peu fourni. Il envoyait les commandes spéciales de ses clients, mais c'était surtout la connaissance parfaite de ses clients, et la manière qu'il avait de leur dénicher régulièrement à chacun un volume qui les ravissait, tel un magicien, qui faisait son succès.

Ses clients, habitués à voir le petit Morgan dans les pieds de son grand frère, dans les rayons ou derrière la caisse, s'étaient rapidement inquiétés de son absence. Le jour où Merlin, distraitement, avait répondu « Ah non, il est avec Arthur, on vit en coloc, il s'occupe de mon frère quand je travaille » à Mrs James qui lui demandait des nouvelles du garçonnet, il avait découvert la bombe qu'il avait lâchée.

Merlin avait subi un interrogatoire en règle sur « Monsieur Arthur », comme tous les habitants du village l'appelaient par pur habitude, comme ils avaient toujours appelé Uther « Sir », de son titre de noblesse. Le retour du fils prodigue après la mort du père avait été vivement commenté sur les étals et derrière les comptoirs de commérages en ragots, mais nul n'était vraiment informé des projets du jeune héritier.

Dans les faits, Arthur faisait plus que simplement posséder la grande maison au bout de la rue qui dominait entièrement leur micro-monde. Il était l'actionnaire (et donc le propriétaire) principal de la moitié des commerces, et les trois quarts des appartements loués dans la ville lui appartenaient également.

Si l'envie lui en prenait, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire vivre leur bourgade que tout stopper du jour au lendemain, et peu pouvait s'arroger la connaissance des projets du jeune héritier. Merlin n'avait jamais réalisé, avant ce jour-là, à quel point Arthur était connu, respecté, aimé dans la ville, sans jamais n'avoir rien fait de spécial.

Les gens l'aimaient. Comme ils avaient toujours aimé le soleil.

Bien sûr, les ragots allèrent également bon train sur leur relation, mais celle-ci était purement platonique, si dénuée d'ambiguïté, et Morgan, quand il venait rendre visite à son frère à la librairie, ne faisait que raconter à quel point Arthur était un super baby-sitter, et les on-dit s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes.

* * *

Les on-dit ne savaient rien de ce qui se passait, une fois franchis les murs blancs de l'immense maison biscornue. Personne ne savait à quel point les deux hommes riaient ensemble, le soir. À quel point Merlin faisait tout dans la maison, râlant tout ce qu'il savait, mais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il faisait sauter des crêpes dans l'immense cuisine chaleureuse, sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des deux autres. À quel point les soirées passées ensemble, même dans le silence le plus complet, chacun occupé par une tâche quelconque, satisfaisaient l'âme d'Arthur.

Personne ne savait les longs regards qui glissaient sur les deux hommes. Personne ne savait leurs sourires, leurs taquineries, leurs vies mêlées l'une à l'autre, si facilement en neuf semaines à peine depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient croisés dans un cimetière, chacun perdu dans un deuil si différent et pourtant si semblable.

Personne ne savait, personne ne voyait, et surtout pas les deux intéressés. Personne ne se rendait compte de rien, à part Morgan.

L'enfant, pour rapprocher les deux adultes qui paraissaient tour à tour douloureusement conscients de ce qui les liaient, puis subitement complètement innocents de la tension entre eux, avait mis au point un plan tout simple. Qui se résumait en une seule phrase, prononcée avec le ton le plus plaintif et le plus geignard de sa collection :

– Maiiiiiiis pourquoiiiii je peux pas aller lààààààà ?

Arthur, officiellement, ne lui interdisait aucun endroit de la maison. Morgan était mieux traité qu'un Prince dans son château. Quand Merlin était absent, à gérer la librairie, il avait le droit à à peu près toutes les bêtises du monde, et il suffisait de quelques secondes de pupilles suppliantes et mouillées de fausses larmes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. L'immense maison était devenue son terrain de jeu, tout comme le terrain et ses dépendances, du moins quand il ne pleuvait pas.

Il ne restait qu'une porte qui restait obstinément fermée, une seule pièce dont le propriétaire des lieux interdisait l'accès au garçonnet. Une pièce dans laquelle il réclamait d'entrer depuis bientôt une semaine, de manière constante et régulière, avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Selon ses prévisions, Arthur était arrivé au bout de sa patience. Par nature, la patience n'était pas une vertu du jeune homme, et c'était encore pire quand il entendait Morgan se plaindre. Il avait tenu bon à propos de cette pièce, du fait des souvenirs enfermés dedans, mais une semaine complète, pour Arthur, c'était beaucoup.

Morgan était relativement fier de lui. On était dimanche. Merlin était là. Morgan pleurnichait. Arthur était excédé.

Un peu de persuasion supplémentaire, en utilisant le maximum de ses talents, même ceux que Merlin réprouverait, et Arthur, conformément au plus merveilleux des timings prévu par l'enfant, ouvrit la porte avec violence et colère au moment précis où Merlin arrivait dans le couloir.

– VOILÀ ! TU ES CONTENT ? CE N'EST QU'UNE CHAMBRE ! TU PEUX ARRÊTER DE PLEURER ! IL N'Y A RIEN ICI QUI...

La voix d'Arthur, initialement furieuse et glaciale, se mit à bégayer sur les derniers mots, avant de purement et simplement s'arrêter, la bouche encore ouverte, béant comme un poisson, les mots comme bloqués dans sa gorge.

– MORDR... MORGAN !

La voix qui venait de crier était celle de Merlin, qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, ni du désarroi soudain d'Arthur, ni du sourire victorieux du jeune garçon. Il en lâcha presque aussitôt la panière de linge qu'il tenait contre sa hanche et qu'il montait pour le ranger. Dans ses yeux furieux, Morgan vit aussitôt qu'il avait compris à quel point l'enfant avait usé de ses dons et de sa manipulation pour en arriver là. Et Merlin, à juste titre, en était furieux. Morgan, cependant, refusait de s'en sentir désolé. Il soutint le regard sombre de son frère aîné, bien trop longtemps. Si Arthur n'avait pas été aussi perturbé, il aurait senti l'échange muet qui se déroulait entre les quatre prunelles.

– File d'ici, ordonna Merlin de sa voix la plus glacée, celle qui faisait plier la Terre et la Nature elles-mêmes.

Morgan n'avait aucune velléité d'y désobéir. Il arracha ses yeux de ceux de Merlin, sans les baisser totalement, refusant de lui concéder cette victoire, et fila dans la direction opposée. Merlin ne chercha pas à le retenir, ni à savoir où il allait. Il s'en moquait. Seul comptait Arthur. Arthur, toujours figé sur le seuil de la pièce. Arthur, dont la douleur exsudait tellement qu'il était douloureux de rester à ses côtés. Arthur, qui contemplait le mausolée qu'était devenu sa chambre d'enfant.

– Arthur... chuchota Merlin en s'approchant doucement de lui, le linge posé n'importe où et complètement oublié désormais. Je suis désolé. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il n'a pas compris. Il ne voulait pas être cruel.

C'était entièrement faux, mais cela Arthur n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, et surtout pas maintenant.

– Je... Je crois que j'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver si j'ouvrais la porte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu avais peur de trouver ? demanda doucement Merlin de sa voix tendre, calme, presque hypnotique.

Cette voix qui pouvait plonger Arthur dans un état presque cathartique, le ramenant à des temps immémoriaux, et lui donnant presque l'illusion qu'il se souvenait de la voix de sa mère, penchée sur son berceau, pendant l'année merveilleuse et douloureuse où elle avait lutté contre la maladie. Contre l'infection contractée lors de la naissance d'Arthur. Contre la bactérie pernicieuse qui, un an après que son fils avait vu le jour, l'emportait définitivement.

– Je... murmura Arthur.

Ils étaient toujours sur le pas de la porte, mais Merlin ne faisait pas mine de le pousser dans un sens ou un autre. Il était là. Il restait là, aux côtés d'Arthur. Présence silencieuse, presque fantomatique. Et pourtant tellement rassurante. Prête à faire ce qui devait être fait. Consoler. Chérir. Étreindre. Caresser. Protéger. Défendre. Argumenter. Raisonner.

 _Il est là comme il a toujours été là_ , pensa absurdement Arthur. Il ne le connaissait que depuis deux mois.

Mais Merlin ne disait toujours rien, ne le poussait pas. Arthur gardait son regard fixé sur la chambre, et ne regardait pas Merlin, mais il sentait le regard si bleu le brûler et la chaleur de son corps irradier contre son flanc, alors même qu'il ne le touchait pas. Bizarrement, ce fut ce silence qui l'aida à poursuivre.

– Je crois que j'avais peur autant de toutes les solutions. Qu'il y ait tout, comme s'il avait attendu en vain mon retour. Ou qu'il n'y ait rien, comme s'il avait tiré une croix définitive sur moi, sur sa descendance, sur notre héritage antédiluvien, comme il l'avait affirmé.

– D'accord, c'est ce dont tu avais peur. Mais au fond de toi, y avait-il une solution qui te faisait plus mal que l'autre ? Pas peur. Mal. Que tu trouvais plus douloureuse. Plus difficile.

Les mots de Merlin étaient une caresse sur sa peau. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus petit qu'Arthur. Voire pas du tout [1], mais son apparence plus fluette le faisait paraître plus petit. Mais Arthur sentait distinctement son souffle chaud sur sa joue, plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Lentement, Arthur avança, pénétra dans ce qui avait été la pièce la plus belle, la plus grande, la plus lumineuse de toute la maison. Sa chambre. Son domaine. Qui n'avait pas changé d'un millimètre, poussière mise à part. Et la poussière, ils pouvaient facilement s'en rendre compte, ne datait que de quelques mois, pas de quelques années. Prouvant ainsi que durant tout le temps où Uther avait été vivant, et Arthur absent, le père entretenait la pièce dans l'espoir d'un hypothétique retour d'un enfant dont il n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle, à peine s'il était vivant ou mort.

C'était la même chambre qu'Arthur avait quittée, plus de quatre ans auparavant. À quelques détails près. Le lit, autrefois fait avec des draps bleus, avait été changé, probablement régulièrement, et c'était les rouge et or, aux couleurs de leur ridicule blason de famille (oui, ils étaient le genre de famille avec des armoiries, un truc compliqué avec un dragon, et Arthur avait subi assez de moqueries dans sa vie à ce sujet, entre Lannister/Targaryen et Gryffondor d'Harry Potter). La peinture de son bureau, qui s'écaillait, avait été refaite. La poignée de la porte de son armoire avait été revissée. Le bazar sur le bureau avait été rangé.

Mais ce n'étaient que des détails. Des détails qui prouvaient qu'une présence était passée par là.

Pour le reste, c'était le royaume d'Arthur dans sa globalité qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. L'adolescent qu'il était en partant avait accroché des posters de groupe de musique d'un goût douteux aux murs, mais avait conservé une petite peluche (de dragon, on ne se refaisait pas) sur sa table de nuit en souvenir de son enfance. Le bureau était celui d'un ado, avec des stylos, des papiers, des notices de jeux vidéo, mais il y avait toujours les étoiles phosphorescentes au plafond, qui dessinaient avec une certaine précision leur galaxie. D'ailleurs, sa veilleuse qui projetait la voie lactée sur le mur était toujours là aussi, parce qu'Arthur, de tout âge, s'était passionné pour les astres, et qu'il trouvait l'objet trop joli pour être jeté, quand bien même il n'avait plus eu besoin de lumière pour dormir.

Derrière chaque objet, chaque motif, chaque meuble, il y avait une histoire, un souvenir qui surgissait dans sa mémoire, s'installait dans son ventre, le lacérait de l'intérieur, sans qu'il sût dire si c'était de la joie ou non.

Derrière lui, dans chacun de ses pas, Merlin avançait avec lui.

– Je crois que ça m'aurait fait encore plus mal s'il m'avait rayé de son existence, prononça-t-il lentement.

– Pourquoi ?

Arthur continua d'avancer. Sa main caressa le couvre-lit rouge, toussa légèrement quand la poussière s'envola et scintilla à travers le rayon de soleil en provenance des grandes baies vitrées.

Même sur la grande bibliothèque, il y avait ce parfait mélange de son enfance et son adolescence, par tous les stades. Il ne se souvenait pas parfaitement de chaque volume rangé là, mais il était sûr que certains livres, trop bébés ou enfantins, n'y étaient pas quand il était parti : son père avait dû les ramener après, les sortant de leur mort programmée au grenier. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de ceux qu'il avait le plus aimés étant enfant. Son livre de comptines préférées, celui qui contenait « _Twinkle twinkle star_ », était là, et il se rappela avec une violente nostalgie à quel point il aimait que son père la lui chante le soir avant de s'endormir, avant de contempler la voie lactée en s'endormant. Son père n'avait pas toujours été l'être absent, froid, ferme, qui ne pensait qu'à son héritier, à son domaine, à leur nom, à leur lignée, qu'il était devenu, et tout dans cette pièce le hurlait.

– Parce qu'il en aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde, répondit Arthur en en prenant conscience lui-même. Au fond de moi, je SAIS qu'il aurait eu raison de m'effacer de sa vie. C'est pour ça que ça m'aurait fait mal, le plus mal, qu'il le fasse. Parce qu'il aurait eu raison de le faire.

– Et aujourd'hui ? Que penses-tu ?

La réponse ne fut, une nouvelle fois, pas évidente à trouver, et Arthur poursuivit son avancée dans la pièce, caressant ses souvenirs, ayant l'impression de rajeunir à travers le lieu, et se redécouvrant également à travers les yeux de son père par là-même. Dieu qu'il avait été stupide, jeune con arrogant, se targuant de tout connaître du simple fait de sa jeunesse, de sa beauté, de la vie facile qu'il menait !

Il s'effondra subitement de douleur en plein milieu de la pièce, ne cherchant plus à retenir les larmes qui baignaient ses yeux depuis bien trop longtemps, celles-ci dévalant brutalement ses joues traçant leurs lits brûlants jusqu'à son menton, s'écrasant au sol en silence.

Il tomba par terre, et pourtant sans la moindre surprise, il ne heurta pas le sol comme toutes les larmes traitresses qu'il laissait couler. Merlin l'avait retenu, attrapé, accompagné, et ils échouèrent sur le plancher cirée et d'époque qui avait fait la fierté d'Uther (et qu'Arthur avait pris tant de plaisir à rayer avec les pieds de sa chaise en se balançant dessus avec stupidité !) tranquillement et en douceur, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Merlin dans le dos d'Arthur, sans jamais le lâcher, entamant presque aussitôt une lente mélopée dépourvue de sens, dans cette langue étrange que Morgan parlait la nuit durant les cauchemars de son frère.

– Rydw i yma Arthur. Ni fyddaf byth yn gadael eto. Ni fyddwch byth yn unig ar eich pen eich hun. Rwy'n addo ichi. Nid yw'r mileniwm byth wedi newid unrhyw beth. Chi yw fy ngherall arall i mi. Mae dwy ochr yr un darn arian. Chi yw fy mrenin tragwyddol. Rydych chi erioed wedi bod. Etholwyd yr holl bobl. Y brenin unwaith ac yn y dyfodol. Mae Duw Albion yn gwaethygu'n llwyr. FY mrenin [2]

Et Arthur se laissait bercer par ses mots dont il ne comprenait pas le sens, mais qui transpirait un amour énorme, délirant, intangible et pourtant si puissant que le recevoir en était douloureux, faisant ployer ses genoux, trembler ses mains, et s'affoler son cœur dans sa poitrine.

– Y brenin unwaith ac yn y dyfodol. Fy mrenin[3], répéta Merlin.

– Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux qu'il n'ait pas pris cette décision. Heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas effacé. Heureux d'être là. Je pleure son absence. Et je glorifie sa mémoire. Comme tu l'avais prédit.

Il répondait à une question posée bien plus tôt, bien avant sa crise de larmes, bien avant de sentir les bras de Merlin resserrés contre lui, de sentir l'humidité sur ses joues, dans son dos, preuve que Merlin pleurait aussi, mais une question à laquelle il se devait de répondre, enfin. Et de pardonner à son père. Et d'enfin, le pleurer. De concert avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas deux mois auparavant, qui n'aimait pas son père et qui, il l'apprenait aujourd'hui, il aimait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

* * *

 _[1] En fait, d'après Wikipedia, les deux acteurs font exactement la même taille, 1.83m. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi en a quelque chose à faire ? Probablement pas._

 _[2] Je suis là, Arthur. Je ne partirai plus jamais. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Je te le promets. Les millénaires n'y ont jamais rien changé. Tu es mon autre moi. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Tu es mon roi éternel. Tu l'as toujours été. L'élu de tout un peuple. L'élu de tout un monde. L'élu de tous les peuples. Le roi qui a été et qui sera. Le Dieu pacificateur d'Albion tout entière. MON roi._

 _[3] Le roi qui a été et qui sera. Mon roi_

 _Tous les mots de Merlin sont en gallois, selon google trad. J'utilise simplement cette langue légèrement barbare, qu'ils sont censés connaître puisque l'action se passe au pays de Galles, pour retranscrire les mots de magie de Merlin, vu que je trouve que ça sonne bien pour ressembler à la langue utilisée dans la série ^^_

* * *

 _C'est qu'il s'en passe, des choses, lentement mais sûrement... ;)_

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 13 mars !_

 _Review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	7. Partie 2 : La vie - chapitre 7

_Bonjour mes petits lamas dodus ! J'ai un peu de retard pour la publication, j'en suis désolée ! Merci pour vos retours, cela me fait chaud au cœur !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 7**

À compter de cet événement, et très rapidement, les deux hommes devinrent plus proches, physiquement parlant. Plus tactiles. C'était parfaitement inconscient, mais s'ils passaient l'un devant l'autre, ils le faisaient en pénétrant sans le moindre problème dans le périmètre d'intimité de l'autre. S'ils se passaient le sel, leurs doigts s'effleuraient un peu trop longtemps pour que cela soit innocent. S'ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé, ils n'avaient plus aucun problème pour poser leurs pieds sur les genoux de l'autre en s'allongeant.

L'air entre eux brûlait de quelque chose qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas. Et qu'ils refusaient de voir et d'affronter. Morgan, en revanche, en était furieux. Il avait voulu ce rapprochement entre leur bienfaiteur qui les logeait, et son grand frère, mais il avait suffisamment ressenti la situation pour deviner certaines choses qui ne le rendaient absolument pas heureux. Et il ne se privait pas de le faire savoir à son aîné, de préférence quand Arthur n'était pas dans les parages pour les entendre s'engueuler.

– Merlin, tu dois faire attention ! Tu as senti... Ce que tu as fait ? Je n'étais pas dans la pièce, et pourtant, je...

– Tais-toi.

L'enfant, sous le regard attentif de son frère, devait faire ses devoirs, mais Morgan n'avait aucune envie de se concentrer sur les exercices de mathématiques.

– Personne ne doit savoir. J'ai su ça avant de savoir marcher. Avant de savoir parler. Avant de savoir même ce que j'étais. Ce que nous étions. C'est le mantra de notre vie, de nos vies. Tu n'as eu de cesse de me le répéter. Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu risques tout ainsi ?

– Tu le fais toutes les nuits !

– Pour empêcher tes cauchemars ! s'insurgea l'enfant, abasourdi. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix !

– Mes rêves ne sont pas ta responsabilité !

– Ils sont la sienne, peut-être ?

– D'une certaine manière, oui.

– Mais il ne peut pas t'aider. Pas te comprendre. Il ne peut PAS savoir. Personne ne doit savoir.

– C'est Arthur. C'est différent.

– Parce que c'est lui, c'est différent ?

– Oui. Tu ne peux pas le comprendre. Ta mémoire...

Morgan braqua ses yeux trop clairs et trop perçants dans ceux de son grand frère, laissant peu à peu leur magnifique couleur bleue refluer au profit d'une autre.

– Arrête ça immédiatement, siffla Merlin.

– Personne ne peut le sentir à part toi, lui tint tête l'enfant. Quelle importance ? Je veux juste que tu saches que ma mémoire ne sera jamais la tienne, mais je n'oublie pas. Je n'oublierai jamais, Emrys. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

Le bleu des yeux de Merlin disparut brusquement, puis, dans un clignement de paupière, il s'exhorta au calme. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses iris étaient de leur couleur cyan habituelle, et Morgan le regardait toujours avec défi.

– Je sais. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier. Je n'oublierai jamais non plus. Quant à pardonner, il y a bien longtemps que ce n'est plus de notre ressort, ni à moi, ni à toi. Finis tes exercices.

Merlin quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Morgan peser sur lui. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de claquer des portes ou exprimer sa colère à grands renforts de pas pesants et de bruits disproportionnés, aussi préféra-t-il s'enfuir rapidement dans l'escalier, ruminant tout ce qui se dressait de plus en plus entre lui et l'enfant. Le fait qu'il grandissait beaucoup trop vite n'aidait en rien.

– Waoh. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi énervé de toute ma vie.

Merlin sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu qu'Arthur était là, avec son visage souriant et son sourcil moqueur alors qu'il taquinait son ami, inconscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. En un instant, Merlin avait affiché son large sourire de façade, assurant que ce n'était rien et qu'il allait très bien. Arthur ne parut pas y croire une seule seconde, mais ne répondit rien.

En son for intérieur, le jeune homme se morigéna. Lui et Morgan s'étaient montrés imprudents, persuadés qu'Arthur était sorti et ne pouvait les entendre, mais ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'il était déjà rentré à la maison. Par habitude et excès de précaution, ils ne prononçaient jamais les mots, mais il n'en restait pas moins que la situation aurait pu être dangereuse.

* * *

– Merlin ? Je peux te poser une question ?

L'interpellé releva les yeux de son livre pour faire face à ceux d'Arthur. Comme souvent et machinalement, ils étaient installés dans l'immense salon du rez-de-chaussée, et occupaient tranquillement leur soirée sans chercher à forcément rompre le silence entre eux. Morgan était couché et dormait depuis un certain temps. Merlin était appuyé sur quatre coussins rouges et or, et ses pieds reposaient sur les genoux d'Arthur, sous une couverture. Arthur, en retour, massait épisodiquement les voûtes plantaires sans même s'en rendre compte, en fonction de son intérêt pour l'intrigue de la série qu'il regardait.

Mais depuis, l'épisode était fini, le générique défilait et la publicité n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Arthur avait l'air bizarrement sérieux, et Merlin posa son livre en repliant les jambes, pour mieux s'approcher de son ami.

– Bien sûr.

– Tu ne veux pas retourner chez toi ?

Le cœur de Merlin se brisa presque instantanément dans sa poitrine, et il sentit ses entrailles se geler, ses poumons se vider de tout l'oxygène qu'ils contenaient. Instinctivement, son corps recula, s'éloigna de celui d'Arthur. Pourtant habitué à maîtriser ses émotions, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître un bref instant sur son visage la pure douleur ressentie. Une seule seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Arthur la détecte. Et bondisse vers lui, s'approchant bien plus que ce que Merlin avait reculé.

– Je ne te chasse pas ! Au contraire ! Je suis heureux que tu sois ici ! rectifia aussitôt le maître des lieux.

Merlin se détendit. La sincérité d'Arthur n'était que trop lisible dans ses prunelles.

– Mais je trouve juste que tes relations avec Morgan se sont beaucoup dégradées ces derniers temps, et tu peux nier tout ce que tu veux, mais je sais que c'est en partie ma faute.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour réfuter, mais Arthur l'arrêta aussitôt en levant la main.

– Non. Ne dis rien. Je sais qu'il m'aime bien. Je l'adore aussi. Il était ce qu'il fallait dans cette maison, et j'ai l'impression de me revoir à son âge, dans cette grande baraque pleine de recoins. Et je suis super heureux d'être le compagnon de jeu que je rêvais d'avoir quand j'avais son âge et de faire douze mille bêtises avec lui, et que tu nous engueules en rentrant le soir. Il m'aime bien, je l'aime bien. Mais je sais, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous qui se tend, ou se détend, ou je ne sais pas quoi, je ne suis pas doué pour ça, mais qui est lié à moi. Et c'est ton frère. C'est ton sang. La famille... C'est tout ce qui importe. Morgan... Morgan est ta famille. Tu ne dois pas te disputer avec lui à cause de moi.

Pour Arthur, dont l'expression et l'analyse des sentiments étaient quelque chose de compliqué à faire face, il était au maximum de ses capacités. Et toujours beaucoup plus proche physiquement de Merlin qu'il n'aurait dû.

– Ah ça pour ne pas être doué avec les sentiments, je confirme, tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, tête de cuillère !

La taquinerie de Merlin, pour cacher ses larmes et son émotion, fonctionna à merveille, et Arthur fit mine de s'insurger.

– Tu oses me traiter comme si j'étais aussi dépourvu de subtilité que Ron Weasley ? s'amusa-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

– Oh non. Même lui est PLUS subtil que toi ! répliqua Merlin. Tête de cuillère !

Ils rirent de bon cœur tous les deux, un peu forcés, un peu heureux d'atténuer la lourdeur de leur conversation. Arthur, sans comprendre pourquoi, voyait bien à quel point l'évocation de la famille et de Morgan était un sujet douloureux pour Merlin. Il ne mentionnait jamais leur mère, décédée depuis si peu de temps, et son frère était tout ce qui lui restait. Il l'aimait au-delà des mots, et cela se voyait. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils avaient leur drôle de conversation incompréhensible, Arthur ressentait aussi distinctement une violente tension qui glaçait l'atmosphère.

– Sérieusement, Merlin, reprit Arthur quand leur hilarité fut passée. J'apprends de mes erreurs depuis le décès de mon père. J'apprends à lui pardonner. Et je réalise à quel point la famille, c'est important, maintenant que je n'en ai plus.

Merlin marmonna quelque chose sur la famille qui restait à Arthur, mais cela n'avait aucun sens : il savait objectivement qu'il n'avait plus aucun membre de sa famille en vie. L'arbre généalogique peint sur les murs de l'immense salle de réception du troisième étage s'éteindrait avec Arthur.

– Morgan... recommença-t-il en voyait que son ami ne disait rien.

– Morgan n'est pas mon frère, l'interrompit brusquement Merlin. Il n'est pas de mon sang.

La révélation laissa Arthur coi un bref instant. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit son ami il y a ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, mais qui ne datait en réalité que de quelques semaines. « Morgan est mon frère. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit ».

– Mais je croyais... qu'il était de ta famille ?

Le regard de Merlin se voila, dans un de ces moments où il partait si loin que cela serrait le cœur d'Arthur de voir danser tant de brume dans les prunelles de son ami. Là où Merlin disparaissait, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de le suivre. Juste de poser une main sur son avant-bras et de serrer fort. "Je suis là et je serai toujours là quand tu décideras de revenir du monde où tu t'es perdu", disait cette simple pression.

Arthur toléra doucement, dans le silence feutré de la pièce, les quelques secondes qui parurent l'éternité où Merlin fut absent.

– Oui. Il est de ma famille. D'un certain côté, il est de ma famille. Mais officiellement... Enfin, officiellement, n'est pas le bon terme, mais en fait, il est surtout ton fils putatif, hein.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Très long. Durant lequel Arthur pâlissait à vue d'œil.

– MON. QUOI ?

– Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller !

– TU. AS. DIT. QUOI ?

Arthur n'avait pas l'air de s'en remettre.

– Je pensais que tu le savais, enfin ! Ton père ne t'a pas écrit à ce sujet ? Il a déjà cinq ans, quand même !

– Cinq ans, murmura Arthur. Ça fait depuis que j'ai quitté la maison. Oh mon Dieu. Non. Je... Non. C'est pas possible. Il ne me ressemble même pas ! Il n'est pas blond !

Merlin leva un sourcil mi-moqueur, mi-interrogateur.

– Parce que tu ressemblais à ton père, peut-être ? Et qu'il était blond ?

Arthur laissa échapper un son plaintif ressemblant vaguement à un gémissement de douleur. Parce qu'il ne ressemblait évidemment pas à Uther, lequel n'était pas blond le moins du monde. Du peu qu'il en savait, Arthur était le portrait craché de sa mère, de ses yeux bleus à ses cheveux blonds désormais bien plus longs qu'en arrivant, et qui avaient fait sa fierté et sa meilleure technique de drague au lycée.

– Allez, calme-toi, l'enjoignit gentiment Merlin, frottant doucement son avant-bras, à son tour, pour l'apaiser. J'ai dit ton fils putatif. Pas ton fils.

– Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? gémit Arthur.

Merlin lui sourit doucement, haussant les épaules.

– Que juste après ton départ, quand ton père n'avait aucune nouvelle de toi, une jeune femme est venue frapper à la porte d'ici. Elle affirmait porter ton enfant. Et voulait que ton père l'aide dans la fin de sa grossesse et pour le petit...

Arthur ouvrait de grands yeux. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une telle histoire ! Il fallait cependant reconnaître que juste après son départ de la maison, avec perte et fracas, il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que son père n'ait aucun moyen de le contacter !

– Ton père l'a mise à la porte sans ménagement ! Il a refusé de croire que cet enfant puisse être le tien ! Ma mère, en revanche, a refusé de laisser errer cette pauvre fille. Elle l'a recueillie, l'a aidée à accoucher à la maison, et a même adopté officiellement l'enfant ! Morgan est devenu mon frère... Ma mère était comme ça. Après tout, c'est déjà comme ça qu'elle m'a eu : en m'adoptant après m'avoir trouvé sur le pas de sa porte un matin...

C'était la première fois que Merlin évoquait un sujet aussi intime, et ses relations avec sa mère, et il fut abasourdi. Finalement, ni Merlin ni Morgan n'étaient les enfants biologiques d'Hunith, et pourtant ils avaient bien plus de respect pour elle et son décès qu'Arthur n'en avait eu pour Uther, pourtant son géniteur !

Pudiquement, pour respecter le regard détourné de Merlin en évoquant son adoption, Arthur préféra en revenir à l'épineux sujet de Morgan. Et de sa potentielle paternité.

– Mais... qu'est-ce qui empêche cet enfant d'être le mien, alors ?

Merlin lui jeta un regard désabusé.

– Tu as mis une fille enceinte avant de partir ?

– Pas à ma connaissance, mais...

– Tu as couché avec une fille sans la moindre protection, six ou sept mois avant ton départ ?

– Euh...

Cela faisait si longtemps, et la vie d'Arthur avait tellement changé depuis qu'il en avait oublié, à dix-huit ans, ce qu'il fabriquait. Mais dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais commis l'erreur de s'envoyer en l'air sans préservatif. Jeune et con, d'accord, mais pas inconscient. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie une fois, à cause d'un préservatif mal mis qui avait craqué, mais pas deux. Et il avait quitté le village plus de neuf mois après cet épisode d'angoisse, et était donc sûr que la jeune femme n'était pas enceinte, et encore moins mère d'un enfant qui serait de lui.

– Non, mais bon, les accidents, ça arrive. Il faudrait être sûr... Ne serait-ce que pour lui, pour son équilibre, son développement...

Merlin haussa les épaules.

– Dans son esprit, il a une mère, la mienne. Il a un frère. Il devine que son père n'est pas le même que le mien, mais il s'en fiche. Il est parfaitement équilibré ainsi. Et ce n'est pas ton fils, de toute manière.

– Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ?

– Parce que j'étais là, quand la fille est venue. Je t'ai dit, la première fois qu'on s'est vus, que je n'aimais pas beaucoup ton père. À l'époque, je faisais du ménage ici en échange d'argent de poche, histoire d'aider ma mère qui venait de démarrer la librairie. J'étais là, et sincèrement, son numéro de fille perdue était un peu trop bien rôdé pour être honnête. Tout y était, le gros ventre, la crise de larmes, la fébrilité, la détresse, la pluie, les vêtements trempés et trop petits... Oscar de la meilleure actrice en vue. Sincèrement, j'ai même cru qu'elle allait simplement réclamer de l'argent et partir, et que la grossesse était fausse, elle aussi, durant un temps. Je pense que ton père n'y a pas cru une seule seconde, et que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a chassée. Il a aussi engagé un détective privé, peu après, qui a confirmé qu'a priori, tu ne la connaissais même pas, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que Morgan soit ton fils. Bon, la grossesse était vraie, par contre. Mais elle ne voulait pas, selon ses termes, « gâcher sa vie », et elle a abandonné Morgan sans une hésitation à ma mère...

– Un détective privé ? Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

– Je faisais le ménage ici. Ton père ne se méfiait pas de moi. Pour être honnête, je crois qu'il ne se doutait même pas que je pouvais savoir lire. Il me prenait pour un idiot. Je voyais des trucs traîner.

Arthur eut un sourire espiègle.

– Dis plutôt que tu fouinais un peu.

Merlin répondit à son sourire chaleureux, faisant subitement bégayer leurs cœurs.

– Possible. J'aime bien fouiner.

– Alors Morgan n'est pas mon fils.

– Je suis convaincu que non. Même sans toutes ces raisons, je SAIS qu'il n'est pas ton fils.

Merlin avait dit cela tranquillement, lentement, sans détacher ses yeux d'Arthur et sans ciller. Et Arthur devina, au-delà de la simple phrase, les non-dits et les secrets de Merlin, tout ce qu'il taisait de sa bouche, et que pourtant, ses yeux hurlaient ces secrets qui attiraient Arthur comme la flamme attire le papillon. Ces secrets qui étaient tellement Merlin.

Ils étaient toujours sur le canapé, bien trop proches l'un de l'autre, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson une symphonie désynchronisée et pourtant si harmonieuse.

Pourquoi ce soir-là plus qu'un autre ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui plus que demain ? Ils n'avaient pas la réponse à cela. Mais dans un même souffle, ils fermèrent les yeux et comblèrent la distance qui séparaient leurs lèvres avides.

 _Moi, sadique ? Si vous n'étiez pas déjà au courant, c'est que vous ne connaissiez pas assez, maintenant c'est chose faite :D_

 _Prochain chapitre Me 20 mars ! Reviews, si le cœur vous en dit ? :)_


	8. Partie 2 : La vie - chapitre 8

_Bonjour mes antilopes bondissantes ! Désolée de ne pas être aussi ponctuelle que j'ai pu l'être, la vie IRL, quelle petite farceuse ! Je vous remercie d'être toujours enthousiaste dans votre accueil de cette petite histoire ! Je vous laisse avec ce vous attendez avec impatience, petits sacripants !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 8

Il n'y eut pas de douceur, pas de tendresse. Pas de lenteur, pas de promesse. Juste de la colère et de la rage, de la fureur et de la passion, leurs corps se consumant presque aussitôt, s'embrasant de sentiments vieux de plusieurs millénaires, leur semblait-il, les écrasant de leurs poids si lourds à porter.

Les lèvres se pressaient dans une bataille effrénée, les unes contre les autres, toujours plus durement, dans une volonté féroce et farouche de dominer l'autre. Ils furent incapables de dire lequel des deux, en premier, offrit sa bouche ouverte et ajouta sa langue à la bataille qu'ils menaient, mais il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour se retrouver haletants, pantelants, les yeux clos et le souffle court, bien trop serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

– Morgan, murmura Merlin dans un souffle.

– Ma chambre, répondit Arthur sur le même ton.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait voulu dire son futur amant, et il s'en moquait. Que Merlin ait voulu dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là au risque que Morgan les découvre, ou au contraire qu'il fallait tout arrêter parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça à l'enfant, Arthur s'en moquait : il sentait dans ses bras le corps mince et tremblant de désir de Merlin, et il ne pouvait détacher son regard des prunelles bleues qui lui faisaient face. En cet instant précis, il y revoyait ce qu'il y avait décelé lors de sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme : la douleur. Lors de cet instant où Arthur s'était senti horriblement vide, sur la tombe de son père, il avait vu dans le regard de Merlin une douleur incommensurable. Par la suite, son existence s'était vue remplie de la présence du jeune homme et de son jeune frère, et il n'avait plus jamais ressenti cela. La douleur inextinguible de Merlin, elle non plus, ne s'était plus jamais montrée.

Jusqu'à cet instant. Où Merlin souffrait. Il souffrait plus qu'Arthur n'avait jamais vu souffrir quelqu'un. Et pourtant, au-delà de cette douleur dont il était impossible de déterminer les contours tant elle semblait grande, Arthur pouvait aussi y voir un désir dévorant de céder, lui céder, céder à ses envies, à ses pulsions, à son bonheur, à son instinct. Alors qu'importait ce que Merlin avait voulu dire en murmurant le prénom de son petit frère. Arthur lui donnerait ce qu'il désirait vraiment même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il s'en faisait la promesse.

Alors sans laisser le temps à Merlin de réfléchir davantage, et de s'éloigner de lui, il reprit doucement son visage en coupe et l'embrassa, encore et encore.

Il n'y avait plus de lutte, cette fois. C'était Arthur qui embrassait, qui dominait, et Merlin qui pliait, ployait, s'abandonnait contre ses lèvres passionnées qui le découvraient de leur douceur, et de leur empressement.

Lorsque Merlin laissa échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes un son étranglé qui ressemblait un peu trop à un gémissement, Arthur comprit qu'ils allaient trop loin, et qu'ils n'auraient pas la force de s'arrêter s'ils ne ralentissaient pas le rythme.

En un instant, il trouva la force de s'arracher aux lèvres de Merlin, et se releva d'un bond du canapé, ramassant son amant pour le porter. Instinctivement, Merlin se blottit contre lui, resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille.

– Tu ne tiendras jamais jusqu'à ta chambre, crut bon de mentionner Merlin.

Arthur lui répondit par un lever de sourcil aristocratique et dédaigneux.

– Tu paries ?

Il était si mince, si léger, un poids plume pour Arthur, ses muscles tendus, son corps finement dessiné sous ses vêtements.

– Oui, répliqua Merlin avec un sourire ironique. Si tu gagnes, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, si tu réussis à me porter jusqu'à ta chambre, tu as le droit de me faire subir ce que tu veux. Si je gagne, si tu es obligé de me poser avant d'arriver, c'est moi qui aura le droit de te faire subir les derniers outrages.

Son regard pur ne cillait pas, et Arthur se sentit devenir écarlate devant les mots parfaitement neutres et pourtant si osés. Les images qui traversèrent son esprit en pagaille ne semblèrent avoir aucun secret pour Merlin, qui le défiait du regard, toujours accroché contre lui.

– Pari tenu, décréta Arthur.

Et raffermissant sa prise sur le corps qu'il pressait contre lui, il sortit du salon la tête haute, bien décidé à gagner ce défi.

Ils avaient à peine franchi la porte du salon qu'Arthur comprit que cela n'allait pas être si simple. Et ce n'était pas seulement ses muscles qui étaient sollicités, mais tout son self-control. Parce que Merlin, les yeux brûlant de désir, avait doucement posé sa langue contre sa jugulaire pulsante, et avait mordillé, lentement, très lentement, suçant la peau tendre où battait le pouls. Arthur grogna, non sous l'effort, mais sous le poids du désir. Il refusait de gémir, pas encore, pas maintenant.

Il sentait presque distinctement sa peau se marquer du tatouage éphémère que lui faisait Merlin à chaque coup de langue, à chaque coup de dents, tandis que son sang passait bien trop vite de sa gorge à son bas-ventre, rendant tout cela beaucoup plus dur.

La fin de l'escalier fut le plus dur. Merlin avait manifestement attendu qu'ils arrivent sur le palier pour ne pas risquer une chute, pour appuyer davantage son bassin contre celui d'Arthur, se frottant lascivement à lui autant que possible, faisant entrer en contact leurs érections gorgées de sang. Arthur en sursauta, manquant de lâcher son précieux fardeau.

– Personne n'a dit que je devais jouer réglo, le taquina Merlin.

Arthur ne répondit rien. Sa chambre était, heureusement, située le plus au bout du couloir, loin de celle de Morgan, et il devait encore se concentrer pour avancer, un pas après l'autre, essayant à la fois de se concentrer sur son chargement si impatient et fébrile qu'il ne devait pas lâcher, tout en l'oubliant pour ne pas trop faire attention à la lente torture de la bouche et du corps de Merlin.

Et quand, enfin, il déposa le corps pâle sur ses draps sombres, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Et le regard de Merlin, empreint d'une fierté et d'un bonheur indescriptible, achevèrent de le convaincre du bien-fondé de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ce n'était plus du désir violent qui se rencontrait brusquement au fond d'un canapé et qui en oubliait toute raison, c'était la résultante d'une véritable volonté, d'un consentement mutuel offert à l'autre. Et dans les prunelles de Merlin, il n'y avait que l'envie et plus une once de douleur.

Arthur aurait pu mourir pour ce regard. Arthur était mort dans ce regard.

– Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux effarés à la question de Merlin. Il n'avait pas songé à ça. Il n'avait pas songé à grand-chose, en fait. Juste à recouvrir le corps de Merlin du sien, et de s'imbriquer contre lui, ne jamais le lâcher, et ne faire qu'un. Dans sa chambre d'ado, peut-être restait-il encore une boîte de préservatifs entamée, mais ils risquaient d'être périmés...

Ce fut un léger rire doux qui le tira de ses pensées.

– Je reviens vite, lui affirma Merlin. Tu n'as qu'à te... mettre à l'aise en attendant.

Il le gratifia d'une œillade clairement perverse avant de sauter à bas du lit et de filer en direction de sa chambre, juste à côté. Arthur ne doutait pas qu'il reviendrait rapidement. Alors prestement, il se déshabilla, glissant à demi-nu sous les draps, abandonnant ses vêtements en tas au pied du lit. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à enlever son boxer, déformé par l'excitation évidente qui pulsait entre ses jambes. Il voulait réserver ça, ce partage, à Merlin.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de se faufiler entre les draps que Merlin revint, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui et de lui donner un tour de clé. Il posa sur la table de nuit le sachet du préservatif, et du lubrifiant, qu'Arthur ne put regarder sans rougir. Cela concrétisait un peu plus leurs futures activités, et il préféra détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur les pupilles lumineuses de son amant. Ce fut une erreur. Les yeux de Merlin irradiaient d'un sentiment impossible à ignorer, douloureux à contempler. Et puis l'amusement naquit dans ses prunelles, et le regard d'Arthur tomba sur ses mains qui, mutines, caressaient lascivement ses flancs et la ceinture du jean serré que le jeune homme portait. La bouche d'Arthur s'assécha.

Ce ne fut pas à proprement parler un strip-tease. Merlin ne se trémoussa pas sur un rythme imaginaire, ne se retourna pas plusieurs fois, ne fit pas durer éternellement le moment. Mais sous le regard brûlant d'Arthur, dans un moment d'une intensité sensuelle, il ôta chacun de ses vêtements et jamais ne rougit sous le regard impudent de son amant.

Et quand il ne resta sur lui que son boxer et son T-shirt, il rejoignit Arthur sous les draps, venait coller son corps contre le sien, embrasant leurs sens. Avidement, Arthur passa aussitôt ses mains sur les flancs de son amant, se délectant de la douceur de la peau qu'il découvrait, tirant sur le coton du T-shirt, fermement décidé à supprimer cette dernière couche de vêtement qui séparait sa bouche affamée de la peau de son amant.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, les mains de Merlin se posèrent sur les siennes, fermes et déterminées.

– Non.

– Non ? s'étonna Arthur.

– Non.

Et la réponse n'attendait pas de réplique. Arthur lâcha doucement l'ourlet qu'il tenait et qu'il voulait faire passer par-dessus la tête de Merlin. Dans les yeux bleus de son amant, il y avait des étincelles de douleur, et Arthur préférait taire ses questions, ravaler sa frustration, céder sur cette exigence, ne pas voir le torse de son amant, et éteindre cette douleur plutôt que s'acharner et la faire grandir.

Alors à la place, il reprit possession de la bouche de Merlin, et vint fermement poser ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, le collant davantage contre lui. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquant, se frottant, les firent gémir tous les deux, yeux clos.

Leurs langues ré-entamèrent le plus vieux ballet du monde, lentement et sensuellement, sans empressement et sans violence. Leurs mains caressaient, cartographiaient, apprenaient par cœur. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient et se frottaient, se découvraient.

Il n'y eut pas de préavis quand Merlin fit glisser sa paume sous l'élastique du boxer d'Arthur, caressa la peau nue de l'aine, tordit le poignet, effleura la verge tendue et toujours enfermée sous le coton, et pourtant le geste fut naturel, au bon moment. Arthur y répondit de la même manière, et par touches légères, explorations se répondant mutuellement, ils se dénudèrent entièrement. Leurs boxers échouèrent au fond du lit, et leurs érections se rencontrèrent enfin, les faisant gémir tant et plus, tandis que leurs mains jointes les masturbaient mutuellement.

Ils auraient pu jouir ainsi, exploser, mais Merlin, probablement le plus sage des deux (à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse), trouva la force de s'arracher à l'étreinte, et attraper le lubrifiant pour le tendre à Arthur.

– Je te veux pleinement... murmura-t-il, ses lèvres trop rouges d'avoir été embrassées comme un appel à la débauche.

Arthur n'était physiquement pas en mesure de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Son érection lui faisait mal, et il avait un besoin intense et dévorant de posséder son amant, ne faire qu'un.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça, mais il trouva instinctivement, guidé par les mains et les sons appréciateurs de Merlin et ses gémissements de plus en plus aigus, ce qu'il fallait faire. Il en profita pour expérimentalement embrasser la verge de Merlin, goûtant sur sa langue le curieux goût opiacé de la semence qui suintait déjà. Soucieux du confort de son amant, il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer quand il vit à quel point Merlin psalmodiait son nom en oubliant la douleur des doigts qui le préparaient.

Et quand, enfin, Merlin fut près et qu'il plaça une de ses jambes sur son épaule, l'autre crochetée autour de sa taille, sa virilité alignée avec l'intimité de Merlin, et qu'il le pénétra lentement, ce fut en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

– On n'en a jamais été là, murmura Arthur en s'enfonçant lentement, ses pupilles rivées dans celles déformées de plaisir de Merlin, qui haletait.

Sa phrase n'avait aucun sens.

– Non, confirma Merlin.

Ça n'avait pas de sens non plus. Un éclair de pur plaisir traversa Arthur, une violente sensation de pure félicité, d'être complet, enfin. Comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie une partie de lui-même, et qu'il la trouvait enfin. Il ferma les yeux, se mouvant dans le corps de son amant de plus en plus vite, incapable de se retenir.

– Fy mrenin Arthur Pendragon. Fy mrenin Arthur Ridrachen.

Les mots de Merlin éveillèrent subitement en Arthur une chaleur insoupçonnée, et à travers ses paupières mi-closes par le plaisir, il crut vouloir un éclat doré illuminer la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Merlin venait, sous ses coups de reins, de gémir son prénom, et dans un dernier effort, Arthur le rejoignit dans un orgasme dévastateur, hurlant à son tour.

Il eut à peine la force de se retirer, ôter le préservatif, avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas. Merlin vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui, murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête. Ils ramenèrent vaguement les couvertures sur eux. Ne pensèrent même pas à se nettoyer. Et sombrèrent aussitôt dans le sommeil. La clarté dorée de la pièce avait disparu. Mais la sensation de chaleur et de parfaite complétude, elles, demeuraient, et jamais Arthur ne s'était senti aussi à sa place, Merlin au creux de ses bras.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Arthur était seul, ce qui l'agaça, pendant un instant. Un bref coup d'œil à son radio-réveil lui apprit cependant qu'il était tard, et que Merlin devait probablement être à la librairie, et avait déposé Morgan à l'école, comme d'habitude. Arthur avait bien dormi, profondément, comme un loir.

S'étirant paresseusement, il réalisa, à sa grande surprise, qu'il n'avait pas entendu Merlin crier. Et pour cause. Selon toute vraisemblance, son amant avait passé la nuit avec lui. Sans cauchemar. Fait intéressant, qui amena un sourire fier et bêtement arrogant sur le visage d'Arthur. Il était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour que Merlin cesse ses douloureux rêves.

* * *

Il se traîna toute la matinée durant, profitant de sa tranquillité, et de son envie de flemmarder. Il aurait pu faire cela tous les matins, puisque Morgan était toujours à l'école et Merlin à la boutique, mais il ne s'y était bêtement jamais autorisé. S'accorder ce petit plaisir sans conséquence que de se reposer, traîner en pyjama et manger de la glace au lieu de faire un vrai repas lui procura un plaisir inouï. Le monde entier devrait prendre des journées flemme de temps à autre, et tout irait mieux, décréta-t-il intérieurement.

Il fit cependant l'effort, comme toujours, de s'habiller, se raser et se comporter en adulte responsable quand Morgan revint de l'école en milieu d'après-midi. Le garçonnet n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, vaguement boudeur, et Arthur lui offrit le sourire le plus charmeur de sa collection :

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien inventer comme bêtises, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à Morgan.

Un joyeux sourire illumina les traits de l'enfant. Il aimait faire des bêtises avec Arthur.

* * *

Merlin revint en fin de journée, râla parce que la maison était en bazar, parce que personne n'avait songé (et « personne » visait ici Arthur) à étendre la machine qui avait fini de tourner, parce que Morgan n'avait pas fait ses devoirs. C'était une journée ordinaire, en somme, et Arthur offrit à son amant un éblouissant sourire, incapable de retenir sa joie, incapable de contenir les sentiments trop grands qui l'habitaient et le possédaient et sur lesquels il n'était pas prêt, pour l'heure, de mettre un nom.

Merlin, pourtant, l'évita ostensiblement, ce qui n'entacha en rien la bonne humeur d'Arthur. Merlin le punissait sans doute pour avoir entraîné Morgan à aller faire une cabane dans les bois, alors que la nuit tombait encore si tôt, qu'il faisait encore si froid, et que le petit garçon avait quelques petits exercices à faire à la maison.

Ou bien Merlin n'avait-il juste pas envie de s'afficher devant son jeune frère. L'explication était tout à fait plausible, et Arthur avait mal aux zygomatiques à force de sourire bêtement, tout seul.

Mais il était heureux et rien ne viendrait contrecarrer sa journée parfaite.

* * *

Le dîner se déroula normalement. Merlin avait fait des merveilles aux fourneaux, comme d'habitude. Arthur avait tellement pris l'habitude d'être nourri qu'il n'avait pas progressé d'un iota, et qu'il était parfaitement incapable de trouver les épices ou le sucre dans sa propre cuisine. Il fallait aussi reconnaître que c'était Merlin qui avait tout rangé et il avait un sens de l'organisation plutôt particulier.

 _Ah que c'est beau le bonheur simple... si seulement ça pouvait durer... hehehe xD_

 _Pour rappel, les mots prononcés par Merlin veulent dire « mon roi Arthur Pendragon, mon roi Arthur Ridrachen »_

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 27 mars !_

 _Reviews, si le cœur vous en dit ? :)_


	9. Partie 2 : La vie - chapitre 9

_Bonjour mes petits visons ! Encore et toujours, merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire ! Aujourd'hui, fin de la partie 2, eh oui, déjà, le temps file..._

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **Chapitre 9**

Le dîner se déroula normalement. Merlin avait fait des merveilles aux fourneaux, comme d'habitude. Arthur avait tellement pris l'habitude d'être nourri qu'il n'avait pas progressé d'un iota, et qu'il était parfaitement incapable de trouver les épices ou le sucre dans sa propre cuisine. Il fallait aussi reconnaître que c'était Merlin qui avait tout rangé et il avait un sens de l'organisation plutôt particulier.

Quand Morgan vint les embrasser, vêtu de son pyjama rouge, et leur souhaiter bonne nuit parce qu'il allait se coucher et non, il ne voulait pas d'histoire, merci, Arthur y vit sa chance. Enfin seul avec Merlin, une fois que les pas de l'enfant se furent évanouis dans l'escalier, il n'hésita pas, et vint aussitôt enlacer la taille de son amant, le ramener contre lui, le presser contre son corps.

Il inspira profondément l'odeur de son cou, s'apprêtait à laisser ses lèvres se refermer sur la peau tendre de la jugulaire quand le froid le prit.

Merlin avait quitté ses bras, par la force, et il dardait sur Arthur, de l'autre bout de la cuisine dans laquelle ils étaient bêtement plantés, un regard empli de fureur.

– Non, siffla Merlin.

– Qu-quoi ?

– J'ai dit non. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser hier arriver. C'était une erreur, et cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il n'y avait aucune excuse, aucune douceur. Simplement de la froideur et une détermination sans faille.

Et dans ses prunelles, il y avait la douleur. Celle qu'Arthur avait tant voulu éradiquer. Qu'il avait cru éradiquer. Et qui n'avait que momentanément disparu pour mieux revenir avec force, plus grande, plus puissante, submergeant le jeune homme tout entier. La douleur avait une telle intensité qu'Arthur se demandait même comment Merlin faisait pour rester debout avec un tel poids sur ses épaules, une telle souffrance chevillée à son âme.

Merlin souffrait, et Arthur se surprit à souffrir avec lui, son cœur parcouru d'une onde désagréable lui coupant le souffle un instant.

– Une erreur ? murmura-t-il. Mais pourquoi ?

– POUR ÇA ! lui hurla Merlin.

Sa douleur, un bref instant, fut remplacée par de la colère, tandis qu'il jetait au visage d'Arthur un bout de papier. À peine le jeune homme l'eut reçu que les émotions de Merlin refluèrent, et son visage déformé par la fureur redevint neutre, seules ses pupilles continuaient de hurler en silence son mal-être.

Surpris, Arthur regarda le papier qu'il avait rattrapé, et n'eut nul besoin de le lire pour savoir immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Après tout, c'était à lui. Il n'avait jamais cherché à le cacher, et ne pouvait accuser Merlin d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires, mais il avait également toujours fait très attention à ne pas le laisser traîner n'importe où.

Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en cachait. Mais cela ne faisait pas partie des choses dont ils parlaient. Le passé d'Arthur, sa vie avant son arrivée au village pour prendre possession de son héritage, ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leurs sujets de conversation favoris. Arthur n'avait même aucune certitude de si Merlin savait ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Il soupçonnait que oui, mais n'en avait jamais eu la confirmation.

Enfin, maintenant qu'il avait vu la lettre, il savait, assurément.

– Merlin, ça ne changera rien, je...

Il s'arrêta de lui-même au milieu de sa phrase. Il savait que cela n'avait pas de sens de la continuer. En un sens, cela changeait tout, et il le savait.

– Ça ne change rien ? siffla Merlin.

Sa voix était si froide, glacée, comme s'il s'adressait à un parfait étranger qu'il tentait de faire souffrir, et non pas l'homme dont il avait murmuré le prénom comme une litanie magique la veille au soir.

– Je t'ai déjà regardé mourir une fois, Arthur, et je ne recommencerai pas. Retournes-y, persuade-toi que cela ne change rien, mais ne me demande pas de te regarder mourir sur un champ de bataille. Je refuse d'en passer par là encore une fois.

Arthur secoua la tête, son esprit se refusant à relever les incohérences du discours de Merlin, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que le sentir proche de lui, encore une fois. Il avança lentement.

– Je ne vais pas nécessairement mourir, ne sois pas stupide, contra-t-il.

– Oh si. Tu ne peux que mourir, répliqua Merlin. Et de toute manière, ce n'est même pas l'important. Une semaine et demie. Vraiment ? Et tu ne comptais pas m'en parler ? Tu arrives à la fin de ta parenthèse.

Cette fois, les mots de Merlin furent suffisamment forts pour l'arrêter de sa tentative de câlin et de réconciliation.

– Parce que c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit, Arthur. Une parenthèse. Trois mois de permission dans ta vie pour te permettre de remettre de l'ordre dans tes affaires et celles de ton père suite au décès de ce dernier. Trois mois de permission, et puis tu retournes en Afghanistan, retrouver tes collègues militaires. Sur le terrain. À croire que tu peux sauver le monde ainsi. Mais tu sais quoi, Arthur ? Tu ne peux pas le sauver. Pas plus que tu ne peux te sauver toi-même, ni même essayer de me sauver, moi. Mais tu vas essayer. Dans une semaine et demie, tu seras reparti, de retour là-bas, à gérer ton complexe du héros, et tu ne comptais pas m'en parler.

Les mots étaient un poison, de l'acide sur une plaie béante et ouverte. Arthur avait toujours fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à son retour dans l'armée. Pour ne pas penser à ce que ces trois mois de permission signifiaient. Il avait juste voulu vivre, vivre avec Merlin, avec Morgan, remplir cette sensation de vide et se sentir vivant, libre, enfin, de nouveau.

À la base, il aurait dû passer trois mois à vendre à peu près tout, ou bien trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la maison en son absence, ou bien la mettre en location pour en faire des chambres d'hôte, ou n'importe quoi de ce genre, et il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait géré tout ce qui avait trait à la succession pour tout ce qui concernait son patrimoine immatériel, et le reste de ses possessions immobilières à travers le monde, mais il avait été incapable de se préoccuper du sort du cœur de tout cela, le Manoir de son enfance. Le Manoir qui avait trouvé une nouvelle jeunesse sous l'innocence de Morgan, qui leur avait créé un cocon protecteur à tous les trois, un cocon dont Arthur aurait voulu ne jamais s'extraire.

– Depuis quand sais-tu... ? demanda-t-il, incertain de la fin de sa propre phrase.

– Que tu es militaire en permission ? À peu près la seconde où je t'ai vu. Que ta permission prenait fin dans une semaine ? Je pensais qu'elle était illimitée. Je n'ai appris que ce matin que le temps t'était compté… de manière si brève.

Arthur ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Merlin avait toujours su qu'il était militaire. Qu'il était destiné à repartir, même si cela aurait pu être à très long terme. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait un peu mieux les résistances de son amant à lui céder, sa peur de le laisser faire, de se livrer dans cette relation qui n'en méritait même pas le nom, avec un homme qui était destiné à repartir sur un champ de bataille.

Il aurait voulu s'excuser, le prier de lui pardonner, mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. La souffrance que Merlin gardait au fond de lui venait d'enfin exploser et le submerger, et ses yeux d'un bleu si pur brillaient douloureusement dans la vive clarté de la pièce. Les traînées humides sur ses joues étincelaient par éclat, et Arthur avait la sensation de voir des diamants au coin de ses paupières. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu de toute sa vie.

Merlin ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il le bouscula, le dépassa, et s'enfuit de la cuisine. Arthur entendit ses pas feutrés dans l'immense escalier de la maison, preuve qu'il rejoignait sa chambre, malgré l'heure prématurée pour aller se coucher.

Arthur n'attendit pas d'entendre claquer la porte de sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur le sol de la cuisine.

* * *

À compter de cet instant, la maison compta quatre habitants. Arthur, Merlin, Morgan, et le silence. Un silence furieux, blessé, agressif, douloureux, qui naissait dès que les deux hommes se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.

Morgan ne fit aucun commentaire, du moins pas devant Arthur. Le maître de maison l'entendit bien, une fois ou deux, se disputer avec Merlin dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bains, portes closes, mais cette fois il n'espionna rien. Il n'en avait plus la moindre envie.

Durant le peu de temps qui leur était encore alloué, Arthur ne tenta rien, se contentant de supporter lentement et tristement la situation en préparant vaguement son retour. Il avait reçu depuis plusieurs jours son ordre de rapatriement, au départ de Londres, et il avait acheté le billet de train qui lui assurerait le retour à la capitale.

* * *

Le soir où Merlin était rentré et l'avait trouvé, les cheveux fraîchement coupés pour de nouveau arborer sa coupe militaire, alors qu'il avait laissé librement pousser ses cheveux durant ces trois derniers mois, le regard que ce dernier posa sur lui fut si lourd à endurer qu'Arthur se sentit incapable de respirer durant un instant. Merlin disparut presque aussitôt dans sa chambre, et n'en réapparut pas de la soirée. Arthur commanda des pizzas pour lui et Morgan, devant la télé. À part que, comme Merlin l'avait prédit il y avait si longtemps que cela paraissait être une autre vie, elles mirent des heures à arriver, l'enfant et l'adulte échoué dans un canapé firent de leur mieux pour les apprécier.

La situation était d'autant plus difficile à supporter que parallèlement à tout cela, la porte de la chambre d'Arthur s'ouvrait toutes les nuits, quand Morgan dormait profondément. Merlin venait, et sans un mot, embrassait et prenait possession du corps bien trop consentant d'Arthur. Cela leur faisait assurément du mal à tous les deux, mais ils en avaient désespérément besoin, et si c'était la seule chose qu'Arthur pouvait espérer obtenir, alors il la prenait entièrement.

Ils faisaient l'amour sans un mot, sans tendresse, avec colère et fureur, leurs corps se cognant plus que s'étreignant, brûlant d'une intensité indescriptible. Parfois, dans des élans de faiblesse, Merlin ouvrait les yeux durant l'orgasme, et Arthur pouvait alors voir la douleur refluer au profit d'un bonheur inouï. Puis il refermait des paupières et la vision disparaissait.

Arthur faisait ensuite de son mieux pour s'endormir rapidement. Pour ne pas voir Merlin repartir sans un mot. Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme se reposait un peu avec lui avant de rejoindre son lit ou non, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Merlin, durant tout le temps qui les sépara de son départ, toutes ces nuits qu'ils partagèrent, accrochant leurs deux vies l'une à l'autre avec tant de brutalité qu'elles s'entrechoquaient douloureusement, ne cauchemarda plus jamais.

* * *

Il n'y eut aucune différence, ce matin-là. Merlin était parti à la boutique. Morgan était à l'école. Et Arthur avait un sac plein sur l'épaule et un train à prendre dans moins d'une heure. Ils n'en avaient pas discuté. Ils n'avaient pas fait leurs au revoir. Arthur savait que Merlin savait que c'était aujourd'hui. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Ils n'avaient même pas évoqué la maison. Alors Arthur avait simplement laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine précisant que lui et Morgan pouvaient rester aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient. Après tout, le Manoir appartenait à Arthur, et tout était payé. Les frais étaient prélevés directement sur ce compte, celui avec tous les zéros qui s'alignaient depuis son héritage. Autant que la grande baraque vive, soit habitée, vivante.

Il préférait y savoir Merlin et son frère dedans, plutôt que sombre, vide et silencieuse. Même s'il se doutait que les deux frères auraient bien du mal, pour des raisons bien différentes, à se remettre de son départ. Il avait été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit au garçonnet parti pour l'école ce matin-là. Il adorait Morgan, et l'enfant ne lui rendait bien. Il n'avait pas pu affronter l'idée de la conversation, et avait fui, lâchement.

* * *

Arthur rejoignit la gare à pied. Une ligne droite. Son Manoir d'un côté de la ville, la gare de l'autre, c'était ainsi que s'organisait le village. Pour cela, il fut obligé de passer devant la librairie de Merlin. Il résista vaillamment à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à travers la vitrine. Il refusa de l'apercevoir à la volée à travers une vitre. Son dernier souvenir, ce serait celui de son corps entre ses bras qui cédait au plaisir. Ce corps qui s'était toujours refusé à se dévoiler en entier. Arthur avait fini par deviner, au toucher, que Merlin cachait des cicatrices sur son torse (de plus, il en avait déjà aperçu une, une nuit de cauchemar), raison pour laquelle il refusait d'ôter son T-shirt, mais Arthur n'avait évidemment pas été autorisé à demander de quoi il s'agissait.

De toute manière, poser des questions à Merlin lui était prohibé depuis les premières minutes de leur colocation improvisée.

En soupirant, Arthur releva le regard vers le panneau d'affichage lumineux de la gare. Son train arrivait dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Il était seul sur le quai, comme la dernière fois.

Au fond de lui, il fit taire le traître espoir que Merlin viendrait lui faire ses adieux. Il l'avait dit. Il ne viendrait pas. Il ne viendrait pas le regarder partir pour mourir.

– Arthur...

Une voix le fit se retourner brutalement. Mais il l'avait reconnue avant de le voir apparaître. Ce n'était pas Merlin. C'était Morgan.

– Bonhomme, tu n'as rien à faire là ! lui reprocha Arthur. T'as cinq ans ! Tu devrais être à l'école ! Comment tu es arrivé là tout seul ?

Morgan leva un sourcil sceptique. Arthur était mal placé pour lui faire la leçon. Et tout le monde était habitué, au village, à voir le petit garçon se déplacer tout seul. Tout le monde les connaissait, lui et Merlin. Avant qu'Arthur n'arrive, il descendait tout seul du bus de ramassage scolaire, et il allait seul rejoindre son frère à la librairie. D'une certaine manière, le village entier était ses baby-sitters. Quand ils avaient emménagé au Manoir, la seule chose qui avait changé était que Morgan rejoignait Arthur après l'école plutôt que traîner à la librairie, mais il s'était toujours débrouillé seul, malgré son très jeune âge.

– Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Merlin, répondit l'enfant en ignorant complètement l'intervention de l'adulte. Il essaye simplement de préserver le peu qui lui reste.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– C'est normal. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne te souviens pas. Tu ne peux pas te souvenir, tu n'es pas comme nous.

Arthur était de plus en plus perplexe. Il avait toujours su que Morgan était un peu trop avancé pour son âge, mais à parler ainsi sans ciller, ses yeux d'un bleu vert étincelant rivés dans ceux d'Arthur, il avait l'impression que le môme avait plus vingt ans que cinq. C'était très perturbant. Un instant, son esprit superposa une autre image à celle de l'enfant. Une tâche de couleur verte, une cape au vent. Un éclat rouge qui devenait noir. Et toujours ses yeux, incroyablement différents de ceux de Merlin et qui pourtant le ramenaient au jeune homme.

– Merlin a été faible. Il a commencé le processus. Parce qu'il souffrait. Mais il n'a pas été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. J'étais contre. C'était trop dangereux, que tu te souviennes. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Au fond de toi, tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Non. Arthur ne savait rien. Ni ce dont parlait l'enfant, ni ce qui se passait. Un signal sonore retentit. Le train arrivait en gare.

– Si, tu sais. Ou bien tu sauras. Tu sauras, parce que je vais finir ce que Merlin n'a pas été capable de finir, pétri par ses souvenirs et sa douleur et ses sentiments à ton égard. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me demandes mon nom.

– Ton nom... ? répéta Arthur, définitivement perdu.

En face de lui, le visage de l'humain miniature n'avait plus rien de celui d'un enfant. Un sourire étrange déchira ses traits, et un éclair lumineux doré traversa ses pupilles.

– Eh bien voilà, je m'appelle Mordred.

Le train siffla de nouveau. Arthur ne dit rien, cessa de réfléchir, sauta dedans. Et sans un mot, sans un regard et sans une explication, le wagon s'ébranla et il quitta le village de Moltaec, où il avait grandi, où il avait aimé, où il avait tout perdu.

* * *

 ** _FIN DE LA PARTIE 2  
_**

 _Vous croyiez que ça allait s'arranger ? Faut pas déconner non plus !_

 _Pause de presque deux semaines... Prochaine chapitre le DIMANCHE 7 AVRIL (et pas le mercredi, vous comprendrez) pour la partie 3..._ La séparation _!  
_

 _Review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	10. Partie 3 : La séparation - 7 avril

_Bonjour mes petites paons qui font la roue ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle partie ! Merci encore pour tous vos petits mots !_

 ** _Bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

 **Partie 3 - La séparation**

 _« Kandahar, le 7 avril_

 _Merlin,_

 _Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette lettre va mettre pour t'arriver, mais j'ai bon espoir que cela soit plus rapide que les courriers qui m'ont appris que mon père était décédé. Déjà, je sais où j'écris, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas quand ils cherchaient à me joindre. Et ensuite, je suis dans une base fixe d'Afghanistan, pas perdu sur un champ de bataille. Bon, ça reste un pays en guerre, mais on a des vrais baraquements, pas seulement des tentes. On a même le réseau Wi-Fi. Il faut environ six minutes (j'ai chronométré) pour ouvrir une page basique comme Wikipédia. Alors j'en reviens aux fondamentaux, un papier, un stylo._

 _Savoir si tu vas ouvrir cette lettre, en revanche, si tu liras, si tu lis ces mots, est plus incertain. Mais j'y crois. Je veux avoir foi en cela._

 _D'ailleurs, j'y crois tellement que je t'écris à mon adresse, au Manoir. Je veux croire que tu y es resté. Je veux t'imaginer encore là-bas, avec Morgan. Je pense à vous. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Arthur »_

* * *

 _Eh oui, vous l'aurez compris, cette partie va être purement épistolaire... et en temps RÉEL. Oui, j'aime bien faire des trucs à la con comme ça, et vous imaginez pas le bazar que ça a été pour tout dater, calculer ensuite les publications des chapitres précédents pour établir le planning ! Du coup, vous allez avoir un énorme volume de chapitre sur plusieurs mois, mais des chapitres parfois très très courts. Du coup, ne vous sentez pas obligés de reviewer chaque chapitre/lettre, surtout que parfois, elles seront rapprochés d'à peine quelques jours... Personnellement, je ferais sans doute les RaR toutes les deux semaines, histoire d'avoir plus de visibilité sur le truc._

 _En espérant que cela vous plaise ! :)_

 _Lettre suivante : 10 avril._

 _(Et savez-vous pourquoi aujourd'hui on commence les lettres ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de la naissance d'une des personnes qui m'est le plus cher au monde. Je t'aime, Merveille)_


	11. Partie 3 : La séparation - 10 avril

_« Kandahar, le 10 avril_

 _Merlin,_

 _Je doute que tu aies déjà reçu mon précédent courrier, mais cela m'est égal. Je ne me fais aucune illusion. Si déjà tu les lis, ce sera une victoire. Je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part. Juste de te donner des nouvelles. Juste te dire que je suis vivant. Tu semblais si persuadé que j'allais mourir en réintégrant les drapeaux après ma permission, et c'est sans doute bête, mais je veux te prouver que tu as tort._

 _La vie va bien, ici. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me réhabituer à la température. L'hiver au pays de Galles, je ne vais pas te l'apprendre, c'est juste humide et froid. Ici, c'est différent. Heureusement que je ne suis pas revenu en plein été. J'aurais probablement étouffé._

 _Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire. Nous ne sommes pas directement sur les lieux de combats, juste une arrière base que nous devons tenir. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas trop compliqué._

 _On s'entraîne, on se maintient en forme, on fait des sorties de reconnaissance mais c'est tout._

 _J'ai du temps libre pour penser à toi et t'écrire._

 _Tu me manques, d'une certaine manière. Je n'ai jamais vécu seul, et j'ai toujours aimé partager ma chambre, mes affaires avec mes camarades d'armes. Depuis que je suis revenu, je réalise à quel point j'aimais la vie que nous menions. Ça n'a que trop peu duré, mais je m'étais habitué à avoir une présence tout en ayant de l'espace. Tu savais me donner cela, et je n'avais pas conscience de ma chance. Je t'en remercie aujourd'hui._

 _J'essaye de me réhabituer à la présence de huit à dix gars en permanence dans mes pieds._

 _Ce n'est pas facile._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Arthur »_


	12. Partie 3 : La séparation - 15 avril

_« Kandahar, le 15 avril_

 _Merlin,_

 _Tu as dû recevoir ma première lettre, désormais. J'attends tous les jours une réponse utopique qui, je le sais, ne viendra jamais. Mais manifestement, ça doit se voir un peu trop, parce que mes camarades se moquent de moi._

 _Ils se moquent aussi de moi quand je t'écris. Manifestement, ça prend toujours beaucoup de temps à leurs yeux, parce que je pèse chacun de mes mots et je prends le temps de former chaque phrase. Tu te moquerais de moi si tu savais le nombre de brouillons que je fais pour quelques phrases._

 _Mais je me moque de leurs moqueries. Je ne suis pas le seul à écrire, de toute manière. Il y a Matt, qui écrit chaque jour à sa fille et sa femme. Elle a trois ans. Sa fille, pas sa femme, bien sûr. Je suis persuadé que j'aurais dû réfléchir avant d'écrire ça, je ne peux plus l'effacer, et tu dois probablement mentalement me traiter de crétin, et tu aurais raison. Je ne fais pas de brouillons de cent pour cent de mes phrases. Je devrais peut-être._

 _Matt ne fait pas de brouillons, et ça lui prend moins de temps que moi pour écrire, mais c'est plus facile pour lui : tous les jours, il écrit à sa fille ce qu'il a fait le jour même. Vu que la vie sur la base n'est pas franchement passionnante, ça va vite. Il veut juste qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. Et qu'elle ait des souvenirs de lui, s'il doit ne jamais revenir... On y pense tous, forcément. Au moins un peu. Mais pas moi. Je t'ai promis de ne pas mourir. Alors je ne mourrai pas._

 _Il y a John, aussi, qui écrit. Il vient d'arriver sur la base, il suit la formation de médecine sur le terrain. Il est encore plus jeune que moi. Il est en formation auprès de notre médecin-chef, qui ne tarit pas d'éloges sur lui. Et manifestement, il a laissé quelqu'un de très important derrière lui. Il lui écrit souvent. Mais d'après les gars (il est arrivé durant ma permission, alors je ne le connais pas encore très bien), il a très peu de réponses, ou bien elles le mettent en colère ou très triste. Il a l'air engagé dans un drôle de truc._ _ **[1]**_

 _Moi, je n'attends aucune réponse. C'est plus simple._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien._

 _Je t'embrasse, ainsi que Morgan._

 _Arthur »_

* * *

[1] Est-ce que je viens de faire une auto-réf à une fic JohnLock que je n'ai même pas encore écrite ? Oui, totalement. Et j'assume.


	13. Partie 3 : La séparation - 20 avril

_« Kandahar, le 20 avril_

 _Merlin,_

 _Je n'ai pas eu de réponses jusqu'à maintenant, mais je t'en supplie, si tu lis mes lettres, réponds à celle-ci. J'ai très mal dormi. J'ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. C'était à la fois horrible, fantastique et terriblement réel. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. S'il te plaît, réponds-moi._

 _Arthur »_


	14. Partie 3 : La séparation - 21 avril

_« Kandahar, le 21 avril_

 _Merlin,_

 _C'est bien trop rapide pour que tu aies eu ma lettre, et encore plus pour avoir une réponse mais je t'écrirai aussi souvent que j'ai des cauchemars. Ça ressemble à ceux que tu faisais au Manoir. C'est tellement réel. J'ai rêvé que je me noyais, et je me suis réveillé trempé. Pas juste de la sueur, non. Trempé, vraiment. Mes draps étaient sec, mais moi c'était comme si je sortais d'un bain. C'est juste impossible. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai presque peur de m'endormir, ce soir._

 _Arthur »_


	15. Partie 3 : La séparation - 22 avril

_« Kandahar, le 22 avril_

 _Merlin,_

 _Ça a recommencé la nuit dernière. Cette fois, c'était beau. Tu étais là, présent à chaque instant. On chevauchait beaucoup. On avait l'air de s'amuser, énormément. Puis tout a pris fin d'un coup, et je t'assure que mes mains sentaient encore le crin de mon cheval et le cuir de ma selle. Ça n'a aucun sens._

 _Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Il faut que tu m'aides._

 _Arthur »_


	16. Partie 3 : La séparation - 23 avril

_« Kandahar, le 23 avril_

 _Merlin,_

 _Cette fois, c'était toi et moi, encore une fois, mais il y avait aussi plein de gens que je ne connais pas. Je ne les connais toujours pas, mais dans mon rêve, je savais qui ils étaient. Je SAIS que je les appréciais, les valorisaient, mais pourtant ils me sont totalement inconnus. On faisait une sorte de feu de camp en forêt._

 _Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais encore dans ma bouche le goût du lapin ou un truc comme ça que je mangeais dans mon rêve. Je n'ai plus peur de dormir, pas si je te retrouve dans mes songes, mais je sais qu'il y a des choses anormales. Mes rêves sont trop réels. Je rêvais avant, et je ne me souvenais pas de chaque seconde avec une telle précision, avant._

 _Arthur »_


	17. Partie 3 : La séparation - 24 avril

_« Kandahar, le 24 avril_

 _Merlin,_

 _Je continue de rêver. Bizarrement, je veux dire. Cette nuit, c'était terrible. J'ai réveillé tout le monde en hurlant. Comme toi. J'avais mal. Vraiment mal à la poitrine en me réveillant. Je n'avais rien physiquement, mais ce n'était pas une douleur fantôme. J'avais vraiment mal là où j'appuyais dans l'espoir fou de trouver une blessure, une explication tangible de mon état._

 _Je ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin que tu me répondes. J'ai besoin d'explications._

 _Arthur »_


	18. Partie 3 : La séparation - 26 avril

_« Kandahar, le 26 avril_

 _Merlin,_

 _On jase dans mon dos. Mes cauchemars se font vivaces. Je dors mal. J'ai peur de dormir. Parfois tu es là, dans mes rêves, parfois il y a d'autres gens que je sais connaître en rêve, mais je n'ai aucune idée de leurs noms en me réveillant. La seule constante, c'est la douleur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît._

 _Arthur »_


	19. Partie 3 : La séparation - 30 avril

**« Moltaec, le 30 avril**

 **Arthur,**

 **Si tu as des problèmes, va voir un psy. Vous en avez forcément un sur le camp. Ne m'écris pas. Ne m'écris plus. Fais traiter tes terreurs nocturnes, je n'y peux rien.**

 **Merlin »**


	20. Partie 3 : La séparation - 3 mai

_« Kandahar, le 3 mai_

 _Merlin,_

 _Ne me mens pas. Je sais que tu es responsable de tout cela. Ce ne sont pas des terreurs nocturnes. Tu es trop présent dans ces rêves, et je ne cauchemarde pas de toi, au contraire. C'est trop réel. Quatre de mes sens sont impactés par ces rêves. Je sens les odeurs, je goûte les arômes, j'entends les bruits et je perçois sous ma paume des choses de mon rêve, et ce après le réveil. Seule ma vue reste constante, je ne vois rien de chimérique une fois réveillé, mais je vois tellement de détails en rêve que c'est tout comme._

 _Je ne crois pas au surnaturel. Mais je me souviens que ton frère, Morgan, parlait d'un processus qu'il a fini à ta place, ou je ne sais pas quoi, à la gare quand je suis parti._

 _Je ressens distinctement que c'est lié à toi. Ne me mens pas. Réponds-moi, si tu as une explication. Même si tu n'en as pas. Je sais que tu sais quelque chose._

 _Explique-moi pourquoi je ne fais pas des rêves ordinaires._

 _Arthur »_


	21. Partie 3 : La séparation - 8 mai

_Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, ça me touche, même si ça avance lentement... Mais hé, nous sommes en temps réel, donc votre frustration, dites vous bien que c'est celle d'Arthur également ;p_

 _RaR Anonymes - LaFougiere : Merci pour l'insulte et la spontanéité avec laquelle ça t'est venue pour insulter Merlin xD Je suis ravie que cela t'ait autant fait réagir parce que tu en attendais tellement de Merlin... Mais hé, faut pas lui en vouloir... on ne le voit pas, mais il souffre aussi ;) Pas sûr que la suite te plaise, à mon avis, tu vas pouvoir crier ta frustration encore un moment... Mais regarde, Merlin réponds aujourd'hui... Ahaha ! *auteure sadique qui s'amuse*_

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 **« Moltaec, le 8 mai**

 **Arthur,**

 **MORGAN A FAIT QUOI ? C'est impossible. Oublie tout ça. Drogue-toi, prends des somnifères puissants si tu as besoin, ou demande à un de tes copains de t'assommer, je m'en fiche, mais oublie ça.**

 **Merlin »**


	22. Partie 3 : La séparation - 12 mai

_« Kandahar, le 12 mai_

 _Merlin,_

 _Je ne veux pas oublier. Et tu avoues donc qu'il y a quelque chose. Et que tu sais. Je veux que tu me répondes. J'en viens à me demander si je ne peux pas te demander en rêve. Cela paraît si réel que je ne trouverais pas surprenant que ça soit vraiment toi et qu'on communique par télépathie ou un truc aussi délirant._

 _Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de comprendre._

 _Arthur »_


	23. Partie 3 : La séparation - 21 mai

_« Kandahar, le 21 mai_

 _Merlin,_

 _Je sais que tu as reçu ma lettre. Je sais aussi que tu avais le temps d'y répondre. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Les cauchemars empirent. Le médecin du camp m'a donné des somnifères, mais ça ne sert qu'à m'engourdir l'esprit, ça n'arrête pas les rêves._

 _Je t'en prie, réponds-moi. Explique-moi._

 _Arthur »_


	24. Partie 3 : La séparation - 25 mai

_« Kandahar, le 25 mai_

 _Merlin,_

 _Le médecin dit que je ne dors pas assez. Les rêves durent de plus en plus longtemps. Il s'y passe de plus en plus de choses. Et j'ai la sensation que je ne me repose pas pendant que je suis plongé là-dedans. Je veux dire que si je dors huit heures, mais que j'ai rêvé de toi et de toutes ces choses si réelles pendant deux heures, c'est comme si j'en avais dormi six seulement. À la longue, cela impacte énormément mes capacités._

 _Le médecin m'a prescrit des somnifères plus fort. J'ai essayé une nuit. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Pas du tout. Ça m'a écrasé. Je ne les prends plus, ou seulement à moitié. Je veux continuer à rêver de toi, de tous ces gens récurrents. Je me moque d'y laisser ma santé. J'en ai besoin. Et j'ai besoin de comprendre._

 _Arthur »_


	25. Partie 3 : La séparation - 29 mal

Patience mes agneaux, Merlin répondra un jour... sous peu... je vous le promets... et j'ose espérer que vous ne serez pas déçus ! ;)

 **RaR Guest sur le 23 mai** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour la partie non rationnelle de ton cerveau xD (comment ça, je ne suis pas crédible ?) Le happy-end (enfin MA conception du Happy-end, je laisse mes lecteurs de Sherlock venir témoigner sur la fin de Crabe qui _EST_ un happy-end) viendra, promis... à la fin de la partie 4. L'échange épistolaire, il est loin d'être terminé, on en a encore pour des mois xD Et désolée, la fic étant totalement écrite, je ne toucherai à rien et je ne les ferais pas moins souffrir... ;p Mais ne sois pas si dure avec Merlin, il souffre tellement qu'il ne sait plus comment agir autrement, il est paralysé par la terreur, pauvre mignon... ça ira mieux un jour ! Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

* * *

 _« Kandahar, le 29 mai_

 _Merlin,_

 _Mes camarades murmurent beaucoup de choses sur mon passage. Le médecin est très inquiet. Avec mon supérieur, ils parlent de me rapatrier sur une base où je pourrais faire de la paperasse, où mon état mental serait surveillé. Je n'ai pas cessé de hurler en me réveillant, mais c'est moins fréquent. Cela dépend de la teneur des rêves. Certains sont tellement douloureux que je me réveille en pleurant._

 _J'ai besoin de comprendre. Tu es omniprésent dans mes songes. Je sais que tu es lié à tout cela, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je m'invente des délires pour répondre à mes questions. J'ai besoin de ton aide._

 _Arthur »  
_


	26. Partie 3 : La séparation - 8 juin

_« Kandahar, le 8 juin_

 _Merlin,_

 _C'est bientôt mon anniversaire. Cela fait bientôt un mois et demi que je rêve quotidiennement de toi et moi et que je dors très mal. Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression de jeter des bouteilles à la mer depuis très longtemps._

 _Arthur »_


	27. Partie 3 : La séparation - 11 juin

**« Moltaec, le 11 juin,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Il faut que tu dormes, ou ta santé va en pâtir. Prends des somnifères, sans en devenir dépendant. Je n'ai aucun moyen de t'aider à gérer les rêves. Même si je t'expliquais tout, cela ne t'aiderait pas. Il y a trop de douleurs, et trop de souffrance, pour que tu puisses t'en exonérer.**

 **Mais je ne veux rien t'expliquer par écrit. C'est trop compliqué, et je ne saurais même pas par où commencer. Il y a trop longtemps que cela existe...**

 **Merlin. »**


	28. Partie 3 : La séparation - 13 juin

_« Kandahar, le 13 juin_

 _Merlin,_

 _Je doute de pouvoir revenir en Angleterre avant des mois. Je ne suis même pas sûr que j'aurai une permission à Noël. Je me suis déjà absenté trop longtemps, durant les trois mois que nous avons passé ensemble. La priorité sera donnée aux familles, à Noël, ce que je n'ai plus depuis le décès de mon père. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu peux m'expliquer, ou comment. J'ai juste besoin de comprendre. Si je te pose des questions, y répondras-tu ? Les rêves, sont-ils réels ? Qui sont ces gens ? Ces hommes, cette femme, toi ? Pourquoi ai-je tellement mal en me réveillant ? Pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de rêves où tu pleures ?_

 _Aide-moi. Je t'en supplie._

 _Arthur »_


	29. Partie 3 : La séparation - 18 juin

**« Moltaec, le 18 juin**

 **Arthur,**

 **Joyeux anniversaire. Je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions.**

 **Tes rêves ne sont pas réels comme tu sembles le croire, mais ils l'ont été. Dans un autre monde, un autre temps, où ce que tu vois a existé, a été réel. Ma réalité, ta réalité, NOTRE réalité. Tu y vois ta femme, tes amis, ton empire, ta sœur, nos batailles et nos guerres, nos souffrances et nos joies, ton père, notre monde et notre vie. Mes cauchemars ne sont pas tes rêves. Je n** **e porte que le poids de mes échecs et de mes douleurs, alors que tu revois une vie entière, achevée trop tôt du fait de mes faiblesses et mes hésitations.**

 **Ton corps se souvient mieux que ton esprit, qui vient de s'y éveiller, du fait du processus achevé par Morgan, que j'avais eu la faiblesse de commencer, emporté par des sentiments qui ne devraient pas exister. C'est pour ça que tu sens encore les odeurs, les goûts, les textures sous tes doigts en t'éveillant.**

 **Merlin »**


	30. Partie 3 : La séparation - 23 juin

Voila, votre patience et celle d'Arthur font enfin être récompensées ! A partir de maintenant, ils vont réellement se dire les choses et communiquer... enfin presque quoi. Vous inquiétez pas, on en a encore pour six mois de lettres plus ou moins explicatives ;p

Merci pour vos reviews, votre fidélité. Je vous aime ! Bonne lecture ;)

RaR Anonyme - LaFougière : Dis toi bien que si tu trouves que c'est un supplice de lire ainsi en temps réel, c'est l'exact reflet des sentiments d'Arthur, et tout le but de cette publication en temps réel, donc je suis plutôt contente de ça :D ça fonctionne, et je suis contente de m'infliger cette contrainte supplémentaire pour mieux vous faire apprécier le texte ;) Sois heureuse et arrête de râler sur Merlin (qui, oui, souffre énormément mon pauvre chéri !), il répond et il explique enfin ;) Merci pour la review :D

* * *

 _« Kandahar, le 23 juin_

 _Merlin,_

 _Tu ne réponds pas à l'essentiel. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Quels échecs ? Quelles douleurs ? Quelles faiblesses ? De quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi mes rêves ne sont pas tes cauchemars ?_

 _Et puis quel processus de Morgan ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression que tu me dis que je revis une de mes vies antérieures dans ma tête, dans mes rêves, il y a des tas de gens, de médiums ou ce genre de trucs qui disent se souvenir de vies antérieures, alors ça ne me choque pas vraiment, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi TOI tu t'en souviens aussi. Pourquoi sais-tu tout cela ?_

 _Les rêves continuent, mais je crois qu'ils se sont apaisés quand tu as commencé à me parler de tout cela. Je suis moins fatigué. Je ne hurle plus, je ne tremble plus, et j'ai moins souvent mal au réveil. Et tu es là à chacun de mes songes._

 _J'ai hâte de te lire. De comprendre. J'en ai besoin._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Arthur »_


	31. Partie 3 : La séparation - 29 juin

**« Moltaec, le 29 juin,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Comprends bien qu'il s'agit de la lettre la plus difficile qu'il m'a été donné d'écrire. Je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible.**

 **Il y a des millénaires, quand le monde était différent d'aujourd'hui, quand existaient encore ce que nous nommons aujourd'hui légendes et mythes, la Nature, Terre nourricière de notre monde, a offert un présent au monde. Ce présent se nommait Arthur Pendragon, et je suis né pour le servir. Arthur était né, TU étais né pour unifier les mondes et les peuples, et le chant de la Terre chantait tes louanges depuis ma naissance. Je savais que j'étais né pour te servir, pour l'éternité. Tu étais aussi, et je suis navré de te le dire, un sacré crétin. Une vraie tête de cuillère. Pourtant, pas un instant, je n'ai renoncé à mon rôle, à ma vie, dans le seul but de te voir devenir ce que tu étais censé être. Tu as unifié les peuples et apporté la paix et la stabilité à tout un royaume. J'étais là, à chaque instant, à chaque pas de ton règne, comme je devais l'être. Je t'ai vu conquérir Albion, le pacifier, obtenir Excalibur, épouser Gwen, et devenir ce futur que je rêvais de connaître.**

 **Mes faiblesses et mes erreurs, ce sont Morgana et Mordred. Par ma faute, par mon incapacité à les arrêter quand j'en avais l'occasion, je leur ai offert la possibilité de t'atteindre. Tu es mort par ma faute, et sans moi, qui étais ton double et qui suis né pour toi, et je ne peux plus mourir, désormais.**

 **Je ne peux plus mourir, et j'ai dû attendre de voir passer les millénaires, avant de te voir revenir. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans cette vie. Ni que tu sois si semblable à mon Roi Éternel.**

 **Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends... la Magie n'a presque plus de prise, dans notre monde. Elle s'est lentement évaporée au fil des années, et le peu que je conserve encore au fond de moi ne sert qu'à me permettre de recommencer mes cycles. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir la force pour endurer tout cela. D'avoir assez de magie pour libérer ta mémoire. Pour ensuite voir dans ton regard la colère et la trahison, celle de t'avoir caché ma nature, de t'avoir laissé mourir. J'avais peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire de cette vie, désormais.**

 **Mais par faiblesse, par culpabilité, par un désir que je n'aurais pas dû pas avoir, j'ai commencé à t'ouvrir au lien, à pratiquer la magie. D'abord quand tu es entré dans ta chambre d'enfant pour la première fois. Ensuite à chaque fois que je m'oubliais dans tes bras.**

 **Mais c'était mal, douloureux, et cela pompait dans mon énergie vitale. Je vais mourir. Ma magie se meurt. Je vais mourir avec elle. Je suis le dernier représentant de mon espèce, du merveilleux que Notre Dame la Nature n'a pas été capable de préserver, lorsqu'elle a offert notre monde à la folie des hommes.**

 **La magie de Morgan n'est pas et ne sera jamais ce qu'elle a été. Lui aussi est réincarné. Moi, j'ai ma magie originelle. Et quand je mourrai, la Magie s'éteindra avec moi, et à ce moment, encore plus qu'au jour de ta mort, j'aurai échoué.**

 **Merlin »**


	32. Partie 3 : La séparation - 4 juillet

_«Kandahar, le 04 juillet,_

 _Merlin,_

 _J'ai lu ta lettre plusieurs fois. En boucle, en fait. Mes camarades se moquent de moi. Ils sont persuadés que j'ai reçu une bête lettre d'amour et que je la relis comme une midinette. Du coup, ils ne cessent de me demander comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue qui m'attend au pays (et qui va me tromper dans trois jours, d'après leurs prévisions, l'humour sur le camp, que veux-tu...), mais ils sont tellement loin du compte._

 _Moi-même, je peine à y croire, et pourtant, j'ai relu tes mots des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, et je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'avoir tout compris._

 _Quand je disais que c'était une vie antérieure, je n'étais pas vraiment sérieux, en fait. J'espérais, j'aspirais à une explication logique et rationnelle. Ou au moins un peu moins abracadabrante. Toi, tu me parles réincarnation, magie, légendes ? C'est tellement difficile à avaler._

 _Et pourtant je me surprends à vouloir y croire, de toutes les fibres de mon être. Mais cela n'a pas de fondement. La magie n'existe pas. La science existe._

 _De ce que j'ai compris de ta lettre :_

 _\- Je suis réincarné, Morgan aussi, mais toi tu vis éternellement._

 _\- Ma vie antérieure s'appelait Arthur Pendragon, comme dans le Roi Arthur Pendragon, qui cherchait le Graal._

 _\- Une sorte de dieu (ou de déesse) a gouverné nos destins et t'a fait naître pour moi._

 _Ça n'a pas de sens. Je veux y croire. Toute mon âme veut y croire. Mais je n'y arrive pas, Merlin, c'est trop délirant. La magie n'existe pas. La réincarnation est une croyance des religions, mais je suis athée. La vie éternelle est impossible. Je ne crois pas en un quelconque dieu._

 _J'aimerais te croire, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver._

 _Arthur. »_


	33. Partie 3 : La séparation - 9 juillet

**« Moltaec, le 9 juillet,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Ce n'est pas que tu ne me crois pas. Tu le dis toi-même, toute ton âme veut y croire. En réalité, ton âme ayant plusieurs millénaires, elle le sait déjà, elle y croit déjà. Mais toi et ton esprit cartésien élevé dans ce monde de sciences, de médecine, d'informatique et d'explications rationnelles pour tout, tu as juste du mal à faire confiance.**

 **Ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu n'avais pas de mal à faire confiance, quand tu étais jeune, mais la sagesse t'avait rendu prudent, et désormais, tu doutes, et c'est normal. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est normal aussi. Tu as peur de me faire confiance, à moi qui ne suis désormais que des mots sur un papier, et c'est normal également. C'est la raison pour laquelle tout t'écrire me paraissait si difficile, presque insurmontable. En face à face, j'aurais pu te prouver mes dires par bien des moyens. J'aurais pu t'aider à appréhender ces rêves, ces réminiscences, je t'aurais aiguillé, accompagné, conseillé, comme je l'ai fait toute mon existence durant, et ce que je continuerai à faire.**

 **J'ai réalisé à quel point je n'avais pas été clair dans ma précédente lettre, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour te donner plus d'informations, cette fois.**

 **Cela ne t'aidera pas à y croire. Cela ne t'aidera pas à me faire confiance. Mais tout ce que je m'apprête à t'écrire est la plus pure et la plus absolue des vérités, et tu ne dois pas en douter la moindre seconde.**

 **Il n'y a pas de dieu, ni de déesse. Je suis athée également, du moins ce serait l'adjectif dont je choisirais de me parer si je devais me définir. La religion telle qu'elle existe dans notre monde est une création récente.**

 **Dans les temps immémoriaux qui nous préoccupent, on appelait religion le culte de la Magie. Et s'il y a eu des déviances, il n'y avait en réalité ni puissance divine supérieure, simplement la Terre Nourricière elle-même, ou la Nature, qui créait la vie, sous toutes ses formes, animale, humaine, végétale, magique. Nous sommes tous les enfants de la Nature.**

 **Mais la magie était une force, et comme toute force, elle avait une puissance. La puissance corrompt. La Magie a corrompu certains de ses adeptes, et a fait s'élever contre elle des humains, autant par peur de ce que la Magie pouvait réellement faire que par besoin de lutter contre les corrompus.**

 **C'est dans ce contexte que la Nature a décidé d'offrir au monde un pacificateur, réunificateur de tous les mondes.**

 **Cet élu, c'était toi, Arthur. Né Arthur Pendragon. Né d'un père et d'une mère, mais né d'une volonté magique. En prenant la vie de ta mère en venant au monde, tu as scellé ton destin. L'amour d'une mère est une forme de magie comme une autre, et elle t'a offert sa vie contre la tienne dans un acte d'amour désespéré.**

 **Et pour épauler cet élu, la Nature a créé son double, lui a donné une mère uniquement. Je suis né de la Magie, pour te servir, et uniquement parce que tu es venu au monde.**

 **Si tu veux en référer aux mythes tels que nous les connaissons aujourd'hui, oui, Arthur Pendragon, l'homme que tu étais, a inspiré les légendes arthuriennes, mais tu n'as jamais cherché le Graal (en même temps, le Christ n'existait pas, seul survivait le culte de la Magie). J'étais à tes côtés, mais je ne suis pas l'enfant du diable (qui n'existe pas, lui non plus, seule existe la Nature), ni n'ai un âge canonique par rapport au tien. Tu as grandi avec ton père, pas orphelin. Il y a mille anomalies entre les légendes et notre réalité, et les lister n'aurait aucune utilité. Quand tu te souviendras totalement, tu seras à même de faire la part des choses entre la réalité de ce qui a été ta vie, et ce que les manuels d'histoires et de légendes essayent de te faire croire.**

 **Toi et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés, comme c'était notre destin, à l'aube de notre vie d'hommes, à la sortie de l'enfance. Tu étais alors simplement Prince, et je suis devenu ton servant.**

 **La magie, dans ton royaume, était bannie par ton père et j'ai muselé ma nature durant ma vie entière pour te servir de mon mieux.**

 **J'ai été dans chacun de tes pas sur la route qui te menait à la couronne, à devenir un homme, et j'ai grandi avec toi, sur ton chemin, dans tes yeux, et dans ta vie. C'était ma destinée, et j'étais né de la plus pure magie : j'entendais résonner en moi le chant de la Magie, Terre nourricière, qui me répétait que nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce, mais jamais je n'ai subi ce destin. Je l'ai embrassé, entièrement, pleinement, parce que j'ai cru en l'homme que tu étais, que tu te préparais à devenir.**

 **J'y ai cru, et j'y crois encore. L'homme de mes rêves, l'élu de tous les peuples, le pacificateur de tous les mondes, tu l'es devenu. Tu es mort par ma faute, et ma faute uniquement. Sans moi, qui pourtant avait l'arrogance de croire que je t'aidais, t'épaulais dans l'ombre, et avais préservé ta vie de nombreuses fois pour mieux permettre de briller sur le chemin de la destinée, tu aurais probablement vécu et accompli ton destin.**

 **J'en veux pour preuve que nous en sommes de nouveau là aujourd'hui. Et que je ne peux mourir, puni de mon échec.**

 **J'erre depuis ta mort, à attendre en vain ton retour. Et tu es revenu. Seulement toi. Tu m'es revenu, et je ne sais pas aujourd'hui ce que je dois en faire, ce que je dois en conclure. J'ai si peu de magie encore en moi, et j'ai encore si fort en moi l'image de tes yeux clos pour l'éternité, ton poids qui devient de plus en plus lourd dans mes bras, l'odeur du lac d'Avalon, le goût de la mort et de l'échec, l'écho de tes derniers mots, ces remerciements amers que je méritais tellement peu et qui m'ont déchiré, me déchirent encore aujourd'hui.**

 **Il y aurait mille choses à te dire, à te raconter. Gwen, Leon, Gwaine, ton père, Gaius, Morgana, Mordred, Morgause, Elyan, Percival, et tant d'autres. Ta mère. Gorlois de Tintagel. Dame Vivian. Et tant d'autres. Je ne sais pas si une vie y suffirait. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de mots, de force pour évoquer tout cela avant que la magie ne s'éteigne pour toujours et ne m'emporte avec elle.**

 **Mais il n'y a rien de plus important à savoir que cela, et tu ne dois jamais l'oublier : tu étais roi, mon Roi Éternel, le Roi passé et à venir, et j'étais là, je suis là, je serai toujours là à tes côtés.**

 **Merlin. »**


	34. Partie 3 : La séparation - 12 juillet

_« Kandahar, le 12 juillet,_

 _Merlin,_

 _Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, je t'ai traité de fou. Je l'ai lue plusieurs fois, puis je l'ai froissée, et je l'ai jetée. Puis je suis allé me coucher. Mes rêves n'avaient jamais été aussi réels. J'ai distinctement senti le poids de la couronne sur ma tête, quand j'ai été couronné. Dans mes mains quand j'ai couronné Guenivere. Le sang dans ma bouche, quand ton visage a été la dernière chose que j'ai vu. La douleur, dans mes côtes, quand Mordred a planté sa lame. L'écho de son dernier sourire, quand j'ai planté la mienne._

 _J'ai fouillé la poubelle dès le lendemain et j'ai défroissé ta lettre._

 _Il m'a fallu du temps et bien des heures de sommeil pour parfaitement accepter tout ce que tu dis. Cela me semble encore si irréel. Mais les noms que tu écris, qui ne sont que ceux des légendes arthuriennes, sans grande improvisation, ont brutalement trouvé en moi un écho dans les personnes que je vois prendre vie dans mes songes. C'est irréel et impossible._

 _Je peine encore tellement à y croire._

 _Arthur »_


	35. Partie 3 : La séparation - 16 juillet

**« Moltaec, le 16 juillet,**

 **Arthur,**

 **C'est la seule preuve que je peux t'apporter. Même ton vieil ordinateur extrêmement lent de votre base devrait pouvoir lire ça. Assure toi simplement d'être seul en le faisant. Mon secret n'est plus aussi vital qu'il a pu l'être sous la gouvernance d'Uther, mais personne ne comprendrait, aujourd'hui. On m'accuserait de prestidigitation, au mieux. Mais cela t'est destiné, et je veux que tu sois seul à le découvrir.**

 **Merlin »**


	36. Partie 3 : La séparation - 21 juillet

_« Kandahar, le 21 juillet,_

 _Merlin,_

 _J'ai attendu que tout le monde soit couché pour lire ta clé USB. Te voir m'a beaucoup plus affecté que je ne le pensais. Je suis cependant surpris que tu n'aies pas demandé à Morgan de te filmer pour un meilleur rendu, mais on y voit distinctement ce que tu voulais que je vois. Cela m'a bouleversé... mais ça a été encore pire quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain. Ce tour que tu as fait pour moi dans la vidéo, d'animer le feu par ta simple volonté, des mots que je ne comprends pas et tes pupilles changeant de couleur, tu l'avais déjà fait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce jour où je suis mort. Ce jour où j'ai appris que je ne te connaissais pas. Ce jour où, pour me convaincre que tu étais magicien, tu as animé un dragon dans le feu, la même chose que tu as fait aujourd'hui pour me convaincre, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je garde la clé USB toujours sur moi. Personne d'autre que moi ne la verra. Je veux garder à jamais l'image de tes yeux changeant de couleur dans mon esprit, dans mon âme._

 _Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir de tout cela ?_

 _Je deviens fou, je crois. Mais je te crois. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Mes rêves sont toujours épuisants, je dors toujours aussi peu quand je les fais, et je prends les somnifères régulièrement pour m'empêcher de les laisser apparaître, pour laisser mon corps prendre totalement le repos dont il a besoin. Parfois, je me réveille en hurlant, parce que c'était douloureux, parce que j'ai pris un coup d'épée et que la douleur fantôme me réveille._

 _Le médecin du camp continue de trouver cela inquiétant. Il cherche une maladie dont les symptômes pourraient correspondre. Mes camarades se sont habitués. Ils n'en disent plus rien, s'en désintéressent._

 _Notre entente parfaite, que j'appréciais tant avant de te rencontrer, me paraît désormais fade et vaine, fausse et triste. Ils sont toujours mes frères d'armes, et nous sommes unis dans notre combat, mais j'ai l'impression que ce que nous partageons vraiment n'a aucune saveur face au poids de mes souvenirs, de ces liens créés avec des hommes pour qui se battre pour notre royaume était le but de leurs vies._

 _Il est difficile d'expliquer, tant à eux qu'au médecin chef, que mes élans de mélancolie sont dus à un deuil que je fais difficilement d'une vie antérieure dont je me souviens à peine. Je ne peux même pas dire, même pas penser le mot réincarné._

 _Je suis fou et pourtant je te crois._

 _Je te crois et je ne sais plus que dire, je ne sais plus que penser._

 _Aide-moi. Raconte-moi. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _Arthur »_


	37. Partie 3 : La séparation - 25 juillet

**« Moltaec, le 25 juillet,**

 **Arthur,**

 **J'ai volontairement exécuté le même tour pour te prouver ma magie, hier comme aujourd'hui, afin que cela éveille en toi l'écho de notre passé.**

 **Tu n'as jamais rien vu de ma magie parce que tu étais jeune et arrogant, persuadé qu'aucun magicien ne passerait l'enceinte du château, et que je la cachais bien. Ensuite tu n'as rien vu parce que tu avais confiance en moi. Tu ne doutais pas du rôle que je jouais, et te mentir durant toutes ces années, fut-ce pour ton bien, a laissé en moi des lacérations plus profondes que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé.**

 **Tu n'étais pas fermé à la magie comme l'était ton père, mais tu méconnaissais mon peuple, et les évènements donnaient rarement raison aux magiciens, parfois nourris d'une haine souvent aveugle à ton égard, parfois à cause de faits dont je m'impute l'entière responsabilité, comme la mort de ton père. Plus le temps passait, et plus mon rôle était facile à tenir.**

 **Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'arrêter tes cauchemars, et je ne sais que te dire de plus. Pose-moi les questions que tu as et j'essayerai d'y répondre. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.**

 **Merlin »**


	38. Partie 3 : La séparation - 29 juillet

_« Kandahar, le 29 juillet,_

 _Merlin,_

 _Te poser des questions ? Je ne sais par où commencer. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir des milliers au bout de mes lèvres, mais je suis incapable de les formuler. Il y a encore trop de choses que je ne comprends pas, qui me font peur, en lesquelles je ne suis pas sûr de croire tout en y croyant profondément, aussi absurde que cela sonne._

 _Il y en a aussi d'autres qui me font peur, non pas à poser, mais à cause de la réponse que tu pourrais me faire. Celles-là, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai le courage de te les poser un jour._

 _Je vais essayer de mieux appréhender tout ce que tu me dis, mieux comprendre ce monde qui se révèle à moi, que tu as l'air de si bien connaître, que j'ai gouverné selon tes dires, et dont je n'ai que des bribes._

 _Combien de temps ai-je gouverné ? Qu'ai-je fait de si spectaculaire ? Qu'est-il arrivé après ma mort ? Pourquoi suis-je « réincarné » (je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'écrire ce mot, cela me paraît si irréel !) ? Les autres aussi, ils sont réincarnés ? Devons-nous les chercher ? Mon père était-il vraiment mon père ? Et si toi, tu es immortel comme tu le dis, comment ta mère pourrait être ta mère ? Quel âge as-tu ?_

 _(Finalement, cela paraît plus simple quand on commence. J'espère que tu pourras me répondre.)_

 _Tu me manques terriblement. J'ai la sensation d'être une barque au milieu de l'océan en furie. Et de chercher désespérément le phare que tu es, la lumière dont tu irradies. Je ne raturerai pas ces mots malgré mon envie folle de le faire. Je passe sans doute pour une idiote de midinette, mais c'est l'image prégnante qui m'est restée en tête quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, et j'écris juste après mon petit-déjeuner. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment des images qui me sont revenues cette nuit. Juste de cette sensation, à la fois horrible et merveilleuse, que je devais me diriger vers toi, vers ta lumière, et que je ne pouvais vivre sans toi pour m'éclairer le chemin._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Arthur »_


	39. Partie 3 : La séparation - 8 août

_RaR Anonyme - LaFougiere sur le 9 juillet (oui, je suis très à la bourre, pardon !) : En vrai, ces deux là s'échangent depuis le début des lettres d'amour. C'est leur manière d'aimer, même si elle n'est pas très conventionnelle xD Mais oui, Merlin en dit beaucoup à travers les lignes sur combien il aime Arthur... qui est un grand nigaud. Et qui a déjà fort à faire avec cette histoire de réincarnation, il a bien du mal à lire les sous textes... quant au happy-end... Ahaha. C'est un texte de moi, hein. Les faire souffrir, c'est ce que je fais de mieux xD Merci pour la review et l'enthousiasme ;)_

 _LaFougiere sur le 12 juillet : connaître la vérité, c'est beaucoup dire, il lui reste encore des tas de choses à découvrir ;p_

 _LaFougiere sur le 16 juillet : Yep, une video, tout à fait. Et perso, moi je reçois une vidéo de Merlin, je prie que ça soit un strip-te... pardon je m'égare xD_

* * *

 **« Moltaec, le 8 août,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Cela fait beaucoup de questions ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour y répondre.**

 **Tu es mort jeune. Tu as gouverné quelques années à peine, moins d'une dizaine. Je ne sais pas exactement. Nous ne comptions pas pareil, dans le temps, et les centaines d'années écoulées depuis ont altéré ma mémoire précise. Tu avais vingt ans quand je t'ai rencontré. Ton père était alors souverain. Il a dû mourir quatre ou cinq ans plus tard. Tu as gouverné pendant à peine plus de temps.**

 **Ce que tu as fait de si spectaculaire serait si long à expliquer. Et si court. Tu as été toi, l'élu, le pacificateur d'Albion, et tu as gagné la paix durant ton règne. Tu n'as pas réconcilié les magiciens et les autres, mais tu as posé les bases, les fondations d'une grande nation. Albion est véritablement né le jour de ta mort. Gwen a bien fait son travail après ton départ. Nous n'avons plus jamais mené de bataille, et deux ans après ta mort, la Magie a refait son apparition au royaume de Camelot. Albion était unifiée. Voilà ce que tu as fait.**

 **Mais ce n'est qu'une manière raccourcie de raconter ta vie. J'ai été là à chaque éclat de ta grandeur d'âme, chaque fois où tu as essayé de tendre la main vers Morgana, chaque fois que tu as été prêt à te sacrifier pour un de tes hommes, chaque fois que tu m'as engueulé parce que j'avais pris des risques et que c'était ta manière de dire que tu avais eu peur pour moi, chaque fois que tu as bravé les ordres ou la prudence pour venir me sauver la vie, chaque fois que tu as fait passer l'humain avant les ordres, la loi, l'absurdité. Il me faudrait une vie pour te raconter la tienne, Arthur.**

 **Après ta mort ? Je suis mort à l'intérieur, voilà ce qui s'est produit. J'ai erré sur les rives d'Avalon jusqu'à ce que le temps passe, à attendre la mort et découvrir qu'elle ne viendrait jamais.**

 **Nous ne vivons pas dans un roman ou un film américain, Arthur. Nous n'avons pas de quête ultime pour gagner le jackpot et vaincre le boss final. Il n'y a personne à retrouver, à rassembler. Il n'y a que toi, moi, et Morgan. Je le sais aussi sûrement que le soleil se lève à l'est et se couche à l'ouest. C'est la magie, MA magie qui ramène parfois, aléatoirement, des êtres chers auprès de moi. Je le sens, quand ils viennent au monde. Je peux savoir où ils se trouvent dans le monde. Ils reviennent grâce à la magie et je suis la magie. Ils sont moi, d'une certaine manière.**

 **Tous les êtres chers de ma vie, de notre vie, sont revenus et se sont succédé durant les époques. Cela a été drôle et cruel à la fois, parfois nous sommes devenus amis, parfois ils m'ont méprisé, parfois ils n'ont même pas su que j'existais. Parfois, quand la Magie en ramenait deux côte à côte, ils se retrouvaient envers et contre tout, nourris d'un sentiment inexplicable qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre, et j'aimais les voir se rappeler sans se souvenir.**

 **Je n'ai jamais libéré la mémoire d'aucun d'entre eux, à aucun moment, aucune époque. Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. Ils ont toujours été heureux de leur ignorance, et c'était mieux ainsi.**

 **Morgan est, quant à lui, un cas particulier.**

 **Et toi, bien sûr, tu es encore plus particulier, comme tu l'as toujours été. Bien sûr que ton père est ton père. Tu as ses gènes, et ceux de ta mère, Ygerne. Mais c'est la Nature qui t'a ramené en ce monde. Pas ma magie, mais LA Magie.**

 **Je me doute que tu ne dois plus comprendre grand-chose. C'est plus simple pour moi d'en parler à [mot rayé de noir, parfaitement illisible] Morgan, lui comme moi entendons le chant de la Magie dans notre sang et dans nos veines depuis toujours. Te l'expliquer à toi est si compliqué.**

 **Je suis né de la Magie, comme toi. Quand tu es mort, j'ai échoué, et j'ai reçu comme punition de vivre éternellement à errer sur Terre. Au fil du temps, la Magie naturelle, celle qui m'a fait naître pour être ton ombre, s'est lentement éteinte, et il n'est resté plus que la mienne, celle que je tiens emprisonnée dans mon corps et qui, lentement, se délite et m'échappe. C'est MA magie qui a ramené auprès de moi nos amis disparus depuis des siècles, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai fait consciemment, mais je sais que c'est la mienne car à chacune de leur naissance, j'ai senti un bout de moi se détacher pour aller faire battre leur cœur, danser leur sang, se gonfler leurs poumons. Et j'en ai toujours été heureux.**

 **Toi... Je ne t'ai pas senti naître. Je ne t'ai pas senti revenir. Tu n'es pas un bout de moi, de ma magie. En revanche, tu es le dernier cadeau que la Nature, Terre nourricière m'offre et offre au monde. Je la croyais éteinte depuis plusieurs décennies, mais j'avais tort. La dernière étincelle de pure Magie t'a créé, re-créé, une nouvelle fois. Raison pour laquelle j'ignorais que tu étais sur Terre. Quand je suis arrivé à Moltaec, j'ai entendu parler de toi, de ton père, de tous vos noms si semblables, j'ai trouvé l'ironie du sort très cruelle. J'étais persuadé que cela ne pouvait être toi, sinon je l'aurais senti. Et de toute manière, tu étais parti.**

 **Alors quand je t'ai revu, dans ce cimetière, cinq ans après être arrivé à Moltaec, cela m'a ravagé. Je n'y croyais pas, et pourtant tu étais là.**

 **Je ne suis pas immortel. Je suis simplement un enfant de la Magie. On peut me tuer, mais personne n'a jamais essayé. Et comme le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur moi, je me contente de rester là et ne de pas mourir. Je vieillis, et puise dans ma magie pour revenir à des cycles plus normaux, changeant de ville et de pays au gré de mes cycles. J'ignore mon âge, et je ne peux le compter. Aujourd'hui, dans cette vie, j'ai vingt-trois ans.**

 **Bien sûr que ma mère est ma mère et n'est pas ma mère ! C'est évident ! Elle ne m'a pas mis au monde, mais elle est bien ma vraie mère, la « réincarnation » (je n'aime pas plus ce mot que toi, cela décrit bien mal la réalité de toutes ces vies ramenées auprès de moi) de celle qui m'a mis au monde il y a des millénaires, qui m'a élevé et protégé, qui m'a appris à maîtriser ma colère et ma magie, et m'a toujours aimé, inconditionnellement, malgré l'horrible statut de mère sans mari qu'elle est devenue par ma faute. Quand j'ai senti qu'elle naissait, qu'elle me revenait, quand je l'ai retrouvée et que j'ai vu que c'était elle, je n'ai su résister à la tentation et j'ai usé de plus de magie que d'habitude pour rajeunir d'un cycle complet, revenir à l'enfance, au bambin. Elle m'a trouvé sur le pas de sa porte et m'a adopté, comme je savais qu'elle le ferait, et pendant quelques merveilleuses années, malgré le poids de ma conscience qui restait encore tapie sous mon innocence, j'ai été un enfant retrouvant le giron de sa mère et cela était fantastique. Alors oui, ma mère est ma mère et n'est pas ma mère, et cela est très logique.**

 **J'espère avoir répondu à tes premières interrogations. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si cela m'aide de te dire tout ça, ou me bouleverse encore plus, mais je m'épanche plus que je ne le voudrais. J'en suis désolé si cela te paraît brouillon et compliqué. Je n'ai pas la force de me relire, de réécrire, de faire des brouillons. Je veux juste que les choses sortent. Que tu saches, enfin.**

 **Merlin. »**


	40. Partie 3 : La séparation - 12 août

_« Kandahar, le 12 août,_

 _Merlin,_

 _Je ne sais pas si tout cela répond à mes questions. Cela fait beaucoup d'informations à digérer, mais je ne peux qu'y croire, quand je vois mes rêves. Je retrouve tout ce que tu me disais. Les noms que tu m'écris, je suis désormais capable de les mettre sur des visages._

 _Cela me rend si triste, parfois, au réveil. Même quand mes rêves sont tendres, doux et paisibles, je me réveille parfois empreint d'une lourde et profonde tristesse de tous ces gens que j'ai aimé, respecté, qui étaient mes amis._

 _Et qui, si j'ai bien tout suivi, sont revenus au cours des millénaires du fait de ta magie. Qui ne sont pas revenus dans cette ère. Et qui ne pourront plus jamais revenir, puisque ta magie diminue et est de moins en moins puissante. Cela m'attriste. J'aimerais tant les retrouver, partager avec eux le poids de ces souvenirs, de cette existence irréelle._

 _J'ai trouvé un rythme pour survivre à mes rêves. Je prends des somnifères légers une nuit sur deux pendant quelques jours, puis une nuit sur trois. J'arrive à peu près à glaner suffisamment de repos ainsi, le médecin est satisfait, mon colonel aussi. Et cela m'évite la dépendance aux somnifères. Et me permet de te voir dans ces rêves régulièrement, toi et tous les autres._

 _Il est étrange de constater à quel point tu étais différent et semblable, dans cette autre vie. Je te reconnais entièrement, je n'ai aucun doute, mais nuit après nuit, je t'observe et je constate les différences. Ta carrure, ta posture, tes cheveux, des tas de détails, mais entièrement toi. Ce qui n'a pas changé, ce sont tes yeux. Tes yeux bleus qui me hantent toujours quand je les imagine devenir dorés. Parfois, quand je dors normalement, je rêve de tes yeux qui deviennent dorés. Mais ce sont des rêves normaux. Ton sourire, lui non plus, n'a pas changé._ _Tu es toujours toi. Pourtant, j'ai aussi le souvenir précis de qui tu es aujourd'hui, et tu es différent._

 _Je n'arrive pas à imaginer combien le poids de ces années a pu peser sur toi. Toutes ces vies, ces décennies qui se succèdent, et toi qui ne changes pas, qui restes là, œil du cyclone d'un monde en perpétuel mouvement. Cela a dû être si dur. Comment as-tu fait pour y survivre ? Y penser, toi seul au milieu de ce monde, me rend incroyablement triste. Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas immortel : tu peux mourir, tu peux souffrir, si on te blesse. N'as-tu donc jamais envisagé de mettre fin à tes jours ? Ou bien, trouve-moi cinglé, de faire des choses complètement folles, pour provoquer un accident qui pourrait te tuer ? Je suis désolé si ma question dépasse les bornes. Je suis à la fois curieux et profondément triste en t'imaginant à travers les âges._

 _Sinon, pour poursuivre mes questions, je voudrais te redemander ce qui s'est passé après ma mort, pour le royaume dont j'étais le roi ? Tu as dit à un moment que les peuples ont été réunifiés, au bout de deux ans. Dans mes rêves, cela paraît si peu probable !_

 _Et concernant nos amis, est-ce possible qu'ils puissent revenir, au moins un ? J'aimerais tant les revoir. Ils sont tous revenus, au moins une fois ? Plusieurs ? Est-ce régulier ? Et Gwen ? Est-ce qu'elle est revenue ? Elle se souvient ?_

 _J'aimerais savoir. En savoir un peu plus sur eux, à leur retour, pour me sentir de nouveau proche d'eux, pendant le temps de ma lecture._

 _Et enfin, pourquoi es-tu venu t'installer à Moltaec, si tu ignorais ma venue là-bas ? Ce n'est pas franchement un endroit merveilleux pour vivre !_

 _Merci pour tes réponses. J'aimerais les entendre de ta bouche, être près de toi, mais je dois me contenter de ces mots tracés sur le papier. Merci._

 _Tu me manques. Je t'embrasse,_

 _Arthur »_


	41. Partie 3 : La séparation - 22 août

**« Moltaec, le 22 août,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Si cela peut te rassurer, tu n'as pas vécu mes années d'existence, mais tu es toi sans être toi, toi aussi. Physiquement, tu n'as absolument pas changé. Peut-être un peu moins épais, plus musclé, mais mes perpétuelles taquineries sur ton poids, à l'époque de ta Royauté, n'étaient pas vraiment fondées, juste de quoi piquer ton ego. Tu te serais sans doute empâté sur la fin de ta vie, si tu n'avais plus eu l'occasion de faire tout l'exercice physique qui te maintenait en forme. (Et vu le nombre d'heures que j'ai pu passer sur un banc pendant que tu t'entraînais avec les chevaliers, crois-moi, je suis très au fait de combien tu entraînais ton corps !) Par ma faute, cependant, tu n'es jamais arrivé à la fin de ta vie à un âge respectable, mais tu as été fauché dans la fleur de l'âge.**

 **Et si physiquement, tu es toujours le même, mentalement, il y a des choses qui ont changé. Avant, jamais tu n'aurais proposé à un parfait inconnu de venir manger chez toi. Et encore moins proposé de l'héberger. Pour une nuit. Pour une vie. C'est peut-être arrogant de ma part, mais j'aime à croire que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé à changer au cours de ton règne. Après tout, tu m'avais bien recueilli (contraint et forcé par ton père, d'accord) sous ton aile, au début, et tu ne l'as pas regretté.**

 **Tu as toujours autant ce fichu complexe du sauveur de l'humanité. À me dire, alors que la vie s'échappe de ton corps, que le royaume peut survivre sans toi. Que Camelot, ce n'est pas seulement toi. Qu'Albion, ce n'est pas seulement toi. À partir presque heureux, à être certain que le royaume allait te survivre, heureux de ce que tu avais accompli.**

 **Dieu que je t'ai haï, par la suite ! Je t'ai haï, parce que tu as eu raison, pour répondre à la question sur le futur de ton royaume. Camelot, Albion, notre rêve, MON rêve, notre destin, ce n'était plus simplement toi dans la lumière et moi dans l'ombre. Sans que je m'en rende compte, au fil des années, Albion était devenu l'avenir de tous, et tout le monde y travaillait activement.**

 **Je me suis senti étrangement trahi après ta mort. Alors que je te pleurais et je laissais mon corps mourir (et ma magie me maintenait en vie), le royaume s'en remettait. Le royaume continuait à vivre. Je croyais que tu étais le cœur du royaume, et que ce cœur s'était arrêté de battre, mais j'avais tort, tu avais raison. Camelot a continué de vivre. Tes chevaliers, même éprouvés par tous les deuils qu'ils connaissaient, ont continué à vivre. Leon a été formidable, comme toujours. Percival est celui qui a le plus souffert.**

 **Avoir appris la mort de Gwaine, qui était mon meilleur ami depuis la perte de Lancelot, ne m'a quasiment pas fait de mal. J'étais trop anesthésié par la douleur. J'avais perdu toutes les parties de moi-même, ce jour-là. Morgana, mon miroir, Mordred, mon reflet, et toi. Je n'avais plus aucune peine en moi, plus de larme, plus de chagrin.**

 **La colère est venue rapidement après. Gwen a admirablement pris les choses en main. Elle portait le noir, mais elle régnait en maîtresse sur toute la citadelle. Elle a enduré bien des douleurs et des souffrances. Sa politique n'était pas toujours bien vue, et tu étais l'héritier de sang de notre royaume : elle n'était que l'intrigante qui était montée sur le trône, et tu n'étais plus là pour la défendre.**

 **Elle a résisté vaillamment et a su dompter les plus récalcitrants dans ce tour de force assez impressionnant. Pendant ce temps-là, je me réfugiais sur les berges d'Avalon, à attendre que la Mort daigne me prendre et me permettre de te retrouver, mais cela n'est jamais survenu. J'étais trop furieux contre ce monde qui ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner alors que je n'avais plus de raison de vivre pour être utile à la citadelle, même si Gwen requérait régulièrement ma présence.**

 **J'ai cessé d'être en colère huit mois après ta mort. Quand, à l'occasion d'un de mes rares passages au château, Gwen m'a giflé et m'a demandé ce qui obscurcissait tant mes yeux pour ne pas voir l'évidence. J'ai chassé les nuages de mon esprit et j'ai vu son ventre rond, indiscutablement enceinte. Enceinte de toi. Les médisants ont pu dire bien des choses de notre Reine, mais jamais sa vertu n'a été remise en cause après ta mort. Elle y avait pris grand peine. L'épisode avec Lancelot lui avait suffi.**

 **Elle portait ton héritier, et même si la douleur de ton absence était encore lancinante, plaie à vif qui jamais ne se refermait dans nos cœurs à tous les deux, Gwen et moi avons vu en cet enfant un espoir.**

 **Mais l'espoir ne fait rien de plus qu'être brisé, comme toujours.**

 **Je n'ai jamais envisagé de me suicider, en réalité. Ni à ce moment-là, ni quand j'ai pris conscience que ma vie ne s'arrêterait pas, pas comme s'étaient arrêtées celles de tous mes amis, de Gaius, de ma mère, de Gwen. J'ai toujours suivi mon destin, écouté le chant de la Magie dans mes veines. J'imagine qu'au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais encore quelque chose à faire sur cette Terre. Alors j'ai suivi les instructions de ma destinée, et j'ai continué à vivre.**

 **La perte de Kilgarrah, mon dragon, a été sans doute une épreuve douloureuse, mais cela a amené un grand déferlement de magie que j'ai recueilli en mon sein, et c'était apaisant. Doux, réconfortant. Cela m'a permis de tenir jusqu'au premier retour d'un de nos amis. Ça a été Leon, d'ailleurs. Celui qui avait vécu le plus longtemps, et qui était mort le plus récemment, bizarrement. Il était tavernier dans une ville qui ne s'appelait pas encore Londres. C'était bon de le revoir. J'allais régulièrement boire un verre chez lui, et je discutais cinq minutes, il n'avait pas le temps de plus, et pourtant il était toujours lui avec sa douceur et sa gentillesse et sa droiture.**

 **Aithusa, la dragonne de Morgana, est partie, elle aussi, si peu de temps après Kilgarrah, alors qu'elle avait des siècles de moins que lui, et qu'elle aurait dû vivre bien plus longtemps. Mais la perte de Morgana l'avait trop affaiblie pour qu'elle y survivre. D'elle aussi, j'ai hérité sa magie.**

 **Et pour te répondre, oui, vivre seul pendant aussi longtemps, à errer, à devoir repartir régulièrement de chaque lieu où je vivais, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, créer de faux papiers d'identité, une nouvelle identité, a été très dur. J'ai survécu à tout cela accroché à une seule idée : si les autres étaient revenus, tu pouvais revenir aussi. C'était mon seul but, mon seul désir, mon ancre dans la tourmente et le chaos de l'existence, et je priais pour que cela survienne avant que la magie ne s'échappe définitivement de moi et ne me rappelle à elle. Et tu es revenu. Alors je n'ai pas affronté tout cela en vain. Tu es là. (Même si tu as toujours ce stupide complexe du héros et que tu t'es bêtement engagé dans l'armée, et je prie pour que tu n'y meurs pas bêtement, pas encore, pas alors que je ne suis pas là pour t'accompagner).**

 **Je pourrai te raconter toutes les vies de chacun de nos amis. J'ai, dans un carton, des carnets où j'ai noté pour chacun d'eux leurs vies. Il n'y a eu aucune logique. Leon est revenu six fois. Gaius seulement deux, et j'ai chéri chacune de ces vies pour profiter le plus possible de lui. Il a grandement œuvré pour l'éradication de la peste, dans une vie, et la mise au point du vaccin contre la rage, dans une autre. Lancelot est revenu sept fois, tout comme Gwaine. Percival quatre seulement. Je n'ai jamais compris la logique de tout cela. Je crois qu'il n'y en a pas.**

 **Quant à ta dernière question, pourquoi ai-je choisi Moltaec alors que j'ignorais que tu y avais vécu, tu es sérieux Arthur ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ta question me fait rire ou pleurer. Les deux à la fois, je crois. C'est tellement toi, de poser ce genre de questions. Moltaec, ce sont les ruines de ta citadelle. Du cœur de ton royaume. Ta maison est construite à l'endroit exact, où, des siècles auparavant, se dressait le château. Je peux ressentir la magie à cet endroit précis jusque dans mes orteils. Les noms ont évolué avec le temps, mais c'était ton Royaume. Ton château. Le paysage a changé, le monde a tourné, mais c'était là. J'ai juste eu l'inexplicable envie de ressentir les cendres fumantes de mon si lointain bonheur. Je n'étais pas revenu dans ce coin du pays depuis ta mort. Et durant cinq ans, j'ai souhaité y rester alors même que je n'avais aucune raison de le faire, simplement parce que je ressentais que je devais le faire. Et j'avais raison. Mon instinct a eu raison. Tu es revenu.**

 **Merlin »**


	42. Partie 3 : La séparation - 27 août

_« Kandahar, le 27 août,_

 _Merlin,_

 _Tu ne peux PAS m'écrire des choses pareilles et t'arrêter en plein milieu ! Sais-tu l'effet que me font chacune de tes lettres ? Je n'arrive même pas à le décrire moi-même. Mes camarades ont cessé de rire, à l'heure de distribution du courrier. John est toujours plus énervé à chaque courrier. Matt souffre chaque jour un peu plus de l'absence de sa fille. Et moi... Moi, je ne sais pas. Je souris, je ris, je pleure tout à la fois. Ils disent qu'après avoir lu les lettres que je reçois, j'entre dans une phase de mélancolie profonde, comme si je portais le monde sur mes épaules. D'une certaine manière, ils ont raison. Je ne me souviens de rien, quand je suis réveillé, ou presque. Mais quand je ferme les yeux, je peux me souvenir de mes rêves, et pendant une seconde ou deux, j'éprouve dans chaque centimètre de mon corps, jusque dans mes os, le poids de la couronne, et le soutien inébranlable que tu as représenté durant toutes ces années._

 _J'imagine qu'un tel sentiment peut rendre mélancolique n'importe qui._

 _Mais ta dernière lettre a été bien pire encore ! Gwen était enceinte ? Ma FEMME était enceinte de MOI ? Un héritier a vu le jour ? Ma lignée ne s'est pas éteinte ? Il reste des Pendragon encore en vie, depuis tous ces millénaires ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cette incertitude avec simplement ta remarque sur l'espoir brisé !_

 _Je vais devoir attendre ta prochaine lettre pour savoir, et cela me tue et me frustre. Cesse d'être aussi mystérieux. Tu as promis de répondre à mes questions._

 _Tu dois y répondre. Tu as promis. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma femme. Et je veux aussi que tu m'expliques pourquoi la perte de Morgana et de Mordred a été plus douloureuse que celle de Gwaine ? Je ne me souviens pas de tout, Merlin, mais la folie dans les prunelles de celle qui fut ma sœur est bien présente dans mon esprit. Tout comme l'écho du dernier sourire de Mordred, quand ma lame est entrée dans son corps pour le tuer, alors qu'il venait de faire de même et que son épée avait signé mon arrêt de mort. Ils ne méritaient pas qu'on les pleure. Ils ont essayé de nous tuer, et ce plus d'une fois !_

 _Réponds-moi vite. J'ai besoin de savoir._

 _Arthur »_


	43. Partie 3 : La séparation - 7 septembre

**« Moltaec, le 7 septembre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Sais-tu que ces lettres mettent déjà trois fois moins de temps à parcourir la distance qui nous sépare qu'elles ne devraient, si elles empruntaient la voie postale classique ? Je les 'aide' un peu. Cela ne diminue en rien mon pouvoir. Il y a tant de choses que je peux faire par la magie sans même y penser.**

 **Cela dit, je comprends ton impatience. Je savais que je risquais de m'exposer à ton besoin de tout comprendre, mais parler de Gwen me fait plus de mal que tu ne peux l'imaginer, pour bien des raisons. Le poids de ma culpabilité ne me fait pas cauchemarder, pas comme quand je rêve de Morgana ou de Mordred, mais il est bien lourd à porter néanmoins.**

 **Oui, tu as eu un fils, Arthur. Il est né huit mois et vingt-et-un jours après ta mort, après Camlann. D'après Gaius, Gwen a dû tomber enceinte juste avant la bataille, soit dans les quelques jours avant, soit le jour même, avant que tu ne partes au combat.**

 **Gwen l'a appelé Arthur, parce que le poids des traditions pesait sur elle. Le royaume n'avait plus de roi, et nommer cet enfant, ton héritier, par ton nom, c'était te faire revivre, d'une certaine manière, quand bien même il ne serait pas apte à gouverner avant deux décennies.**

 **Pour Gwen comme pour moi, le nommer Arthur a été une torture. Gwen voulait l'appeler Vortigern, et je préférais cela aussi, mais personne ne nous a vraiment demandé notre avis. Il fallait un roi et il fallait que ça soit Arthur. Mais à chaque fois que nous prononcions son nom, les mots nous déchiraient la gorge, les souvenirs nous brûlaient la mémoire.**

 **Avant la naissance, comme je te l'ai dit, Gwen et moi nourrissions de grands espoirs pour cet enfant. Même si l'appeler Arthur était douloureux, une partie de nous le voulait grand, blond, avec tes yeux. Plus que tout, nous désirions qu'il ait tes yeux. Et nous espérions lui offrir, quand il serait en âge, un royaume en paix à gouverner. Cela nous donnait un but, un rêve à atteindre.**

 **Le destin s'est chargé de nous rappeler que tout se ne passe jamais comme on le prévoit. L'accouchement s'est très mal passé. Gwen a fait ce que, aujourd'hui, nous nommons éclampsie. À l'époque, même Gaius ignorait ce qui se passait. Tout ce qui nous savions, c'était qu'elle souffrait, terriblement, et qu'elle était en train de mourir, et avec elle mourrait ton fils. Ton héritier. L'héritier du royaume.**

 **Nous n'avions pas le temps, pas de marge de manœuvre. Gaius a ordonné à tout le monde de sortir, au prétexte de tester une nouvelle méthode de médecine novatrice. Leon seul a voulu rester à tout prix. Sa loyauté envers Gwen et ton souvenir n'avait jamais faibli.**

 **Il est resté. Et Gaius, une fois tout public écarté, m'a ordonné de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Leon n'a rien dit. Ce jour-là, j'ai su qu'il savait déjà, et ce n'était pas l'urgent.**

 **Quand je repense à ce jour, je continue de ne pas savoir ce qui était la bonne solution. Ni ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas procédé en urgence.**

 **J'ai usé de ma magie, instinctivement. Je l'ai implantée dans Gwen, pour la sauver. Elle s'est remise. Elle a pu accoucher normalement, malgré la douleur et la durée du travail. Arthur II avait tes yeux, à la naissance, et nous avons continué d'y croire. Le royaume entier est devenu pure joie. Il avait un héritier.**

 **La vérité sur l'enfant est arrivée plus tard : il avait été privé d'oxygène trop longtemps, et avait subi les convulsions de sa mère in utero. Il avait reçu de ma magie, lui aussi, mais cela ne l'avait aidé en rien, au contraire. Il était un enfant adorable, et il avait tes yeux, mais il ne serait jamais roi. Gwen et moi, six mois après sa naissance, en avions la parfaite certitude. Dans un autre temps, on l'aurait traité de débile et de retardé. Aujourd'hui, on emploierait des mots plus politiquement corrects, comme retard de développement.**

 **Il était adorable, mais inapte. Parfaitement inapte. Gwen, quand elle l'a compris, l'a presque délaissé pour se consacrer exclusivement à la politique du royaume. Je crois que dans sa folie et sa douleur de reine abandonnée, d'épouse en deuil et de mère dévastée, elle s'est persuadée que si elle s'occupait de tout avant qu'il ne soit en âge de gouverner, personne ne se rendrait compte de sa différence.**

 **C'était un vœu pieu, un projet fou, mais c'est son acharnement qui, deux ans après ta mort, a ramené la magie sur nos terres, avec la bénédiction absolue d'à peu près tout le monde, un véritable miracle, assurément. J'ai pu cesser de me cacher, mais cela ne m'a pas vraiment apporté de réconfort. Arthur II ne faisait pas vraiment de progrès.**

 **Et, à trop le surveiller, j'en oubliais de surveiller Gwen. La magie avait atteint ses limites.**

 **Je l'avais sauvée d'une mort, certes douloureuse, mais qui lui aurait permis de te rejoindre, d'oublier tout cela. En la sauvant, elle et Arthur II, je les avais condamnés à la vie et à la souffrance.**

 **Elle, des ravages que son éclampsie avait laissé dans son corps. Lui, de son retard de développement.**

 **Il a fallu dix ans pour que Gwen succombe. Le royaume était en paix, et il a beaucoup pleuré sa reine. Pas autant que moi, cela dit. À la fin de sa vie, Gwen était malade, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour la sauver. Chaque éclat de magie que j'essayais d'insuffler à son corps ne faisait que la mutiler davantage.**

 **La magie a un prix. Mes tentatives se payaient trop cher. Arthur II avait à peine douze ans, à la mort de sa mère, et cela a eu un effet inattendu sur ses capacités. Une fois passés la douleur et le chagrin, il a fait preuve d'éclats de brillance qui nous ont laissé croire que, peut-être, le couronner roi et faire illusion était possible. La plupart des proches conseillers et de la table ronde étaient parfaitement au courant de ses problèmes. Il était de toute manière trop jeune. Leon a été nommé Régent.**

 **Et au jour de ses seize ans, ton fils a été couronné. Il avait toujours tes yeux. C'était bien la seule chose, avec son nom, qui le faisait te ressembler.**

 **Je ne restais au château plus que pour lui, mais tu sais mieux que personne combien le poids des responsabilités peut être écrasant : tu avais grandi avec la main de père sur ton épaule te rappelant qu'un jour, ce trône serait tien et qu'il fallait d'y préparer. Et même si cela t'avait étouffé, tu étais prêt le jour venu.**

 **Jusqu'à la mort de sa mère, personne n'avait réellement préparé ton fils, le croyant trop inapte. Quatre ans n'ont pas vraiment suffi pour l'aider à y faire face. Son retard le rendait de toute manière inefficient. J'aurais pu, bien sûr, régner dans l'ombre et faire de lui mon pantin servile de façade et m'occuper de Camelot, et d'Albion, mais je n'en avais plus la force.**

 **Son règne a été bref. Moins d'un an. La révolte a grondé rapidement. Ton royaume s'est soulevé. Ton fils a été destitué. Il est mort dans un accident pour fuir le château. Leon, couvert de déshonneur, et en ayant trop enduré pour voir mourir la lignée de Pendragon, est parti, emmenant avec lui Percival. Le faste et la paix ont pris fin, et ta lignée s'est officiellement éteinte, dix-sept ans après ta mort. Gaius était décédé, dans son sommeil, depuis quelques années déjà. Il ne restait plus que moi et je suis parti vivre en ermite. J'y ai passé des décennies avant de réaliser que je ne mourrais pas et que le monde évoluait autour de moi.**

 **Je ne suis pas certain que tu apprécies réellement la vérité que tu m'as réclamée, maintenant que tu la sais.**

 **Veux-tu savoir le plus terrible ? Gwen est la seule à n'être jamais revenue. Elle ne peut pas, et ne pourra jamais revenir. Parce qu'elle aurait dû mourir en couches et en lui sauvant la vie par magie, j'ai contrevenu à la balance de l'univers, insufflé une partie de mon pouvoir, et l'ai privé de toute possibilité de retour. Encore aujourd'hui, elle me manque terriblement, je ne la reverrai jamais, et même mes souvenirs ne parviennent plus à me la remémorer parfaitement.**

 **C'est la raison pour laquelle je sais, de manière certaine, que Morgan n'était pas ton fils, dans ce monde. Ton fils ne peut être que celui de Gwen, et Gwen ne reviendra plus jamais.**

 **Et si cela t'intéresse, sache que si, officiellement, les Pendragon sont morts à la mort de ton héritier, officieusement ton fils aimait les servantes (comme son père... Mais lui, uniquement pour badiner, pas pour les épouser. C'était bien le seul domaine dans lequel il n'avait pas de retard). Une seule a donné naissance à un fils, un bâtard jamais reconnu. Qui a lui-même eu un fils, par la suite. Les noms se sont déformés, ont évolué, ont changé de localités, et un jour, Pendragon est devenu Ridrachen.**

 **Dans ma langue, la langue ancienne et magique, Pen voulait dire Roi. Roi des Dragons. Pendragon. Drachen veut dire dragon, en allemand, où ta lignée a longtemps résidé. Avant de revenir ici, sur l'actuel pays de Galles, et prendre ce préfixe de Ardri, qui veut dire Haut Roi. L'évolution n'a ensuite laissé que Ridrachen, roi des dragons. Les choses ne changent pas, tu vois. De manière très éloignée, tu es bien le descendant de mon souverain. Tu ES mon souverain.**

 **Merlin. »**


	44. Partie 3 : La séparation - 13 septembre

(D-day. RIP ma jeunesse. Comprenne qui pourra xD)

* * *

 _« Kandahar, le 13 septembre,_

 _Merlin,_

 _Comment peux-tu écrire des choses pareilles, sans penser à l'effet que cela va avoir sur moi ? Mais je me mens à moi-même en écrivant cela. C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé. C'est moi qui ai insisté. J'avais besoin de savoir, maintenant, je sais. Je ne devrais sans doute pas te le dire, parce que ta souffrance suinte déjà assez comme ça de chacun de tes mots, et je n'ai aucune velléité à rajouter à ton fardeau, mais j'écris cette lettre depuis l'infirmerie._

 _Je me suis effondré après en avoir fini la lecture. D'après le médecin, j'ai même convulsé. Il n'a aucune explication scientifique. Il me garde en observation depuis trois jours. Il ne trouve rien. J'en profite pour me reposer et dormir sans rêver, avec des somnifères._

 _Mais je n'ai plus besoin de rêver. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon âme est morte en lisant tes mots, ce futur qui est ton passé auquel je vous ai condamné, Gwen et toi. Rien de tout cela ne se serait produit si j'avais été là._

 _Tu n'aurais pas mis autant d'énergie à sauver Gwen et l'enfant. Tu l'aurais sauvée elle, peut-être, mais des héritiers, j'aurais pu en avoir d'autres. Il y avait tant d'autres scénarios possibles, si je n'étais pas mort, si je ne vous avais pas abandonnés. J'en suis si profondément désolé d'être parti si tôt._

 _J'essaye de me représenter ce monde dans lequel tu as dû vivre, ces douleurs que tu as dû affronter. Je n'y parviens pas. Je n'ai qu'une immense douleur qui m'étreint, et le médecin me donne des calmants._

 _J'aimerais être avec toi._

 _Arthur. »_


	45. Partie 3 : La séparation - 16 septembre

_« Kandahar, le 16 septembre,_

 _Merlin,_

 _Je réalise que tu ne m'as pas répondu sur tout le reste. Sur Mordred, et Morgana, notamment. Tu n'as parlé que de Gwen. Ma précédente lettre ne doit pas t'inciter à de nouvelles confidences, et je devine que tu cherches à me préserver en ne me disant rien, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai la sensation qu'une fois que je saurai tout, ça ira mieux._

 _Tu me manques. Je suis toujours à l'infirmerie. Je vais bientôt la quitter. Ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai, et ne sont pas près de savoir, je le crains._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Arthur. »_


	46. Partie 3 : La séparation - 23 septembre

**« Moltaec, le 23 septembre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Ne te fustige pas d'être mort, je t'en prie. Pas quand JE suis responsable de celle-ci. Je te l'ai dit, ce jour-là, ce jour dont je n'ai pas oublié la moindre seconde, ce jour gravé dans ma chair au fer rouge : je savais que c'était Mordred que je devais arrêter. Et pourtant je suis arrivé trop tard, je me suis bêtement laissé piéger. C'était ma faute, je ne te laisserai jamais dire le contraire.**

 **Je suppose que désormais, je dois effectivement tout te dire à propos de Morgana et Mordred. Je crains que ma lettre ne soit encore plus longue que les précédentes. J'espère qu'elle ne te ramènera pas à l'infirmerie. Je suis très inquiet des réactions que tu as en lisant mes révélations. J'aimerais pouvoir être là pour analyser ce dont il en retourne. Comme tu as dû le comprendre, tu es revenu grâce à la Magie, pas la mienne, mais j'ai libéré ta mémoire grâce à mes dons. Ou du moins j'ai commencé, par faiblesse, le jour où tu t'es effondré en pénétrant dans ta chambre d'enfant. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je voulais juste te réconforter, et la magie est sortie toute seule de moi, s'est enroulé autour de toi, tandis que je n'avais pas conscience que les mots que je prononçais étaient ceux de l'Ancienne Religion. [mot raturé de noir, illisible] Morgan me l'a assez reproché, d'ailleurs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après une vie à lui rappeler que personne ne devait savoir que nous étions magiciens, je pouvais céder aussi facilement et laisser ma magie m'échapper ainsi sans même m'en rendre compte.**

 **Avant même que Morgan ne sache parler, ou même marcher, quand il utilisait l'instinctive magie qui était la sienne pour répondre à ses besoins personnels de bébé inconscient du risque, je lui ai martelé que nous ne devions jamais user de magie en public, toujours taire nos dons. Il a bien retenu la leçon.**

 **Forcément, je peux comprendre que cela l'ait perturbé quand j'ai subitement cessé de suivre les recommandations que je lui avais moi-même inculquées.**

 **Il s'est finalement rangé à mon opinion. Ou plus exactement, il a dû y trouver son compte à son tour, puisqu'il a achevé le processus.**

 **Tu as donc reçu, d'une certaine manière, deux magies différentes et semblables à la fois. Comme je te l'ai dit, Morgan n'est pas mon frère de sang, mais il est pourtant bel et bien de ma famille. Celle des magiciens, des êtres doués d'un pouvoir supérieur. Nous nous ressemblons bien plus que qu'on pourrait bien penser.**

 **De fait, je m'inquiète sincèrement de ta santé, vu la manière dont tu as subi cette libération de ta mémoire. Les médecins peuvent chercher longtemps. Ils ne trouveront jamais rien. Les médecins ont rarement des connaissances en magie. Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai conscience qu'il y a bien peu de chance pour que tu suives ce conseil, mais avertis-moi s'il t'arrivait de nouveau quelque chose de ce genre, que tu soupçonnerais être lié à mes lettres. Même si tu n'es pas d'accord, j'arrêterai de t'écrire. La suite pourra bien attendre que tu reviennes en Angleterre. Je refuse de mettre ta santé en balance. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, et je t'ai perdu par faiblesse une fois, et je ne recommencerai pas. Je souffre déjà assez de te savoir sur un champ de bataille sans que je ne puisse être à tes côtés (en toute sincérité, j'ai envisagé de m'enrôler pour te rejoindre, et te protéger, comme je l'ai toujours fait, mais les temps ont changé, et si autrefois tu pouvais m'emmener parce que j'étais ton servant, aujourd'hui j'aurais bien du mal à passer les sélections physiques, et ensuite d'avoir la bonne affection sur ta base), mais imaginer que ça soit mes révélations qui puissent te causer le moindre tort physique me détruit entièrement. Promets-le-moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux te garder en vie. Au moins dans cette vie, reste en vie, je t'en prie.**

 **J'imagine que tu dois trouver que j'ai bien assez digressé jusqu'à maintenant, et t'impatienter. Je te connais si bien que je peux voir toutes les mimiques de ton visage rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te parler de Morgana et Mordred. Quand bien même tu risques de ne pas aimer ce que tu vas lire.**

 **Morgana… Morgana était mon miroir. Elle était ta sœur, cela tu t'en souviens. Te souviens-tu également de votre enfance ? Morgana, officiellement, était la fille de Dame Vivian et de Sir Gorlois, des amis proches de tes parents, le Roi Uther et la Reine Ygerne. Vivian est morte en couches, en mettant au monde Morgana. Gorlois est mort dix ans plus tard, au combat, pour défendre les terres d'Uther. Ce dernier est devenu le tuteur de Morgana, et elle a grandi au château avec toi. Vous avez, d'une certaine manière, été élevés comme frère et sœur, sans savoir que vous l'étiez réellement.**

 **Je ne sais pas, et ne saurai sans doute jamais pourquoi Uther a trompé Dame Ygerne (la difficulté de concevoir un hériter avec ta mère ? Expliquant que par la suite, il s'est tourné vers la magie) et Dame Vivian son époux** **[1]** **, mais Morgana était bien la fille d'Uther… Et celle de Dame Vivian. Une puissante magicienne, de l'ordre des Grandes Prêtresses. Dame Vivian a transmis ses dons à ses deux filles : Morgause, l'aînée, lui avait été arrachée par les Grandes Prêtresses, conformément à leur Ordre. Vivian n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'importe la souffrance qu'elle ressentait d'être privée de sa fille. Au final, la mort l'a prise avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir Morgana, sa fille cadette.**

 **Morgause a donc été élevée par les Grandes Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, et Morgana par Uther… Du moins, avant la Grande Purge induite par ta naissance. Les Grandes Prêtresses ont été décimées, et seule Nimueh a survécu, enseignant et transmettant à Morgause sa haine viscérale d'Uther et de tous les Pendragon, et lui révélant la vérité sur Morgana. Nimueh a péri, par ma main, par la suite, mais c'était trop tard. Morgause savait.**

 **Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour ces rappels. J'ignore ce que tu sais ou non, ce dont tu te souviens exactement.**

 **Quand je suis arrivé au château, Morgana était assurément la plus belle femme de tout le royaume. L'adolescence avait distendu vos rapports, mais malgré vos taquineries, vous aviez l'un pour l'autre un profond respect, amitié et amour fraternel. Morgana m'a toujours fasciné. Par sa beauté, sa prestance, ce qui se dégageait d'elle. Et puis, très rapidement, elle a commencé à s'éveiller à la magie qui était la sienne, et qu'elle avait toujours gardé confinée en elle, inconsciemment. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'est ma faute. C'est mon arrivée au château qui a provoqué cela : ma magie était libre, et j'en faisais usage. Celle de Morgana a voulu y répondre, se libérer. C'est ma première faute, et même si je m'en blâme aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pu faire autrement : te retrouver et être à tes côtés était mon destin.**

 **Les cauchemars de Morgana la terrifiaient. C'était les prémisses de sa magie, une première manifestation de ses incroyables dons, celui de la prémonition, en l'occurrence. Ce don que j'ai toujours mal maîtrisé, Morgana l'a toujours eu. Elle voyait l'avenir et cela la terrifiait. Gwen, à l'époque sa servante, l'aidait beaucoup avec sa douceur et sa générosité. Et moi, cela me détruisait. Je voulais l'aider. La soutenir. L'accompagner. Lui faire comprendre que la magie était belle, était douce, était un don. Mais elle avait grandi à la citadelle, et si elle était assurément moins bornée que toi à l'époque, je craignais sa réaction à une telle révélation.**

 **J'étais lâche, j'étais faible. Et plus que tout, je t'ai choisi, toi plutôt qu'elle. Je refusais de prendre le risque de me révéler à quelqu'un, parce que je craignais que tu l'apprennes et que je te perde. Mon destin était plus important, et pour suivre mon destin, je devais taire qui j'étais. C'était faux. C'était simplement de la lâcheté. J'avais peur et je me voilais la face, et je laissais Morgana s'enfoncer dans ses terreurs.**

 **C'est dans ce contexte que nous avons rencontré Mordred pour la première fois, alors qu'il était enfant, blessé, affaibli. Sorcier, bien sûr. Puissant, assurément. Et farouchement protégé par Dame Morgana. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai retenu de ce jour-là que l'aide que tu avais apporté à l'enfant, pour le rendre aux siens, allant en cachette à l'encontre des idéaux de ton père pour faire confiance à un peuple pacifique (et à un enfant qui aurait pu tuer d'un battement de cil, mais que tu jugeais innocent par son âge). J'étais fier de cela, et je n'ai pas vu l'évidence : Morgana avait rencontré un sorcier, un magicien natif, comme elle, comme moi, aussi puissant que nous, elle avait entendu sa voix dans sa tête (si Morgana était doué pour la prémonition, Mordred l'était pour la télépathie.) et elle n'avait pas mal réagi. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris le signe positif que cela était ? Pourquoi ai-je tant manqué de courage ?**

 **Tu constateras à quel point dans mon récit ma lâcheté, ma faiblesse, mes choix aveuglés de te protéger avant tout sans réfléchir sont au cœur de mes regrets.**

 **J'ai livré Morgana à Morgause, sa sœur. Uther avait perdu sa filleule le jour où il a condamné injustement à mort le père de Guenivere, la seule personne sur laquelle Morgana comptait. Depuis ce jour, elle ne faisait que se dresser contre lui, perdre confiance en sa politique, ouvrir les yeux sur sa haine et sa vengeance aveugle.**

 **Moi, j'ai perdu Morgana le jour où Morgause est venue. Morgana a suivi sa voie, celle de sa filiation, celle de son sang, celle de sa magie.**

 **Elle n'avait pas le choix. JE ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Puisque ce jour-là, j'ai tenté de l'assassiner. Ce regard qu'elle m'a lancé, lorsqu'elle a compris, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. J'avais peur d'elle, de sa magie, de sa puissance qui ne demandait qu'à s'éveiller, j'avais peur de lui faire confiance, peur qu'elle me trahisse, et j'avais tort. J'avais entièrement tort. Morgana n'était, alors, qu'une petite fille privée de son père et de sa mère, élevée par la fermeté d'un tuteur parfois trop dur, et qui ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, avait peur, était terrifiée, cherchait désespérément une main tendue. Et moi, par peur de divulguer mon secret, par crainte que tu n'apprennes la vérité, je n'ai pas tendu cette main. Et ce jour-là, alors que Camelot se mourrait, victime d'un sortilège qui avait atteint tout le monde sauf les deux sorciers du coin – moi et Morgana – j'ai sciemment empoisonné ta sœur pour l'assassiner et mettre fin à l'enchantement que Morgause avait placé en sa sœur pour détruire le château. Et te sauver.**

 **Morgana a survécu, Morgause s'est chargée de la sauver. Mais pour TE sauver, sauver Camelot, j'ai tué la petite fille terrifiée qu'était Morgana et qui implorait de l'aide. C'est Morgause qui l'a récupérée dans son giron, l'a protégée, l'a aimée, l'a rassurée. Tout ce que j'aurais voulu être capable de faire et que je n'ai pas fait.**

 **Son regard hante encore mes souvenirs. J'ai perdu Morgana ce jour-là, en mon âme et conscience, et cette douleur pèse encore aujourd'hui sur mon existence.**

 **Lorsqu'elle est revenue, un an plus tard, Uther s'est persuadé qu'elle n'avait rien voulu de tout cela, et s'est illusionné sur ses intentions véritables.**

 **Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était passée maître dans l'art de mentir et se cacher. Surtout d'Uther. Il était trop aveuglé par l'amour qu'elle paraissait ressentir pour lui. Mais au fond, elle nourrissait la rancœur la plus tenace contre son tuteur qui l'avait privée de son bien le plus essentiel, de sa nature même de magicienne.**

 **Le pire est venu quand elle a appris la réalité de sa filiation. Sa colère est devenue haine. Sa vengeance a lentement mué en folie. Elle n'avait plus aucun repère. Il ne lui restait que cette certitude : elle était l'aînée des Pendragon, mais n'avait même pas le statut de bâtarde, et elle était magicienne. Et forte de ces deux convictions, de ces deux mensonges, elle a décrété que le trône lui revenait de droit.**

 **Je souffrais de la voir, lentement, plonger un peu plus loin dans sa folie, mais je m'accrochais à mon destin. Te protéger. Être ton ombre, dans chacun de tes pas. Te protéger de Morgana, que tu t'obstinais à voir comme ta gentille demi-sœur, comme Uther, et creuser un peu plus le fossé qui nous séparait, elle et moi. Mille fois j'ai envisagé de tout lui dire, mille fois j'ai senti ce besoin désespéré de m'attacher à un autre que moi, qui pouvait me comprendre, partager mon fardeau, apaiser mes tourments. Mille fois j'y ai renoncé, me persuadant que j'étais plus efficace à ta défense si Morgana ignorait d'où venait ton bouclier. Passer pour un servant idiot et maladroit était mon meilleur masque. Morgana me prenait pour ton chien fidèle, qui savait à peine mordre. Elle n'avait pas vu le loup sous la surface.**

 **Mais elle avait sans doute raison de ne pas me craindre. J'étais incapable, malgré toutes les possibilités que j'ai pu avoir par la suite, de l'arrêter. Une partie de moi savait que seule la mort l'arrêterait, et qu'elle devrait mourir de ma main. L'autre partie de moi, chaque jour un peu plus, portait le poids de mes regrets de ne pas lui avoir tendu la main plus tôt, et était incapable de la blesser de manière létale. Je voulais qu'elle meure et je voulais qu'elle vive.**

 **Je voulais qu'elle cesse de te mettre en échec, de te mettre en danger. Je voulais qu'elle cesse de s'aveugler dans sa folie. Chacune de nos rencontres avec Morgana, chacune de nos batailles, chacun de nos combats, me mettait à l'agonie. Je la voyais s'enfoncer dans sa folie, et je voyais la splendide et merveilleuse pupille d'Uther, si belle et magnifique qui voulait de l'aide et que j'avais métaphoriquement assassinée. Je l'aimais et je la haïssais, et je m'en voulais de ressentir pour elle tant d'émotions contradictoires et douloureuses. Je me détestais de l'aimer, je me détestais de la haïr, et je ne parvenais qu'à repousser l'échéance, te protéger et l'envoyer au loin.**

 **Le jour où tu es mort, te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Morgana ? Que j'avais sauvé le royaume. Quand j'ai enfoncé dans sa poitrine la lame forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon, cette lame qui m'a laissé aujourd'hui une cicatrice physique, tu m'as dit que je l'avais fait. J'avais sauvé Camelot. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur, pourtant, et une telle sensation d'être un monstre et non un sauveur. Si tu n'avais pas été mourant et à sa merci, je ne l'aurais pas fait. J'en aurais été incapable, comme j'en avais toujours été incapable.**

 **Mes mains étaient rougies du sang de tes ennemis depuis bien longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas les tâcher du sang de Morgana. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, à ce moment-là. C'était toi ou elle. J'ai agi. Et je vous ai perdus tous les deux, au final.**

 **Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire le poids de mes regrets, d'avoir ainsi brisé le miroir. Morgana était mon miroir. Motivée par ses propres décisions, sur un chemin qu'elle estimait être le bon, comme moi j'estimais le mien être le bon, nous agissions de concert vers deux finalités différentes, en miroir, alors qu'il aurait suffi de tellement peu pour lier nos mains et nous tourner vers le même but, regarder dans la même direction.**

 **Je suis désolé, Arthur. J'espère que tout sera lisible. Je ne suis pas capable de continuer. J'espère que l'encre n'aura pas trop bavé. Je pleure trop pour te raconter la suite.**

 **Ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît. Pas encore. Je n'y survivrais pas.**

 **Merlin. »**

* * *

[1] C'est parce que Merlin n'a pas lu ma fic _Le Temps de l'Innocence_ , clairement.


	47. Partie 3 : La séparation - 1er octobre

_« Kandahar, le 1_ _er_ _octobre,_

 _Merlin,_

 _Je pleure sans m'arrêter, seul dans mon lit, depuis que j'ai lu ta lettre. Je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie, si cela peut te rassurer. Je ne fais que pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à savoir pour qui je pleure ? Pour cette sœur, perdue dans sa folie contre laquelle je me suis dressé sans même essayer de la comprendre ? Ou pour toi, dont la loyauté à mon égard confinait à la dévotion divine, au point de sacrifier ton âme, ta tranquillité d'esprit, ton esprit ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ta loyauté ? Je ne t'ai jamais mérité, Merlin. J'ai cessé de prendre mes cachets pendant trois jours, et les scènes que j'ai revues ces derniers temps me montrent toutes à quel point j'ordonnais et tu obéissais, et je trouvais cela si normal._

 _Je ne trouve plus cela normal. Tu as tué pour moi. Plus de fois que tu ne me le diras jamais. Et jamais tu n'as hésité, jamais tu n'as faibli, et je ne t'ai jamais récompensé à la hauteur de ces sacrifices. M'imaginer l'existence que tu as vécu en portant le poids de ces regrets me fait physiquement souffrir._

 _Morgana est-elle revenue, par la suite ? J'aimerais, elle aussi, la revoir. La prendre dans mes bras et lui demander pardon._

 _Je ne pense pas être capable de m'arrêter de pleurer de sitôt._

 _Tu me manques._

 _Arthur._

 _PS : comment ça, tu portes physiquement la cicatrice du coup infligé à Morgana ? Je n'ai pas compris. »_


	48. Partie 3 : La séparation - 9 octobre

**« Moltaec, le 9 octobre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Tu étais mon destin. Tu n'avais rien besoin de faire pour mériter ma loyauté. Elle t'était acquise dès la naissance, parce que je suis né pour toi, pour te servir.**

 **Pour te répondre, oui, Morgana est revenue, une seule fois. Durant le XVIIe siècle. Je t'ai dit que tu avais été ramené par la Magie, et les autres par une manifestation incontrôlée de la mienne. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai : ce n'est pas moi qui ait ramené Morgana. C'est sa propre magie qui l'a ramenée dans notre monde, mais le lien qui nous unissait elle et moi m'a permis de la sentir revenir au monde.**

 **Et comme toute magicienne, elle avait sa mémoire dès la naissance ou presque. Elle et moi avons eu du mal. Le poids de mes regrets, la douleur de ses souvenirs. Notre relation a été chaotique, longue, et compliquée. Nous avions trop de blessures et de meurtrissures pour pardonner, pour oublier. Mais lorsqu'elle est partie, au terme de sa vie, nous avions compris l'autre et apaisé une partie de nos tourments. C'était le mieux que nous puissions faire. Cela ne change rien à l'horrible sensation de vide que je ressens dans mon cœur quand je pense à Morgana, quand je pense à tout ce que j'aurais pu faire pour elle, tout ce que je n'ai pas fait. Mais la sensation s'atténue en repensant à sa dernière vie. Un peu. C'est déjà ça. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais, et je ne me pardonnerai jamais non plus.**

 **Merlin »**


	49. Partie 3 : La séparation - 14 octobre

_« Kandahar, le 14 octobre,_

 _Merlin,_

 _Tu as couché avec ma sœur ? Dans cette vie merveilleuse où vous vous êtes compris et reconnus, tu as couché avec elle ? Ce dont tu avais envie depuis toujours, pas vrai ? Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur son statut de magicienne similaire au sien, elle était belle et tu avais envie de coucher avec elle, pas vrai ? C'était l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes, et tu ne faisais pas exception._

 _J'ai bien reçu la photo qui était jointe à ton précédent courrier, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ! D'où viennent ces cicatrices sur ton torse ? Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Et le tatouage ?_

 _Et Mordred ? Tu n'en as pas parlé ?_

 _Arthur »_


	50. Partie 3 : La séparation - 15 octobre

_« Kandahar, le 15 octobre,_

 _Merlin,_

 _Pardonne ma précédente missive. J'étais énervé, pour un rien. Le lien qui t'unit à Morgana a l'air spécial, et j'ai surréagi. Pardonne-moi._

 _Mais réponds-moi quand même à propos de la photo de toi, et de Mordred aussi._

 _Je t'embrasse. Tu me manques._

 _Arthur »_


	51. Partie 3 : La séparation - 24 octobre

**« Moltaec, le 24 octobre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Ce que j'ai pu faire ou non avec ta sœur ne te regarde en rien, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui. Ta crise de jalousie et de possessivité est bien mal placée. Toute ma vie a été dévouée à ta petite personne de prince arrogant, tu as tué la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée, et as toujours fait montre d'une possessivité malsaine à mon égard. Alors n'essaye même pas de me dire ce que j'ai le droit ou non de faire.**

 **Mais pour te répondre, non. Morgana et moi n'aurions jamais pu avoir ce genre de relation, je crois. Nous étions trop proches et trop semblables pour ça. Dans un autre contexte, avec un autre passé, nous aurions sans doute pu avoir une relation, un futur, des enfants. Si on avait eu une fille, on l'aurait appelée Mélusine** **[1]** **. C'était le prénom que Morgana aurait aimé donner à son enfant. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé, et ça n'arrivera jamais. Le pardon était une chose déjà compliquée à offrir à l'autre. Nous n'aurions jamais pu être ensemble, et je ne l'ai de toute manière jamais vraiment désirée ainsi.**

 **La photo que je t'ai envoyée… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est arrivé un matin. Je ne sais même plus quand. Avant ou après la mort de Gwen ? De ton fils ? Bien plus longtemps après ? Je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression que ça a toujours été là. Trois cicatrices sur ma peau. Trois marques qui ne disparaîtront jamais. Trois coups d'épée. Celui que Mordred t'a infligé. Celui que tu as infligé à Mordred. Celui que j'ai infligé à Morgana. Trois coups d'épée mortels sur les trois personnes qui ont représenté, dans un sens ou un autre, le plus de choses pour moi. Ces trois stigmates qui ne me laisseront jamais oublier ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai perdu. Elles sont situées à l'endroit exact des trois coups d'épée que vous avez reçus. Le tien, je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Ta blessure hantait mes cauchemars durant des mois, des années. Celle de Morgana, c'est moi qui lui ait faite et je savais très précisément où c'était. Quand les cicatrices sont apparues, j'ai facilement conclu que la troisième était celle de Mordred.**

 **C'est presque drôle, quand on y pense. Trois coups d'épée mortels dans le flanc gauche, on aurait pu croire que nous aurions tous frappé au même endroit, mais il n'en est rien. Trois stigmates blancs et doucement boursouflés sur ma peau. Trois cicatrices d'une dizaine, une quinzaine de centimètres chacune, sans aucune logique. La preuve de mes erreurs. Que mon corps n'oubliera jamais.**

 **Le tatouage est vieux. Le triskèle est la marque des druides, et j'ai un jour eu envie de me sentir proche de ce peuple qui était, d'une certaine manière, le mien. Tu ne le vois sans doute pas sur la photo, mais au centre et aux extrémités de chaque branche, il y a des dragons. Les druides étaient peut-être mon peuple, mais tu étais mon destin, mon Roi Éternel, mon tout. C'est pour ça que je refusais d'enlever mon T-shirt. Je ne voulais pas que tu voies tout ça. Que tu comprennes, ou qu'au moins tu réfléchisses.**

 **J'imagine que tu veux parler de Mordred, à présent. Je ne saurais dire, qui de Mordred ou Morgana, est ma plus grande erreur. Là où Morgana s'est enfermée dans sa folie, s'est entêtée dans ses choix, a suivi son chemin sans se rendre compte qu'elle marchait au bord du précipice, Mordred a su faire preuve de pardon, et d'abnégation, que je n'ai pas été capable de voir, d'accepter. J'ai été incapable de lui faire confiance.**

 **N'est-ce pas ironique ? Au fond de moi, je voulais désespérément faire confiance à Morgana, en la gentille pupille du roi effrayée par ses dons qu'elle avait été, et je voulais croire qu'elle ne te tuerait pas. Et paradoxalement, je refusais de faire confiance à Mordred, qui pourtant me prouvait par chacune de ses actions que j'avais sa fidélité. Je suis pathétique et misérable, et je méritais sans doute d'avoir tout perdu.**

 **Mordred, je te l'ai déjà raconté, nous l'avons rencontré un jour de marché, alors qu'il était malade, druide dans l'enceinte de la citadelle, recherché par toute la garde, et farouchement protégé par Morgana. Ce jour-là, tu lui as sauvé la vie, tu as fait un pas en avant vers ton destin.**

 **Je l'ai recroisé à deux reprises par la suite, et je ne crois pas que tu l'aies vu, du moins pas dans mes souvenirs. Deux fois, cela peut paraître si peu, mais c'était énorme. Suffisant pour comprendre à quel point Mordred, pour les druides, était précieux. C'était leur élu. Leur émissaire, celui qu'ils envoyaient vers moi, vers Emrys, le nom que les druides me donnaient. Suffisant pour avoir un aperçu terrifiant de sa puissance, intense et instinctive. Suffisant pour qu'un jour, lors de notre dernière rencontre, je tente quelque chose à son encontre qui aurait pu se révéler fatal, et il m'a juré qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais.**

 **Quand, dix ans plus tard, il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant mais avait toujours son regard de glace, tu ne l'as pas reconnu. Moi oui. Et cela m'a terrifié encore plus. Il avait juré de ne pas me pardonner. Et pourtant, tu l'as adoubé, accueilli parmi les tiens, t'es attaché à lui, et jamais il n'a failli. Il méritait ta confiance, ta loyauté, ta fierté, ton enseignement. Je le savais, je le constatais, mais refusais de lui accorder ce dont il était pourtant digne. Ma défiance et mon angoisse ont creusé un fossé entre nous, alors qu'il ne faisait que m'offrir son don, effaçant les derniers mots qu'il avait autrefois eu à mon égard. Ne te méprends pas, Arthur, il t'était loyal et il serait mort pour toi comme tous les chevaliers… mais c'était pour moi qu'il est venu à Camelot, qu'il a accepté de te servir. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, à l'époque. Mais c'était moi qu'il venait servir, moi, l'élu censé ramener la paix dans le monde magique, moi qui avais choisi de te dévouer mon âme et te servais aveuglément.**

 **Mordred m'offrait tout sur un plateau et les prophéties annonçant qu'il serait ta perte me paralysaient d'angoisse. J'ai laissé la panique sourdre en moi, et moins je faisais confiance à ce druide qui avait volontairement décidé de dissimuler ses dons pour se mettre à ton service, comme moi (si Morgana est mon miroir, Mordred est mon reflet : sa vie entière a été calquée sur la mienne, pour mieux me servir), plus je précipitais les choses.**

 **Si la mémoire des derniers éléments de Mordred à ton service t'est revenue, il est possible que tu te blâmes pour ta décision de pendre son amie, le faisant se retourner contre toi. Ne te flagelle pas. À l'époque, je t'en ai voulu de cette décision aveuglée, qui n'était pas sans rappeler Uther s'opposant à ton union avec Guenivere. Je sais aujourd'hui que tu avais raison. Mordred était sans doute amoureux, mais Kara était en guerre. Dans cette bataille contre le fanatisme que nous menions, ta décision était celle qu'il fallait prendre. Et elle n'a été que la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase : j'avais déjà trop rongé la patience de Mordred en lui opposant mon refus de lui faire confiance. Il a explosé de colère et rien de plus.**

 **Il a rejoint Morgana, et a combattu dans ses rangs, mais je sais de manière certaine que seul le besoin de se sentir toujours vivant le motivait. Il n'avait plus aucun but et Morgana lui en a offert un. Il l'aimait. Pour lui, Morgana était la main tendue qui l'avait protégé quand il était petit garçon, au cœur même de la citadelle. Une part de lui savait qu'elle s'était enfermée dans une vendetta folle et inconsciente. L'autre partie de lui ne voulait que mourir, et se laisser entraîner dans la spirale folle de Morgana était une manière comme une autre de mettre fin à ses jours.**

 **Quand tu l'as tué, il a souri. Tu venais d'accéder à son vœu le plus cher. Périr par ta main, d'une certaine manière, l'a rendu heureux. Il ne voulait pas te tuer. Du moins pas vraiment. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que mon pouvoir était sans limite et que je pourrais te sauver. Tu ne l'aurais jamais tué de toi-même. S'il t'attaquait, en revanche, tu y répondrais et lui offrirais le repos de la mort.**

 **D'une certaine manière, tu es mort de la main de Morgana : c'est elle qui a forgé l'épée de Mordred dans le souffle d'un dragon. Cet éclat d'épée qui, animé de l'essence magique des dragons, migrait vers ton cœur. C'eut été une épée normale, il m'aurait été possible de retirer l'éclat et te sauver. Morgana t'a tué, Mordred n'a été que son bras armé. J'ai tué Morgana. Et j'ai payé tout cela de ta vie, de celle de Morgana, et de Mordred. Le poids de mes regrets. Qui eux, ne s'éteindront jamais.**

 **Merlin »**

* * *

[1] J'veux pas spoiler _Le fruit de Mâab_ et _Mélusine_ (#best Merlin fics EVER) de Vianaha, mais voilà voilà *sifflote*


	52. Partie 3 : La séparation - 29 octobre

_« Kandahar, le 29 octobre,_

 _Merlin,_

 _Pourquoi tu ne dis pas les choses ? Ce nom que tu as raturé plusieurs fois, au cours de tes différents courriers ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à parler de Morgan, ton frère, et de Mordred, comme si c'étaient deux personnes différentes ? Parce qu'ils ne le sont pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas appelé Mordred dans cette vie, mais c'est lui. C'est lui qui vit sous mon toit. J'ai accueilli, hébergé, élevé, éduqué, câliné, joué avec, bordé, lu des histoires à… mon meurtrier. Qui a désormais cinq ans._

 _Et qui n'est pas mon fils. C'est pour ça que tu savais qu'il n'était pas mon fils. Mon fils ne peut être que celui de Gwen, tu l'as dit. Mordred ne peut être que le fils spirituel de Morgana, ou le tien, ou les deux. Il ne peut être que magicien, et moi je ne le suis pas. N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, Merlin. Les somnifères ne font plus effet. Je rêve toutes les nuits. Et j'ai besoin de réponses. De réponses aux questions que je n'ai pas osé poser. Cette règle que tu as édictée la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés : pas de question. Je l'ai respectée. Parce que toutes mes interrogations sur ce passé que je redécouvre, ce ne sont pas les questions importantes. Les questions importantes, ce sont celles auxquelles ton cœur doit répondre, pas vrai ? Pourquoi moi, Merlin ? Au-delà de toutes ces conneries de destin et de magie et de prédestination. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'aimer ? Pourquoi me céder physiquement ? Pourquoi me désirer ? Pourquoi me faire tomber amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi apaiser auprès de moi les cauchemars de tes souvenirs qui te hantent (j'imagine que Morgana, Mordred et moi y figurons en bonne place) ? Pourquoi, même inconsciemment, réactiver ma mémoire ? Pourquoi me résister et te faire du mal ? Pourquoi, quand tu as compris quand j'étais, dans ce cimetière, sur la tombe de nos parents respectifs, quand tu as compris que tu avais enfin obtenu ta seconde chance, NOTRE deuxième chance, pourquoi te refuser au bonheur, et me repousser pour mieux céder et me re-repousser ? Pourquoi, Merlin ?_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Arthur »_


	53. Partie 3 : La séparation - 4 novembre

**« Moltaec, le 4 novembre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Pour moi, Morgan et Mordred sont deux personnes différentes. Bien sûr que Morgan EST Mordred. Je l'ai senti revenir plus puissamment que tous les autres, bien sûr, et je n'ai pas hésité à aller le chercher. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il ne pouvait renaître qu'orphelin. Ma mère n'a même pas hésité avant de me dire oui pour l'adopter. Je crois qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait.**

 **Alors oui, bien sûr, Morgan est Mordred. Et, pour répondre à la question que tu n'oses pas poser, il a autant de mémoire que moi, autant de mémoire qu'en avait Morgana. Il est né sorcier, il est né druide, avec la toute-puissance qui va de pair. Et il est né avec sa mémoire. Y compris les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait. Il sait qu'il t'a tué, et s'en souvient parfaitement. Tout en ayant également l'innocence propre à l'enfance. Il oscille perpétuellement entre les deux états, celui de sa mémoire consciente d'adulte, et celui de son ingénuité enfantine. Tu n'as pas hébergé ton meurtrier, Arthur, mais simplement un enfant.**

 **Pour moi, Morgan n'est pas Mordred. C'est moi qui aies choisi de l'appeler ainsi, me rappelant Morgana par ce nom si semblable au sien. Quand il n'est qu'un enfant, il n'est que mon frère de magie. J'essaye de le préserver au maximum de tout cela, mais lorsque je fais des cauchemars, c'est sa magie adulte déployée à pleine puissance qui m'a toujours permis de me rendormir.**

 **Morgan n'est pas Mordred. Même si parfois, mes souvenirs se confondent et les images se superposent dans mon esprit. L'enfant que tu as accepté à tes côtés n'est rien de plus qu'un enfant, et certainement pas un meurtrier.**

 **Et oui, bien sûr, Morgan ne peut pas être ton fils. Ton fils ne peut être que celui de Gwen. Pas un magicien. Tu étais le roi et j'étais la magie. On ne peut mêler ces deux statuts. Aucun magicien ne peut gouverner. L'alliance de la magie et de la royauté est strictement impossible, et ne pourrait donner lieu qu'au drame et au désespoir.**

 **Mes cauchemars, c'est toi, Arthur. Toi, ta mort. Toutes les versions de ta mort. La Magie est cruelle. Elle a mis dans mon esprit toutes les morts qui auraient pu survenir. Si je t'avais sauvé, ce jour-là, tu aurais pu mourir de mille autres façons, toutes plus douloureuses à voir les unes que les autres. Souvent, Morgana et Mordred tiennent le beau rôle dans ces scénarios. J'aurais pu changer les choses, faire autrement à Camlann, et la Magie me fait comprendre que cela aurait été en pure perte. Tu serais mort, d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien souvent dans mes bras. Ton destin est de mourir, Arthur. Je t'ai perdu une fois, entre mes bras. Je t'ai perdu des millions de fois dans mon sommeil à m'en faire hurler et pleurer et gémir et souffrir plus qu'il n'est humain de souffrir.**

 **C'est pour ça. Pour ça que je ne supportais pas de te voir me mentir, me cacher ta profession. Pour ça que je n'ai pas supporté de te voir partir, retourner là-bas, à la guerre. Complexe du héros, tête de cuillère. Pour ça que je sais que tu ne peux qu'y mourir. Mourir est ton destin, et souffrir semble être le mien.**

 **Ce n'est pas une deuxième chance, Arthur. Nous n'avons jamais eu de première chance. Il n'y a que la fatalité de ton destin, qui t'arrachera à moi, et je ne suis plus capable de le supporter. La magie dont m'abreuve Morgan pour chasser les ombres de mes rêves s'apparente à une drogue : je ne suis pas capable de vivre sans, désormais.**

 **Te céder était une erreur. Réactiver ta mémoire était une erreur. Habiter avec toi, te fréquenter, t'approcher, étaient des erreurs. Cela n'a servi qu'à me faire espérer et désirer, et il n'y a rien de pire que l'espoir. L'espoir est ce qui nous maintient en vie, et ce qui nous tue, quand il est brisé. Je n'ai plus aucun espoir et tu n'es plus là, et tu ne reviendras pas de cette stupide guerre. De toutes les inventions humaines, la guerre ne date pas d'hier et est bien la pire. Mes espoirs sont morts et moi, je ne peux pas mourir. Cesse de poser des questions, Arthur. Je n'ai plus aucune réponse à t'apporter.**

 **Merlin »**


	54. Partie 3 : La séparation - 8 novembre

_« Kandahar, le 8 novembre,_

 _Merlin,_

 _Tu n'as pas le droit d'écrire des choses pareilles ! Je te l'interdis ! Je ne suis pas mort ! Tu me vois mourir dans tes cauchemars ? J'en suis le premier désolé, et t'imaginer souffrir à cause de moi me détruit bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, je t'assure ! Mais je suis vivant, espèce d'idiot ! Je suis vivant, je suis là, et même si je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas mourir, je fais tout pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien, et je suis VIVANT. Tu préfères tout sacrifier sur des prémonitions, des mauvais rêves. Tu préfères enterrer tes propres espoirs avant même qu'ils ne puissent être brisés. Tu ne prends aucun risque et tu es lâche, Merlin. Lâche et pleutre et faible. Tu n'es pas l'homme dont j'ai retrouvé les souvenirs, celui qui était mille fois plus que mon meilleur ami._

 _Arthur »_


	55. Partie 3 : La séparation - 14 novembre

**« Moltaec, le 14** **novembre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce genre de choses. Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela a fait, de passer des millénaires seul, à endurer chaque minute de ce monde. Sais-tu ce que cela fait, de sentir mourir à l'intérieur de toi l'essence même de ton âme à chaque seconde ?**

 **Je suis né de la Magie. JE suis LA Magie. L'incarnation la plus pure de la Magie sur cette terre. Et la Magie, dans ce monde, se meurt. JE me meurs, sans pouvoir mourir. Et je sens au plus profond de moi mourir ce qui fait de moi un être vivant. Je me meurs de l'intérieur, physiquement, sans pouvoir mourir pour autant. Traite-moi de lâche si cela t'amuse, mais je ne changerai pas mon point de vue. Je refuse de mourir moralement également. Je l'ai déjà trop vécu. Je t'ai dit que nos amis étaient revenus. Je t'ai dit que Gaius était revenu. Je t'ai dit que Morgana était revenue. Que crois-tu que cela m'a fait, quand ils sont partis de nouveau ? Quand le lien magique m'unissant à eux a rompu ? Le bonheur de les retrouver n'a jamais suffi à valoir le coup d'endurer la souffrance de la perte.**

 **Sur le moment, je ne pensais qu'à profiter, à être heureux, à jouir de leur présence, de leur vie. J'en oubliais la douleur, qui revenait me faucher au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Je refuse de m'oublier dans ta présence. Je refuse d'oublier la souffrance qui va résulter de ta mort, à nouveau. Aussi fort ai-je aimé nos amis, ai-je aimé Morgana, aussi fort que j'aime Morgan actuellement, j'oubliais dans leur présent la douleur de leur mort future.**

 **Toi, je ne peux pas. Chaque fois que je pense à toi, chaque fois que je t'écris, chaque fois que je dors, chaque fois que je respire, je sens encore dans chaque fibre de mon être le poids de ton corps sans vie entre mes bras. Je ne peux oublier la souffrance de ta mort. Je ne me suis que trop laisser aller à te rejoindre dans ton lit, à souffrir de nos étreintes en repensant à la vie s'échappant de ton corps une dernière fois, et je ne peux pas. Je refuse. Oublie-moi.**

 **Merlin »**


	56. Partie 3 : La séparation - 22 novembre

**« Moltaec, le 22 novembre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Je suis surpris de n'avoir reçu aucune réponse à ma précédente lettre. Tu n'étais pas homme à lâcher l'affaire, auparavant. Surtout pas quand tu estimais avoir raison. En dépit de tout, de ma colère et de ma souffrance, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi.**

 **Merlin »**


	57. Partie 3 : La séparation - 29 novembre

**« Moltaec, le 29 novembre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de toi, et cela me surprend. J'ai vérifié, mes lettres sont bien arrivées à destination. Peut-être les as-tu déchirées sans les lire et celle-ci est en train de subir le même sort. J'ignorais que tu pouvais être si puéril.**

 **J'espère que tout va bien pour toi.**

 **Merlin »**


	58. Partie 3 : La séparation - 2 décembre

**« Moltaec, le 2 décembre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Aux informations, ils ont dit qu'il y avait eu une attaque, en Afghanistan. On déploie des soldats. Les combats vont faire rage. J'aimerais te supplier de ne pas mourir, mais je sais que tu n'y peux rien. C'est ton destin. Et pourtant, comme le crétin que je suis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.**

 **Merlin »**


	59. Partie 3 : La séparation - 8 décembre

**« Moltaec, le 8 décembre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Ces sites d'informations sont parfaitement stupides et crétins et peu fiables. Impossible de savoir ce qui se passe précisément là-bas, sur ta base, c'est agaçant. J'aurais vraiment dû apprendre le hacking quand j'en avais l'occasion, histoire de pouvoir rentrer dans les bases de données de l'armée. La magie ne fait pas tout. J'espère que tu n'es pas encore mort. Je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir.**

 **Merlin »**


	60. Partie 3 : La séparation - 13 décembre

**« Moltaec, le 13 décembre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Il y a eu une grosse attaque. Morgan a essayé de joindre sa magie à la mienne pour tenter de trouver un lien avec toi, pour savoir si tu vas bien, mais rien n'y fait.**

 **Je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir, et j'ai de nouveau espéré pour être brisé. J'ai cessé de dormir – les cauchemars ne me laissent plus une seconde de répit. Je te hais, Arthur. Je te hais pour ce que tu me fais ressentir.**

 **Merlin »**


	61. Partie 3 : La séparation - 18 décembre

**« Moltaec, le 18 décembre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **L'armée n'a aucune idée de l'état des troupes envoyées sur ta base. Et vu la manière dont ils m'ont envoyé promener, ils ont autre chose à faire que de traiter ma demande alors que je n'ai aucun statut officiel, par rapport à toi.**

 **Tu vois, les choses ne changent jamais. Je n'étais rien, juste ton valet, un moins que rien, et personne ne se souciait vraiment de moi. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'un 'ami' auquel on ne peut pas répondre officiellement. Les choses ne changent pas, n'ont pas changé. Pourquoi la fin serait-elle différente ? Ta mort est la seule alternative à tout ça.**

 **Merlin »**


	62. Partie 3 : La séparation - 21 décembre

**« Moltaec, le 21 décembre,**

 **Arthur,**

 **Je te hais. Pour toujours. Je t'aime. Depuis toujours, et pour toujours. Plus que ma propre vie, plus que ma propre santé, plus que le monde tout entier.**

 **Merlin »**

* * *

Il y avait de la lumière dans la maison. Des guirlandes tout autour du porche, colorées, lumineuses. Un immense sapin dans le jardin.

On sonna à la porte. Morgan jouait à l'étage. Merlin s'obligea à se relever pour aller ouvrir, pas intéressé par l'idée de se rafraîchir ou vérifier de quoi il avait l'air dans une glace. Il n'avait nul besoin qu'un miroir lui rappelle qu'il était squelettique et épuisé.

Il ouvrit le battant sans regarder par l'œillet. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

 _Retour à la publication hebdomadaire normale le mercredi 1er janvier 2020 ! ;)_


	63. Partie 4 : Les retrouvailles - chap 10

_Bonjour à tous mes petits pangolins, et bonne année ! Fin de la partie épistolaire, ils ont été séparés presque pendant dix mois, et ça les a frustrés autant que vous, sachez le ! Il est plus que temps qu'on arrive à la conclusion de cette histoire ! 7 chapitres dans cette partie, et ensuite ce sera fini !)  
_

 _(Désolée pour le retard de publication, je sais qu'habituellement, c'est le matin, mais nouvel an, vacances, tout ça tout ça quoi...)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **Partie 4 – Les retrouvailles**

 **Chapitre 10**

– Merlin ! J'ai entendu un grand bru…

Morgan s'immobilisa en arrivant sur le seuil de la maison, ses yeux tombant (ou plus exactement se relevant) aussitôt dans ceux d'Arthur. Au sol, près de ses pieds, Merlin était tombé. Ses yeux étaient clos mais sa respiration et ses battements de cœur paraissaient relativement normaux.

Arthur regarda l'enfant, qui avait désormais six ans. Il regarda son meurtrier droit dans les yeux, et vit distinctement se succéder les fantômes de son passé.

Mordred, âgé d'une dizaine d'années, blessé, malade, la peau pâle et en sueur sur laquelle le triskèle noir tranchait, Morgana le veillant comme une louve. L'enfant de six ans devant lui avait exactement les mêmes traits, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleu-vert étincelant, le regard frondeur, la peau très pâle.

Mordred, quelques temps plus tard à peine, une simple silhouette emmitouflée dans une cape vert émeraude fuyant les soldats de Camelot parés de rouge, une silhouette à laquelle Arthur ne faisait pas vraiment attention. L'enfant de six ans devant lui portait la même teinte de vert, mais en sweat-shirt. En avait-il seulement conscience ? Aimait-il seulement la couleur ?

Mordred, majeur, adulte et vacciné, ployant le genou et se parant de rouge et d'or si propre à la chevalerie et au blason royal, un sourire doux aux lèvres et une envie folle de bien faire, de prouver à Arthur sa loyauté. Ce Mordred adulte, dont les pupilles étaient plus souvent bleues que vertes, et jamais Arthur n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'elles pouvaient se pailleter d'or, était très présent dans ses souvenirs. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Jusqu'au Mordred furieux, les yeux cernés de noir et bordés de rouge, animé par la colère et la haine qui n'étaient plus les siennes depuis longtemps, pantin manipulé qui avait cessé d'exister, homme déterminé qui agissait en connaissance de cause pour obtenir la mort et réaliser son destin sans avoir été capable de s'en défaire, marionnette d'un monde plus fort que lui, de puissances le dépassant.

Ils avaient tous été des marionnettes du destin. Leur histoire était tracée et ils ne pouvaient pas s'en exonérer, plus s'en exonérer.

Le destin les réunissait tous les trois une nouvelle fois, et il ne tenait qu'à eux de changer les choses. Alors Arthur brisa l'échange de regards avec le jeune Morgan, faisant disparaître les fantômes du passé. Moins de cinq secondes s'étaient écoulées, et Merlin était toujours à terre.

– Sa chambre est toujours au même endroit ? demanda-t-il en abandonnant sa valise.

– Oui.

Arthur n'hésita pas un instant, et Morgan ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il récupéra au creux de ses bras le corps évanoui, s'effrayant de sa maigreur, de sa légèreté.

* * *

– Il ne va pas très bien.

Les mots de Morgan le frappèrent alors qu'ils grimpaient tous les deux l'escalier de pierre, Arthur chargé de son précieux fardeau. Arthur n'avait que trop étreint le corps de Merlin, même si cela datait désormais d'une dizaine de mois, et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le poids dans ses bras n'était plus le même. Les formes n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Les mots de Morgan ne venaient que confirmer cette angoisse. Merlin allait très mal. Bien plus qu'Arthur n'avait pu le comprendre au travers de leurs échanges épistolaires, trop focalisé sur sa propre petite personne.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il.

Il le pensait sincèrement. Merlin avait raison. Ils ne parvenaient qu'à reproduire les mêmes schémas que ceux qui les avaient déjà tués une première fois, si toutefois il était possible de parler de mort métaphorique dans le cas de Merlin. Il s'enfermait dans son égoïsme, concentré sur lui, sur ses douleurs, sur ses souvenirs, sur ses cauchemars. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à l'impact que tout cela avait sur son ami. Il connaissait pourtant, et que trop bien, la tendance de Merlin à se sacrifier pour les autres, et spécialement pour lui. Pourtant, égoïstement focalisé sur sa petite personne, il n'y avait pas songé. Et à l'autre bout de la planète, Merlin se mourait en silence.

Une fois parvenus à l'étage, Morgan passa rapidement devant Arthur, ouvrit une porte et disparut dans la pièce, invitation à venir le rejoindre. Arthur ne broncha pas. Ce n'était pas la chambre où Merlin avait dormi durant les trois mois où ils avaient partagé la maison, les trois mois de permission d'Arthur. C'était celle d'Arthur. Pas sa chambre d'enfant, sa chambre « d'adulte », qu'il avait occupée en permission. La chambre où ils avaient dormi ensemble, fait l'amour, et s'étaient envoyés en l'air.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, déposa le corps faible et toujours évanoui de Merlin au creux des draps ouverts par un Morgan prévenant. Il était facile d'oublier que l'enfant n'avait que six ans, tant sa maturité le faisait ressembler à un adulte.

À peine Merlin fut-il étendu sur les draps que Morgan se pressa autour de lui, posant ses petites mains pâles sur le front encore plus blanc de son aîné.

– Tu vas utiliser la magie ? demanda Arthur.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. C'était un fait. Morgan se retourna doucement vers lui.

– Non, répondit-il de sa voix fluette, enfantine, qui tranchait tellement avec la posture déterminée de son corps. Ça ne servirait à rien. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs de guérison. Merlin en a, pas moi. Je ne pourrais pas l'aider. La magie ne peut pas toujours tout faire. Il s'est évanoui, il est à bout de forces, il faut qu'il récupère. Je l'entends toujours distinctement.

– Merlin a dit que tu étais bon en télépathie, c'est ça ? Tu l'entends alors même qu'il n'est pas conscient ?

Morgan souffla profondément, reculant de la proximité du lit.

– C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je peux lui parler mentalement, oui, parce que ma longueur d'onde magique, si on peut appeler cela ainsi, est au diapason de la sienne. On peut toujours, tous, communiquer avec ceux dont les longueurs d'onde sont au diapason des nôtres. On considère qu'on est télépathe quand on peut forcer les communications. C'est mon cas. Mais avec Merlin, c'est juste naturel. Je ne lui parle pas alors qu'il est inconscient, mais je peux sentir la résonance de notre lien. Savoir qu'il est là et qu'il va bien.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de m'expliquer si tu ne le veux pas, tu sais.

Morgan haussa les épaules en se détournant.

– Tu n'es pas magicien. Tu ne peux de toute manière pas comprendre.

– Mais j'ai de la magie. Non ? Je suis venu au monde par Magie, et je suis revenu par Magie. Alors j'ai de la magie aussi, non ?

Morgan ne répondit pas à cela, et Arthur ne chercha pas à insister. Cela faisait partie de ces questions qu'il voulait aborder avec Merlin.

– Tu restes ? demanda Morgan.

– C'est ma maison, répliqua Arthur.

De cela non plus, il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter avec le petit garçon. Pas avant d'avoir vu Merlin. D'en avoir discuté avec Merlin.

– Il va avoir trop chaud, nota Arthur.

Et sans demander son avis au garçonnet, il s'approcha du lit, et posa les mains sur le corps allongé. Merlin était froid, mais la couette était épaisse, et à dormir tout habillé, il allait avoir trop chaud. Il n'y avait rien d'érotique dans les gestes d'Arthur. Il entendit vaguement Morgan quitter la pièce, mais n'en tint pas compte. Il commença par se débarrasser de son propre manteau, qui l'entravait, et le jeta au sol négligemment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à moitié au commentaire que ferait son ami sur son désordre, s'il était conscient.

Puis il ôta, avec beaucoup de douceur, au corps manifestement profondément endormi, le pull, le sous-pull. Le T-shirt bleu foncé faillit connaître le même sort, mais Arthur n'osa pas. Il n'estimait pas que Merlin en avait forcément besoin, mais il se souvenait du regard de son amant quand il avait voulu lui ôter. Le « Non » ferme et définitif. Bien sûr, il savait depuis ce que cela cachait, les cicatrices et le tatouage, mais il aurait l'impression de violer son ami en faisant cela.

Il lui enleva le pantalon sans pudeur particulière, laissant son boxer noir et ses chaussettes. Parce que Merlin avait toujours eu les pieds glacés. Les chaussettes dans le lit était l'antithèse du glamour, et c'était tout ce dont Merlin avait besoin en cet instant précis.

Puis lentement, il remonta la chaude couette autour de Merlin, le borda, le berça, le frictionna à travers la couverture, cherchant à apaiser le corps brisé, l'esprit en miettes, lui transmettre par ce geste qu'il était là, et vraiment là.

* * *

Morgan était dans le canapé quand il redescendit. Il avait de toute évidence mangé tout seul sur la table basse, sans tenir compte d'Arthur qui avait passé bien plus de temps que prévu à l'étage, simplement à regarder le visage amaigri de son ancien amant, à désirer de toute son âme effacer la souffrance qui se détachait si nettement des traits tirés.

– Ta valise est dans l'entrée.

Arthur remercia l'enfant d'un signe de tête. Ils avaient même oublié de fermer la porte, tout à leur volonté de s'occuper de Merlin le plus rapidement possible. Il passa dans le vestibule, récupéra ses affaires, en profita pour ôter ses chaussures, accrocher son manteau à la patère, dénicher des chaussons à sa taille, se mettre à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il avait prévu son retour. En même temps, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir prévu quoi que ce soit.

– Y'a quelque chose à manger ? demanda-t-il en revenant au salon.

– Pot au feu. Il finissait de mijoter quand t'as sonné. Il est fondant mais pas brûlé.

Arthur opina du chef sans mot dire, et se glissa vers la cuisine. L'enfant n'était pas prompt à communiquer plus que ça. Au final, cela l'arrangeait bien. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi ressentir face à la version rajeunie et réincarnée de son meurtrier.

* * *

– Le pot au feu ! cria Merlin.

– Il était très bon.

Merlin battit des cils, désorienté, à moitié hagard, redressé en sursaut dans son lit. A la périphérie de son champ de vision, Arthur avait le nez dans l'immense armoire en chêne qui avait plusieurs décennies et abritait un certain nombre de vêtements appartenant au propriétaire des lieux.

– Désolé, reprit Arthur en tirant une chemise d'une étagère. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Mais j'avais besoin de m'habiller.

Merlin cligna de nouveau des yeux, ayant résolument l'air d'une chouette effraie réveillée en plein jour.

– Tu as dormi ici ? demanda-t-il.

Arthur le regarda avec une moue perplexe, trouvant que son ami avait quand même de drôles de priorités dans la vie. Il s'évanouissait sur un pas de porte en le reconnaissant sur le porche, se réveillait le lendemain dans un lit et la seule chose dont il s'inquiétait était le pot de feu et où Arthur avait dormi ? Vraiment ?

– C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? demanda-t-il, amusé. Le pot au feu et où j'ai bien pu dormir dans une baraque qui compte trente-cinq chambres ?

Le chiffre était très exagéré, encore que si on comptait tous les canapés extra larges et confortables et parfois convertibles, il y avait sans doute un nombre approchant de couchages. Mais Merlin était très terre à terre au réveil.

– Il n'y a pas trente-cinq chambres et celle-ci est la tienne, insista-t-il.

Arthur haussa les épaules pour montrer son dégagement, mais ses mains qui froissaient le col de la chemise qu'elles tenaient révélaient sa nervosité. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu que Merlin énonce des évidences aussi dérangeantes si tôt.

– Le pot au feu était délicieux. Morgan avait coupé le gaz. On l'a mangé, et on a bien tout rangé au frigo après.

– C'est bien, commenta Merlin, légèrement hébété par la conversation surréaliste qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir.

– Et j'ai dormi dans ma chambre, la nuit dernière.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Les draps à ses côtés n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement froissés comme s'ils avaient été utilisés toute la nuit.

– Ma vraie chambre, celle dans laquelle j'ai toujours dormi quand je vivais ici, précisa Arthur.

– Ta chambre d'enfant, comprit Merlin.

Aussitôt, Arthur se rembrunit. Il n'appréciait guère qu'on lui fasse aussi clairement remarquer son élan de faiblesse qui l'avait conduit à vouloir retrouver son âme d'enfant et le cocon protecteur de sa chambre, quand sa vie n'était qu'une succession de jeux et de dragons imaginaires à vaincre.

– Pardon, s'excusa Merlin en réalisant qu'il l'avait vexé.

– Tu vas mieux ? demanda Arthur en balayant la conversation précédente de la main (froissant un peu plus la malheureuse chemise, victime indirecte de cette conversation épineuse).

– Oui, merci.

Ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard après cela, sans être capable de rebondir, d'enchaîner. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire. À se demander mutuellement.

Mais les questions étaient brûlantes sous leur langue, et les laisser sortir risquait de tout carboniser. Ils marchaient sur des œufs autant l'un que l'autre, et en avait bien conscience.

– Hem. Je, euh, je vais aller m'habiller. Prendre une douche. Tout ça. Morgan est en bas. Le petit déjeuner aussi. Je veux dire, je suis allé chercher des trucs à la boulangerie. Enfin voilà. À plus tard.

L'éloquence n'était pas toujours un point fort d'Arthur, et il s'enfuit de la pièce à peine sa tirade hésitante terminée.

Merlin le regarda partir avec une once de soulagement. Il n'était pas prêt pour une confrontation plus importante.

Il s'étira, grimaçant en sentant chacun de ses os craquer, percevant l'affaiblissement et l'amaigrissement de ses muscles. De manière générale, il se sentait aussi épuisé que lorsqu'il était vieux, et la nouvelle n'avait pas de quoi le réjouir. Il avait souvent pris l'apparence d'un vieil homme (et même d'une vieille femme une fois, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour Arthur !) au cours de sa jeunesse en terre sacrée d'Albion, et cela avait toujours été désagréable. Au cours des différents cycles qu'il avait traversé, il avait toujours fait en sorte de se rajeunir et partir avant que son corps ne soit trop douloureux à maîtriser.

Mais cette fois, il avait l'impression que malgré son corps jeune, il souffrait autant que si ce dernier essayait de brutalement rattraper les millénaires passés. Et ce n'était assurément pas une bonne nouvelle.

Il retrouva ses chaussons dans un coin de la pièce, dénicha sa grosse robe de chambre en polaire dans laquelle il enferma sa carcasse amaigrie et frigorifiée en permanence. Puis lentement, entama la descente de l'escalier.

Il entendait, plus haut dans le couloir, le glougloutement de l'eau dans les tuyaux, signe qu'Arthur était sous la douche.

Ce qui indiquait que Merlin aurait tout le loisir de discuter avec Morgan.

* * *

Comme il s'y était attendu, l'enfant bondit sur lui à peine fut-il arrivé en bas. Il savait, bien sûr, que Merlin était réveillé à la seconde même où cela s'était produit, le flux magique de Merlin émettant bien plus distinctement ce que Morgan appelait la longueur d'onde magique et qui lui permettait d'exercer sa télépathie.

– Tu vas bien ? J'étais inquiet !

Parfois, Morgan n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit garçon inquiet et ses grands yeux vert d'eau reflétaient la sincérité de sa question. Mordred et Merlin avaient un historique lourd de sens et un passé compliqué qui les avaient laissés aussi mutilés l'un que l'autre, mais ils nourrissaient réellement l'un pour l'autre des sentiments d'amour fraternel forts et indicibles.

– Je vais bien, lui sourit vaillamment Merlin. J'avais besoin de repos.

Le regard tendre du garçonnet, en accord avec ses six ans, devint soudain bien plus grave.

– Tu peux lui cacher ton état, mais pas à moi.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était « lui », et Merlin savait en outre que c'était entièrement vrai. La magie de Morgan était trop proche de celle de Merlin pour qu'il ignore à quel point ce dernier souffrait de sa magie malmenée.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance... De toute manière, on ne sait même pas combien de temps il va rester. Tu lui as parlé ?

Merlin avait essayé de prendre un ton dégagé, mais à voir l'air inquiet de son frère, il échoua complètement.

– Non. On est allés se coucher tôt. Mais...

– Mais quoi ?

Morgan secoua la tête en refusant de finir sa phrase.

– Je suis désolé d'avoir rouvert sa mémoire. Enfin non, je ne suis pas désolé de l'avoir fait. C'était nécessaire. Mais je suis désolé que cela t'ait fait souffrir.

Merlin secoua la tête.

– Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'as fait que finir ce que j'avais commencé. J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de le faire.

Morgan lui rendit un sourire triste.

– Merlin...

– Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Il sait, désormais.

– Et il est revenu, souligna l'enfant. Il sait pour toi, pour nous, et il est revenu.

Instinctivement, le regard de Merlin se leva en direction du plafond, de la salle de bains à l'étage qu'Arthur occupait.

– Cela n'a plus d'importance, de toute manière, murmura-t-il.

– Tu ne vas pas mourir, Merlin. Je te l'interdis. Tu ne peux pas mourir !

Merlin se pencha, cueillit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Oscillant entre la gravité de sa mémoire et l'innocence de son âge, l'enfant se débattit brièvement avant de se laisser aller au câlin, si rare depuis quelques temps et dont finalement, il manquait cruellement. Hunith était morte depuis bientôt un an, et même si Merlin l'aimait profondément, les deux frères n'avaient jamais été très tactiles. En outre, Merlin avait de plus en plus de mal à porter les presque vingt-deux kilos de Morgan, surtout avec ses forces s'affaiblissant de jour en jour.

Mais ils en avaient besoin, viscéralement, aujourd'hui. De cesser de ressentir seulement leur magie entre eux, et de ressentir le poids d'un corps, la chaleur d'une peau, la douceur d'une caresse, et l'amour indicible et fraternel qui les unissait.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. C'est la Magie qui bat les cartes et les distribue, chuchota Merlin.

Il ne laissa pas à Morgan le temps de répondre.

– Et maintenant, j'ai faim ! Y'a quelque chose de bon pour le petit déjeuner ?

Morgan savait reconnaître un changement de sujet quand il en voyait un, et sauta des bras aimants pour filer dans la cuisine, suivi par son grand frère.

* * *

Quand Arthur descendit, rasé de près, habillé de frais et les cheveux encore humides et luisant, il découvrit les deux frères en train de se baffrer de scones à la myrtille.

– Merci ! s'exclama Merlin.

Les scones étaient en effet dus à l'intervention d'Arthur, parti faire un footing tôt ce matin et revenu avec les pâtisseries.

– T'en veux un ? lui demanda Morgan.

Arthur sourit. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

* * *

 _Vous attendez pas trop non plus à ce qu'ils communiquent, maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés, faut pas déconner non plus ;p_

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 8 janvier !_

 _Review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	64. Partie 4 : Les retrouvailles - chap 11

_Bonjour mes petits ratons-laveurs ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes contents de les retrouver, on va leur laisser un peu de calme et de tranquillité avant de reprendre, d'accord ? Laissons les profiter... ça ne durera pas ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 11  
**

Mais cette sensation d'habitude retrouvée était un mensonge. Dans la plus grande bizarrerie, et d'un commun accord muet, ils se mirent au diapason du faux-semblant, faisant tous comme si les dix derniers mois ne s'étaient jamais écoulés. C'était les vacances scolaires, et Merlin avait décidé de fermer la boutique entre Noël et le jour de l'An, ainsi que quelques jours avant. Les besoins de lecture urgente de leur petit village pouvaient bien attendre l'année prochaine.

Aussi n'avaient-ils aucune contrainte et tout le loisir d'organiser leurs journées tous les trois ensemble.

Morgan occupait sa chambre, la même depuis des mois, Merlin ne comptait pas partir de celle qui était l'ancienne d'Arthur, et le propriétaire des lieux avait réinvesti sa chambre d'adolescent, projetant d'enfin entamer le tri nécessaire dans ses affaires. Son père avait peut-être conservé à l'état de relique la pièce de son fils disparu, mais l'adulte n'avait pas besoin d'un mausolée pour progresser dans la vie.

Une fois que cela fut décidé, et le petit déjeuner terminé, ils se concentrèrent sur des sujets terriblement futiles. Comme la décoration de la maison.

– Non, mais j'dis pas, vous avez fait du bon boulot, mais...

– Mais quoi ? demanda Morgan, offusqué.

Arthur se gratta le menton d'un air faussement concentré en tournant sur lui-même. Il était planté au milieu du salon principal du rez-de-chaussée, celui qu'ils utilisaient le plus fréquemment. Un grand sapin, de la taille d'un homme adulte, se tenait dans un coin et brillait de toutes ses lumières clignotantes que les deux frères avaient installées. Des guirlandes, des boules et de la fausse neige complétait le tableau.

Le salon, également, avait gagné le droit d'être garni de quelques ornements, de-ci de-là. Et bien sûr, l'extérieur de la maison était illuminé de guirlandes également.

– Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que cette maison fête Noël, expliqua Arthur. Venez avec moi.

Intrigués, les deux magiciens suivirent le maître de maison dans l'escalier principal, jusqu'à monter au deuxième étage, celui qui contenait la salle de réception. Puis ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à l'escalier secondaire, pour atteindre les chambres de bonnes. Ensuite, ils continuèrent leur ascension par l'escalier de guingois sorti d'une trappe, et débouchèrent enfin dans l'immense grenier.

Percé de plusieurs fenêtres, et d'une superficie presque égale au reste des étages de la maison, sans la moindre cloison, c'était un espace immense rempli de bazar, lequel était, bizarrement, ordonné.

– Alors... où était-ce déjà ? Ah voilà !

Arthur s'arrêta devant une pile de cartons, après avoir tourné sur lui-même et franchi quelques couloirs de souvenirs et de paquets en tout genre.

– Tenez. Il faut les descendre. Morgan, n'en porte pas tout seul s'il te plaît, pas dans l'échelle. Tu risques de tomber.

En temps normal, l'enfant aurait protesté, mais quand il vit la taille volumineuse (littéralement plus grand et plus large que l'enfant) du carton que lui désignait Arthur, et la dangerosité de l'escalier qui menait au grenier, il ne moufta pas.

– Combien y-en-a-t-il ? siffla Merlin.

– Dix-sept, je crois bien.

– Dix-sept. Vous avez dix-sept cartons de décorations de Noël. Tu m'expliques pourquoi on s'est embêtés à acheter quatre guirlandes et deux paquets de boules au supermarché du coin ? Que veux-tu faire de dix-sept cartons de décorations ?

Arthur lui rendit un sourire joyeux.

– Eh bien décorer, bien sûr. La maison est grande. Avant, Père avait du personnel pour tout installer. Chaque centimètre carré de mur doit être garni ! Ça va être follement amusant, non ?

Ce ne le fut pas.

* * *

Pourtant, cela avait bien commencé. Merlin, trop fatigué pour porter le moindre carton, si volumineux, et Morgan trop jeune, les deux magiciens prévoyaient vaguement et négligemment de laisser Arthur s'échiner et se rompre le cou dans les escaliers, quand Arthur râla que franchement, ils ne faisaient rien pour l'aider, et que cela piqua Morgan au vif. En une seconde, ses yeux se gorgèrent d'or, et les cartons se murent par eux-mêmes, descendant les escaliers sans la moindre aide humaine, sans le moindre souffle de vent. Laissant Arthur et Merlin bouche bée. Le premier, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait réellement de la magie. Le second, parce qu'il constatait douloureusement qu'il n'était plus sûr d'être capable d'un acte aussi facile.

– On ne t'aide pas, alors ? demanda Morgan, fier et frondeur.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une puissante sonnerie déchira le silence de la maison, et il se précipita pour redescendre tous les étages et aller ouvrir la porte à sa livraison.

Morgan en profita pour faire continuer leur route aux cartons toujours en lévitation.

Le temps que les dix-sept boîtes trouvent le chemin du salon, la commande d'Arthur était arrivée et installée.

– J'ai le droit de demander COMBIEN de sapins exactement tu comptes mettre dans cette maison ? demanda Merlin d'une voix blanche en constatant la présence de pas moins de trois immenses épicéas dans le hall, à des emplacements stratégiques.

– Tu peux demander, lui répondit Arthur d'une voix joyeuse, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je te donnerai la réponse parce que je suis certain qu'elle ne te plaira pas ! Au boulot !

Au final, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de parler de la magie de Morgan, et naturellement, les deux magiciens se mirent à utiliser leurs dons. Les sapins qu'Arthur avait choisis n'étaient pas aussi grands que celui initialement acheté par les deux frères. Ils étaient trois fois plus grands. Il fallait un escabeau pour les décorer, et des échelles, il n'en avait qu'une. Alors Merlin et Morgan, sans aucun complexe, faisaient léviter les multiples décorations fragiles et magnifiques sortis des cartons.

Arthur, chef d'orchestre de tout cela, dirigeait son petit monde à la baguette. Les sapins avaient des couleurs, des thèmes. Les escaliers devaient être garnis de guirlandes s'enroulant autour de chaque marche. Les pièces devaient s'illuminer de couleur. Les couloirs devaient se parer de guirlandes. La maison entière devait briller, encore et toujours.

Si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et que la maison étincelait et brillait de mille feux, comme à la grande époque des réceptions de Noël de la famille Ridrachen, les trois compères étaient avachis dans le canapé, parfaitement épuisés. Installer par magie ou à la main, c'était aussi fatiguant !

– Pourquoi on a fait ça ? gémit Arthur, la tête sous un coussin. Je ne sens plus mes bras.

– Si mes souvenirs sont bons, TU l'as voulu, nota Merlin. Tout décorer comme avant.

– N'est-ce pas ton rôle de m'empêcher de faire ce genre de trucs stupides ?

– Je ne suis plus ton serviteur et tu as dit, je cite « ça va être follement amusant ». Nous t'avons cru.

– Ce n'était pas follement amusant DU TOUT, intervint Morgan. Mais c'est quand même joli...

Ils firent tous l'effort de relever la tête pour contempler leur œuvre. Et c'était vrai. C'était magnifique. Noël pouvait venir, ils étaient prêts.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien cuisiner pour le réveillon, demain soir ? demanda Merlin.

Morgan et Arthur échangèrent un regard d'effroi. Ils n'étaient pas prêts du tout.

* * *

Et puis finalement, ils furent prêts. Ils se débrouillèrent, cuisinèrent en riant, passèrent le meilleur Noël de leurs vies. Le réveillon du 24 décembre fut fastueux, mais ce ne fut rien à côté de la montagne de cadeaux au pied du sapin principal, le sapin initial acheté par Merlin et Morgan, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent au matin du 25.

Morgan, brusquement redevenu un enfant, hurla littéralement de joie avant de déchirer les papiers colorés avec empressement.

– Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tout ça ? s'ébahit Merlin, en regardant le sourire satisfait d'Arthur.

– Internet fait des miracles, tu sais.

– Pas dans notre bled reculé.

– Je connais personnellement deux magiciens. Je suis sûr que ça aide le karma.

Merlin sourit bêtement. Morgan poussa un cri strident en découvrant un mini-drone dans un paquet.

– Il y en a pour toi aussi, tu sais, reprit doucement Arthur.

Les deux adultes se tenaient debout, légèrement en retrait, surveillant d'un œil l'enfant extatique qui s'amusait avec les papiers et les boîtes, incapable de contenir sa joie.

Vu de l'extérieur, ils devaient ressembler à un joyeux couple comme il en existait des tas à travers le monde au matin de Noël, à regarder leur fils se vautrer dans un excès de surprise. La réalité était tellement plus complexe et douloureuse que cela. Morgan profitait de son enfance, en cet instant précis, mais il usait désormais librement de sa magie dans la maison, et derrière ses pupilles bleues, Arthur voyait bien souvent danser le spectre de Mordred, au bord de la folie, donnant le coup d'épée mortel.

Merlin allait mieux depuis deux jours, mangeant beaucoup et reprenant des couleurs, mais tout dans son corps, son maintien, ses grimaces, hurlait à quel point il était affaibli.

Quant à Arthur, il souriait et paradait pour mieux cacher ses failles et ses faiblesses.

Ils étaient trois hommes au bord du gouffre à attendre de quel côté viendrait le vent, et s'il les précipiterait dans l'abîme ou les ramènerait à terre.

– Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda Merlin.

Arthur haussa négligemment les épaules.

– Parce que je le peux. Parce que j'en ai l'argent, le temps, l'envie. Tout ce qui nous a manqué autrefois, nous pouvons l'avoir aujourd'hui. Alors autant en profiter. Je ne suis pas mort au combat. Je ne mourrai pas avant très longtemps, sauf à me faire renverser par une voiture demain. Mais vu la circulation à Moltaec, franchement, y'a peu de risques. Alors nous avons le temps. L'argent, j'en ai plus que nécessaire pour vivre plusieurs vies. L'envie, il ne tient qu'à toi d'y répondre.

Morgan s'était interrompu et les bruits de papiers déchirés s'étaient tus. Il s'était doucement approché de son frère et tuteur, manifestement lui aussi très désireux d'entendre la réponse de Merlin.

– Tu n'en sais rien de quand tu vas mourir, répliqua Merlin, détournant les yeux, la voix hachée par la douleur. Si ce n'est pas dans cette guerre-là, ce sera pour la suivante.

La douleur dans sa voix était encore pire que tout ce qu'Arthur avait pu imaginer en la lisant dans ses mots. Ce n'était pas juste une crainte, une angoisse. C'était une vraie terreur, paralysante, oppressante. Une phobie. Cela suintant avec violence, exsudant et les mettant tous à terre.

– Je ne mourrai pas à la guerre, en tout cas, répliqua Arthur avec fermeté.

Dans le salon clignotant de lumières multicolores, Arthur offrait à Merlin le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël qu'il voulait lui donner.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La question venait de Morgan, l'âme de Mordred un peu trop présente, la voix un peu trop grave pour un enfant.

– J'ai été limogé. Enfin, officiellement, je suis réformé parce que je ne peux plus servir. Mais ça revient au même. Je ne fais plus partie de l'armée. Je ne retournerai pas au combat. Et je ne mourrai pas à la guerre.

Merlin avait relevé le regard et le punaisait de ses prunelles, cherchant dans son regard la confirmation, la vérité. Il chancelait, et doucement, Arthur lui prit le bras et l'emmena sur le canapé, l'asseyant de peur qu'il ne tombe, s'y asseyant avec lui, ne lâcha pas son bras pour autant. Sa paume caressait doucement le pyjama dans des cercles rassurants, consolateurs.

Morgan les suivit, s'installa à proximité, les regarda intensément.

– C'est la vérité, Merlin. Je ne repartirai pas. Je ne repartirai plus. Je suis rentré chez moi, désormais. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je vais faire de ma vie, et il est plus que probable que je vais mener une vie oisive de jeune riche qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que glander en dépensant son fric, et que tu te remettes à me crier dessus comme le jeune prince con et arrogant que j'étais, mais je suis là, et je ne bougerai pas.

La respiration de Merlin s'était faite lourde, puissante. Il n'osait y croire.

– L'argent, le temps, l'envie pour en profiter, répéta Arthur. À toi de choisir si tu veux me suivre.

 _Dis-lui que tu es malade._

Les mots de Morgan, adressés par magie à Merlin, percutèrent le magicien, qui se retourna vers son jeune frère, qui n'avait de cesse de les regarder avec gravité. Curieux de ce brusque revirement, Arthur regarda l'enfant, lui aussi, sourire aux lèvres, inconscient de la conversation silencieuse que tenaient les deux magiciens.

 **Je ne suis pas malade.**

 _Peu importe. La Magie récupère son don. Tu vas mourir. Dis-le-lui._

 **Non.**

Merlin mit fin à la conversation, rompit le lien. Morgan n'aurait aucun mal à le refaire, ils étaient depuis bien trop longtemps en résonance l'un avec l'autre, mais cela lui donnait la sensation de retrouver son indépendance. Dire quoi à Arthur ? Lui-même ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Depuis qu'il avait tout dit à Arthur, il sentait la magie s'échapper de son corps, et il en souffrait. Le dire à Arthur ? Il connaissait cet imbécile par cœur. Il allait dire que ce n'était rien, l'aimer quand même, faire fonctionner cette relation étrange qu'ils avaient entretenue, avaient voulu entretenir, dont ils avaient hérité comme ils avaient hérité de leur mémoire. Ils allaient s'attacher et souffrir, ils allaient pleurer et souffrir, ils allaient y croire et souffrir, et plus que tout, ils allaient souffrir.

Et Merlin avait assez souffert comme ça. Il savait ce que cela faisait.

– Je ne sais pas. Je dois y réfléchir, murmura-t-il.

Il était lâche. Il aurait dû dire non, entièrement, fermement. Mais il le voulait. Le peu d'humanité qui lui restait, lui l'enfant de la Magie, il le voulait désespérément.

– D'accord, sourit Arthur, doux, gentil et compréhensif.

Tout ce qu'il n'était pas, pas quand il était Prince. Tout ce qu'il avait fini par devenir, en devenant Roi. Aux côtés de Merlin.

– À quel âge suis-je mort ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

La phrase n'avait de sens que dans leur monde et leur logique.

– Je ne sais pas... Trente ans ? Un peu plus ? C'était bien difficile à établir, à l'époque.

– J'en ai eu vingt-quatre il y a bientôt six mois. Si je survis encore dix ans, tu crois que tu arrêteras de penser que je vais mourir ?

La question était tout à fait sérieuse, et ce fut tout à fait sérieusement que Merlin y répondit, lui aussi :

– Probablement pas.

Mais il y avait un léger sourire dans sa voix, et Arthur en avait un scotché aux lèvres.

– Je trouverai le moyen de te faire changer d'avis ! Retournons ouvrir les cadeaux, maintenant !

– Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à fêter Noël en grande pompe ? interrogea Morgan.

Arthur haussa les épaules en se relevant.

– La maison, quand j'étais petit, était toujours énormément décorée. Magnifique. Comme elle l'est aujourd'hui, en fait. C'était sublime, c'était ma saison préférée. Il neigeait souvent, j'adorais ça. Chaque année, j'y croyais, Noël serait aussi magique que la période de l'Avent. Père organisait des réceptions, le village entier et tout ce que l'Angleterre comptait de Lords et de Ladys défilaient dans notre maison. Et le jour de Noël, je croyais au miracle. Mais il ne s'est jamais produit. Le Père Noël ne passait pas au pied du sapin, mais c'était mon père qui me tendait mes paquets abruptement, les comptant, me faisant comprendre qu'il s'agissait de choses utiles, nécessaires à mon apprentissage, à ma place dans ce monde. J'étais gâté... Mais je n'étais pas franchement heureux. Alors je voulais un vrai Noël. À l'image de mes rêves d'enfants.

Il avait pris un ton très dégagé pour dire cela, mais l'émotion dans sa voix rendait la tension dans la pièce palpable. Pour la briser, Morgan attrapa la main d'Arthur, dans une de ses petites menottes, celle de Merlin dans l'autre, et il les tira au pied du sapin, dégageant des paquets étiquetés à leur nom, leur mettant de force dans les mains.

– J'ai un cadeau ? demanda Arthur, émerveillé.

– Je te l'aurais envoyé en Afghanistan, répondit Merlin.

Et ils se mirent en miroir, eux aussi, à déchirer les papiers colorés.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 15 janvier !_

 _Review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	65. Partie 4 : Les retrouvailles - chap 12

_Bonjour mes petits impalas ! Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, parce qu'il contient ma scène préférée. Et comme ils communiquent un peu plus, j'espère que cela vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **Chapitre 12**

Le repas de Noël fut tout aussi délicieux que le réveillon. Après tout, Merlin avait cuisiné autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, et il était fin cordon-bleu.

– Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? demanda Arthur, se resservant, admiratif.

– En cuisine, ou de manière générale ? répliqua Merlin, parfaitement sérieux. Parce qu'en cuisine, j'ai surtout du mal avec la pâte feuilletée. La pâtisserie française, aussi, est sacrément dure.

Morgan rit doucement, la bouche remplie d'un éclair. De toute évidence, il considérait que son aîné était bien assez doué comme ça.

– De manière générale, de toute manière, je sais bien que tu ne sais rien faire de tes dix doigts, à part trébucher sur tes propres pieds ! le taquina Arthur.

– Tu ne devrais pas dire ça ! le défendit Morgan, emphatique et ayant enfin avalé sa bouchée.

– Je confirme, ajouta Merlin. J'ai bien plus de talents que tu ne le crois.

Il s'appuya plus largement sur le dossier confortable de sa chaise, prenant un air faussement dégagé. Arthur en lâcha sa part de Christmas Pudding, et dressa un sourcil moqueur. Merlin, très au sérieux dans son rôle, balayait la salle à manger du regard, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la vaisselle en argent, refusant de croiser le regard d'Arthur.

Bien sûr, cela fonctionna à la perfection et le propriétaire des lieux ne put retenir sa curiosité en demandant ce que pouvaient bien être ces fameux talents cachés.

La liste, débitée tranquillement par Merlin, le laissa pantois :

– Je parle une trentaine de langues, dont le latin et le grec ancien, même si, bien sûr, je ne les pratique plus aujourd'hui. J'ai environ une centaine de diplômes d'études supérieures, dans des domaines très variés. J'ai écrit pour Shakespeare « _Doute que les astres soient de flammes, Doute que le soleil tourne, Doute que la vérité soit la vérité, Mais ne doute jamais de mon amour !_ » ? C'est de moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi aidé Victor Hugo, le personnage de Fantine aurait été nettement moins intéressant sont mon intervention. J'ai expliqué à Freud les bases de sa psychologie. J'ai assisté au renversement de Cromwell, j'ai aidé Martin Luther King à avoir un rêve, et je me suis même produit à Broadway, une vie d'ennui. Ça aide, d'avoir quelques millénaires. J'ai eu le temps d'en faire passer, des choses. D'intervenir dans des guerres, d'essayer de faire passer des enfants juifs en zone libre, d'avoir la furieuse envie d'infléchir le cours de la guerre de Sécession. J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à devenir avocat, cuisinier, vitrailliste, architecte, scribe, médecin, masseur-kinésithérapeute, conseiller officiel de l'Empereur, et même moine. On s'occupe comme on peut.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Arthur vit vraiment qui était Merlin. Au-delà de l'homme, au-delà du magicien. Il vit vraiment le poids des années, des millénaires passés dans l'errance et la solitude, la nécessité de se fondre dans le paysage en mouvement, de se réinventer une vie, pour ne pas copier l'ancienne, et de tout recommencer à zéro, juste en l'attendant, lui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Arthur en tomba amoureux, au moment où Merlin se mit à leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël et un bon appétit dans trente langues différentes, avant de conclure :

– _Nadolig Llawen. Archwaeth dda. Rwyf wrth fy modd chi, Arthur._ (Joyeux Noël. Bon appétit. Je t'aime, Arthur)

Morgan, de tout évidence, parlait la langue antique de la Magie qu'usait son frère aîné. Arthur n'en comprit pas le sens, mais se sentit brusquement apaisé, enfin. De retour chez lui, avec ceux qu'il chérissait, découvrant la véritable douceur d'un foyer.

* * *

Le lendemain, Merlin fêta son anniversaire. Ce fut un anniversaire triste et sans vraiment de joie. Un an jour pour jour auparavant, Hunith était décédée, après avoir fait semblant que tout allait bien toute la journée pour ne pas gâcher l'anniversaire de son fils. Si les deux frères arrivaient à profiter de Noël normalement, le jour anniversaire de la naissance de Merlin était entaché du souvenir des yeux remplis d'amour pour ses deux fils qui se fermaient pour l'éternité.

Bien sûr, les deux garçons savaient que ce n'était pas vraiment leur mère. Celle de Merlin était morte à l'âge canonique (pour l'époque) de quarante-cinq ans, et celle de Mordred avait péri en couches, en lui donnant le jour. Pourtant, ils devaient tous les deux beaucoup à cette Hunith-là, qui les avait accueillis sans un mot et avec amour, et élevés comme s'ils avaient été de son sang.

– Et si on changeait ton anniversaire ? proposa timidement Arthur, à la suite d'un repas relativement maussade, emprunt des souvenirs de la femme décédée.

Merlin lui renvoya un drôle de regard. Pas vexé, pas excédé, juste curieux.

– Après tout, ce n'est pas ta date de naissance, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la vraie.

– En effet. C'est la date à laquelle elle a décidé de m'adopter. Quand elle m'a trouvé.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

– Mais tu ne venais pas de naître. Tu avais quelques mois, non ? Enfin, comment... Je veux dire... Je ne sais pas si tu veux... en parler ?

Morgan manifestait régulièrement sa magie, tournant les pages de ses livres d'un clignement de cils, amenant à lui des objets sans un mot, enchantant parfois le feu de la cheminée pour y dessiner des formes aléatoires, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté de cet échange épistolaire et des révélations de Merlin.

L'air gêné et timide d'Arthur, si loin de son arrogance et son sourire naturel, fit sourire Merlin. Dans sa maladresse et son angoisse, Arthur essayait vraiment.

– On peut en parler. Ça ne me gêne pas. La plupart du temps, je me rajeunissais jusqu'à retrouver mes vingt ans, environ. Plus jeune, c'était dangereux dans la rue, si je n'avais pas de famille, pas de parents. Cela m'est arrivé cependant, quelques fois, pour le plaisir de me faire adopter par une famille ou deux, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec moi.

– Pourquoi faire cela ?

– Parce que parfois, c'est reposant de ne pas faire face à son destin, répondit Morgan, qui s'était joint à la conversation, s'immisçant physiquement entre les deux adultes, grimpant sur les genoux de son frère comme un enfant et s'exprimant comme un adulte.

Merlin, dans un soupir, referma ses bras autour de lui et l'attira contre sa poitrine, le câlinant comme il en avait besoin, comme l'enfant de sept ans qu'il était.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Je suis revenu, une fois. Une fois où Merlin ne m'a pas trouvé.

Les yeux d'Arthur, qui regardaient clairement Morgan, remontèrent en direction de Merlin.

– Je tiens à dire que c'était en plein milieu de la première guerre mondiale, et que Leon était officier en première ligne. J'essayais de le maintenir en vie. J'ai senti quelqu'un d'autre revenir, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y attarder.

– Revenir, ça fait mal, reprit Morgan. Rien ne permet de décrire cette sensation. Ce corps de bébé, enfantin, incapable de parler, de marcher, seulement de brailler et remplir sa couche. Et pourtant les souvenirs, qui tourbillonnent dans l'esprit, qui sont là, bien présents. C'est terrifiant, et douloureux à un point inimaginable. Je ne suis pas comme Merlin. Je ne suis pas immortel. Je renais, et avec moi renaissent mes souvenirs. Je renais, et j'ai une famille. Une famille, qui pourrait être des druides de l'ancien temps, Alvaar par exemple, qui reviendraient eux aussi. Une famille, qui peut aussi être des gens normaux, qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se trame dans le crâne de leur nourrisson. Une famille avec ses failles et ses faiblesses, son amour et sa gentillesse.

– C'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi ?

Morgan se rappuya encore un peu plus contre Merlin.

– Oui, répondit-il doucement. Ils m'aimaient. Ils ne me comprenaient pas. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup, m'ont fait voir des psys.

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

– Comment un psy aurait-il pu comprendre quoi que ce soit ? « _Oui monsieur, j'ai des souvenirs de mon ancienne vie, et en plus, je suis druide, je peux encore aujourd'hui pratiquer naturellement la magie et la télépathie_ ». Il m'aurait fait enfermer sans préavis. Alors je lui donnais les réponses qu'il voulait entendre, et mes parents de l'époque me répétaient qu'ils m'aimaient et que je devais être ce que je voulais. Et j'ai fini par trouver cela reposant. Reposant de ne pas être l'élu des druides. D'avoir un destin plus grand et plus fort que soi. De pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut avec la Magie, sans devoir répondre de mes actes en permanence. De s'amuser, sans arrière-pensée, de faire des études, d'avoir des amis, et juste vivre.

Il avait sept ans, et la profondeur dans sa voix coupa le souffle à Arthur.

Lentement, il se détacha de Morgan et regarda Merlin dans les yeux.

– Oui. Moi aussi. À quelques reprises, je me suis volontairement rajeuni pour me faire adopter, choisir une famille aimante, ne pas être trop jeune pour ne pas faire de la magie instinctivement, pas trop vieux pour réussir à être adopté, et vivre une vie normale. Aller à la fac, passer des examens, trouver un boulot. Comme il le dit, c'est... reposant. Entre quelques cycles plus difficiles.

– Mais... Ce ne sont pas vos parents. Pas vraiment. Comment...

L'absence de tact était flagrante, mais les deux frères ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Ils échangèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules.

– Je n'ai qu'une seule mère, répondit Merlin à voix basse. Hunith m'a porté et mis au monde, aimé et chéri, n'a jamais craint mes pouvoirs. Je n'ai qu'un seul père, et même si je n'ai connu Balinor que quelques heures dans ma vie, il m'a apporté plus que je ne saurais le dire. C'est lui, lors de la bataille finale contre les Saxons, qui m'a renvoyé vers toi. Je n'aurai jamais d'autres parents, mais cela ne m'a jamais empêché d'aimer sincèrement les gens qui ont pris soin de moi durant quelques-uns de mes cycles.

– Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Morgan. Avant cette vie, je ne suis revenu qu'une seule fois, et j'y suis mort jeune, à dix-huit ans, comme je dois le faire. Mais c'était agréable, d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, sans attente et sans destin.

Il y eut un léger blanc après la réponse de Morgan. Instinctivement, Merlin resserra son étreinte autour de son frère. Étrangement, Arthur ressentit un vif éclat de jalousie. Ce gamin l'avait tué, et aujourd'hui Merlin le consolait et l'étreignait, quand il évoquait sa mort programmée à l'âge de dix-huit ans, conséquence de sa mort à cet âge des millénaires plus tôt, transpercé par la lame d'Arthur. C'était irrationnel. Morgan n'était pas entièrement Mordred, et l'enfant n'avait rien fait à Arthur. Pourtant, le dard acéré de la jalousie se planta dans son corps, et le poussa à désirer ce câlin que Merlin ne lui offrait pas, ne lui offrait plus.

– Et Hunith ? s'efforça-t-il de demander avec la plus grande douceur. Votre mère à tous les deux ?

Merlin haussa les épaules, mais le geste cachait mal son émotion.

– Hunith était ma mère, revenue par le don de la Magie. Elle était entièrement, et pleinement ma mère, autant dans ce cycle là que dans le premier.

Les trémolos dans sa voix essayaient vainement d'être maîtrisés, et le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer aussi clairement, mais il ne pouvait contenir entièrement l'émotion qui le submergeait. Il aimait sa mère. Profondément. Le genre d'amour dont Arthur se souvenait avoir été jaloux. Du temps de son règne, et même s'il ne se souvenait pas de tout, il s'était rappelé avoir rendu visite à la mère de son ami, et d'avoir été jaloux de l'amour évident, sincère et pur qui transpirait entre la mère et le fils. Qu'aujourd'hui comme hier, Arthur n'avait jamais été capable de ressentir à l'égard de son père... et que son père ne semblait pas non plus avoir un jour éprouvé à l'égard de sa progéniture.

Contenant sa jalousie déplacée, Arthur tendit une main maladroite en direction de son ami, lui prenant la main, la serrant dans la sienne, geste sans ambiguïté et simple témoignage d'amitié.

– En-ce qui me concerne... reprit Morgan, interruption bienvenue pour apaiser la tension de la pièce. Hunith n'a jamais été ma mère comme elle est celle de Merlin. Mes parents biologiques étaient druides, et ils sont morts peu de temps après ma naissance. J'ai été élevé par des clans de druides divers, avec des gens comme Kara.

Le nom ramena, un bref instant, des souvenirs au cœur des esprits des trois personnes, mais aucun d'eux ne commenta ou ne s'appesantit sur cela.

– Mais Hunith est ma mère adoptive, et je l'aime pour cela, conclut le petit garçon.

– Elle savait ? demanda Arthur, espérant ne pas aller trop loin.

Merlin secoua lentement la tête.

– Non, pas clairement. Elle se doutait, forcément, de quelque chose. Morgan était parfois... surprenant. Avant qu'il ne comprenne la nécessité absolue de taire nos dons, il a fait quelques bêtises que j'ai eu du mal à camoufler. Je crois qu'elle s'en doutait, mais elle n'a jamais voulu en parler. Pour nous respecter, je crois.

– Mais avant, elle le savait, n'est-ce pas ? insista Arthur. Ne pouvait-elle pas s'en souvenir ?

Merlin soupira. Morgan se joignit à son exhalaison.

– Non. Seuls les magiciens peuvent avoir leurs souvenirs. Tous les autres recommencent leur existence sans mémoire, et elle ne peut pas revenir. Seule la Magie... garde notre mémoire.

– Et moi, alors ? Je ne suis pas magicien. Pourtant, je me souviens.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Arthur l'interrompit d'un geste.

– Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu as rouvert ma mémoire, que Morgan a fini le job. Je suis prêt à parier que tu as déjà essayé avec les autres, ne serait-ce qu'avec Gaius, parce qu'il était plus qu'un père pour toi. Mais personne ne s'est jamais souvenu, pas vrai ? Pourtant, j'ai ma mémoire, et je ne suis pas magicien. Alors pourquoi ?

La question pesa longtemps entre eux, Arthur refusant de baisser les yeux, maintenant ses pupilles rivées dans celles de Merlin avec détermination. Merlin rougissait un peu plus à chaque seconde, drôle de contraste sur sa peau si pâle, ses yeux si bleus et ses cheveux si sombres, mais il gardait les yeux dans ceux d'Arthur, lui aussi.

– Probablement parce que toi et moi avions un lien plus fort, finit-il par marmonner. C'était plus simple ainsi.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Arthur pour brusquement se lever, manquant de faire tomber le garçonnet installé sur ses genoux, qui sauta dans le canapé par réflexe. Une seconde plus tard, complètement écarlate, Merlin quittait la pièce et s'enfuyait dans les escaliers.

Arthur, conscient d'être allé trop loin, baissa le regard, observant ses mains comme si elles étaient subitement devenues les choses les plus fascinantes de l'univers.

– Il te ment, tu sais ?

La voix claire de Morgan n'était pas assez tendre et aigüe pour être l'enfant. Mordred et ses souvenirs de deux décennies à être unanimement considéré comme un puissant druide parlaient à travers lui.

– Comment ça ?

– Votre lien rend effectivement les choses plus faciles. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te permet de revenir. Tu es un enfant de la Magie, toi aussi, c'est aussi simple que ça. Né de la Magie la première fois, en prenant la vie de ta mère dans un acte d'amour indicible. Sais-tu que ta mère savait ce qu'elle faisait ?

– Quoi ?

Arthur tombait des nues. Ses souvenirs d'enfant n'étaient pas les plus forts de son passé, mais il avait chevillé au corps la mémoire de la dureté d'Uther, lui reprochant la mort en couches de sa mère, dont il connaissait à peine le visage : les portraits de la reine, de sa douceur et sa blondeur si semblable à celle d'Arthur avaient été tous retirés de la citadelle après sa naissance.

– Merlin l'ignore, mais les druides s'en souviennent. Vivian, la mère de Dame Morgana, avait été élevée par les Grandes Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion. Avant votre naissance, la magie était tolérée à Camelot. Vivian et Ygerne, votre mère, étaient de grandes amies. Et bien que Vivian soit décédée d'une infection contractée à la naissance de Dame Morgana, elle avait suffisamment instruit son amie de certaines règles magiques. Ygerne savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas enfanter. Et elle savait que sa grossesse miracle était probablement le fruit de la magie. J'ignore si elle avait deviné le rôle que Nimueh, Grande Prêtresse et amie de Vivian et du Roi, avant la Grande Purge, avait joué dans la venue de cet enfant miracle. Mais je sais de source sûre qu'Ygerne avait compris que sa grossesse allait la tuer.

– Les femmes sentent ce genre de choses, murmura faiblement Arthur.

– Oui... Et elle était consciente de la balance magique. De l'équilibre des forces. Et elle était heureuse de sacrifier sa vie pour la vôtre. Parce que vous étiez son fils, et qu'elle vous aimait.

Et c'était Mordred qui parlait, dans ce vouvoiement, cette déférence, ce n'était que Mordred.

– Vous êtes né de la Magie, Roi éternel, passé et à venir. Vous êtes revenu dans cette vie par la volonté de la Magie elle-même, et non celle de Merlin. Il peut craindre ce qu'il veut, penser ce qu'il veut, je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas revenu pour rien, Mon Roi.

Arthur tremblait. Il n'était pas certain de mériter tant d'honneur. Il avait régné dans une vie, oui. Aussi bien qu'il l'avait pu, et à la fin de son existence, il méritait sans doute qu'on s'incline pour lui. Mais c'était Merlin qui avait fait naître cet homme-là. Le Prince arrogant, qui avait l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse et se perde en courbettes sur son passage, il ne méritait en rien la dévotion. Et pourtant, dans la voix de Morgan, de Mordred, il y avait cette même dévotion pure. Qu'Arthur, en cet instant précis, ne pensait pas une seule seconde être digne de recevoir.

Et il était encore moins digne de l'agenouillement de ce petit garçon de sept ans, nuque ployée, sur le tapis du salon.

Comme des fantômes, Arthur revit danser dans ses yeux tant de scènes d'adoubement, son épée posée successivement sur les épaules de chacun de ses hommes, la cape écarlate frappée de l'écusson royale, le sourire victorieux des promus, sa propre fierté.

Morgan portait une veste bleue, et il n'était qu'un enfant. Pourtant, quand Arthur se pencha pour lui effleurer l'épaule et qu'il redressa la tête, Arthur se souvint avec violence de la sincérité dans les pupilles de Mordred quand il l'avait intégré dans les rangs de ses chevaliers. Morgan ne se soumettait pas à lui comme à l'époque. Il implorait son pardon, et lui offrait, une fois de plus, sa vie et ses dons.

– Je te pardonne, bredouilla Arthur. Je te pardonne.

Rien n'avait été plus vrai qu'en cet instant. L'Arthur qui aurait pu ressentir de la colère contre Mordred était mort. Mordred lui-même était mort. Ils avaient leurs souvenirs de leur passé, c'était vrai, mais ils n'étaient plus ces hommes-là. Morgan était un enfant, et il méritait l'innocence et l'amour.

Alors sans un mot, Arthur tomba à genoux sur le tapis, lui aussi, ouvrit les bras, et l'enfant se jeta dans son giron, dans un câlin plus fraternel que paternel, empli d'amour, de reconnaissance et de pardon.


	66. Partie 4 : Les retrouvailles - chap 13

_Bonjour mes petits pandas, vous allez voir, même si la communication n'est pas encore au top niveau, ils progressent ! Et puis ils sont heureux, un peu, et ça c'est si bon !_

 _Hazzatommo : quand c'est des compliments, ce n'est jamais trop long les reviews ;) et même quand c'est constructif ! Je suis ravie d'être un palliatif pour la fin de la série, cette histoire a été pensé ainsi ! Juste qu'il m'a fallu des années pour avoir la maturité de 'écrire parce que j'ai fini la série depuis un moment ;) ravie également que les lettres t'ont plu, même si je pense que c'est parce que tu as tout lu d'un coup, sans frustration ;p_

 _J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 13  
**

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire sans joie de Merlin, les deux frères descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner après Arthur, qui finissait son café désormais tiède. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus intégralement de noir, et Arthur comprit aussitôt.

– Ai-je le droit de vous demander de venir avec vous ?

Merlin hocha la tête distraitement. Arthur faisait partie intégrante de leur intimité, et lui aussi avait le droit d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de son père. Après tout, il était encore en Afghanistan quand l'anniversaire de la mort de ce dernier était survenu, et ne s'y était pas rendu depuis qu'il était rentré.

– On peut y aller en voiture, cette année, proposa Arthur.

Il faisait référence à la rutilante et magnifique voiture très chère qui garnissait depuis la veille leur jardin. Livraison spéciale. Cadeau d'anniversaire d'Arthur à Merlin. Pour lui permettre de remplacer la vieille pétoire peu sécurisée (et dans un état de délabrement avancé, et Arthur craignait qu'elle soit aussi vieille que Merlin, si toutefois il n'avait pas su qu'à leur époque, les voitures n'existaient pas) avec laquelle il faisait les courses, et qu'il utilisait aussi peu que possible, le risque de panne et d'accident étant très élevé.

– Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de m'offrir ça, marmonna Merlin.

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel déjà mille fois quand Arthur lui avait offert son cadeau, mais cela n'avait nullement entamé l'enthousiasme du jeune homme.

– Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-elle tranquillement, finissant son café, avant de disparaître dans les étages pour se changer et passer une tenue plus appropriée.

* * *

Sans surprise, leur sortie au cimetière fut triste et lourde de sens. Merlin et Morgan, durant longtemps, se recueillirent en silence sur la tombe d'Hunith, qui était de toute évidence entretenue. Ils en balayèrent la neige accumulée, mais le marbre était propre et net.

Celle d'Uther, pas très loin, n'avait pas été touchée depuis plus d'un an. Arthur, même durant sa permission de l'année précédente, n'avait jamais fréquenté le cimetière, et la végétation avait tenté de reprendre ses droits. Pendant que les deux frères, muets, priaient (qui ? c'était un mystère. Ils n'avaient pas de dieux à proprement parler), Arthur s'occupa de redonner éclat à la tombe salie. Le portrait en médaillon de son père, dans la continuité des autres ancêtres d'Arthur (y compris sa mère), semblait juger du regard son fils unique.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, marmonna Arthur. Je serais venu plus souvent si tu avais été plus gentil. Prends exemple sur Maman, tiens. Elle, elle me regarde gentiment. Tu n'as pas toujours été gentil, Père. Dans cette vie ou la précédente, d'ailleurs. Un peu de mauvaise herbe, ce n'est pas grand-chose en comparaison, hein. Tu te souviens que ton fantôme a voulu tuer Merlin. Je voulais juste un père, moi. Et toi, tu...

– Arthur ?

Merlin interrompit son monologue grommelé à l'adresse de son paternel, et en relevant les yeux, il vit son ami dans la même posture que lors de leur première rencontre. Cette fois, Merlin n'avait pas l'air surpris, et Mordred était à ses pieds, un sourire vaguement moqueur aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, Merlin aussi avait l'air de se moquer de lui.

Et Arthur était assez lucide pour deviner que sa litanie à voix basse, l'air fâché, arrachant de grandes brassées de mauvaise herbe, devait être en effet assez comique. Qui avait décrété qu'on ne pouvait rire dans un cimetière, qu'il s'agissait d'une offense aux morts ? C'était stupide. Il était intimement persuadé qu'Hunith, de là où elle était, serait plus heureuse de voir ses deux fils le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors il éclata de rire. Et fut heureux de voir les deux autres suivre, et laisser éclater leur joie de se moquer d'Arthur.

* * *

– On va faire une fête, décréta Arthur dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour.

Merlin, qui roulait lentement et prudemment sur la neige qui recouvrait les routes et tombait du ciel, ne daigna pas lui accorder le moindre regard. Mais la surprise et le dédain était parfaitement perceptibles dans sa réponse :

– Pardon ?

– Pour le nouvel an. On va faire une fête.

– Arthur, tu as déjà redécoré ta maison du sol au plafond. Ça va nous prendre huit jours une fois que les fêtes de fin d'année seront passées pour tout ranger. Que veux-tu faire de plus pour fêter le nouvel an tous les trois ? Ta baraque compte déjà plus de pièces que nous ne pouvons en occuper, tu sais ? Nous n'utilisons qu'un seul des salons. Quelle idée saugrenue que cela serait de faire une fête ? Tu ne veux pas faire venir un orchestre pour trois personnes, tant qu'on y est, si ?

Il regardait toujours fixement la route, mais les soupirs dans sa voix étaient clairs. Il ressemblait, en cet instant précis, malgré ses cheveux plus courts, son jean et son sweat, en tous points au valet du Roi Arthur, qui expliquait avec désespoir à son souverain que non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

– On ne fêtait pas Noël avant, pas vrai ?

S'il fut surpris du changement de sujet, Merlin n'en laissa rien paraître. De toute manière, il restait focalisé sur la route, à raison.

– Avant... ?

– Avant, dans notre ancienne vie.

– Ah. Non. On fêtait Samain, mais c'était différent. On ne fêtait pas vraiment la nouvelle année non plus...

– Mais on faisait une fête. Une grande fête. Les cadeaux... c'était différent. Mais je me souviens qu'il y avait bal. Un grand bal. Plus somptueux que tous les autres. N'est-ce pas ?

– Oui...

– Eh bien je veux donner bal, sourit Arthur avec une fraîcheur désarmante. Comme avant. Comme je suis sûr qu'il y en a eu des tonnes auparavant à la maison. Je veux donner un bal pour le nouvel an avec tous les gens du village.

Ils manquèrent de sortir de la route quand Merlin se retourna vers lui suite à sa tirade.

Mais Arthur, toujours souriant, était parfaitement sérieux.

* * *

Merlin avait eu beau objecter que c'était une idée idiote, et en plus de cela, irréalisable, Arthur n'en démordit pas. Et s'était contenté de lui répondre que « tout était possible, avec de l'argent ». C'était le mantra de son père. Et cela lui avait donné raison. En quelques jours, il avait réussi à soulever des montagnes. Il avait embauché un traiteur, des serveurs, établi des menus. Des ambiancieurs, un DJ. Un artificier. Un publicitaire, qui avait prévenu tout le village. Il avait prévu des nourrices et des baby-sitters pour que les parents puissent venir avec leurs enfants, et quand même s'amuser. Le champagne était compté en quantité plus que suffisante. Les invitations précisaient que, si les invités avaient déjà quelque chose de prévu avec amis ou familles ne faisant pas partie du village, ils étaient également les bienvenus, à condition de prévenir en amont du nombre d'invités supplémentaires.

Enfin, Arthur avait précisé qu'il était possible de réserver un hébergement sur place, au besoin, pour les personnes excédentaires, moyennant une certaine participation. Le reste, en revanche, était entièrement gratuit, offert gracieusement par Arthur.

Et, à la grande surprise de Merlin, cela fonctionna parfaitement.

Même la partie où Arthur avait décrété que ce serait un bal costumé « comme au Moyen-Âge » avait fonctionné. Il avait même prévu les services d'un loueur de costumes, sur place, pour les gens qui le souhaiteraient. Et le trente-et-un décembre, une foule compacte se pressa chez eux.

Dans un besoin évident d'intimité et de sécurité, toute la maison avait été verrouillée. La cuisine, le salon, les bibliothèques, les chambres du premier étage étaient fermées à clé. Seul le deuxième étage, et son immense et magnifique salle de réception en pierre taillée, était accessible. L'entrée se faisait grâce à un service d'ordre et de vestiaire qui orientait les invités vers l'escalier de pierre et la salle de réception, sans jamais se perdre sur le chemin, afin que personne n'ait l'idée d'aller fouiller dans les affaires des habitants de la maison.

Tous étaient venus déguisés, ou presque. Ce n'était pas toujours très moyenâgeux, et Merlin regardait d'un œil critique les robes résolument victoriennes ou renaissance portées par certaines femmes, lui qui avait réellement connu ces époques.

Mais tous s'en fichaient. Tous s'amusaient, profitaient du buffet, dansaient au son de la musique. Les enfants, qui pour la plupart se connaissaient tous, fréquentant la même école, s'amusaient comme des fous, trop heureux d'avoir le droit de courir dans la salle de réception et l'escalier de marbre, laissés sous la surveillance de loin du personnel engagé dans ce but, tandis que les parents savouraient le champagne et la liberté.

Et Arthur, au milieu de tout ce monde, déguisé en roi, rayonnait.

* * *

– Il a l'air vraiment heureux, commenta Morgan.

Merlin et lui étaient en retrait de la fête. D'un accord tacite, ils n'avaient pas respecté les codes des vêtements qu'ils portaient des siècles plus tôt. Personne ne les aurait cru s'ils avaient affirmé que oui, c'était bien d'époque ! Arthur non plus, ne portait pas vraiment les mêmes coupes de chemise qu'au temps de son règne, leur préférant des culottes bouffantes et un pourpoint rouge et or qui ne le faisaient pas tellement ressembler au Haut Roi qu'ils avaient servi. La couronne, en revanche, était la même, et la voir ceinte sur la tête d'Arthur était presque physiquement douloureux pour Merlin. Il avait beau savoir que c'était du papier mâché et de la peinture, sa poitrine se comprimait difficilement quand il l'effleurait du regard. Et regarder Arthur se pavaner était tout ce dont il était capable.

– Il est né dans un univers de joyaux scintillants et de titres ronflants, de paraître et d'apparence.

– Il le détestait, répliqua Morgan.

– Peut-être pas à ce point, nuança Merlin, qui l'avait connu mieux que personne. Il n'aimait pas jouer le rôle du Prince, parfois. Il aimait sa liberté, autant de mouvements que de pensées. Mais il aimait s'amuser, parader, danser. Il n'aimait pas les fêtes qu'Uther donnait, parce qu'il s'agissait souvent de nobles et d'étiquettes, et il n'y avait nulle joie sincère. Tu n'as connu que les fêtes du temps où tu étais chevalier. Où Gwen était Reine, et où l'amusement était le premier but recherché. Et où Arthur essayait d'être Roi, et laissait l'amusement à ses hommes sans pouvoir en jouir par lui-même.

– C'est paradoxal.

Merlin soupira en portant son verre à sa bouche. Le champagne était délicieux. Arthur devait le payer une fortune.

– C'est Arthur. Il est paradoxal.

– Pas autant que toi, accusa Morgan. Tu l'aimes et tu le fuis. Il t'aime et tu le repousses. N'est-ce pas le plus paradoxal des comportements ?

Merlin vida son verre d'un coup.

– Je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas. Ne devrais-tu pas aller t'amuser avec les autres enfants ? Regarde, ils jouent au loup.

Sa voix sifflante laissait transparaître sa colère, et Morgan ne vit pas l'intérêt d'insister davantage. Quand Merlin le renvoyait à sa place enfantine qui ne comprenait rien, et qui était loin d'être en adéquation avec l'âge de son âme, c'était pour mieux mettre fin à la conversation. Et Morgan aimait être un enfant, parfois. Surtout qu'avec l'alcool et l'excitation de la soirée, personne ne se rendrait compte qu'il userait un peu de magie pour gagner les jeux de ses petits condisciples. Une partie de chat perché ou de loup était toujours plus drôle avec un soupçon de magie.

Il s'éloigna sans un mot, laissant Merlin seul avec sa douleur, ses souvenirs, et son verre vide.

* * *

– Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

La voix doucereuse d'Arthur vint effleurer le cou de Merlin, qui se resservait un nouveau verre. Il ne buvait jamais beaucoup, en temps normal, un héritage des druides et de forts souvenirs de quelques mauvaises expériences, mais ce soir, il avait bu plus que de raison.

Arthur, lui, avait passé la soirée à jouer à l'hôte parfait et à trinquer avec ses invités, tout en maitrisant parfaitement la quantité de ce qu'il ingérait. Son père aurait été fier de lui. Merlin, les joues rouges, se retourna lentement vers lui. Derrière Arthur, la salle se vidait lentement, dans un froufroutement qui n'était pas sans rappeler ceux qui accompagnaient les sorties de ces dames, quelques millénaires plus tôt.

– Ça t'amuse tant que cela, de jouer au roi ?

– Plutôt, oui, sourit Arthur. J'avais l'impression de relier mon passé et mon présent. Est-ce si mal ?

Merlin eut un sourire triste. Il comprenait le sentiment d'Arthur. Aucun des souvenirs de sa très longue vie n'était plus fort que les années passées aux côtés de son Roi Éternel, à donner bal et à servir aux banquets, à chasser et à guerroyer, à écrire des discours et à servir Arthur. Parfois, malgré la difficulté de l'époque, les progrès qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore (et oui, appuyer sur un bouton et avoir accès au catalogue Netflix était pour Merlin un progrès indispensable de leur ère. Il avait un faible pour les séries télé, ce n'était pas de sa faute), il était nostalgique de ces années-là. Il pouvait comprendre la volonté de son ami.

– Mais tu n'es pas Roi. Tu n'es plus Roi, et cette couronne n'y changera rien.

La peinture et le papier mâché, de près, ne faisaient pas illusion, pas quand on avait connu l'or pur et lourd qui ceignait la tête d'Arthur.

– Tu n'es pas un reflet de ce passé, poursuivit Merlin. Tu es toi, l'Arthur de ce monde. Tu n'es plus le Roi présent et à venir.

– Mais je suis toujours TON Roi ? murmura Arthur, s'approchant un peu plus.

La salle était désormais vide. Pleine de monde, elle avait paru étouffante. Désormais vide, elle semblait aussi large que le trou béant dans la poitrine de Merlin.

– Vous serez pour toujours et à jamais mon Roi, Mon Seigneur, répondit aussitôt Merlin, de manière automatique, dans une amorce de référence.

Il avait toujours été le pire serviteur de la planète, et n'avait jamais traité Arthur avec le respect dû à son rang. Mais il l'avait toujours davantage respecté que quiconque.

– Où sont-ils tous allés ? souffla Merlin, dans une tentative désespérée de détourner l'attention.

Arthur était en effet beaucoup plus proche de lui qu'il n'était capable de le supporter, et la main ferme jouait doucement avec les cheveux de sa nuque, sans forcer pour l'approcher de lui, mais une présence bien claire. Arthur ne jouait pas, il rappelait les enjeux.

– Feu d'artifice, tu te souviens ? Minuit va sonner dans quelques instants. Morgan est prêt à passer à l'action.

Bien sûr. Arthur n'avait lésiné sur aucun détail. À minuit, un feu d'artifice serait lancé, formant dans le ciel le décompte de 10 à 0 avant la nouvelle année. Et comme aucun artificier ne savait faire des chiffres vraiment réalistes en temps réel en explosions colorés, c'était Morgan et sa magie qui se chargeraient de transformer les étincelles multicolores pour leur donner la forme voulue. Merlin n'avait pas voulu participer. Merlin ne pouvait pas participer. Cela demanderait au jeune garçon (sans compter le sort d'amnésie nécessaire à lancer sur l'artificier) une énergie que son aîné n'avait plus.

– Ah oui. C'est vrai.

– Tu viens le voir avec moi ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Arthur le saisit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Cependant, au contraire de tous les invités qui avaient été conviés à rejoindre le jardin, où on avait tracé un chemin dans la neige et qu'on avait éclairé de lumières et de bougies, sans compter toutes les guirlandes lumineuses sur la façade, Arthur franchit des couloirs et des portes fermées à clé (il était le seul à posséder toutes les clés, réunies sur un trousseau. Si Morgan et Merlin avaient eu besoin d'aller dans un lieu verrouillé, ils pouvaient le faire en un mot), et ils débarquèrent sur une petite terrasse, surplombant la foule du village. Et profitant d'un point de vue magnifique sur le feu d'artifice.

Un instant, ils regardèrent en silence les éclats mordorés illuminer le ciel, et écoutèrent les « oh » et les « ah » de la foule enthousiaste.

10

Merlin sentit distinctement le moment où la magie de Morgan se mit en œuvre, façonnant avec difficulté les deux chiffres.

9

La foule s'émerveillait chaudement et à voix haute de la prouesse technique.

8

Arthur s'approcha d'un pas.

7

Morgan maintenait sa magie à l'œuvre avec ardeur.

6

Merlin ne fit aucun geste pour repousser le bras d'Arthur posé avec possession autour de sa taille.

5

La foule scandait désormais le décompte avec force, en rythme.

4

Merlin se rapprocha de lui-même du corps chaud et souple d'Arthur, si grand, si fort, si puissant.

3

Morgan allait s'effondrer de fatigue une fois le décompte achevé. La magie à l'œuvre n'était pas trop difficile (Merlin aurait pu la réaliser d'un battement de cil, fut un temps), mais elle était rendue compliquée par la rapidité d'exécution nécessaire.

2

Arthur resserra son étreinte, ses deux bras autour du corps de Merlin, inspirant son odeur et respirant dans son rythme.

1

Merlin avait perdu tout espoir de lutter contre lui-même.

0

La foule explosa de « Bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Meilleurs vœux ! » enthousiastes, d'applaudissements et d'embrassades. Morgan se laissa tomber au sol, heureusement bien emmitouflé, épuisé par son exploit. Et Merlin embrassa Arthur, passionnément.

Arthur répondit aussitôt au baiser qu'il n'avait pas initié, mais qu'il avait ardemment désiré. Leurs langues, immédiatement, se joignirent à la danse de leurs lèvres, s'explorant et de se redécouvrant après des mois d'abstinence.

Ils se séparèrent, haletant, leurs corps pressés contre l'autre, se réchauffant dans leur chaleur mutuelle, leurs joues rougies sans que l'alcool ou le froid n'y soient pour quelque chose.

– Merlin... murmura Arthur, et son ton avait tout du gémissement de supplication.

– Va t'occuper de tes invités. Je dois te donner quelque chose ce soir, mais je veux que tout le monde soit parti pour ça.

Et il brisa l'étreinte d'un geste, quittant le balcon secret. Arthur ne le retint pas. Il savait où était sa place, où l'appelait son rôle.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 29 janvier !_

 _Review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_

 _Et bonne année 2020, dans laquelle viennent d'entrer nos protagonistes ;p_


	67. Partie 4 : Les retrouvailles - chap 14

_Désolée petit contretemps hier, vie perso, impossible de publier... je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les RaR non plus, mais je préfère ne pas perdre davantage de temps pour publier !_

 _Merci à tous vos retours et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 14  
**

Dans la salle de réception, une fois tous les invités revenus, Merlin évita sciemment Arthur, qui continuait de parader et tenir son rôle d'hôte à la perfection. Il souriait, discutait avec tout le monde, riait quand il le fallait. Il avait une mémoire phénoménale pour retenir les noms et les liens de parenté, et ses invités étaient enchantés quand il comprenait qu'ils étaient la belle-sœur du cousin de la tante machine, qu'il avait croisé deux ou trois heures plus tôt.

Merlin s'était éclipsé juste après le feu d'artifice pour aller récupérer Morgan. Si l'acte magique n'aurait demandé aucun effort à Merlin ou Mordred, ou même Morgana, il était épuisant pour un petit garçon de son âge. Avoir une âme réincarnée n'empêchait pas la fatigue d'un corps de sept ans.

L'enfant chancelait d'épuisement, quand Merlin l'avait récupéré pour aller le coucher. Personne n'avait trouvé cela très alarmant. Pour la plupart des enfants présents à la soirée, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, l'adrénaline et l'excitation refluant lentement, et l'éreintement de Morgan ne semblait pas anormal.

Merlin l'avait remonté dans sa chambre, en ouvrant la porte par magie, avant de le déshabiller et le mettre au lit.

– Tu as été formidable, ce soir, le félicita Merlin. C'était magnifique.

– C'est fatiguant, marmonna le garçonnet. Mais c'est tellement bon, d'utiliser la magie. Avant, elle était peut-être proscrite, mais je l'utilisais quand même, et ça me manque terriblement aujourd'hui...

Il avait le regard dans le vide, les yeux vitreux, le corps épuisé, et n'avait sans doute pas réellement conscience de ce qu'il disait, mais les mots poignardèrent Merlin avec application. Il avait brimé la magie de Morgan pendant toutes les premières années de sa vie. Depuis qu'Arthur savait, qu'ils vivaient tous sous le même toit, il se sentait libre.

Et Merlin, qui s'était de lui-même coupé de ses dons, brimé ses pouvoirs durant des millénaires, n'avait jamais compris à quel point la liberté et la facilité de l'utilisation de ses talents lui manquait.

* * *

Il était revenu dans la salle avec cette idée obsédante dans la tête, évitant Arthur de son mieux, se liant naturellement avec les personnalités les moins bruyantes et ostentatoires, généralement les clients réguliers de la librairie. Mais son esprit était resté dans la chambre d'enfant de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que l'église du village, dans le lointain, avait sonné quatre heures du matin, et qu'il n'y avait plus que des employés du traiteur qui se trouvaient dans la grande salle, devenue presque silencieuse. Les serveurs et les serveuses, avec efficacité, rangeaient au frais ce qui devait l'être. Le nettoyage et le rangement à proprement parler attendraient le lendemain, conformément au plan d'Arthur. Les parents avaient tous récupéré leurs enfants, et les nourrices étaient parties une fois le dernier bambin rendu à qui de droit. Les rares locataires de la maison avaient rejoint leurs chambres sous les toits, juste au-dessus de la fête.

Et Arthur se planta devant Merlin, la main tendue, offerte.

– Tu m'as promis quelque chose.

Il n'avait même pas l'air fatigué, ce qui était parfaitement injuste quand Merlin songeait à son propre épuisement, qui devait se lire sur ses traits.

– C'est vrai. Viens avec moi.

Arthur donna encore quelques ordres. Il était probable que demain matin (ou plutôt le jour même en plein milieu de l'après-midi, quand ils se réveilleraient), ils se lèveraient dans une maison de nouveau déserte et parfaitement rangée et nettoyée de toutes les traces de la fête. Puis ils redescendirent à l'étage de leurs chambres, franchirent les barrières de plastique installées pour empêcher les curieux de se perdre dans les couloirs (et que les enfants avaient un peu bousculés), et déverrouillèrent la chambre de Merlin.

Arthur y pénétra, le cœur battant, l'angoisse sourde naissant dans sa poitrine. Les rideaux de velours étaient tirés, et la lune ne filtrait pas vraiment. Merlin n'attendit pas que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité, et se déplaça instinctivement jusqu'à sa table de nuit, où il alluma sa lampe de chevet.

Arthur prit le temps de laisser ses pupilles s'accoutumer, tout en observant Merlin s'agiter. Et sortir de sous son lit un coffre en bois. Qui avait de toute évidence traversé les âges et connu des jours meilleurs.

– C'est la seule chose qui me reste de... cette époque. De nos vies. De toi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Arthur n'était plus sûr de savoir comment respirer. Il s'approcha, le souffle haché. Merlin fit jouer les loquets du coffre, en murmurant quelques mots dans sa langue. Impossible d'ouvrir l'objet sans magie. Morgan lui-même n'en était sans doute pas capable.

Lentement, Merlin sortit un morceau de tissu abîmé, un peu mité, empestant le renfermé, et pourtant d'une couleur toujours vivace. Rouge vif, rouge sang, brodé d'or et estampillé du dragon de la famille royale, la cape se déploya autour d'eux. Arthur hoqueta. C'était une chose de se souvenir, dans ses rêves et dans sa tête, de cet accessoire porté par tous ses chevaliers et lui-même, c'en était une autre de le voir, le sentir, le toucher.

Il jeta un œil au coffre. Aperçut pêle-mêle une chemise blanche, une rouge, un foulard rouge, et il réalisa brutalement que ces vêtements (à l'exception du foulard), cette cape, il les avait portés. C'était les siens.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que Merlin voulait lui montrer, lui offrir. Dans une boîte à l'intérieur du coffre, le bois sombre, ouvragé, peint d'or et gravé de dragons, reposait ce que Merlin voulait vraiment lui offrir.

Au poids de la boîte, poussée entre ses mains par un Merlin trop fébrile, Arthur devina ce dont il s'agissait avant de l'ouvrir. Cela ne le sidéra pas moins quand il fit jouer la serrure et le couvercle, et fut ébloui par la lumière.

La pièce était mal éclairée, par seulement une petite lampe, et pourtant sa couronne et celle de Guenivere irradiaient. Les années n'avaient pas altéré les joyaux, et Arthur se sentit haleter, empli par des souvenirs plus forts que jamais. Le jour de son couronnement. Le jour où il avait couronné Gwen. Tous ces moments où Merlin, avec un soupir, avant une réunion importante, lui posait sur la tête parce qu'il avait oublié.

D'un geste lent, Merlin vit voler le simulacre de couronne de carton qu'il portait encore, et lui prit le coffret des mains.

Arthur comprit immédiatement, et s'agenouilla, le dos bien droit, le port de tête altier. Les mains de Merlin ne tremblèrent pas quand elles lui posèrent sur le crâne le lourd ouvrage d'orfévrie.

– Fy mrenin, souffla Merlin. Am byth. (Mon roi. Pour toujours)

Lentement, Arthur se releva. Cela avait beau être affreusement lourd, quelque chose qu'il avait complètement oublié, son corps se souvenait du maintien à avoir pour garder l'objet sur sa tête. Lentement, à dessein, il regarda Merlin droit dans les yeux.

Ce qu'il y vit lui coupa le souffle. C'était le regard de celui qui avait été son servant durant des années, avec tellement plus de passion, d'amour, de révérence, d'admiration, de respect et de perfection.

Il n'y avait plus d'urgence et pas de panique dans le geste qui suivit. Arthur prit son amant dans ses bras, l'embrassa, encore et encore, déterminé à chérir son corps toute la nuit durant, et à lui prouver de mille façons ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'y avait aucune ambigüité dans le geste de soumission de Merlin, qui s'abandonnait à l'homme autant qu'au roi qu'il avait servi, par envie et par amour, répondant à son baiser, l'attirant plus près de lui, et les entraînant tous les deux sur le lit.

La couronne fut rapidement oubliée au profit des draps froissés.

* * *

Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit. Arthur avait perdu le compte. Ils avaient fait l'amour intensément, doucement, passionnément, lentement, tendrement, impétueusement. Quand il s'éveilla, dans le début de l'après-midi, dans la maison silencieuse qui ronronnait de tous ses petits bruits qui sont la vie, la première pensée d'Arthur fut que rien ne pouvait être plus parfait. Il avait Merlin. Il avait pardonné à son existence antérieure. Ils avaient Morgan. Il avait la vie et l'avenir devant lui. Le monde n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Arthur était heureux et rien ne pourrait gâcher cela, et son envie de dévorer l'existence à pleine dents.

La désillusion fut terrible quand il tendit la main vers l'autre côté du lit, et ne rencontra qu'une place froide là où aurait dû se tenir le corps chaud de son amant.

Merlin était parti.

Bien sûr, Arthur aurait pu imaginer qu'il était parti aux toilettes. Vérifier comment allait Morgan. S'assurer que la salle de cérémonie était rangée et que tout le monde était parti. Faire le tour du propriétaire pour être certain que rien n'avait été cassé ou abîmé. Faire tourner une machine. Préparer un petit déjeuner de roi à manger devant la télé en pyjama (il devait bien y avoir une rediffusion de _Love Actually_ sur une chaîne quelques part, même si Noël était passé. Arthur voulait des pancakes et _Love Actually_ ). Courir un footing. Prendre une douche.

Il y avait des douzaines d'options, mais Arthur ne croyait pas en une seule. Merlin l'avait fui. Encore une fois. Et son cœur se brisa lentement. Après tant d'espoirs et de désillusions, il lui restait un cœur, après tout.

Son pressentiment fut confirmé lorsqu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait délibérément pris son temps, une douche (pour enlever la sueur et le sperme de la nuit précédente), et était monté au dernier étage pour vérifier que le personnel engagé avait parfaitement fait son boulot. Arthur n'avait plus qu'à procéder aux virements des soldes de toutes les factures en cours. La soirée lui avait coûté une fortune, mais il ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde.

Merlin et Morgan étaient dans le salon principal, celui qu'ils occupaient habituellement, quand il se présenta en bas. Une bonne odeur de café frais embaumait la pièce, et cela s'annonçait comme une journée parfaite à manger quand l'envie se présentait, sans contrainte, une journée qui commençait en début d'après-midi. Une journée qui aurait pu commencer par un baiser volé à Merlin, un jeu avec Morgan.

Une journée qui commença pour Arthur par le regard glacial, blessé et furieux de Merlin, qui ne daigna pas lui adresser un mot.

Avoir un cœur était probablement la chose la plus douloureuse au monde, et Arthur en faisait l'amère expérience.

* * *

– Tu es un monstre, Merlin.

– Tais-toi, Morgan.

* * *

Ils essayèrent vainement de faire semblant de rien. Sans jamais y parvenir. Merlin se comportait comme s'il avait été privé de son libre-arbitre quelque part, mais Arthur savait que ce n'était pas le cas : ils étaient alcoolisés, mais parfaitement lucides. Ils l'avaient voulu à deux, avaient obtenu mutuellement le consentement de l'autre, et désormais Merlin le lui faisait payer comme s'il avait été le seul fautif, et c'était injuste. Si c'était une faute, ils étaient deux.

Et c'était sans doute cela le pire : Merlin préférait blâmer injustement Arthur plutôt que de s'avouer à lui-même ce qu'il taisait au fond de lui.

Alors Arthur faisait semblant de rien, laissant la colère sourde de Merlin glisser sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

Et Morgan, spectateur silencieux, regardait la maison dans laquelle il avait appris à aimer vivre se déliter et s'auto-détruire lentement, à cause de quelques non-dits, un refus de la réalité, et beaucoup d'égo.

* * *

Et puis les cauchemars reprirent, et Arthur se réveilla, en pleine nuit, près de trois semaines après le premier de l'an, au son d'un hurlement atroce.

Il se précipita dans le couloir, atteignit la chambre voisine en même temps que Morgan. L'enfant, pieds nus, se frottait les yeux pour en chasser les dernières traces de sommeil et semblait transpercé de douleur à chaque cri poussé par Merlin.

– Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas hurlé comme ça ? demanda Arthur.

Il avait voulu murmurer, mais les cris poussés par Merlin couvraient trop sa voix. Morgan et lui étaient plantés sur le seuil, tétanisés par le spectacle déchirant de leur ami et frère qui souffrait le martyre.

– Plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas cauchemardé... Mais aussi violemment, cela doit faire plusieurs mois.

En inspirant profondément, il s'approcha du lit de son frère, esquiva les mouvements désordonnés, parvint à atteindre la peau nue et en sueur, et y apposa les mains pour commencer à réciter ses sortilèges qui, seconde par seconde, apaisèrent les tourments internes de son aîné.

La douleur finit lentement par refluer, les cris s'apaisèrent, le corps cessa de trembler, les larmes se tarirent, la respiration s'approfondit.

Morgan, épuisé, relâcha son frère et sa magie, laissant à ses yeux le temps de redevenir bleu. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus à dissimuler leur couleur dorée à Arthur, c'était plus simple, mais l'effort le laissait fourbu.

– C'est de plus en plus dur, soupira-t-il.

Arthur, qui remettait en place les couvertures autour du corps désormais calmé, lui posa une main douce sur l'épaule.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Qu'est-ce que JE peux faire ? Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. C'est mon retour qui... ? C'était mieux ou pire, avant ? J'ai l'impression de le regarder marcher vers sa mort quand je le vois ainsi. Ça me tue.

L'angoisse qui suintait chaque mot désordonné d'Arthur était un vrai crève-cœur. C'était leur tour de souffrir. Merlin, lui, en cet instant précis, avait retrouvé le repos.

– Les choses allaient très mal juste après que tu es parti, lui répondit Morgan. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir d'épuisement. À partir du moment où il a commencé à répondre à tes lettres, ça allait mieux. C'était toujours là, mais moins fréquent. Juste avant que tu ne reviennes, quand on n'avait plus de tes nouvelles... là c'était le pire. Toutes les nuits, comme cette fois, et parfois plusieurs fois par nuit. Je dormais à l'école dans la journée pour avoir mon quota de sommeil. Lui ne pouvait pas, à cause de la librairie. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait vraiment y passer.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête, une grosse boule dans sa gorge. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'évanouissement quasi immédiat de Merlin dans ses bras quand il avait ouvert la porte. Cela ne datait que de quelques semaines. Même pas un mois. C'était si difficile à croire quand il contemplait la poitrine qui soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement sous le drap. Quand il se souvenait du corps brûlant de désir s'imbriquant dans le sien.

– Et puis ça allait mieux, tu étais là. Et puis...

– Et puis le premier de l'an, acheva Arthur à sa place.

– Oui.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliciter. Morgan n'avait pas l'âge pour entendre les détails. Mordred avait l'âme suffisamment mature pour comprendre les détails sans un mot.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Arthur, avoua Morgan, la terreur perceptible dans sa voix. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le sauver de lui-même et ça me terrifie.

Arthur ne répondit rien. Il avait les mêmes angoisses.

 _Chuuut, pleurez pas. C'était l'antépénultième chapitre, il vous en reste encore deux pour finir de souffrir, c'est bientôt fini !_

 _Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_

 _Prochaine chapitre le Me 05 février !_


	68. Partie 4 : Les retrouvailles - chap 15

_Bonjour mes petites loutres ! (j'aime beaucoup les loutres) J'espère que vous avee bien accrochés vos ceintures, ceci est le pénultième chapitre de la fic ! En vrai, à compter de ce moment là, c'est une seule et même scène continue ou presque, mais tout publier d'un coup aurait été très long (et j'aime vous frustrer !) alors vous n'en aurez le point final que la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, savourez bien ce chapitre, et merci à tous d'être fidèles au poste !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 15  
**

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, ou plutôt je crains de trop bien le savoir, et ça ne me convient pas. Du tout.

Arthur haussa les épaules, refusant de se laisser démonter par la tirade glaciale de Merlin, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

– J'essaye d'être ton ami. J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas du reste. Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu vis chez moi. À mes crochets.

– Si tu veux un loyer, aucun problème. Mais je veux une participation sur les courses. C'est toujours moi qui m'y colle et qui paye.

Arthur soupira.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je veux bien payer toutes les courses si ça te chante, de toute manière. Je veux juste te dire qu'on vit ensemble, toi, moi et Morgan. Et je veux qu'on s'entende bien. Au-delà de notre passé commun. On peut être amis, non ?

Merlin haussa un sourcil sceptique, incapable de savoir si par « passé commun », Arthur entendait leur vie de Roi et de serviteur, ou leurs nuits passées ensemble. Et décida qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir la réponse.

– D'accord. Et pourquoi ça, alors ?

– Parce que ça me manque de ne plus monter à cheval, tout simplement.

L'idée d'Arthur était simple et basique. Le Manoir comptait des écuries, d'un temps ancien où sa famille était châtelaine de la région et pratiquait la chasse à courre et tout le tintouin. Elles n'abritaient plus de chevaux depuis longtemps, et Arthur avait récemment réalisé que dans cette vie, il n'était jamais monté à cheval. Et que cela lui manquait. Il savait conduire une voiture, une moto, avait même des notions pour un hélicoptère grâce à un copain pilote, à l'armée. Mais il avait été un temps où il ne se déplaçait qu'à cheval, et une nostalgie soudaine l'avait pris.

– Tu es sûr de savoir encore faire ? lui demanda Merlin.

– Et toi ? lui renvoya Arthur pour ne pas reconnaître qu'il angoissait en effet à ce sujet-là. C'est comme le vélo de toute manière, ça ne s'oublie pas. Non ?

Le deuxième sourcil de Merlin, celui qui exprimait le sarcasme, se dressa à son tour.

– J'ai monté pendant bien plus longtemps que toi, tu sais. Des millénaires d'existence, tu te souviens ? Les voitures, c'est quand même très récent à l'échelle de mon existence. Même si ça fait plus d'une centaine d'années, ce n'est presque rien quand tu as vécu tellement d'années que j'ai perdu le compte après la mille trois cent douzième. Trop de cycles. Je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour toi.

Le ton était cassant, cynique, mais l'ébauche d'un sourire naissait sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et Arthur sentit une douce chaleur naître dans son ventre et se propager dans ses veines. Il retrouvait son Merlin. Son ami, son serviteur et tellement plus encore.

– Je suis sûr que je ne peux pas avoir tout perdu ! répliqua-t-il avec arrogance, bombant le torse, agrémentant sa posture d'une moue blasée.

Merlin sourit franchement. Arthur rit. Ils étaient de nouveau eux, lentement mais sûrement.

Bon gré, mal gré, ils réussirent à se mettre en selle sur les deux chevaux qu'Arthur avait loué au centre équestre du coin, pour toute une semaine. Réinvestir les écuries et s'en occuper les tiendrait occupés, leur rappellerait de bons souvenirs. Arthur avait toujours eu des palefreniers au château, bien sûr, mais en campagne, ils s'occupaient tous de leurs bêtes. Il savait faire. Il fallait juste qu'il s'en souvienne un peu plus précisément.

La neige épaisse qui recouvrait le pays de manière surprenante, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas eue depuis des lustres ( _le dérèglement climatique..._ avait soupiré Morgan en voyant tomber les flocons. L'enfant en lui avait ensuite couru faire un bonhomme), étouffait le son des sabots sur le sol. L'assiette d'Arthur, déplorable dans un premier temps, s'améliora rapidement.

Merlin, lui, n'avait aucun problème. Il n'avait pas menti : son corps n'avait pas eu le temps d'oublier.

Celui d'Arthur, en revanche, était une copie de l'ancien, et il présentait des tas de différences. Merlin lui avait déjà dit qu'il était plus grand, et aussi plus maigre que son ancien lui. Il avait des cicatrices qu'il n'avait jamais eues, et des grains de beauté à des endroits où sa peau n'était pas marquée autrefois. Il n'était pas entièrement lui, pas physiquement, et il ne pouvait pas compter sur la mémoire du corps. C'était son âme qui se souvenait. Et son âme eut bien du mal, dans un premier temps, à faire de lui un cavalier convenable.

Pas une fois, cependant, il ne se plaignit. Pas une fois il ne songea à arrêter. Et Merlin le regardait se battre avec lui-même, par seule fierté, le cœur débordant de sentiments affolants pour cet homme qui était à la fois son Roi Éternel et un homme entier et nouveau qu'il n'aimait pas moins.

– Quand je pense qu'avant, on chevauchait à toute vitesse avec le poids de l'armure, de l'épée, des provisions, du bouclier, sans la moindre protection et sans réaliser les risques ! C'est effrayant !

– Tu as peur de tomber, tête de cuillère ? demanda Merlin, moqueur.

Leur balade au pas dans la neige n'avait rien à voir avec leurs jours passés en campagne et en bivouac à travers le pays. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient des bombes, des bottes, des pantalons taillés spécifiquement pour. Les selles étaient plus confortables, les étriers plus solides, les mors plus efficaces.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans cette proximité avec Arthur qui respirait les vieux souvenirs et la nostalgie.

– Bien sûr que non, sourit Arthur. Je sais que tu seras là pour me rattraper. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait, non ?

Son sourire était charmant, charmeur, mais non forcé. C'était sans doute cela le pire. Cette confiance entière et absolue qu'Arthur plaçait en lui. Cette confiance que Merlin ne méritait pas. Il ne l'avait pas toujours fait. Il l'avait laissé mourir, la dernière fois.

* * *

Ils réitérèrent l'expérience de la promenade à cheval entre amis plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine. Arthur s'était vaguement inquiété du fait qu'ils laissaient Morgan seul, mais les deux frères avaient haussé le même sourcil mi-sarcastique, mi-perplexe, et il avait reconnu que l'enfant ne risquait rien. Même s'il ouvrait la porte inconséquemment à des inconnus, Arthur craignait plus que lesdits inconnus que pour le garçonnet. Les pouvoirs de Morgan croissaient et s'affinaient de jour en jour.

Après le premier jour, Arthur avait passé deux heures à geindre dans un bain d'eau chaude pour délasser ses muscles, notamment ses fesses, bien malmenés.

– Si tu avais une meilleure assiette, ça ne t'arriverait pas, avait asséné Merlin, sans aucune pitié.

Arthur avait été piqué dans sa fierté. Il avait relevé le défi haut les mains, et maintenant qu'ils avaient repris l'habitude de chevaucher, Arthur avait une nouvelle lubie :

– C'est loin, Avalon ?

Ils étaient dans le salon, comme souvent. Merlin peignait les cheveux de Morgan qui sortait de la douche. Arthur faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé de probant. Alors qu'il avait une encyclopédie vivante sous la main, et qu'il était bien déterminé à l'utiliser.

Merlin arrêta son mouvement, et reposa lentement le peigne qu'il tenait.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que. C'est loin d'ici ? Tu sais où c'est ?

– Pourquoi ? répéta Merlin.

Réalisant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse sans céder un minimum de terrain, Arthur consentit à répondre.

– C'est là où tu m'emmenais, pas vrai ? Là où je suis... mort. Là... là où tu as rendu mon corps, au lieu de me ramener à la crypte officielle de Camelot.

– Oui...

– J'éprouve le besoin d'y aller.

– Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas mort là-bas. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'y arriver. Si nous étions arrivés, j'aurais pu te sauver. Tu ne serais pas mort et les choses auraient été différentes.

Arthur haussa les épaules en faisant mine de ne pas entendre la souffrance latente dans la voix de Merlin. Il était probable que cette voix continuerait de lui arracher le cœur toute sa vie durant.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même, répondit-il à mi-voix. Une sorte de... thérapie. J'ai mes souvenirs. J'ai admis ma mort antérieure. J'ai pardonné.

Il appuya un signe de tête en direction de Morgan, qui lui décocha un grand sourire, convainquant Arthur qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en pardonnant à Mordred et à lui-même. En son for intérieur, il avait même aussi pardonné à Morgana.

– Mais, je ne sais pas... J'ai besoin de voir. De constater. Les choses. Le lac. Ça te paraît bizarre ?

Merlin secoua la tête de dénégation.

– Je comprends, prononça-t-il lentement. Mais les choses ont beaucoup changé, là-bas. Il n'y a plus de lac. Plus de sanctuaire. La Magie n'y est plus aussi forte qu'auparavant, même s'il s'agit d'un point tellurique important. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu y trouveras ce que tu cherches.

Arthur haussa les épaules de nouveau.

– Je ne le saurai qu'en essayant. Alors tu peux m'emmener ?

Merlin copia son geste de nonchalance apparente.

– Si tu y tiens. C'est à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, un peu moins d'une centaine, je crois. On devrait en avoir pour une heure de trajet.

– Non, l'arrêta Arthur. Je veux y aller à cheval. Demain.

Sa déclaration laissa la place à un long blanc, durant lequel Merlin cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de se réveiller de ce rêve absurde où Arthur, qui n'était plus Prince-Arrogant-Et-Crétin, se comportait comme un Imbécile-Arrogant-Et-Crétin.

– Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

– Je suis très sérieux, lui opposa Arthur. Je veux y aller à cheval avec toi demain. Ça va nous prendre toute la journée, j'imagine. On part demain matin. On y arrive en fin de journée. Tu refuseras de camper, et de toute manière la location des chevaux arrive à son terme. Je demanderai au centre équestre de venir les chercher là-bas. Ils nous ramèneront à Trehafod, au pire, et on prendra un taxi.

Dans sa tête, il semblait avoir déjà tout prévu, et son regard soutenait celui de Merlin, fermement décidé à ne rien laisser se dresser entre son projet et lui.

Merlin, dont les yeux étaient devenus légèrement vitreux, essayait de s'imaginer, chevaucher aux côtés d'Arthur une journée entière. Sur les deux chevaux à la robe foncée, si foncée qu'elles ne pouvaient que rappeler leurs hongres, ce jour maudit où il avait perdu sa raison de vivre. Il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

– Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, intervint la voix fluette de Morgan.

Arthur et Merlin le regardèrent aussi, le premier reconnaissant d'être ainsi soutenu dans son projet, le deuxième furieux de voir son frère le trahir.

– La dernière fois, vous n'êtes pas arrivés à Avalon ensemble. Cette fois, vous avez la possibilité de le faire. D'aller jusqu'au bout du voyage. Pense à ça, Merlin. Tu peux achever le voyage. VOUS pouvez achever le voyage. Les choses seraient différentes, cette fois.

Arthur hocha gravement la tête. Merlin n'était pas convaincu. Ou plutôt, il était terrifié à l'idée de l'être. De voir ce qui se produirait si, en effet, ils allaient cette fois au bout de leur entreprise.

Alors il dit simplement :

– D'accord.

* * *

Ils réglèrent les préparatifs du voyage en deux temps trois mouvements, emballèrent des provisions, prévinrent le centre équestre (et Arthur s'engagea à rembourser des sommes encore plus conséquentes pour cet imprévu), et le lendemain, enfourchèrent leur monture sous le regard attentif de Morgan, encore en pyjama sur le pas de la porte.

Il avait neigé de nouveau, et ils étaient correctement emmitouflés, leurs souffles créant des nuages éphémères à chaque respiration.

– Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda une dernière fois Arthur à Morgan.

– Byddwn yn mynd, fy mrenin (J'irai bien, mon roi). Rwy'n addo ichi (je vous le promets).

Les yeux de Morgan se mirent à briller légèrement, et Merlin sursauta. Mais Arthur, dans un sourire, sembla parfaitement comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire le jeune garçon, et l'obédience dont il faisait preuve.

– Allons-y, ordonna-t-il.

Ils se mirent en route.

* * *

Le trajet dura longtemps. Quand l'état de fatigue des chevaux et du sol le leur permettait, ils s'autorisaient à pousser les bêtes au trop, voire au galop, sur de courtes distances. Les animaux étaient des chevaux de club équestre, pas taillés et entraînés pour l'endurance, et plus de quatre-vingts kilomètres dans une journée, c'était long. Ils ne pouvaient pas, comme avant, traverser les forêts en allant tout droit. Ils étaient désormais soumis aux aléas du tracé des routes et des chemins, des clôtures et des propriétés privés. Arthur aurait certainement sauté quelques obstacles (littéralement) au lieu de les contourner, mais Merlin lui fit très justement remarquer qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'état du terrain qui se trouvait derrière les haies et les barrières, et une mauvaise réception pouvaient tuer aussi bien le cheval que son cavalier.

Bien sûr, ils avaient leurs téléphones, une application GPS, et même un système de géolocalisation, et ils pourraient être secourus rapidement en cas d'accident, mais ce n'était pas le but. Alors Arthur reconnut que Merlin avait raison et ils continuèrent de progresser lentement.

À plusieurs reprises, ils firent l'animation des promeneurs, surtout des enfants, qui s'étonnaient de voir deux cavaliers par ce temps froid et l'épaisse couche de neige, le long des routes, mais personne ne leur demanda vraiment ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

Ils échangèrent les banalités polies anglaises de rigueur « bonjour », « quel froid », « si on avait pu dire que l'hiver serait si enneigé ! », « vivement le printemps », « bonne route », « bonne journée à vous aussi », et ce fut suffisant.

* * *

La nuit était presque tombée quand Merlin se raidit brusquement. Il arrêta son cheval au bord d'une route, et tendit la main.

– Avalon, murmura-t-il.

Arthur regarda dans la direction indiquée. Une petite colline, surmonté d'une tour ou un obélisque à moitié effondré. C'était assez surprenant dans le paysage. Pourtant, personne ne semblait le regarder.

– Allons-y, décréta-t-il en initiant le mouvement.

La colline était entourée par un champ, et ils n'avaient plus qu'à progresser en ligne droite. Merlin semblait s'être rigidifié sur sa selle, son cheval suivant le rythme de celui d'Arthur par habitude.

– Avant, il y avait de l'eau, ici, dit-il soudain.

Arthur se tourna vers lui, soudain très intéressé. C'était ici. Là où il y avait de l'eau. Là où il y avait un lac.

– Est-ce stupide de ma part de penser que le sol va s'ouvrir et t'engloutir ? Que tu vas te noyer dans l'herbe ?

La voix de Merlin était un mince filet, tremblant, terrifié, et Arthur prit enfin la pleine conscience de ce qu'avait vécu Merlin. Des millénaires seul. Des millénaires avec sa culpabilité et le visage mort d'Arthur pour dernier souvenir.

– Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, répliqua Arthur fermement. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais.

Et c'était dit avec assez de conviction pour qu'ils y croient.

Ils achevèrent la traversée en silence. Gravirent la colline, l'encre de la nuit descendant lentement dans le ciel. Sur sa gauche, Arthur entendit le bruit de l'eau stagnante et d'un ruisseau. Un reliquat de ce qui avait été le lac d'Avalon.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au pied du mausolée en ruines.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que tout changea.

* * *

 _Chut, pleurez pas, l'ultime chapitre est genre deux fois plus long, vous aurez de quoi faire !_

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 12 février !_

 _ _Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ? :)__


	69. Partie 4 : Les retrouvailles - chap 16

_Bonjour mes petits pangolins ! Bienvenue sur cet ultime chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, j'espère que la conclusion ne vous décevra pas ! Je vous laisse découvrir ça et on se retrouve en bas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 16  
**

– Que se passe-t-il ? paniqua Arthur, surpris. Il fait... chaud ! Il n'y a plus de neige ! Il fait jour !

Merlin, nettement moins impacté par le changement climatique, lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

– Parce que nous ne sommes plus en plein hiver en Angleterre, Arthur. Nous avons passé le voile de la magie. Cet endroit n'existe pas, pour les humains. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils puissent le voir.

– Mais... nous... balbutia Arthur.

Merlin, sans l'écouter, mit pied à terre et laissa son cheval libre de ses mouvements. L'animal ne risquait pas de s'enfuir bien loin. Le territoire délimité par la magie n'était pas bien grand. Arthur, après un temps de latence, l'imita.

– Moi je suis né de la Magie. Et toi aussi, au fond. Alors nous pouvons... nous pouvons entrer à Avalon.

Les mots n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, et pourtant Arthur en saisissait la pleine puissance. Le temps, doux et clément, semblait leur parler par le vent et l'odeur des fleurs qui, pourtant, n'étaient pas visibles. Hors du temps, hors du climat. Un lieu sacré.

– Pourquoi est-ce en ruines ? Si les humains ne peuvent pas le voir ? Qui a pu le détruire ?

Merlin, dans un premier temps, ne répondit pas, s'approchant de la construction et posant une main prudente dessus, semblant communier par la pensée avec la bâtisse. Arthur n'osa pas briser sa méditation, et profita de ce court répit pour ôter gants, bombe, et quatre ou cinq des épaisseurs de vêtements qu'il portait, dont ses bottes et ses chaussettes. En T-shirt et pieds nus dans l'herbe, une tenue inconcevable pour l'hiver blanc qu'ils connaissaient, mais rendue nécessaire par le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

– Sais-tu exactement ce qu'est ce lieu ? demanda soudain Merlin, se retournant vers lui, s'arrachant à la contemplation du mausolée.

Arthur se mordilla la lèvre, gêné.

– Pas vraiment. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de me faire toute l'instruction de ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la Magie.

– Sais-tu qui étaient Morgana, Morgause, Vivian ?

– Euh... La mère et les deux filles ?

Merlin balaya sa réplique d'une main agacée, comme on chasserait une mouche.

– Non, répliqua-t-il. Enfin oui, bien sûr, mais leur statut. Pour la magie.

– Ah !

Le regard d'Arthur s'alluma de compréhension, devant les yeux levés au ciel de désespoir de Merlin.

– Morgana est Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion. C'était ce qu'elle disait. C'est ça.

Merlin lui offrit un sourire triste, avant de se détourner de lui, revenant à l'édifice à moitié détruit. Il ne parla pas, dans un premier temps, se contentant d'enlever ses vêtements, à la manière d'Arthur, sans jamais cesser de toucher la vieille construction. Arthur se refusa à l'interrompre, à se comporter en enfant gâté exigeant des explications. Si Merlin voulait lui en fournir, il le ferait.

Il s'écoula peut-être une minute ou une heure, qu'importait, le temps ne semblait pas s'écouler de la même manière, ici, avant que Merlin ne reprenne la parole.

– Oui, Vivian était une Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion. Elle et ses sœurs vivaient dans les lieux de culte de la Magie, conseillaient les druides, et éduquaient les filles douées de pouvoir magiques, nées dans leur communauté ou ailleurs.

Comprenant que ce n'était pas une simple leçon, Arthur écouta religieusement.

– Mais Vivian et ses Sœurs ont connu un... différent. Quand celle-ci a voulu quitter l'Ordre, et épouser un mortel.

– Gorlois.

– Exactement. C'était une situation sans précédent, mais Vivian n'était pas née parmi les Grandes Prêtresses. Elle avait le droit à sa liberté. Cependant, au vu de sa position hiérarchique, elle ne pouvait partir sans consentir à quelque chose en échange. Elle a cédé aux conditions de son Ordre afin de pouvoir épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait.

– Quelles conditions ? demanda Arthur, peu sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre la réponse.

Merlin, qui lui parlait dos à lui jusqu'à présent, se retourna et s'assit dans l'herbe, s'appuyant contre le mausolée. Arthur s'empressa de l'imiter, s'accroupissant dans l'herbe, en face de lui.

– Son départ était subordonné à une condition... Celle de leur donner sa première enfant, quand elle serait née. C'est ainsi que Morgause, dès sa naissance, a été arrachée à sa mère pour être élevée par les Grandes Prêtresses.

– C'est horrible, murmura Arthur.

Il ne savait pas qui il plaignait le plus ? Morgause, privée de l'amour de ses parents ? Vivian, à qui on avait arraché sa fille, son bébé à peine né ? Gorlois, ignorant de tout cela, à qui on avait dû probablement faire croire que l'enfant était mort-née ?

– Oui. C'est à partir de là que les choses sont devenues... compliquées, dans l'Ordre. Une autre de leurs disciples, née au sein même de la communauté, en est alors partie. Elle s'appelait Cléora. Gaius la connaissait. Moi aussi. J'ai surtout bien connu sa fille, Heriwyne, devenue orpheline durant la Grande Purge. C'est elle qui m'a raconté tout ce que je sais sur l'Ordre des Grandes Prêtresses, car elles étaient secrètes, et n'acceptaient que les femmes dans leurs rangs.

À la lumière de leur époque moderne, Arthur songea intérieurement que cela avait tout d'une secte, cette histoire. Mais une secte magique, ce qui faisait bien plus peur.

– Il y avait quatre lieux. Quatre sanctuaires. La forêt des Damnés, au Sud. La Terre. L'Île des Bénis, à l'Est. L'Eau. La Tour des Ombre, dans la vallée des Rois Déchus, à l'Ouest. Le Vent. La grotte dites des Disir, au Nord. Le Feu. Quatre lieux. Quatre points cardinaux. Quatre éléments.

Merlin marqua une pause. Arthur n'osa pas briser le silence.

– Et puis un cinquième, bien sûr. Les quatre éléments ne sont rien sans le dernier. L'Esprit. Le plus important des lieux de culte et d'enseignement, où les apprenties parvenaient à l'âge adulte et jamais avant, pour apprendre à maîtriser définitivement tous leurs pouvoirs. Le dernier lieu, où elles apprenaient le pouvoir de l'Esprit.

– Avalon... Ici.

– Oui... souffla Merlin. Le dernier et plus puissant lieu de culte de l'Ancienne Religion. Le berceau même de la Magie. Détruit non pas de la main des hommes, qui ne peuvent y accéder, mais de la Magie elle-même. La Magie se meurt. Et ce lieu meurt avec elle.

Arthur avait cru savoir la tête que faisait Merlin quand il souffrait. Il découvrait qu'il n'en était rien. Le jeune homme semblait en proie aux plus intenses des tourments, incapable de respirer convenablement, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

Arthur n'hésita pas, ne réfléchit pas. Il se redressa et se jeta sur Merlin, l'étreignit de force, tentant par son geste de lui arracher sa douleur, de la prendre pour lui par simple apposition des mains, ne désirant rien de plus que d'arrêter cette expression, ce souffle saccadé, ces larmes muettes.

Merlin fondit dans son étreinte, poupée de chiffon molle, se pressa contre lui dans un geste instinctif et désespéré, et Arthur l'entendit distinctement prendre une intense respiration, dans son cou.

– Je suis là, Merlin, je suis là... murmura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, comment apaiser la crise. Devait-il allonger Merlin, le faire souffler dans un sac, respirer du dioxygène, pour calmer sa crise de panique ? Il n'avait pas de sac, mais le bouche-à-bouche était une excellente option, parfaitement médicale, pour obliger Merlin à ingérer l'air dont il manquait. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une crise de panique. Merlin ne paniquait pas. Il souffrait. Et on n'avait encore rien inventé d'efficace pour apaiser la douleur d'une souffrance vieille de plusieurs millénaires qui gelait un homme jusqu'aux os, jusqu'à l'âme.

Merlin se laissa bercer, durant un temps, et jamais Arthur ne le lâcha, lui murmurant sans discontinuer les mots rassurants qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Inversion des rôles. Lorsqu'ils n'avaient jamais atteint ce lieu, la première fois, Merlin avait porté le corps brisé d'Arthur. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'ancien Roi qui essayait de réparer le cœur en miettes de son ami.

La crise reflua doucement. Le col du T-shirt d'Arthur était trempé de larmes, quand la respiration laborieuse de Merlin devint plus calme, et qu'il se redressa. Puis s'immobilisa. Brusquement.

Arthur comprit les signes avant-coureurs. Quand Merlin essaya de le repousser violemment, de le rejeter, il banda ses muscles et maintint l'étreinte.

– Pas cette fois, gronda-t-il face au regard trop bleu de Merlin, qui essayait de se libérer. Tu ne me repousseras pas cette fois. Pas sans explication.

– Laisse-moi !

Il jouait des épaules, tentait de forcer les muscles qui le retenaient prisonnier contre Arthur, mais à ce jeu-là, il ne faisait pas le poids. Arthur avait été militaire, entraîné. Merlin était fin comme un fil de fer, maigre et faible.

– Non ! répliqua Arthur. Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, si tu me donnes une seule bonne raison, objective, de te lâcher, je le ferai. Mais tu ne m'en as jamais donné, Merlin. Je t'aime. Je te veux. Ne prétends pas l'ignorer. Tu es le seul à refuser cette relation que nous pourrions avoir ! Alors sois honnête, vraiment honnête avec moi, et donne-moi une bonne raison ! Une seule !

Merlin riva son regard à celui d'Arthur, lutte de leurs prunelles bleues deux à deux. Il avait cessé de combattre physiquement, restant dans les bras de son ami, de son amant, de son Roi, de son tout, mais sa fureur passait par ses yeux.

– Gwen ? dit Merlin, et cela sonnait comme une question.

Arthur laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire sans joie.

– Ma femme ? Tu oses évoquer ma femme ? Allons Merlin, tu peux faire mieux que cela !

– Gwen est la seule pour toi, et...

– LA seule, oui, le coupa Arthur. La seule femme. Je n'aurais pu en avoir une autre. Je l'ai aimée, je l'aime encore. Mes souvenirs l'aiment encore, et l'aimeront toujours, parce qu'elle était ma destinée. La seule femme que j'aurais pu épouser. Cela tu le sais. Mais tu n'es pas une femme, Merlin. Et ma femme ne me reviendra jamais. J'aime son souvenir. Mes souvenirs aiment ses souvenirs. Ça n'a rien d'un obstacle au fait que je t'aime, toi.

Les mots sortaient facilement, s'écoulaient hors de sa bouche sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les retenir. Lui, si maladroit dans l'expression de ses sentiments, si indélicat et balourd, se découvrait une facilité étonnante à déclamer son amour pour Merlin. Parce qu'il ne doutait pas, ne doutait plus de la puissance de son amour. Il n'avait pas à se poser de questions, à réfléchir. Il aimait Merlin, c'était ainsi, c'était un fait, et il ne voulait pas lutter contre ses sentiments.

– Tu vas mourir bientôt ? tenta à nouveau de lui opposer Merlin.

Cette fois, Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, relâchant légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait sur le corps qu'il tenait.

– Encore et toujours des excuses, Merlin, chantonna-t-il, presque ironique. Prenons un exemple. À quel âge est mort Leon, dans notre première vie ?

Merlin haussa les épaules, détourna le regard.

– Aucune idée de son âge exact. Pour l'époque, un âge canonique. Peut-être cinquante ou soixante ans.

– Tu m'as dit qu'il était revenu... six fois c'est ça ? Te souviens-tu à quel âge il est mort dans chacune de ses vies ?

Arthur jouait un coup de poker. Il n'avait aucune certitude, sinon celle accrochée dans ses tripes que leurs vies passées ne gouvernaient pas l'actuelle. Ils ne vivaient pas des répétitions de leurs existences antérieures. C'était impossible. Ils étaient différents, des êtres humains avec des pensées, des envies et des goûts, et un libre-arbitre, à chaque existence. Les erreurs ne se répétaient pas. La preuve, ils étaient arrivés à Avalon. Ils avaient atteint le sanctuaire auquel ils n'étaient jamais parvenus la première fois.

– Trente-sept ans. Cinquante-trois. Soixante-huit. Quatre-vingt-neuf. Soixante-dix-huit. Vingt-neuf.

L'aveu coûtait à Merlin. Arthur exultait, même si le dernier chiffre le surprenait.

– Durant la première guerre mondiale, répondit Merlin à son regard étonné. Il s'est éteint avant la fin de la guerre, en 1917, à la seconde bataille de Verdun. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

La nouvelle était triste à entendre, mais elle n'avait que peu de prises sur Arthur. Injustement, il ne ressentait pas de peine pour ce Leon inconnu, qui n'avait pas été son ami, qui avait été un étranger simplement réincarné, pâle copie de son lieutenant en chef à l'époque de sa royauté. Il n'en restait pas moins que ce que venait de dire Merlin corroborait les hypothèses d'Arthur. Et il voulait se focaliser sur cette victoire qu'il avait réussi à arracher.

– Alors pourquoi croire que je vais mourir à l'âge auquel je suis mort la première fois ? Tu vois bien que c'est stupide !

– Mordred...

Cet argument-là, Arthur l'avait vu venir. Et le contra aussitôt.

– Mordred est une exception. C'est vrai, dans sa deuxième vie, il est de nouveau mort au même âge que celui qu'il avait quand je l'ai tué. Mais c'est bien toi qui m'a dit que la Magie n'agissait jamais par erreur. Je sais que la Magie a voulu que je le rencontre, pour que je lui pardonne, pour qu'il me pardonne. Et pour ça, la Magie devait le rappeler pour le ramener quand le temps serait venu !

L'argument avait ses failles, parce que ni Merlin ni Arthur ne pourrait jamais avoir de certitudes sur les intentions de la force supérieure qu'était la Magie, mais cela suffit à ébranler Merlin, qui ne répondit rien, ouvrant et fermant bêtement la bouche, les yeux encore brillants de larmes, le corps tremblant.

– Et Gwaine, alors ? insista Arthur. À quel âge est-il mort, la première fois ? Et toutes les fois suivantes ?

– Pas... pas le même... pas le même âge.

Merlin ne répondait pas à la question, pas vraiment, mais il avait bien compris où voulait en venir Arthur, et il reconnaissait les faits.

– Alors pourquoi croire que moi, je vais mourir bientôt ? Il ne tient qu'à nous de changer cela. De croire en autre chose. De vivre ensemble, et de survivre. Sais-tu ce dont je me souviens le plus, de mon ancienne vie ? Sais-tu quel est l'un de mes souvenirs les plus forts ?

Arthur avait encore davantage relâché la pression de ses mains. Mais Merlin ne faisait pas mine de s'enfuir, de briser l'étreinte, de se débattre. Il écoutait, il regardait Arthur, anesthésié. Arthur qui ne faisait plus appel à la rhétorique et à la logique, mais au désespoir, entier et profond, qui l'animait quand il songeait que Merlin pourrait ne plus jamais être sien, alors qu'il le voulait tant.

– Non... répondit finalement Merlin.

– C'est toi, répliqua aussitôt Arthur, avant que le courage de raconter la scène qui le hantait ne le quitte. Toi, me parlant de ta magie. Je t'ai dit... je me suis senti blessé que tu ne m'aies jamais confié ce secret. Au-delà de la découverte de tes pouvoirs, ce qui me faisait mal, c'était la trahison. Avoir le sentiment que durant dix ans, je t'avais connu sans te connaître. D'avoir ressenti à quel point tu m'avais menti durant tout ce temps. Mais quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit, tu as répondu que tu avais voulu me le dire... mais que tu n'avais pas souhaité me mettre dans une position délicate. Je crois que ce jour-là, je n'avais pas réalisé... mais je sais, à présent. À quel point me mentir était un acte d'amour de ta part. Tu m'as dit, ce jour-là, juste après, que j'étais fait pour être un grand Roi. Mais ce n'était pas ça, l'important. L'important, c'était que tu étais prêt à mourir pour moi, si tes pouvoirs venaient à être révélés, mais que tu ne voulais pas, en aucun cas, m'entraîner dans ta chute.

– Si Uther devait être mis au courant, je voulais que tu puisses regarder ton père et lui jurer sans mentir que tu ne savais rien, chuchota Merlin, ses yeux emplis de larmes. Je ne voulais pas que tu mentes pour moi. Je voulais que tu sois libre d'accomplir ta destinée, sans entrave, sans moi s'il l'avait fallu. Et je te connaissais. Ton sens de la loyauté et du sacrifice était en toi depuis ta naissance. Quand je t'ai dit que tu m'aurais éclaté la tête, tu m'avais répondu que tu ne savais pas ce que tu aurais fait, en réalité, mais moi, je le sais. Tu m'aurais protégé, aidé, soutenu. Je le savais, et il m'était insupportable de te faire endurer cela. Je voulais te protéger. Je voulais te protéger. Je voulais te protéger.

– Tu m'aimais, asséna Arthur, certain de ce qu'il disait. Tu m'aimais. Je t'aime, aujourd'hui. Et tu m'aimes. Tu l'as même écrit, dans cette dernière lettre qui ne m'était jamais parvenue mais que l'armée m'a renvoyée récemment. Tu me l'as dit, tu me l'as avoué quand tu croyais que je ne recevrai jamais ces courriers. Alors je t'en prie, Merlin. Je t'en supplie. Ne me repousse pas. Explique-moi pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas.

Ils chuchotaient tous les deux, comme souhaitant se donner de l'intimité face à l'intrusion d'oreilles indiscrètes. Précaution inutile puisqu'ils étaient seuls, mais l'amour se parlait souvent tout bas pour ses aveux, car l'amour était un bien précieux et un cadeau fragile entre deux êtres.

Arthur avait complètement lâché Merlin, cette fois, mais il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se dérober, se contentant de garder ses prunelles rivées dans celles d'Arthur, le ton suppliant de ce dernier le poignardant en plein cœur.

Il ne donna pas de réponse verbale à Arthur. Mais il sentit, lentement, ses yeux devenir couleur or alors que la magie l'envahissait.

C'était une sensation étrange. Il avait toujours cligné des paupières, et ses yeux devenaient dorés d'un coup, puis redevenaient bleus tout aussi vite. Il n'avait jamais senti la montée de la magie en lui, ainsi, son iris devenant progressivement d'or, d'abord le pourtour, puis de plus en plus, jusqu'au centre, et finalement avoir pris l'ascendant total sur toute la couleur azur.

Arthur hoqueta de surprise. Il s'était habitué à la magie, Morgan la pratiquait librement dans la maison. Mais il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Merlin devenir dorés. C'était surprenant. Magnifique. Désespéré. Par ce geste qu'il semblait à peine maîtriser, Merlin voulait dire quelque chose.

Et dans un sursaut, Arthur comprit. Merlin l'avait dit, juste avant. « Je suis né de la Magie. » et « La Magie se meurt. » Merlin était la Magie et la Magie mourrait. Merlin était en train de mourir. Il l'avait dit des dizaines de fois, mais Arthur ne l'avait jamais vraiment entendu, se réfugiant derrière l'idée que c'était métaphorique, pas réel, pas physique, pas tangible.

Mais c'était réel, physique, tangible, et c'était en train de survenir. Ce n'était pas de la mort d'Arthur dont il avait peur, c'était la sienne. Qu'il avait attendu pendant si longtemps, incapable de goûter au repos de l'âme, survivant éternellement dans des cycles immuables de nouvelle jeunesse perpétuelle. Et désormais qu'il avait le droit au bonheur, qu'il avait une bonne raison de vivre, il était terrifié par l'idée de mourir.

– Tu ne vas pas mourir, lui murmura Arthur. Je te le jure. Tu ne vas pas mourir prématurément. Je te le promets.

– Mais c'est trop tard, Arthur. Je meurs déjà. Je n'arrive presque plus à faire de magie. La Magie et ma Vie sont intrinsèquement liées. Je... je ne...

– Mais la Magie ne mourra pas ! s'enflamma Arthur.

Colère, désespoir, espoir, amour. Les sentiments, violents, s'entrechoquaient en lui, mais rien n'entacherait la vérité en laquelle il croyait.

– Regarde Morgan ! Plus vif, plus puissant à chaque seconde. Sa magie grandit, mûrit ! Elle est loin de mourir ! Et toi... peut-être que tu la sens t'échapper, mais tu peux en récupérer ! Prends la mienne !

– Mais tu n'as pas de...

Merlin n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Arthur n'était pas magicien. Il ne l'avait jamais été, ne le serait jamais, ne pourrait jamais parler la langue antique qui était si naturelle à Morgan et Merlin, ne pourrait jamais léviter ou faire fleurir une fleur en plein hiver. Mais il était faux de croire qu'il était dépourvu de magie.

– De magie ? Mais si, Merlin ! Je suis NÉ de la Magie comme toi, autant la première fois que la seconde ! J'ai pu récupérer ma mémoire ! J'ai pu entrer ici ! Je peux même percevoir, épisodiquement, quand Morgan et toi discutez par télépathie, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment les mots. Et Morgan... Morgan m'a dit que ma mère savait. Qu'elle savait qu'en me donnant le jour, elle mourrait. Mais elle l'a fait, par amour. Parce que l'amour est une forme de magie, pas vrai ? Je t'aime, Merlin. La Magie n'est pas morte. Elle ne mourra jamais complètement, et tu ne mourras pas davantage, pas avant moi ! Je t'en supplie !

Merlin ferma les yeux. Les larmes débordaient et glissaient lentement sur ses joues, silencieusement. Instinctivement, ses mains se refermèrent sur le corps d'Arthur, l'attirèrent plus près, crochetant son dos, le serrant contre lui, le corps en avant, le visage tendu, offert. Arthur répondit à l'invitation. Ferma les yeux à son tour, et posa ses lèvres contre celles, déjà ouvertes et offertes, de Merlin.

Cela n'eut rien en commun avec les nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient déjà échangés. C'était plus puissant, plus chaud, plus fort. Les yeux de Merlin, ils le sentaient tous les deux, étaient toujours couleur or. Et la Magie, celle de Merlin, celle d'Arthur, s'écoulaient entre eux, naviguaient de l'un à l'autre, les embrasant et les nourrissant de promesses.

– Il a raison, tu sais.

Ils sursautèrent violemment en entendant la voix inconnue, et se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. D'un même geste, ils se retournèrent vers le même endroit, d'où provenait le son.

Silhouette évanescente, plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait été, Morgana se tenait là.

– Morgana... souffla Arthur, éberluée.

– Bonjour, petit frère, lui répondit-elle.

Il n'y avait ni hargne, ni animosité dans son ton. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec la sorcière à moitié folle et échevelée assassinée par Merlin, à la fin de leurs temps. Elle brillait comme la pupille d'Uther qu'elle avait été, la plus belle femme de tout le royaume. Elle était vêtue d'une lourde robe verte qui soulignait magnifiquement bien sa silhouette, ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, ses lèvres peintes en rouge. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique.

– Tu ne peux pas être là, gémit Merlin. Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas...

De toute évidence, le peu de raison qu'il avait réussi à retrouver venait de nouveau de céder le terrain à la folie. Arthur, dans un geste instinctif et protecteur, le tint contre lui.

– Je ne suis pas vivante, l'apaisa Morgana en approchant.

Elle ne marchait pas vraiment. Elle ne semblait pas flotter pour autant. Elle était là, sans être là. Elle n'était pas translucide comme un fantôme, mais elle n'était pas non plus faite de chair et de sang.

– Tu es à Avalon, Merlin. Le cœur de la Magie même. Le lieu de l'Esprit. Je ne suis pas vraiment là. Je ne suis pas vivante. Je ne le serai plus jamais. Mais toi, Merlin, tu l'es. Et tu as le droit de l'être encore, encore un peu. Arthur a raison. La Magie n'est pas morte. Si elle l'était, Avalon n'existerait plus, tu le sais.

Lentement, Merlin acquiesça.

– Tant que quelqu'un y croit, la Magie ne peut pas mourir, pas totalement. Tu es vivant, Merlin. Et tu peux l'être encore pendant de longues années.

– Mais je... je m'affaiblis, et...

– Ton immortalité est un train de mourir. Tu deviens mortel. Rien de plus, sourit Morgana, un sourire doux, chaleureux, si peu habituel sur le visage de celle qui avait été leur ennemie. Et la mortalité peut être une chose terrifiante quand, comme toi, tu as vécu sans jamais craindre le spectre de la Fin. Mais être mortel ne veut pas dire mourir demain. Tu ne vas _pas_ mourir demain. Vous êtes nés de la Magie, tous les deux. Tant que vous y croyez, tant que la Magie peut survivre à travers vous deux, alors vous serez invincibles. Pas immortel, ce temps est révoqué, mais vous avez la vie devant vous. Il ne tient qu'à vous d'embrasser vos destinées, de construire ce monde. Ou de ne rien faire et simplement être ensembles, libres et vivants. Vos vies vous appartiennent, à vous et à vos choix.

– Et toi ? demanda Arthur, presque désespéré.

La femme qui se tenait là devant lui était sa sœur, son amie. Celle qu'il avait perdue au profit de la haine et du chagrin que leur père avait inconsciemment instillés dans leurs cœurs, créant les barrières qui les avaient séparés.

– Je ne serai jamais vivante, répondit-elle doucement. Mais je suis là, moi aussi. Dans la Magie. La vôtre, celle de Mordred, celle d'Avalon. Je ne pourrai plus jamais vous parler, vous voir, mais je suis là, d'une certaine manière. Je serai toujours là.

Et sur ces derniers mots, sur un dernier sourire amical, elle s'évapora, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage, à peine un parfum dans l'air, une caresse chaude sur leurs visages.

Longtemps, Merlin, accroché à Arthur, regarda l'endroit où elle avait disparu, comme s'il ne croyait pas en la réalité de cette apparition, en la véracité de ce qu'elle avait révélé. Arthur n'osait bouger. Il craignait la décision de Merlin. Et préférant profiter de sa présence, de son odeur, de la chaleur de sa hanche contre la sienne, si cela devait lui être retiré pour toujours.

Puis soudain, sans préavis, Merlin se retourna vers lui, agrippa brutalement son T-shirt, et le tira vers lui avec force. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser passionné, presque violent. Fort du mouvement d'inertie, ils chutèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe, se cognèrent et récoltèrent des bleus. Ils s'en moquaient éperdument, riant, s'embrassant, les larmes aux coins de leurs yeux uniquement dues à leur bonheur intense et présent. Le passé était le passé. Leur futur les attendait. Ils vivaient dans le présent.

* * *

– Attends !

Arthur n'avait pas du tout comme intention d'attendre. Son torse nu était collé à celui de Merlin, leurs T-shirt ôtés depuis longtemps (ou trop peu de temps, cela dépendait des points de vue), et il venait de déboucler la ceinture du pantalon de son amant pour y faufiler sa main. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'attendre la moindre seconde. Il voulait Merlin, entièrement nu, contre lui. Il voulait posséder et pénétrer. Il voulait partager et aimer. Et il le voulait maintenant.

Mais obéissant, il s'interrompit, laissant juste sa main reposer là où elle était, c'est-à-dire sur la virilité durcie de Merlin, en un geste négligé, comme si tout cela ne lui importait pas le moins du monde. À sa grande satisfaction, la respiration de Merlin était hachée lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

– Nous sommes à Avalon, Arthur. Si... Si on fait ça maintenant, ici... Ce n'est plus... Pas de retour en arrière. Ce sera définitif. Consommer notre amour à Avalon... C'est un engagement devant la Magie, Terre nourricière. Un engagement pour l'éternité. Nous serons liés, pour toujours et à jamais, dans cette vie et les suivantes, si elles existent. Ce dont je ne suis plus très sûr, peut-être que cette vie est la dernière.

Pour toute réponse, Arthur lui rendit un sourire extatique, recommença à bouger sa main, et se pencha pour l'embrasser profondément.

Leurs corps entamèrent la plus vieille danse du monde. Arthur obtint son Merlin nu, entièrement nu, pour lui, pour la première fois. Il put embrasser chaque cicatrice et chaque ligne de son tatouage avec dévotion. Il put pénétrer, posséder, le faire crier de plaisir à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient dans son corps qui semblait fait pour le recevoir.

Et plus que tout, ils s'aimèrent, partageant bien plus qu'une étreinte. Partageant leur amour, leurs sentiments, leurs pensées, leur magie. Devenant un et s'aimant, enfin.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux, après être sortis d'Avalon, avoir repris le cours du temps normal, avoir rendu les chevaux. Il était très tard, et pourtant Morgan les attendait au salon, en pyjama, prêt à aller se coucher comme un enfant sage.

Quand il les vit arriver, il bondit du canapé, courut à leur rencontre. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller très loin. Il s'arrêta net, ressentant avec puissance le lien les unissant. Tous les deux.

Puis Merlin l'attrapa, le serra contre lui, blottissant le petit garçon qu'il était contre son cœur. Et Arthur vint les enlacer, tous les deux, se mêlant à eux, à leur câlin, naturellement.

Le lien les unissant. Tous les trois. Ils ne tenaient qu'à eux de reconstruire le monde. Arthur était toujours Arthur, et il avait une destinée. Merlin était toujours Merlin, et il serait toujours là pour aider Arthur dans sa destinée. Mais comme l'avait dit Morgana, ils étaient libre de choisir leur destin. Arthur pouvait tout aussi bien devenir ambassadeur pour l'ONU, s'impliquer dans une ONG à rayonnement international, lutter contre le réchauffement climatique ou ce qu'il voulait pour oeuvre pour le bien du monde, qu'il pouvait aussi ne rien faire. Et simplement être une famille, être avec Merlin, être avec Morgan. La Magie les unissant. Tous les trois.

 **FIN**

 _Pour moi, c'est à la fois la fin de cette fic mais aussi de Merlin, je pense. Déjà, en l'écrivant, je posais une fin supplémentaire à la série qui en avait bien besoin (nous tuer Arthur, franchement ! Fallait les réconcilier !) mais c'est aussi mon dernier chant du cygne sur Merlin. Je n'écris plus vraiment autant qu'avant, même si j'ai encore de nombreux projets, mais aucun sur Merlin. Mais ces deux là auront toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur puisque ce sont eux qui m'ont permis une histoire en entier pour la première fois, puis de passer du côté obscur de la publication._

 _Alors je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour vous remercier, chers lecteurs, d'avoir été là jusqu'à la fin de ce dernier texte. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu •e•s !_

 _Et pour la suite alors ? Je vais en revenir à la publication sur du Sherlock. L'écriture sur des sujets variés. Ou quand comment, me demanderez vous ? Eh bien aucune idée. La vie est plus compliquée, dernièrement (et présentement je souffre d'un combo sinusite et otite, c'est vous dire mon état de forme), plus occupée par des tas de choses très positives, mais j'ai moins de temps donc je ne peux et veux rien prévoir. Les choses arriveront quand elles arriveront. J'espère vous voir nombreux au rdv quand ce sera le cas ;)_

 _En attendant, je vous remercie encore du fond du cœur pour votre fidélité, votre enthousiasme, vos mots d'amour. Je ne vais pas vous refaire mon blabla habituel sur le fait que j'écris que pour moi, je pense que vous êtes habitués depuis le temps, mais la publication permet des échanges fabuleux avec des gens incroyables, et c'est une chance fantastique que j'ai de vous avoir : mercifiniment._

 _Deux petits remerciements spéciaux : à Nahy, grâce à qui j'ai retrouvé le bonheur d'écrire sur Merlin et à qui ce texte et dédié. A Elie et Allteas, mes bêtas et âmes sœurs. Je n'existerai pas sans elles_.


End file.
